


[DC/Superman]让他降落

by eggachingdaisy



Category: DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 125,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggachingdaisy/pseuds/eggachingdaisy
Summary: 伯妮丝·艾伦：“我希望能换成一个首字母是LL的名字。”伯妮丝·艾伦：“你看，拉娜·郎(小镇时暗恋对象)，露易丝·莱恩，甚至莱克斯·卢瑟！克拉克生命里重要的角色全是LL！”作者：“布鲁斯·韦恩。”伯妮丝·艾伦：“……你说得有道理，就这样吧，不用改了。”……开玩笑的。伯妮丝确实不是DC原宇宙住民，但她不是DC粉丝，甚至不记得超人的真名。CP：克拉克/伯妮丝，涉及很多小镇青少年故事。不会黑露易丝（我挺喜欢她的，喜欢到觉得如果不搞基，要嫖到克拉克只能先下手为强，所以这是小镇故事）。大超形象综合了里夫超和超人归来，也涉及一定钢铁之躯的情节设定，但不是DCEU（最近的钢铁之躯-BVS-正联电影）宇宙。本篇是较为单纯的爱情故事，不会涉及太多其他英雄。但是他们的确存在于这个宇宙里。同宇宙里发生在这之后的故事——[DC/蝙蝠侠bg]心之歌（还没写）
Relationships: Clark Kent/Burnice Allen
Kudos: 3





	1. 第一章 当我害怕天空倾覆之时 (When I fear the sky might fall)

伯妮丝·艾伦其实长得并不漂亮。但她身材修长，在拉拉队挥舞花球时，高高扎起的棕色长卷发也确实让不少男生都会移过目光去。  
所以这也是为什么她退出拉拉队时，不止她相熟的女朋友们，许多男生不管认不认识她，都想凑过去问个究竟。  
“只是不想做拉拉队了？别听她瞎扯，”有拉拉队前队友卷着头发，试图模仿成年女性的慵懒风情，“当初伯妮丝要加入拉拉队的时候可拼命了，只差没有跪下来，求西尔维老师给她入队试训机会呢。”  
“她就是做不好动作，为了面子才主动退出的。”旁边同样穿着红色拉拉队服的女孩叉着腰附和。  
“可是她不是在拉拉队呆了一年多了吗？如果有什么不对，应该早就被开除了吧，西尔维老师可是个母老虎。”  
“……天知道！她上次请假回来之后的训练确实很糟糕嘛。”女孩们不耐烦的推了推凑过来的男生，“你到底是要找我们喝咖啡，还是要找伯妮丝？快走！”  
这一小群人打闹着走远了。而在她们方才聊天地点的旁边，一扇敞着的铁质柜门被合上，露出伯妮丝·艾伦面无表情的脸来。她叹了一口气，拿着刚取出的小说，向另一个方向走去。

拉拉队和橄榄球队向来是结束最晚的社团活动，退队的伯妮丝能够比之前更早回家。不过学校里没几个完全不参加社团的人，撑不起一班校车，她还是只有再在学校呆一阵子，等到第一班去往她家方向的校车才行。这几天难得清闲，伯妮丝在校车来之前通常都会随便找个清静的地方看小说。  
伯妮丝的确喜欢看小说，但重点不是书，而是清静。也许有人愿意在好不容易大学毕业之后，回到中学校园、被迫听一群青春期小屁孩八卦吵闹，但伯妮丝并不是这样的人。而且——居然是拉拉队！伯妮丝当年读中学的时候，对这种——穿着鲜艳运动服、在烈日下、拿着花球或者蠢到爆的指挥棒蹦蹦跳跳——的行为完全嗤之以鼻。而当她在这具叫伯妮丝·艾伦的身体里醒来后，她就决定哪怕沦落到中学种姓制的最底层，也不要继续参加什么拉拉队了。说到底，到底为什么拉拉队和橄榄球队会是中学铁板钉钉的第一阶级？

伯妮丝终于登上校车的时候那上面已经有人了，那个胖乎乎一副校霸样子的七年级男生和她打招呼，伯妮丝对他点头示意。这男孩好像是叫做皮特……要是遇见的每一个人都像皮特一样自我介绍就好了！因为现在的伯妮丝一个人的名字都不记得，自家父母妹妹的名字都是餐桌上假装若无其事听来的。为了避开可能和之前伯妮丝相熟的八年级同学们，伯妮丝这段时间都坐的是这辆基本只有七年级学弟学妹的校车。  
在最后一排坐下的伯妮丝靠着椅背闭上眼睛，她并不困，但是这样可以避开大量无用社交。  
伯妮丝听到一些脚步声，听到似乎刻意压低过的女性交谈声；她感觉到了前排座椅轻微下陷，几不可查的压力传到了她的腿上；她感觉校车缓缓开动，加速度将她轻轻按向椅背。  
真好啊，这近乎平静了。  
哪怕男孩们大声的嘲笑打闹也不能打破它，毕竟年轻人的笑闹，只要不刺耳，伯妮丝也可以略过，将之当成某种白噪音。  
“嘿蠢货！你觉得怎么样？看了比赛吗？”  
……十分过分的除外。这句话声音实在特别大，而且asswipe（直译厕纸）也不是什么好词，伯妮丝睁开一只眼睛。一个对青少年来说显得庞大的背影正撑在她前面的椅背上，居高临下地看着坐伯妮丝前面的不知道谁。  
伯妮丝皱了皱眉，从语气和姿势来看，这不太像是损友之间的玩笑，但她姿势没变，仍然闲散地靠着自己的椅子。再等一下……她眯了眯眼睛，如果事态加重，伯妮丝倒也不介意插手干涉。  
“别闹他，皮特！”似乎是坐在再前面点的女孩说话了，但这个叫皮特的男生背影把伯妮丝挡得严严实实，她一点儿也看不到前面。  
“你以为自己是谁啊，他女朋友吗？我想听听他怎么说。”皮特的声音似乎也有些败兴的样子，但他纹丝不动，看上去也没有老老实实坐回座位的打算。  
让这么大一坨阴影——尤其主要是那个分量不小的屁股一直对着自己，伯妮丝真是敬谢不敏。她正要开口请他挪挪，身体却忽然一歪，呼地一下被掀到了一侧的窗玻璃上。  
不知道前方司机出了什么问题，整个车厢连着向左又向右急转，伯妮丝几乎没法找回重心。而下一刻一阵震动从校车巴士前部传来，然后是让人瞪大眼睛的失重——  
校车撞破了桥上的护栏，一头向下方的湖水栽去！

伯妮丝条件反射地瞳孔放大，在周围传来的此起彼伏的尖叫声里攥紧了前排的椅背。而入水的冲击终于传来，伯妮丝看着校车被浸没的速度感到一丝惊恐——而周围的人却还他妈的全在尖叫！  
“全部给我闭嘴！！！”

拉娜眼眶里已经迅速蓄满了泪水，她吓坏了，与其说她是真的听清楚了这句话，不如说她是被那音量震到暂时忘记了尖叫。  
伯妮丝扫视车厢，并没有看见安全锤，在心里暗骂一声，拿出自己最为冷静威严的表情来：“待会等我说开始，就拿金属棒、或者拳头用力砸玻璃的四个角，那里最容易碎。然后深吸一口气往外游。”她不动声色看了一眼上涨的水位，眼角一跳，加快了语速，“有没有不会游泳的人？立刻举手。”  
一个面生的小女孩怯生生抬起手来：“我……”  
伯妮丝立刻伸手将她拉到身边：“那么你跟着我，”她大声说道，“还有吗？”  
她看到皮特迟疑的眼神时真的在内心骂了一句，眼睁睁地看着这全车厢体型最大的男生举了举手。这种体格，哪怕伯妮丝不带那个女孩子也多半搞不定……  
伯妮丝前排的一个男生——啊，应该就是皮特之前骚扰的那个，伯妮丝居然一直没关注到他——这个男生突然说：“我可以带皮特。”  
目测来看，这个男孩并不强壮，也不如皮特高大，伯妮丝于是看向他的眼睛：“你确定吗？”  
他沉静地点头，蓝眼睛似乎有种令人信服的力量。  
伯妮丝：“好，那就这样。现在！！砸玻璃——”

水位已经涨到最后一排来了，窗玻璃却仅仅多了裂痕，伯妮丝一手拽着不会游泳的那个女孩，一边大叫道：“用脚踹也行！”她收缩身体打算自己先上脚，却看到方才那个蓝眼睛男孩靠近窗玻璃，用力在边缘一砸，玻璃就碎裂了。  
伯妮丝于是只来得及将女孩往前拽，大喊了一声“深呼吸”，就推着她没入水中。  
不会游泳的人在水里很容易条件反射胡乱踢打，所以最佳姿势是一手抬着他们的下巴以仰泳姿势前进，但伯妮丝不会仰泳……她也没有带着其他人游过泳。但在方才那种情况下，作为指挥者必须显得沉着冷静、一切尽在掌控，才不会让受灾的其他人重陷惊恐。  
幸好，伯妮丝带着的这个姑娘很聪明，她有尽量克制自己的本能，试着保持自己不动来方便伯妮丝使力。伯妮丝在托着她一同出水的瞬间，几乎已经憋气到极限了，她在湖中心缓了一小会（当然有注意把同伴的头托住），这才缓缓带着她往岸边游去。  
伯妮丝把同伴扶着踩到了坚实的地面上时，周围已经有了好几个人。伯妮丝于是一个仰躺倒在了泥地上面，她精疲力尽，劫后余生的肾上腺素在脉搏里鼓动着。她费了点力才克制住懒劲，半坐起来环视周围爬上来的人：“全车的人都上来了吗？看看周围，有没有车上的人却还没有上来的？”  
坐在地上的皮特粗声粗气地回答：“没有了吧？”

伯妮丝站了起来，询问剩下的人：“麻烦大家检查一下，还有人没有上来的吗？”伯妮丝可不太放心上车就闭眼的她自己来判断这个，她人都没认全呢。她环视一圈，目光主要和几个女孩子相接。可能这是种偏见，但是中学时期通常都是女孩子要靠谱得多。  
拉娜迟疑地接口：“没有了吧？大家都上来了。”  
伯妮丝点了点人头，的确和印象里差不多。  
那个蓝眼睛男孩却面色一变，转身又扑入了水中。  
“嘿蠢货！你去哪！”皮特没有听到回应，愤怒地拍了一下泥地，泥点子飞溅了伯妮丝一身。“啊，抱歉。”他皱着眉头回了一句。  
为什么他会冲回去？伯妮丝也皱起了眉头，明明学生们都在这里……  
我的天哪！！司机！！  
伯妮丝悚然一惊，她也向水里迈了一步，又停住了：“司机可能还在水里，我去接应。除非我对大家求援，大家不要擅自入水，尽量在岸上等待援救。”  
“怎么能让你去！你是个女孩！”坐在皮特旁边的一个男孩义愤填膺地说，“我去吧！”  
伯妮丝摇摇头：“是我下的指令，我要为此负责。”她伸出一只手止住了那男孩起身的动作，“而且我只是在水面接应，没事的，有异状我会在水面求援。”  
伯妮丝说到做到，她游到了中心，只是将头没入水面，观察动向。

她勉强能看到那个男孩在车旁边绕了绕，然后伸手——推翻了沉底的整辆校车巴士，拖出了一个成年男性，然后飞快地向水面游来。  
……伯妮丝都有些恍惚了，她不太清楚一辆巴士的重量，但普通汽车都至少有一吨啊？难道水的浮力能起这么大作用？……这是一个咸水湖吗？水的密度大倒是有可能让浮力更大……  
她甚至在帮着托司机向岸上游的时候伸出舌头尝了尝水的味道，与其说是咸味，倒不如说是泥的味道……那个男孩扶着一位成年男性失去知觉的肉体上岸时也显得……几乎毫不费力。  
伯妮丝定了定神，将司机的另一条胳膊搭在了自己身上。

她终于又放任自己倒回泥地上的时候，看着周围和她一样狼狈的脸：“都算是生死之交了，我能有幸得知各位的名字吗？”  
她依次和皮特·罗斯、杰克·斯坦、拉娜·郎、乔安娜·希尔（伯妮丝带上来的女孩）握了握手。  
然后她转向那双澄澈的蓝眼睛：“我是伯妮丝·艾伦。”  
那个男孩眨了眨眼睛，总是面无表情的脸上露出一个有些犹疑的微笑：“克拉克·肯特，很高兴认识你。”


	2. 第二章 无人能听到我的呼唤(And no one will hear my call)

“前日，发生在小镇的高架桥事故引起了市民的广泛关注。高架桥上一辆轿车突然爆胎失控，导致从对面驶来的一辆小镇中学校车因躲避而撞破栏杆，从桥上坠入湖水中。包括司机在内，校车上的一名成人和六名中学生，都因此陷入了紧迫的危险中。  
令人惊讶的是，在一位学生的指挥下，学生们不仅成功实施了自救，还将因撞击昏迷的司机救了出来，七人全部脱险。本报今天特别请来了这位临危不乱组织自救的英雄女孩——来自小镇中学的伯妮丝·艾伦接受采访，讲述事件的来龙去脉。  
这位八年级女孩面对采访时条理清楚、言之有物，冷静的态度和明晰的思路让人难以看出她的年龄，也就不难想象在事故发生时她是怎样当机立断了。以下是事故发生第二天，记者对她进行的采访。  
[记者]伯妮丝你好，作为事故发生时校车上的当事人，能分享一下这次事件始末中你的心情吗？  
[伯妮丝]记者你好。在分享之前我想说，请不要叫我什么……英雄女孩，我所做的仅仅是为了保存我自己的生命，在此基础上有余力再照看了一下他人而已。我并没有冒着生命危险去拯救他人，不算什么英雄，相比之下，不顾自己的安全，二次下水救人的另一位同学才应该算是。  
[记者]看来你是一个对自己要求相当高的人。那么在事故发生之前，校车上的情况是怎样的呢？  
[伯妮丝]我想和普通的校车没有什么差别，有几个同学在聊天，我在最后一排睡觉。  
[记者]所以在校车落水前，你实际上并不知道出了什么事吗？  
[伯妮丝]没有，事发太突然了。几个连续的急转弯，把所有人弄得晕头转向，然后就是突然的失重感。我在最后一排看不到路面情况，还怕汽车会直接坠毁到地面上，这样我们都不知道能不能幸存。  
[记者]你能详细讲一下汽车落水后所有人的反应吗？以及你当时做了什么？  
………”  
乔纳森·肯特将手里的报纸展得更开了一些，略过末尾处记者略显浮夸的夸赞，将这女孩对于事件始末的描述，仔仔细细地看了三遍，这才赞许地抬头看向他的儿子：  
“你做得很好，克制住了没有使用你的能力……”  
“可我用了！”克拉克·肯特之前显然一直在忍耐情绪，而当他终于开口，积蓄了快一年的苦闷就爆发出来，他声音大得连自己都吓了一跳。  
乔纳森皱着眉合上报纸：“怎么回事，儿子？我们之前不是谈过吗，你得在人群面前掩饰你这一面，这女孩她们自己不是就做的挺好的……”  
“她们？难道我能在灾难面前，还区分什么她们和我吗？”克拉克大声说着，“已经有人先我一步在帮助他人了，而她只是个普通人。如果没有我的话，他们根本没有办法敲开车窗玻璃，所有人都会溺死在那里！难道我应该看着他们去死吗？！”  
乔纳森把报纸放到了桌上，伸出手抚了抚克拉克的脊背：“我很高兴没有人伤亡。但你也知道，我同样也担心你的……特殊被他人得知。报道里那个二次下水把司机救上来的是你吧？”见克拉克点点头，乔纳森回头看了看报纸说，“幸好这次你的行为不算异常，没被人看出来。”  
克拉克垂下眼睛，他好到异常的视力扫过报纸时清晰地映出上面的文字，伯妮丝·艾伦在上面说，“我并没有冒着生命危险去拯救他人，不算什么英雄，相比之下，不顾自己的安全，二次下水救人的另一位同学才应该算是”。太可笑了，他明明是整辆车里唯一一个没有生命危险的人，克拉克仿佛被这行字烫到了一样，急忙转过眼去。

——————

下课铃一响伯妮丝就拽起书包往外冲。她动作不快的话，就会像其它课间一样，遇到满怀好奇的女生和故作潇洒的男生来闲聊，问些什么“上报纸的感觉怎么样啊”、“在湖里游泳是不是很酷”之类的问题。这些谈话以伯妮丝的标准来看，实在没什么营养，根本都算不上真正的“交流”。  
伯妮丝脑子里正转着此前收集的浮力公式，却在走廊里被一个扎高马尾的金发女生堵了个正着。她身上穿着显眼的红黄色拉拉队服，这本来其实就是普通运动服而已，但在中学，这就好像男生们那汗涔涔的橄榄球护具，造型如何已经不重要了，这就是魅力的象征，穿上它，你就是所有男生都想泡的酷女孩，是所有女生羡慕的对象。  
周围有人窃窃私语什么“拉拉队长”，这倒也的确符合伯妮丝对这个位置的刻板印象，她问道：“什么事？”  
“艾伦，你要归队吗？”金发的少女昂着下巴叉着腰，她显然把伯妮丝瞪大眼睛的表情当成了受宠若惊，一副不耐烦的表情继续说着，“虽然你退队了，但你最近风头正劲，是很多人的话题中心。我觉得可以给你一个回来的机会，现在我们队里有一个空缺，你可以去西尔维老师那里拿申请表……”  
伯妮丝不得不开口打断了她：“不好意思，但我没有再次加入拉拉队的打算。”  
眼看着眼前的小美女面色渐渐难看，伯妮丝试着开口补救：“我可以帮着推荐一两个来弥补队里的缺额。虽然我因为个人原因不能接受，还是非常感谢你给我这个归队机会……”她意识到自己不记得拉拉队长的名字，只好用了内心里第一个蹦出的代词，“……美人儿(beauty)。”  
拉拉队长愣住了，连高高的马尾辫都静止在了空中不动。  
伯妮丝忍不住笑了起来，丢下一句“回见”就拎着书包继续走。她在内心里笑了半天，这才从脑子里拽出之前思考的浮力公式和查到的校车数据来。她在脑子里写写画画，无论怎么受力分析，之前在湖底看到的那一幕——推翻一辆校车所需要的力气，都远远超出了人类的极限。  
如果要更加严谨的话，伯妮丝应该先去测一测湖水的密度，好验证自己的浮力计算正确；再去翻查各类新闻报纸，看看在灾难面前人类爆发出过什么样的超越极限的力量。伯妮丝隐约记得地震时有母亲为了救助自己孩子掀翻非常非常重的石板，也有人在受灾时爆发过从未有过的速度。如果能找到真实的例子对比一下这个爆发的力量差异……  
伯妮丝在图书馆看着快堆到天上去的旧报纸堆，思考了一秒钟。要不还是算了吧！毕竟她调查的目的并不是为了指认一项罪名，甚至都不是验证一个结论，只是提出一个假设而已。伯妮丝这么对自己说着，迅速离开了没有电子归档又浩如烟海的报纸堆，借了本书就离开了。  
她熟门熟路走向之前看书的僻静角落，遥遥看过去却有几个模糊不清的人影，还有有男声在怒吼着什么。看那红外套像是橄榄球队的……还举高拳头示威，搞什么啊！怎么像是要围殴？  
伯妮丝跑了过去，她有意识控制了自己的呼吸，让自己听上去声音很大却并不尖利或焦急，“你 们 在 他 妈 的 干 什 么？”  
为首的男生比伯妮丝高出一个头，他回过头来，洋溢着怒火的轻蔑眼神只在伯妮丝身上扫了一眼就转了回去，继续怒吼着：“来啊，肯特！回击啊！”  
肯特？有点耳熟……但伯妮丝没来得及多想，因为那男生揪了一下地上那个男生的领子，又把他往铁丝网上搡了一下。  
伯妮丝没学过任何格斗，只好强行插进他们中间，用浑身重量把那男的往后撞了一个趔趄。她落地也踉跄了一下才站稳，但靠着一腔怒火和超厚的面皮保住了原有的气势，毫不尴尬地开口：“你们到底有什么过节？”  
“关你屁事？！”为首的男生脸色很难看，但还没有对伯妮丝动粗的打算，伯妮丝稍稍松了一口气。  
“有关我事，你的行为恶心到我了。”于是伯妮丝心平气和地回答。  
“你——”  
“我什么？你们橄榄球队现在不训练吗？”伯妮丝环视了一周，围着的几个人基本都穿着球队的红外套，“还是你们是不需要训练的替补？”  
那几个男生互相看了看，还拍了拍带头那个以示宽慰，插着兜走了。有一个开始站在外围的磨蹭到了最后，向这边走了两步。  
伯妮丝眉毛一挑：“皮特？你过来做什么？”  
皮特伸出的手尴尬地在空中停了停，他看了看仍坐在地上的克拉克，克拉克的视线从伯妮丝身上转而注视着他。皮特莫名生出种愧疚感，他匆匆避开对视，对伯妮丝说了句“替我对他说声对不起”，就跟着离开了。  
伯妮丝吐了口气，转过身来，她终于有时间好好观察一下这位熟悉的受害者了。和几天前一样看上去没怎么打理的黑色头发，还有那双湛蓝的眼睛。  
伯妮丝看着那双眼睛伸出手来：“你让我肃然起敬。”  
克拉克缓缓松开一边的水泥栏杆，转而伸手握住了伯妮丝的手掌并借力起身。他并没有开口，但是微蹙的眉心把他的疑惑显露无疑。  
说是借力起身，伯妮丝却并没有感到他用了什么力气。自己只是提供了一个支点，他自己轻飘飘地就站起来了。  
“肃然起敬？因为被打吗？”面前和自己差不多高的男孩问道。  
“三天前在校车掉进的那个湖里，我建立了一个猜想。”伯妮丝没有直接回答这个问题，“比起怀疑我自己，我更愿意相信你是一个高尚的人。”  
“而你确实是。拥有力量而克制不用，这是一种我无法企及的……”她视线向下扫到了克拉克手里拿着的《理想国》，“……哈哈，大概这可以称为‘最高的善’吧？”  
伯妮丝又看向那根可怜的水泥杆子，忍不住笑了起来：“克拉克，你快去把这杆子处理一下，你好像一不小心把它捏扁了。”  
“我希望你叫我伯妮丝，我可以叫你克拉克吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1 柏拉图在《理想国》中认为，正义是最高的善，它不是某种外在的东西，而是灵魂自身的适当状态。  
> 注2 本章参考文献：《全国见义勇为英雄烟台农民李XX访谈》（但其实最后没有用上）  
> 注3 跟着钢铁之躯走的情节基本就完啦！


	3. 第三章  深呼吸(I take a breath and see)

克拉克·肯特看了看旁边的扁柱子，又看了看面前的女孩。  
“你不害怕吗？”他下意识捏了捏自己的手指，“我有着……这样的……”  
“力量？……如果你让我看看你怎么把它捏回去，我就告诉你。”伯妮丝没有避讳，她在水泥柱子边上蹲了下来，用手指戳了戳凹陷的部分，“咦，奇了，居然没有留下指纹。我原来以为你就是个高配版冉阿让，但如果只是力气大做不到这种事……你还挺谨慎嘛。”  
“高配版……冉阿让？”  
从上方传来的声音听起来有点奇怪，伯妮丝一边抬头看过去一边站起身来。她看到克拉克的眉头皱起来，一副又烦恼着又想笑的表情。  
“你都看柏拉图的《理想国》了，肯定看过《悲惨世界》呀？”伯妮丝于是故意逗他，“冉阿让是推起翻倒的载货马车救人，你是推翻水底的校车救人，可不是高配版冉阿让？”

“……啊呀，”伯妮丝轻声说，“我还是第一次看见你笑。你的眼睛，现在就像被风吹皱的湖水。”  
克拉克立刻涨红了脸，有些恼怒似的，开口却依然犹疑，好像不太习惯对同龄人说话一样：“不要拿我开玩笑……！”  
他生硬地转过身，在那根被他弄扁的水泥柱子前蹲了下来。他能感到另一个人一同蹲了下来，克拉克伸出一半的手停在了空中。他更加僵硬了。  
克拉克并不是没有在别人面前展示过自己的能力，但那往往都是在危难时刻，周围的人的重心全部在灾难和自己的性命身上，能分出一两眼给克拉克已经能算克拉克运气不好了。而现在，他要把这个水泥柱子捏回原状，旁边却有个专心致志看着他动作的女孩。  
这感觉……很奇怪，近乎赤裸。

伯妮丝在这个时候突然开口：“你刚才问我为什么不害怕你的力量。”她专心致志地盯着那根柱子，“其实就力量层面，刚才那个橄榄球队男孩和你，对我来说没有区别。”  
伯妮丝嘴角一直挂着的一丝微笑消失了，她表情平淡地继续说：“对于不通格斗也不算健壮的我来说，并不需要你这样特殊的力气，任何一个不体弱的成年男性，甚至包括强壮一些的男性青少年，他们一旦认真，力量已经足够杀死我。压迫脖颈窒息而死，或者击打致死什么的，纯粹的力量差距让我很难反抗。所以刚才我跑过来推那个橄榄球男孩那一下的时候，我是真的有些恐惧的，因为他在威胁一个弱……”伯妮丝瞄了一眼克拉克，改口道，“他在威胁一个他眼中的弱者，甚至有可能对其施以暴力。而我也是相对较弱的那一个，有可能会被他一样对待，所以我当然会恐惧。”  
“至于你，”伯妮丝语气又带上一点笑意，“我第一次见到你的时候，你毫不犹豫救了一个对你语气不好的同学和一个成年人。我第二次见到你的时候，你被霸凌，却在拥有超过他们力量的时候忍住了没有报复。如果你这样的人我都要恐惧，我就没法在有一半男性的地球上生活下去了。”  
克拉克只觉得脸上发热，一时也想不出如何回答，只好伸手握住水泥柱子，试着把它捏回原样。但是他越努力，越觉得水泥滑得像一团橡皮泥，怎么也没法搓回原来的样子。  
“很困难吗？”伯妮丝看了看他发红的脸，以为是需要的力量有些超过预计，连忙说道，“困难的话不完全恢复也没事。我原本是担心这上面会留下你的指纹才提出这个要求的，但既然没有痕迹，其他人应该不会追溯到你身上……”

“……伯妮丝？是伯妮丝吗？啊，还有克拉克！”拉娜往这边小跑了几步，看到是他们又放慢脚步走了过来。她棕色的长发微微汗湿，贴了几缕在脸颊上。“我刚才看到几个橄榄球队男生在骂人，就过来看看。……你们在干什么呀？”  
伯妮丝已经站了起来，她扫了一眼方才蹲着的草丛，镇定自若地开口：“我们刚刚发现一只好大的虫子，在分辨是什么呢。”  
“……？！”拉娜显然对虫子并不太感兴趣，“那，没什么事就好，那我先回去……”  
“拉娜！”伯妮丝叫住她，“之前拉拉队长说拉拉队还有空缺，你感兴趣的话可以去西尔维老师那里拿申请表。”  
“哦？！好的，谢谢你告诉我，我这就去！”拉娜简直没有办法抑制脸上的笑容，跑走之前看到伯妮丝和克拉克手里各握着一本书，对他俩挥了挥手，“谢谢你，伯妮丝！我真高兴你们俩能成为朋友！”  
伯妮丝看着拉娜跑远：“所以，我也不指望说成为朋友啦，我可以叫你……”  
“你刚才随口就说谎了，还神态自若，我要怎么分辨你说的是真的还是假的？”克拉克的姿态又防备起来。  
“……克拉克了吗。”伯妮丝干巴巴地说完这个句子，然后叹了口气。她思考了几秒钟，摊了摊手：“没有办法分辨。没有办法分辨一个人语言里几分真几分假，这不就是人类交往里最困难(trickiest)的地方吗？”  
克拉克仍然抱着手臂皱着眉，像一块顽固的石头。伯妮丝就很想伸手推一推，但她忍住了。  
“我固然可以说，我说谎的目的基本只有两种，一种是为了保护别人，另一种是说清楚来龙去脉需要耗费大量精力，而我不觉得对方值得。”伯妮丝边思考边说，“我还可以说，我只在尽量不伤害他人的情况下说谎。我认为我说的都是实话，但是从你的角度来说，有一句假话就可以怀疑全部，这也是事实。说话的神态和姿势能够作为佐证，足够狡猾的人却也可以伪装。”  
“所以就只能通过日积月累加深了解，观察对方的言行有没有双重标准或者互相矛盾啦，”伯妮丝喜滋滋地拍拍克拉克肩膀，“加深了解第一步，要一起去看书吗，克拉克？”  
“我觉得我似乎走进了一个圈套。”克拉克冷静地指出。  
“可是我说的难道没有道理吗？”伯妮丝耸耸肩，露出一个胜券在握的微笑，“如果我说的全部都有道理，你也不能反驳我，就说明你还暂时战胜不了我嘛。”  
“而你要说，我们一起看书的话，这对我成功驳倒你有好处？”  
“嘿嘿，对呀。”  
“怎么哪边都是你占理？”克拉克再次皱起眉，同时有点困扰地笑起来：“我觉得小镇日报不止是报道方式有点问题，对你的描写也失真了……伯妮丝。”  
“哦？哪里失真了？”  
克拉克努力板着脸：“记者说你‘冷静理智’‘谨慎优雅’，前半截还好，后半截和你现在的表现可差的有点儿远吧……？”  
伯妮丝终于有点不好意思，但她迅速恢复回来：“那是因为记者没有问到触及我本质的问题！只挖掘到了浅层嘛！”  
克拉克若有所思。

伯妮丝清了清嗓子，双眼弯出一个狡黠的弧度：“所以说，你愿意我称呼你克拉克吗(Do you permit me calling you Clark)？假如不愿意就要直说哦？我可不希望做了什么违背他人意愿的事。”  
“我都叫过你伯妮丝了你才问这个问题，你是故意的吗？”克拉克感到困扰，但又很好笑。  
“所以我就当你的答案是我愿意(I do)啦？”  
“嗯，是这样没错。”  
伯妮丝再也忍不住，大笑起来，留克拉克一个人思考自己是不是又被调戏了一次。  
“我就说你怎么用了个有点生硬的句式！”克拉克再次涨红了脸，“我都说了不要拿我开玩笑了！”  
一模一样的句子，话里的防备却少了很多。  
伯妮丝能看出来，所以她又微笑了。她想了想，对克拉克勾勾手指：“我也告诉你一个我的秘密好了。”  
克拉克只好微微俯身，让女孩凑到他耳边。  
“我觉得我可能是伯妮丝·艾伦的第二人格。”伯妮丝语气很认真。

克拉克陷入了呆滞。  
半晌他恢复过来：“你在开玩笑吧？！”  
伯妮丝掰着手指给他数：“伯妮丝一个多月之前在浴缸里撞到头，还很严重，去了医院。我在那个时候醒来，不认识包括父母同学在内的所有人。我的性格和喜好和之前有了很大的不同。我的记忆里有另一个身份和从小到大的经历，但是我听说分化出的人格也是有各自经历和名字的，甚至有的人格和身体是不同性别。”她看起来一向尽在掌握的脸上终于出现了忧虑，“这听上去不是很符合吗？”  
克拉克：“所以你是男孩吗？”  
伯妮丝：“……？什么，不是！！”她气急败坏，“我只是不是原来的那个伯妮丝了！虽然也有失忆的可能性，但是性格喜好改变了，再加上新的记忆，我觉得可以算是另一个人了。”  
克拉克想了一下问：“校车落水那天，你已经是你了吗？”  
伯妮丝点点头。  
“从那天到现在，一直都是你？”克拉克又问道。  
“是的，从一个多月前，到校车，到现在，我‘醒来’开始，我的记忆没有过断层，啊，睡觉除外。所以除非我有梦游的习惯，一直都是我。”伯妮丝回答得很严谨。  
克拉克点点头，神色认真：“如果你真的是第二人格，我做不到帮你占据整个身体，因为这样对原来的主人不公平。但是我认识的一直都只是现在的你，”他微微笑起来，“也只有现在的你是我的朋友。我该怎么称呼你呢，你要告诉我一个新的名字吗？”  
“……还是伯妮丝就可以了。”

注：  
原来的伯妮丝很遗憾已经去世，现在伯妮丝就是穿越了而已，她太严谨了反而……（。）所以大家在有水的浴室尤其是浴缸里要注意安全！


	4. 第四章 我需要鼓起勇气(I've all the strength I need)

午休时间的休息室向来拥挤而嘈杂。皮特·罗斯端着餐盘绕了一圈，眼睛一亮，向一个方向走去。  
“嘿！”asswipe这个词在嘴里转了一圈，又被皮特咽了下去，“这儿有人吗？”  
克拉克·肯特抬头看了一眼：“没有，你可以坐。”  
皮特拉开椅子，一边嘿嘿笑了起来：“所以你和伯妮丝·艾伦现在是……那个了吗？”他放下盘子，用双手的大拇指互相碰了碰。  
克拉克困惑地看了看他。比起无稽的绯闻，他似乎更加疑惑于皮特的自来熟。  
“……你很关心伯妮丝？”克拉克最终开口问道。  
“啊？！怎么会！”皮特显得有点烦躁不安。他关心的就是对面这个！  
皮特把餐盘往前一推，尽量诚恳地把手放在桌子上：“听着，哥们儿，上次的事……”  
“哦？嗨克拉克。嗨皮特。”伯妮丝·艾伦端着盘子走过来，径自把盘子往桌上一放，拉开椅子坐了下来。  
怎么又是你！！！皮特愤怒地砸了一下自己的腿。每次刚要和克拉克起这个话头……  
伯妮丝扫了他一眼：“噢，来道歉的？”  
皮特僵硬了。  
“还是来道谢的？”伯妮丝歪了歪头，叉起一块面包放进了嘴里。  
克拉克同情地看了看皮特。但他好像还有点困惑似的望向伯妮丝。  
伯妮丝说：“虽然我大概能看出来他的意思，但我直接替他说并不礼貌。等一下吧，克拉克，他应该是来找你的。”  
伯妮丝一边吃自己的午饭，一边想起前两天，当时克拉克被推到铁丝网上，皮特好像也想伸手拉他起来？如果自己不在，也许他俩现在能发展出一点男孩的友情也说不定……但现在也不晚，伯妮丝决定愉快地看戏。  
名叫皮特的石雕终于艰难地重新开始动了，他表情复杂地看了看伯妮丝，表情更复杂地转回来看着克拉克，然后盯着桌面开口：“上次校车的事……谢谢你。”  
克拉克明显不适应被人当面感谢，在椅子里动了动：“没事，应该的……那你也应该谢一谢伯妮丝？”  
“什么，这就没了？！”伯妮丝同一时间开口。  
“还不够吗？！”皮特声音又大起来，“而且我为什么要感谢她啊！”  
“因为……整个自救行动都是她组织的？”克拉克一本正经地说，“根据小镇日报，我们所有人都欠她一条命呢。”  
“这也太浮夸了！”伯妮丝抱怨了一句。她随即看向皮特：“我以为你是想和克拉克做朋友呢？”  
“这，是又怎么样！”皮特梗着脖子说。  
“可是我记得你上次还叫他厕纸啊。”伯妮丝看上去是认真地疑惑着。  
“那是……男孩子之间都会这么打趣，你不懂。”皮特强行回了一句。  
伯妮丝挑了挑眉：“这和性别没有关系。只是你没有权利代替受害者……代替被这样说的人来接受。哪怕你自己愿意被这么称呼，都还是要确认对方意愿的。如果你不愿意，那就更双重标准了。对吗，厕纸？”  
皮特对伯妮丝怒目而视。  
伯妮丝：“无意冒犯，我为我这么称呼过你而道歉。”然后她挑起眉毛，冲克拉克那边扬扬下巴。  
看，我都为你做了示范了，简单吧？她明明什么都没说，皮特却觉得这句话被她挑衅地甩在了脸上。他对着桌面生硬地重复了一遍：“无意……冒犯，我为我这么称呼过你而道歉。”  
“……我觉得还成？”伯妮丝向克拉克那边靠了靠，小声说，“一次不能要求太多，直视眼睛道歉什么的，对现在的皮特来说似乎还有点困难。”  
“我怎么觉得你好像玩得很开心。”克拉克也小声回答。  
“你已经了解我到这个程度了吗？”伯妮丝做作地睁大眼睛，作惊恐状。  
“……谢谢你。”克拉克看着伯妮丝的眼睛，认真地说。  
“………我受不了了！！”皮特拍了一下桌面，“你们真的没有在谈恋爱吗？这才几分钟怎么又凑一起了！”  
“啊？我不觉得我做了什么值得被道谢的事。”伯妮丝对克拉克耸耸肩，刻意无视了皮特。  
“啊啊啊啊啊！”皮特抓狂了。  
克拉克谴责地看了一眼伯妮丝，然后对皮特伸出手：“我接受你的道歉。”  
皮特看了看，伸手一把握住。  
两个男孩目光相接，好像似乎达成了什么协议似的，这才松开手。  
然后他们转头注意到伯妮丝的视线，都有点尴尬。  
伯妮丝莫名其妙：“看我做什么……噢，额，恭喜你们成为朋友……？”她端起盘子，“那你们慢慢吃，我还要去问问校报相关的办公室在哪里。哎，你俩知不知道啊？”  
“校报？”克拉克犹豫了一下，“你为什么——”  
“你怎么不问他啊？”皮特冲克拉克那边示意。  
“为什么要问克拉克？”伯妮丝茫然。  
“他是校报的啊！！”皮特恨铁不成钢，“你怎么连这个都不知道，你不是最近常常和他在一起吗？”  
“？”伯妮丝虽然惊讶，但是决定先怼了皮特再说，“你怎么连这个都知道，你之前不是还叫他厕纸——”  
皮特：“行了行了你不要再说了——”  
克拉克：“我就提醒一下，你们能不能不要当着当事人的面，拿我做素材吵架？”  
“噢，对不起。”伯妮丝迅速道歉。  
皮特诧异地看了她一眼，嘀咕了一句什么“我也该学着这么厚脸皮”，他努力了半天，最终还是拍了拍克拉克肩膀以示歉意。

“那么伯妮丝，”克拉克说，“你想去校报做什么呢？”  
伯妮丝坐回座位上，稍微组织了一下语言：“正好，你们俩也是当事人。就是上次校车落水让我有的想法，我希望能在公共平台呼吁一下，让每辆校车上都至少放上一个安全锤，在危机时刻能够让人砸破玻璃逃生。”  
“！这个想法很好！”克拉克显然高兴起来，他兴奋地一合双掌，“我一直在想我能为类似的事情做点什么，我也要在校报上撰文——”  
皮特：“怎么，你们俩救大家一命还不够吗——”  
伯妮丝：“可以联系报社，或者联系家长——”  
克拉克：“对！报社和家长都可以对学校施压，划拨资金。或者直接家长捐款也可以——”  
伯妮丝：“校车是外包的吗？还是学校自用的？可以查一查有没有相关规定，如果没有这实际上是一个大漏洞，我甚至觉得公交车也应该这样——”  
皮特不得不伸出手打断道：“停一下，停一下，你们在说什么？”  
伯妮丝：“一言以蔽之，我们要用各种方法争取让每辆校车上都有安全锤。”  
“噢！那是好事啊，”皮特显然回想起了什么，下意识摸了摸自己的手臂，“我也该学游泳了……你们刚才提到什么家长捐款？要帮忙就告诉我，我回家告诉我爸，让他也宣传下什么的。”  
伯妮丝高兴地给了皮特胳膊一拳：“行啊！够意思！”  
被打使皮特突然反应过来：“你之前不是上小镇报纸了吗？我妈还指着照片问我认不认识你，疯了吗我也一起掉下去的我会不认识你？哦哦跑题了，怎么不在那上面提一下这个安全锤的事？”  
伯妮丝：“额。其实……我当时……”她扫了一眼克拉克，“因为落水的精神冲击，还有其他的一些信息冲击什么的，没太仔细思考这件事，我去想别的去了。”  
“啊？什么冲击？什么信息啊？”皮特拧起了眉头，显然在努力理解这段没头没尾的话。  
“从高处落水本来就有心理压力嘛，还有性命攸关的压力、担负你们生命的压力、害怕司机因为我的疏忽死去或者有严重后遗症的压力……”伯妮丝耸耸肩，试着做出若无其事的样子，她看了看克拉克，决定采取别的方式放松心态，“哦，我还去查了查冉阿让的力气到底有多大。”  
很好，看到克拉克不自在的样子，伯妮丝觉得好多了。  
“什么玩意儿？冉万强是谁？”皮特的脸都皱了起来，“你怎么奇奇怪怪的……蠢……克拉克也是，你们俩有时候都奇奇怪怪的。”  
皮特吐了口气，瞥了一眼伯妮丝又看回来，刻意没有看着她的脸继续说：“……不过我倒是没想到，你当时不是威风得很吗，所有人都听你的……结果你也会怕？”  
伯妮丝沉默了一下，一直略微上扬的嘴角抿起。她最后看着虚空处说：“虽然我最本质的目的，是通过集合所有人的力量保护我自己的性命，但是既然除了我没有任何人出来一起组织，作为唯一一个下指令的人，我就要为你们所有人的性命负责。尽管坦白讲，如果你们真的遇到危险，我不保证我一定会回去救你们，但如果有任何一个人在我的指挥下死去，不管直接原因是什么，我都会视之为我的责任。”她轻声补充了一句，“其实我后来想，作为指挥者，我应该最后一个从车窗出来，而不是一有机会就……”  
她没有看任何人，自然也没有发现克拉克一直看着她的眼睛。  
“可是你……体力不是最好的，却身体力行救助了另一个女孩上岸。”克拉克难得打断了她说话。  
“那是因为我要节约时间发布指令，我其实更愿意别人来带人，只是如果我不负责还要选人的话，可能就来不及了，还会影响我在灾难里的威信。”伯妮丝当时真的是这么想的，毕竟她对自己的体力也没有那么有自信，也有一点怕一个不好两个人都会溺毙在中途。  
克拉克正要继续反驳，皮特粗暴地打断了他：“我说你奇奇怪怪的还真没错，结果不就是你的命令救了所有人？报纸说我们欠你一条命也不算错。”  
伯妮丝：“……”  
伯妮丝：“你说得没错，我可能不是最好的好人，但我也是个大好人。”  
伯妮丝贱兮兮地笑起来：“哎呀，皮特，你终于承认啦？来叫声恩人听听？”  
皮特：“滚！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：其实伯妮丝在小镇报纸采访的时候忘记提安全锤的事，是因为她那几天在调查克拉克……然后在怀疑人生。当然文里提到的情绪也是真实的，伯妮丝本来提出来当借口，结果越说越感慨。  
> 注2：我国我记得是某次公交车自燃事件之后所有公交车都必备安全锤了。  
> 注3：其实稍微玩了个翻译梗。有一个版本的《悲惨世界》把男主冉阿让的名字翻译成了尚万强……


	5. 第五章 生活不再相同(Days won't be the same)

“嘿，”皮特一手搭上克拉克肩膀，“快把东西放了跟我过来。”  
“去哪里？”克拉克一边被推着前进一边问。自从那天在餐厅的谈话过后，皮特就经常不知道从哪冒出来对克拉克发出（不容拒绝的）邀约。一般来说，除非家里有事或者已经和伯妮丝约好了，克拉克都会（被迫）跟着去。  
“一个好地方！”皮特嘿嘿笑了两声，冲克拉克挤眼睛。  
克拉克翻了一个白眼。  
皮特嘴里的好地方……  
“？我看到了哈！”皮特威胁地收紧了放在克拉克肩膀上的手臂，克拉克配合地弯腰做出了受苦表情。  
皮特放开手，有些迷惑：“你怎么最近好像……变得更加……额 ……”更像伯妮丝了？好像也没有，克拉克才没有那么坏……  
皮特努力寻找着措辞，“……表情更多了。”他最终说。

“所以说，好地方到底是……”克拉克跟着拐过一个角，沉默了。他立刻身体力行证明什么是表情更丰富，睁大了眼睛问：“……橄榄球场？”  
“谁让你看那边了，看那儿！那儿！”皮特把克拉克的肩膀搬了一个角度。  
橄榄球场的另一侧是拉拉队员训练的草场。  
“好地方？”克拉克疑惑。  
“你没注意到区别吗？”皮特大惊，“拉拉队员之前的红黄长袖运动服换成无袖了啊！”  
“……所以呢？”克拉克一头雾水。  
皮特又恨铁不成钢：“无袖！美女！新衣服！新的跳舞姿势！”  
克拉克随口回了一句：“可是人还是那些人啊？”他再一看到皮特的表情，突然想起来，有一个新加入的拉拉队员——拉娜。  
“你是来看拉娜的吗？”克拉克问。  
“谁，谁说的？平时见过那么多次哪有什么看头，”皮特声音特别大，“我就是来围观拉拉队的新衣服。而且谁说是只有我来看的，现在你也来了。”  
克拉克：“……”他现在手头没有书，也没法随随便便离开，于是只好真的和皮特一并围观起拉拉队训练来。只不过他看着看着，目光就飘向了一侧的橄榄球场。

克拉克想起他对伯妮丝提过他对橄榄球的向往。当时伯妮丝诧异地回看他，说：“真的吗？橄榄球的身体对抗性这么高，以我对你的了解，你不像是会……对这种活动有偏好的人啊？”  
这句话让克拉克自己也皱起了眉。有道理，可是为什么……  
伯妮丝看着他，好像想到了什么，却没有说话。  
克拉克稍微皱了一下眉：“你似乎一向能猜到别人在想什么，伯妮丝。你是猜出我会这么想的原因了吗？”  
“……我不敢说猜到，毕竟你自己看上去都不太清楚的样子。但是我有一个……假说，虽然不一定符合你的情况。”伯妮丝抬眼看了看克拉克，好像犹豫了一下，“其实……这个年龄段的青少年憧憬橄榄球队或者拉拉队挺好理解的，毕竟人都会想要受欢迎。或者至少……受欢迎意味着会有人来……关注或者陪伴你。”  
克拉克……僵住了。他站在那里，什么也说不出来。  
“噢，克拉克。”伯妮丝声音中带有一丝怜悯，这让克拉克几乎难以忍受。  
克拉克咬着牙，凭借自己对伯妮丝的了解，勉强抬头看了看她的眼睛，里面却并不是自己以为的居高临下的怜悯，而是关怀。克拉克从没见过伯妮丝如此柔软的表情，她脸上的肌肉松懈下来，不再紧绷，她温柔地看了克拉克一会儿，却什么都没有说。这大概正是他需要的。  
过了一小会，伯妮丝开口说：“希望自己受欢迎所以憧憬橄榄球队什么的，基本上所有人都一样嘛，正常正常。"  
“你就不一样。”克拉克说，他的眉间轻微地隆起，“我其实一直没有问过，你之前为什么要退出拉拉队呢，伯妮丝？”他眨了眨眼睛，补充一句：“那个是你吧？当然，如果你不愿意说的话也没事。”  
这种会顾虑对方愿不愿意回答的态度非常克拉克，伯妮丝微笑了一下。  
“是我。我只是……我只是不太喜欢这种，把我的身体纯粹作为观赏的活动。”伯妮丝耸了耸肩，“而且真的很热……！拉拉队员的‘光环’完全不能抵消炎热对我的痛苦，甚至在我这是减分项，因为这种身份能带来的一般都不是什么优质人际关系。”她又掰起手指算了起来：“反正本来在美国高中中学里的一般人际关系也就是闲聊、互相吹捧打探，熟了就吃饭喝酒跳舞，我都不太感兴趣。要得到我的关注可是很难的，信任就更不必说了。所以我之前都没想到我会遇到我可以称作朋友的人啦。”伯妮丝嘿嘿笑了两声，伸手揽住了克拉克的肩膀，"所以我觉得我挺幸运的，拥有你这样的朋友。”  
“啊，”她突然反应过来，补充了一句，“我说的幸运并不是因为你的力量噢，冉阿让。”伯妮丝的眼角弯了弯，显然得意于这个只有他们俩知道的梗也让克拉克微笑起来，“是因为你非常额，善良……？也不止，还有包容吗……？”  
看她那副沉思的样子，大概是想要一口气报出一长串褒义词来，克拉克连忙打断了她：“你难道是打算每次感到我情绪低落，就用一长串对我的夸奖来堵我的嘴吗，伯妮丝？”  
伯妮丝挑起了一边眉毛：“描述事实可不叫夸奖。而且既然你这么说了，下次我就夸我自己，我多好，而你都有我这么一个朋友了，也不用低落了。”  
“……”短暂的无语过后，克拉克认真点了点头。而伯妮丝愣了愣，面颊居然泛起一点点红色。  
……  
“……说，走吗？”  
被皮特推了一把的克拉克回过神来：“什么？”  
“我靠，你还说你不感兴趣，这不是比谁都看得起劲吗！”皮特向拉拉队那边一指，“她们都跳完一阵，开始中场休息了。”  
“那你要过去和拉娜打招呼吗？”克拉克问。  
“打……什么招呼！”皮特气急败坏，“说了我不是来看她的！”  
克拉克忽然低头看了看手表：“4点半了，我和伯妮丝约了在图书馆见的。”  
皮特不知为何显得有点酸溜溜的：“行吧行吧，我也走了。”  
“拉娜刚才表现得怎么样？”  
“还可以，好像有点不熟但没出大岔子……”皮特看到克拉克的眼神，立刻补充，“我没有特别关注她！就是凑巧看到的！”  
……  
克拉克和皮特分开之后来到图书馆门口。之前和伯妮丝没有约具体地点，克拉克走进图书馆四处张望。他略过了安静的阅读区，径自往讨论区走去。人不算多，有几组有凑在一起小声讨论着什么的学生，大概是在做小组作业。伯妮丝坐在离他们都比较远的角落里，撑着脸看着面前的纸笔。  
注意到走过来的克拉克，她眼睛一亮，等克拉克一走过来就拽着他手腕坐下：“克拉克，你历史怎么样？听拉娜说你大部分科目都不错？”  
克拉克迟疑地点点头，问：“还行……怎么了？”  
“我历史完全不怎么熟，”伯妮丝点了点面前的作业，“就比如这个，要求对堪萨斯的历史做一个分析，我连堪萨斯什么时候加入美国领土都不知道……”  
“堪萨斯是什么时候成为美国领土的？”克拉克的耳中似乎又出现了自己超能力失控时历史老师的声音，同时还有当时一并听到的过量噪音、同龄人的窃窃私语、突然清晰的灰尘和时不时闪现的人体骨骼画面。那次他跑出了课堂把自己反锁在了器材室，而叫他怪胎、爱哭鬼的同学也更多了。乔纳森也因此更加禁止他参与社团，要求他减少和同学的接触……  
“……克拉克？”伯妮丝的声音插了进来，似乎是觉得他有些为难，于是撤回了帮忙的请求,“如果你不熟的话也没什么，我可以自己查资料，或者你愿意的话一起帮帮忙也行，反正一起看书也不错……”  
克拉克又想起伯妮丝之前笑着叫他“冉阿让”，还说“有这样的朋友很幸运”。但她其实一直只以为自己只是有着异常的力气而已……  
克拉克忽然就下定了决心。不仅仅是因为伯妮丝值得他说出全部真相，实际上他也希望有一个能诉说这些事的人。  
“其实……其实我的能力不止力气……”  
伯妮丝的眼睛在他说到能力的时候就瞪大了，在他提到力气的时候更是以合身扑过去的架势跳了起来，一手勾住他的脖子，假装不经意地捂住了他的嘴。  
伯妮丝努力地上翘嘴角但是失败了，贴着他的耳朵咬牙切齿地说：“我们在图书馆哎老兄，在图书馆就应该聊适合图书馆聊的话题，是不是？”  
克拉克有点僵硬地点点头。他的嘴还被伯妮丝的掌心捂着，她的掌心很热。  
“有什么能够完全信任的地方吗？”伯妮丝再次压低了声音，“我觉得得找一个确保没人能听到的地方聊这个。”  
克拉克挣扎了一下。  
伯妮丝警告地看了他一眼，这才放开手。  
如果说能够完全信任的地方，克拉克想起的是家，被阳光晒热的谷仓，还有大片的玉米田。他看着伯妮丝，又想到让自己减少和同学接触的父亲……  
但这显然是不对的，克拉克想，至少伯妮丝的存在，就证明了的确有能够跨越隔阂成为自己朋友的人。他于是开口：  
“你愿意来我家吗？”

注1：拉拉队员之前的红黄长袖，参考的是里夫的超人1电影，我觉得……还可以，但是就，很有年代感（。


	6. 第六章 一切都会改变(Everything will change)

“你愿意来我家吗？”  
伯妮丝觉得，对于内向又不善交际的朋友来说，提出邀请不是一件容易的事。那么作为朋友，最好是不要拒绝。当然，伯妮丝也不想拒绝。  
所以她点了点头。  
但是吧……  
得到肯定答复的克拉克双眼闪闪发亮：“那你先去校车那里等一下，我回去和妈说一声就来！”  
伯妮丝：“？等等，什么？”这个顺序和时间是不是哪里有问题？  
克拉克嘿嘿笑了两声：“你在校车那里等一下吧，我一会儿就回来。”说完他小跑去了图书馆门口的拐角，等伯妮丝走到哪里，他连人影都不见了。

……所以这就是为什么伯妮丝虽然满脑子问号，但仍然一个人等在街区。  
“伯妮丝！”乔安娜·希尔惊喜地叫了一声，一路小跑过来，跑得脸蛋红扑扑的。她就是那次落水被伯妮丝救上来的姑娘。“伯妮丝！”她比伯妮丝矮一点，穿着一条浅绿色碎花裙子，仰着头又叫了一声。乔安娜语气里的喜悦没有分毫减少，但好像不知道怎么开启话题似的，跑到伯妮丝旁边，眼神连带脚步却都迟疑了起来。  
伯妮丝忍不住咧开嘴笑了：“嗨，乔安娜。你今天也很好看嘛。”  
乔安娜的脸一下就有些发红，小声说了句“谢谢”，就低着头原地不动了。  
哎，这种害羞内向小孩可不就比皮特·罗斯那种话痨可爱多了！伯妮丝在内心腹诽，丝毫不觉得自己其实也属于和皮特一样话多的类型。  
“但，但我觉得还是你比较好看……！”乔安娜又抬头，小声说，“我觉得你和大多数人都不一样……有种很特别的气质……”  
哎呀，这真是太可爱了，而且伯妮丝真的很喜欢这后半句夸奖！她实在是憋不住上扬的嘴角，露出一个大大的笑容：“谢谢呀！你今天一个人吗？”  
乔安娜点点头：“拉娜加入拉拉队了，一般放学都和队友一起走，我这几天就一个人坐校车……”  
“噢噢，”伯妮丝正要继续问问乔安娜的生活，身后传来了克拉克叫她的声音。伯妮丝抱歉地笑了笑，和乔安娜约了改天一起吃午饭，转过头来寻找那个熟悉的身影。  
“克拉克，你连汗都没出。”伯妮丝半是指责半是开玩笑地说，“你真的……额，去跑了一大圈吗？”  
克拉克仍然是那副样子，茂密微卷的黑色头发软软地趴在他的头上，完全没有出汗的迹象。他无辜地笑了笑：“当然。妈说她会做苹果派哦！”他咧出一个十分纯粹的微笑来，那笑容正因其单纯而十分有感染力，伯妮丝几乎要一起微笑了。  
“好吧，”伯妮丝一边登上校车坐下来一边嘟囔，而克拉克自然地坐到了她旁边，“看在你这么高兴的份上，一会儿我问问题收敛一点。”  
“你说的是对我问的问题吗？”克拉克小声问。  
“不然呢？”伯妮丝皱了皱脸，“我并不认识你的父母亲，当然是问你呀？”  
“哦，那你可以不用顾忌的，我欢迎你……随便问。”  
校车开动的时候伯妮丝低头看了一眼腕表，抬头挑了挑眉，说：“这可是你自己说的。你已经没有反悔的机会了，克拉克。”  
克拉克欲言又止，却被伯妮丝拍了一下：“路上就别和我说话了，我要组织一下思路。”  
……  
校车又一次停下的时候克拉克拍了拍她，嘴巴闭得紧紧的，示意她到站了。  
一直闭目养神的伯妮丝睁开眼睛，低头看了一眼腕表。她皱起眉头，喃喃两声，跟着克拉克走下校车。她看着外面好像无边无际的玉米田，忍不住哇了一声，又吞咽了一下，戳了戳克拉克的手臂：“你该告诉我一下他们是什么样的人了。”  
克拉克没有说话。伯妮丝侧头看过去，才发现他歪着头，一副无辜地样子看着这边。  
伯妮丝气不打一处来：“行啦！这就不算路上了吧！请你开开金口——”  
“克拉克！”从缓坡上方的木屋那一侧传来了一个温柔的女性声音。  
伯妮丝循声看过去，只能模模糊糊看到一个对这边挥手的人影。她虚了虚眼睛，还是看不太清那位女性脸上的笑容。  
但气质已经能感觉到了！伯妮丝还是有点紧张，不过如果这位温柔的女性就是克拉克的母亲……  
克拉克小跑几步就上了坡，伯妮丝跟了上去，忍不住有点喘。她一边琢磨着下次要和克拉克说一下这个问题，一边手撑了撑膝盖，抬头面对这位妇人。  
她眼角带着岁月和微笑共同赋予的纹路，含笑站在那里。伯妮丝几乎一下就喜欢上了她，这种亲和的气质一定是由很长久的善良和温柔沉淀而成的。  
“伯妮丝，这是我妈妈玛莎。妈，这是我朋友伯妮丝，伯妮丝·艾伦。”克拉克伸出手为双方介绍，然后就高兴地把手插进了裤兜里，一副任务已经完成的样子。  
伯妮丝犹豫了一下是应该伸手还是拥抱，她也没有什么经验可以参考。不过看到玛莎她脸上自然就带上了笑容：“下午好，夫人。很高兴能来拜访……”  
“噢，好孩子。”玛莎把她拉进了怀抱里，伯妮丝闻到甜蜜的、带着苹果和太阳芬芳的香气。  
玛莎又拍了拍她的脊背，松开手笑着看她：“好了，上楼去克拉克的房间玩吧？”  
克拉克有点惊慌：“妈！我们去谷仓，谷仓！”  
玛莎愣了愣，责备地看了克拉克一眼：“带同学回家玩怎么能不邀请到房间呢？”在伯妮丝看不到的一侧，她的眼神就像在说：还不快去？  
克拉克好像感知到了她的疑虑，一副想要说什么的表情。  
伯妮丝其实觉得不管是谷仓还是房间都无所谓，毕竟需要的是一个安静聊天的环境，但她琢磨着，虽然应该要尊重克拉克的意愿和隐私，但……她其实也蛮想看看克拉克的房间，这可是难得的机会！而且目前这个状况好像她也不适合说话，于是她就站在那里，等待面前一对母子达成共识。  
这时克拉克迟疑了一下，对伯妮丝说：“伯妮丝……要不你上楼随便看看，爸叫我进去和他谈谈。”  
伯妮丝其实只听见了一个男声含混的一点动静，这还是克拉克说完话之后她努力回想分辨出的。  
她狐疑地看了看克拉克，挑高了眉毛，得到了一个无辜的眼神。你给我等着，我会好好问个清楚，伯妮丝瞪了瞪他，在脑中的可疑之处列表里新增了一项，越过他走进房间里，错过了身后玛莎惊讶的表情。  
屋子里有一位肤色较深、头发已经夹杂银丝的中年男性坐在餐桌前，对着伯妮丝这边略微笑了笑并点点头。他看上去是个有着较强烈意志、却深深扎根土地的人。  
伯妮丝微微鞠躬，说了一声“下午好先生”。克拉克追了进来，也是比划了一下：“爸，这……这是我朋友，伯妮丝·艾伦。伯妮丝，这是我爸，乔纳森。”他莫名其妙磕巴了一下。  
伯妮丝又鞠了一躬，小声说了句“我上楼了”就噔噔噔跑了上去，留克拉克一个人站在客厅。  
乔纳森的笑容渐渐消失，严肃地开口：“坐吧，儿子。”  
————————  
二楼只有一间储藏室和一间卧室，这大概就是克拉克的房间了？  
伯妮丝走了进去，稍稍扫视一圈。床上和柜子上散落着几本书，床头放着一张照片。伯妮丝犹豫了一下，但觉得主人没有给明确允许，最好还是不要翻阅书籍翻箱倒柜什么的，于是过去仔细瞅了瞅床头柜上的照片。  
是一个笑得阳光灿烂的男孩，比现在的克拉克看着要小一点，两侧是他的父母，背后是伯妮丝才见过的玉米田，不过不是现在的一片新鲜绿色，而是大片大片的金黄色，和他们脸上的笑容正相适宜。  
克拉克笑得比学校里开朗很多……伯妮丝蹲下来仔细看照片，却发现床下有一个小箱子装满了像是漫画的东西。哎，做一个尊重隐私的人真的好难啊，伯妮丝忍住不去翻，站了起来。  
“……不是那样的人！”  
……隔着门板都传来了克拉克的声音，而且他听上去有些生气。这可真是稀奇，因为在伯妮丝眼里，克拉克的脾气一直都挺好的。  
她犹豫了一下，还是把房门打开了。  
“……会让你遇到危险！”乔纳森的声音也变大了一点。  
“可是她救了那么多人！”克拉克大声说，“而且之前有人推搡……人，伯妮丝看到了专门跑过来，站在比她高一个头的一群橄榄球队队员前面保护别人！”  
“……人心是很复杂的，克拉克。”乔纳森的声音也有些矛盾，“也许伯妮丝确实是个好孩子，但是你太轻信了。有的人在灾难之中会救人，但平日里也会骗钱，或者说经不起其它诱惑……”  
确实，伯妮丝想，她确实不算什么大好人，更多的人大概……多半……还不如自己呢。人之常情。  
“但我相信她！而且我希望——我希望她能知道！”  
伯妮丝的手正放在门把上，打算走出去参与这个——多半是涉及到了她的谈话，听到这一句又顿住了。她皱起眉，嘴角又止不住往上翘。唉，克拉克……  
但偷听总归不好，她没有遮掩脚步声，打开门一路走到楼梯，并直接走了下去：“先生们，我不是故意要偷听的，只是你们情绪似乎有些激动。”  
乔纳森看了一眼克拉克，叹了口气，又转过头来：“我很抱歉，女孩。”  
“我想您大概是想要保护克拉克，”伯妮丝开门见山，“不瞒您说，我也有同样的想法。我从校车那会，大概察觉到他可能有些特殊之处。但我和他做朋友，并不是因为他的那些……特殊之处，或者也不能这么说，毕竟他性格上的闪光点也是他特殊之处的一部分。”  
乔纳森的面色严肃起来。克拉克则是感到一阵紧张，但看到伯妮丝的从容态度又放下一点心来——伯妮丝给人的印象，就是哪怕天塌下来，她也能镇定地面对……虽然不一定真的毫无波动，但至少面上看不出来。  
“而在成为朋友之后的相处期间，我的确隐隐有发现克拉克有其他更加特殊的地方。”伯妮丝继续说，“但这并不是因为他不小心，而是因为……我想，他信任我。不过我也赞同您的观点，克拉克的确是可以更加小心一些，今天临时过来拜访打扰，也是因为他竟然想来图书馆就说这方面的事，而我希望在一个更值得信任的环境讨论这些，这才突兀地过来……”  
“女孩……伯妮丝是吧？你多大了？”乔纳森突然问。  
“快八年级毕业了，大概14吧。”伯妮丝说。  
“大概……？”乔纳森一时不解。  
“这个嘛，”伯妮丝稍微有点不好意思的笑了笑，她其实不是特别清楚这个问题，“我对年龄不是特别在意。”  
“伯妮丝，你比克拉克大一岁，思想上却好像成熟多了。”乔纳森把手从工装裤的袋子里拿出来，放在了桌面上，露出了长辈的宽松表情，“说实在的，我很高兴他能够交到朋友。但作为长辈，担心是无法避免的……”  
“其实之前我发现了克拉克的特殊之处之后，我也有些担心。比如被威胁呀，甚至被灭口什么的。”伯妮丝瞟了一眼克拉克，见到他的震惊表情，又笑了起来，“哪怕我第一次见到他他救了别人，这种忧虑也没有消失。所以我非常理解您的顾虑。但是他之后用别的行为赢得了我的信任……”  
伯妮丝略微扬起下巴：“我希望我也可以做到这样。”  
玛莎从厨房走进来：“我就说嘛，伯妮丝一定是个好孩子。这可是克拉克第一次带朋友回家玩呢。去玩吧，晚餐还有好一阵呢。”  
面对微笑的妻子，乔纳森好像有些尴尬，对他俩点点头。  
伯妮丝：“那我们上……”  
克拉克一把抓住她的手腕就往外走：“妈，爸，我们去谷仓了——”

“你，你也跑得太快了！”伯妮丝有点喘，一边抱怨着一边环视着四周，“你得顾及到……噢，像我一样的普通人体力呀！”  
“噢，不好意思。”克拉克不好意思地摸摸头。  
伯妮丝神色复杂地看着他。  
之前他抓扁水泥柱子时，双手甚至完全没有发红——除了力气大，他的肉体强度大概也挺高；他在十五分钟左右的时间里来回了一趟学校和这里，今天坐校车来伯妮丝专门有注意时间，计算下来克拉克的速度应该至少是校车的两倍，或者能够传送、瞬移；刚才他能够听见伯妮丝完全没有听见的乔纳森的声音，这又是一个特殊之处吗？  
克拉克也有点紧张了，他两只脚挪了挪：“你，你要问了吗？”  
伯妮丝肃穆地点了点头：“克拉克，你床底下放的那一箱，是花花公子杂志吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：此处肯特家在小山包上参考超人1（里夫）电影。  
> 注2：谷仓藏着小飞船呢，所以一开始玛莎也不赞成他们过去玩。
> 
> 我搜了半天玉米的收获时间，纠结肯特家的苞谷是一年一熟还是一年两熟……挠头，然后问到美国中部相当于河南河北，温带大陆一熟。


	7. 第七章 即便是经历时间变迁的群山(Even mountains over time)

克拉克非常紧张，伯妮丝是一个观察非常敏锐的人，他在决定告诉伯妮丝全部之后，今天还刻意露出了不少破绽。虽然……已经下定了决心，但是这种不确定对方知道了多少的忐忑感……而且还不是由克拉克自己组织语言，是由伯妮丝来问话！天哪，他好难得看到伯妮丝这么严肃，克拉克更紧张了。  
“你，你要问了吗？”  
伯妮丝肃穆地点了点头。  
克拉克挪动了一下，咽了一口口水。  
“克拉克，你床底下放的那一箱，是花花公子杂志吗？”

克拉克呆滞了。两秒之后他脸开始爆红：“不是！！！我没有！！！！”克拉克声嘶力竭，伸出手来胡乱挥舞了一下，“那些只是我的灰幽灵漫画！”  
“是吗，那你为什么不太愿意我去你房间呀？”伯妮丝随口调笑。她倒不觉得看颜色读物有什么问题，不过既然是克拉克这么说，她其实已经相信了……但是嘛，不逗白不逗，是吧？  
克拉克哼哧哼哧地说：“因为我刚才回来的时候只记得和爸妈打招呼说你要来，忘记整理房间了……”  
“……我其实觉得还挺干净的。”伯妮丝又是只用了三分之一的心思随口回答。克拉克的这句话彻底证实了他有着快速移动的手段。  
她也懒得再想了，直接开口：“所以是，速度还是瞬移？”伯妮丝下意识又低头看了看手腕上的表，“刚才过来的时候我计时了，你至少比校车要快出一倍。”  
“……速度。”克拉克有点不好意思的样子，“我跑过来的。”  
“…………”伯妮丝深呼吸了一下，“你的身体强度是不是也很高？我觉得人类很难承受这种速度带来的风压。而且上次你捏水泥，甚至都看不到手指泛红。”  
她语气平淡又面无表情，克拉克稍微有点慌了。伯妮丝大概不会觉得他是怪物，但是如果态度也会因此改变的话……  
“……我不知道。”克拉克还是诚实地说，“但自从我有了这些变化以后，餐厅里的刀没办法再伤害我了。”  
“自从？所以这并不是一直以来的事？你那段时间还有那之前都接触了什么？你的家人呢，也有一样的变化吗？”伯妮丝的语速越来越快。  
“是……就从去年开始发生的变化。我没有接触什么特殊的东西，但……我不是爸妈亲生的小孩。”克拉克语气有些滞涩，“他们说我是小时候从一艘飞船上捡到的。”  
啊，说出来了。克拉克也没有想到会说到这个，他之前以为可以只坦白到“有什么能力”这个程度呢……他在内心苦笑了一下，不过以伯妮丝的反应思维，全部坦白也是早晚的事。  
“飞船。”伯妮丝语气平板。  
“是……是。”克拉克几乎磕巴起来。  
伯妮丝缓缓、缓缓地深呼吸了一下，蹲了下来，双手抱住头。  
“我，我一直都是我自己！这不会影响到我怎么对待你，”克拉克急了，但也不敢贸然接近，只好就站在旁边，“你认识的我也一直没有改变过，一直都是我。我希望……我希望……”  
我希望你也能一如既往地对待我。这要求是太过分了吗？克拉克苦涩地想，也蹲在了她旁边，等待着一个结果。

“……不是这个问题。”伯妮丝放下手，也没有站起身，而是一屁股坐到了地面上，双眼放空盯着面前一小堆农具，“之前，就在之前，我发现你身体强度似乎异于……异于人类吧，那时候，我想，我们应该已经算朋友了，那如果我表现出来我很在意，或者我很惊讶，可能对你的心理状态会是个负面影响……”  
“负面影响！”她愤愤不平地又强调了一次，“我还在想我最好不要主动询问，因为我不知道你愿不愿意我知道这么多……！那我就只有自己调查研究，但是又调查得很小心谨慎，因为我怕你一旦知道我在调查你的……异常，可能会以为是我不信任你！结果！结果！”  
伯妮丝终于转过头来，声音和眼睛里都满是控诉：“居然还有飞船？你可能是一个会心灵控制的外星人，我还在担心我问你一声你身体是不是特别硬会伤害你的心灵？？”  
伯妮丝的脸皱成了一团，一边说，一边还用指头戳着克拉克的胸口。这种完全不疏远的坦诚指责，就让她的血泪控诉被死死框在了朋友范围内，变成了……变成了什么呢？克拉克一时无言，却越来越忍不住嘴角的笑意，最终甚至大笑起来，边笑边坐到了伯妮丝旁边。  
伯妮丝仍然抱着手臂撅着嘴，愤愤不平的样子，但也没有去打断克拉克的大笑。看在你笑得这么开怀的份上，伯妮丝想，这都有点接近那张照片上的男孩了，是之前没见过笑得最放肆的一次。……等一下，最近这个想法是不是出现得有点多，这说明克拉克笑得越来越多了。这一定都是因为我是一个超好的朋友！伯妮丝不禁得意起来，就没有那么生气了。  
“是啦，我当然知道外星人也可能会受到情感上的伤害，”她还是努力板着脸说，“但是吧，我就会觉得之前我的想法过于多此一举了，就像在路上看到了一颗小石子，却担心这会伤害到一条刀枪不入的巨龙一样，还小心翼翼把石子捡起来藏好。”  
克拉克眼睛似乎都笑出了水光，他就这么双眼闪闪发亮地看过来：“没有的事，我十分感谢你对我的……保护，伯妮丝。”  
“那还不快点老实交待。”伯妮丝脸又皱了起来，“我已经不敢说我观察得多完全了，你直接坦白从宽吧。”  
——————  
“热视线。”伯妮丝木着脸，“眼睛里的……高温激光？最高多少度？最低能控制到什么温度和强度？”她用一种难以言喻的表情看着克拉克的眼睛。  
“这，我没有试过……”克拉克的声音在伯妮丝的视线里越来越小，显得有点可怜，“因为之前都是控制不住才爆发出来，我有努力克制不去用……”  
伯妮丝想了想说：“一般人类或者动物的技能，都是在使用中才会更加纯熟、提升控制力的。我觉得你这个思路不太对，我建议是找安全可信的环境和实验助手多多运用并测试能力边界……”看着克拉克期待的眼神，她又板起脸：“还有吗，下一条。”  
——————  
“X视线。”伯妮丝眼睛已经快眯成了一条缝，“你的眼睛到底是个什么构造？？？你身体的成分都和人类不一样了吧！！这含放射性元素啊？！……不对，”伯妮丝开始嘟囔，“X光机是个什么原理来着，记下来下次查一下……”  
她抬起头，面色不再是半伪装半真心的气恼，而是真心的严肃：“克拉克，我其实不记得相关原理了，但是建议你……唉，你也不能去医院，那就，那就让你父母去医院检查一下，万一你身体会自动产生一些放射性元素或者射线，我有些担心他们的身体。”  
“啊，我不是……唉，不是把你看作异类，但是就，把你当成我的朋友，和认知到你可能和我是完全不同的生物并不矛盾，你能理解吗？”伯妮丝反应过来，连忙补充说，“正是因为我知道你是个善良的人，我才会这么说……因为万一真的有什么事，就和你的初衷背道而驰了。”  
克拉克皱着眉点点头。  
伯妮丝：“还有其他能力吗？”  
——————  
“……？冷冻呼吸？”伯妮丝头顶的问号已经多到放不下了，“克拉克，你是空调成精吗？不得不说这个能力我还挺喜欢的。”  
“……该不会还有吧？”伯妮丝心里的笔记本已经快要挤不下了。  
克拉克想了想，略有点不好意思地说：“除了好像没什么能伤到我以外？我还跳得很高？”  
“……”伯妮丝翻了翻虚拟笔记本，提示说，“今天你隔着几层房子听到了乔纳森的声音……”  
“噢，对，还有这个。我能听到不仅细小、而且十分繁多的声音。”克拉克眼神并不开心，“曾经有一次在课堂上，我觉得我脑子要因为这些声音炸开了。”  
“现在呢？你还好吗？”伯妮丝关心地问。  
“现在……偶尔听力也会失控，但没有那一次那么剧烈，还能撑得住。”  
“……训练！所有的能力分项目统统训练！”伯妮丝宣布，带着世界冠军队教练般的神情盯着克拉克，“不管怎么说，了解自己的极限总是有好处的。”  
克拉克感到一阵莫名其妙的寒意。他歪了歪头，面容再一次被笑意点亮了：“妈叫我们去吃晚饭了，有新鲜的苹果派！”  
好吧，伯妮丝想，玛莎的苹果派大概真的很好吃。  
————————  
晚餐的话题比较平淡，玛莎聊了很多克拉克小时候的糗事，伯妮丝听得津津有味，并且因为和克拉克不同年级，不能回报玛莎以克拉克学校的糗事而深表歉意。玛莎善良地原谅了伯妮丝，提出多和克拉克玩玩糗事自然就有了，之后再告诉她。伯妮丝连连点头。  
而且……玛莎的苹果派，确实好吃！世界第一！伯妮丝直接吃撑了，回家的时候手上还捧着一个散发着热气的，是玛莎送的礼物。  
克拉克走在她旁边，试图伸手帮她拿东西未果。伯妮丝捧着派，心情很愉快的样子，还稍微哼了两句音乐，身上也散发出一股他熟悉的苹果香气来。  
克拉克感到一种矛盾的冲动，他既想开口说点什么，又并不想打破这份平静。  
“爸曾经对我说，对人要友善、无私、慷慨，因为很多人只是暂时迷茫，可能一旦有人站出来引导，就也会向着更加美好光明的方向发展了。”克拉克轻声说，“可是当我的……异常(abnormity)出现，他的态度就改变了。他更希望我低调、谨慎，甚至不要加入社团，减少和其他同学的交流……”  
克拉克苦笑了一下，侧过头去看伯妮丝：“哈，说不定这不是必要的措施，毕竟也没有人愿意和我做朋友，也许除了……”  
“克拉克。我就不提我了，你把皮特·罗斯放在哪里啦？”伯妮丝声音很清晰，直接打断了他，“我确定任何人只要能看见你身上的任何一点闪光点，都会愿意接近你的。”  
伯妮丝想了想带有恶意的人。……说不定有的人还会不仅是想接近，但是现在就还是别说了吧。  
“我还要为刚才……道歉。”伯妮丝好像想起了什么来，转过身，以一个手上捧着苹果派的人能展现出的最大严肃程度盯着克拉克，“我不应该在你家里把你的……‘不同’称为‘异常’。如果……真的存在外星生命，那么用地球人的普通标准评判异常与否，就特别傲慢。而哪怕没有……”  
伯妮丝抬起头，显露出一个完全不在意大众评价的人应有的傲慢微笑：“哪怕没有外星生命这回事，在伤害别人以外的事上，选一些平庸的特质，用它们划出一条线说靠近的才是正常，真是太无聊了。”  
“不过说真的，你该不会还有什么没有告诉我的能力吧？这也太夸张了。而且你应该对我保证——”伯妮丝松开了一只手，单手捧着苹果派，又戳了戳克拉克肩膀。克拉克心惊胆战地扶住派，心脏还在砰砰跳着。  
“保证不伤害你？这是当然的。”克拉克还扶着派。  
“保证不出于自卫和保护以外的目的伤害他人。”  
克拉克看着她的眼睛：“我保证。”

伯妮丝回家之后，克拉克一个人走在回家的路上。他的好心情还没有消失，于是他看着四下无人，在黑暗里估算了一下距离，找了一个地方用力——起跳，想要降落在自家谷仓上。  
……然后一头砸破了屋顶。  
落地的前一刻悬停在空中的克拉克惊奇地伸手触摸了一下地面，品味着完全脱离于重力的感觉——仿佛空气中的每一个分子都是你的伙伴，完全而彻底的自由，飞行的感觉。  
而此刻的克拉克浮在空中，止不住地微笑起来。他只在想：天哪，又多了一项能力！等我明天告诉伯妮丝的时候，她会露出什么样的表情呢？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：原文改编自《超人：和平之境》（其实看不太出来）。“爸说，人们需要一个独特、无私的人，来引导他们认识世界的慷慨和美好。一个舍小我、行大善之人。我从不骗自己说我就是那个人，但我始终尽我所能为别人提供支持与帮助。”  
> 注2：伯妮丝，你有没有注意到你被玛莎套路了……


	8. 第八章 也需要被重新定义(must get redefined)

但最终，克拉克·肯特也没能按预想的那样，在第二天和伯妮丝说他有了新能力——飞行的事。  
倒不是因为他找不到对方，一旦要找人，自己也许是这所学校……这个国家里最会找的一个？克拉克有点犹豫地这么想着，但他仍然对过去的那种……过多声音造成的痛苦心有余悸，并不太情愿使用他过强的听力。  
于是他在休息室、操场旁的草地、图书馆都绕了绕，果然发现了伯妮丝的身影。不过在接近的过程中，他的听力好像自发地开启了，万幸这次的声音没有过于冗杂——  
“伯妮丝，你的名字是B-e-r-n-i-c-e吗？”是乔安娜·希尔的声音，克拉克回忆了一下，是个金发的七年级女生，好像和拉娜关系不错，“我可不可以叫你波妮？”  
“并不是，是Burnice。波妮……你喜欢的话就叫吧。”伯妮丝的声音带着点笑意，“带e的那个名字更常见，而且我之前查了，是带来胜利者的意思。我恰巧没有那么喜欢这个寓意，也更喜欢独一无二一些。”  
“为什么呀？胜利不好吗？”乔安娜问出了和克拉克心里一样的问题。  
“带来胜利，一般说的都是给别人带来胜利。就像战士向胜利女神祈祷，让女神保佑自己获胜。”一小阵悉悉索索，然后是手碰触毛发的声音。等待，伯妮丝在摸乔安娜的头吗？  
“啊，不好意思乔安娜，没忍住……如果你介意……”伯妮丝声音带点歉意，但随即恢复了正常，看来乔安娜大概是摇了摇头，“但是哪怕感觉起来比较高贵，我也觉得赐予别人胜利没有什么意思。我要做获得胜利的一方。”  
哇……不愧是伯妮丝。克拉克想。  
“哇……！不愧是你，好酷啊！”乔安娜的声音带着真诚的佩服和热忱。  
……克拉克加快了一点脚步。  
“而且写出来是点燃冰块(burn ice)……！嘿嘿，我也觉得有点酷。”伯妮丝一副得意洋洋的样子，但不知为何挂着一对巨大的黑眼圈，看到出现在拐角的克拉克挥了挥手，“嗨克拉克！”  
克拉克迟疑了一下：“嗨，伯妮丝……介意我也坐这吗？”得到摇头回应之后他坐下来，还是忍不住好奇心问了一句，“顺便一提，你的眼睛是怎么回事……？”  
伯妮丝翻了个白眼：“这句话真的好熟哦，好像前两天我也问过你来着？”她一边把手里划了线的打印资料递给克拉克，一边说，“我昨天忘记了今天有一个生物测验，回家才想起来，就熬夜复习了一阵。”  
克拉克因为前半句话有点憋笑，又因为后半句话愧疚起来，最后因为伯妮丝带着黑眼圈瞪过来又变回了微笑。他低头看着伯妮丝递过来的资料：  
【X光机】  
X光机是产生X光的设备，其主要由X光球管和X光机电源以及控制电路等组成，……，高压电源的高压输出端分别夹在阴极灯丝和阳极靶两端，提供一个高压电场使灯丝上活跃的电子加速流向阳极靶，形成一个高速的电子流，轰击阳极靶面后，【99%转化为热量，1%由于轫致辐射产生X射线。】（注1）  
手写的字体：克拉克你自己联想一下 但是最好还是带玛莎乔纳森去检查下身体  
克拉克又读了一遍，突然有点愧疚。自己这么久了都没有尝试去理解自己的能力……而伯妮丝第二天就开始试着分析理解了……然后他听见乔安娜有些好奇的声音：“克，额，肯特同学的眼睛怎么了吗？”  
克拉克尴尬地抬头，正打算支吾过去，伯妮丝瞟了他一眼说：“他眼睛有些不舒服，是不是因为要近视了呢？我搜集物理学相关的资料也是因为之前和他聊的时候，产生了点兴趣。”  
伯妮丝的每句话都是真的，但是连在一起，在他和乔安娜听来完全是不同的意思……这真是一个了不得的撒谎技巧……幸好伯妮丝是个好人……！他又低头看了看手里的资料。  
“原来肯特同学和伯妮丝都喜欢物理学啊！”乔安娜佩服地点点头，“我光看伯妮丝搜集的资料都觉得好难，你们俩真厉害。”  
喜欢哲学和文学的克拉克欲言又止：“不……其实我并不太……”

“艾伦！肯特！你们正好在一起那就省事了，校长找你们！”一个行色匆匆的黑色短发女生找到他们，打了个招呼又走了。  
？校长？一头雾水的伯妮丝于是和克拉克一起对乔安娜告别，起身向校长室走去。  
“校长室在哪啊……我完全没去过。”她嘟囔了一句，“而且为什么是我们两个？克拉克你一看就不会是违反校规的类型，最近我也没有什么这方面想法……”  
伯妮丝难道是有想法了就会违反校规的类型吗……克拉克在心里打了一个问号，开口说：“我去过，我带路吧。”面对伯妮丝疑惑的眼神他补充了一句，“之前去递交……先天性骨质疏松证明的时候去过一次。”  
“Congenital Osteoporosis。”伯妮丝毫不磕绊地重复了一遍这两个长单词，然后迷茫地问，“那是什么？”  
“……就我爸帮我搞到的医院证明，天生的骨质脆弱，这样我就不用去上体育课了。”克拉克有点郁闷地说。  
“……噢。”伯妮丝的脚步放慢了一些，她思考了一下，侧头看向克拉克，“那你希望去上体育课吗？以及你是不是真的很想去橄榄球队试训？”  
“……我想我希不希望没有什么意义，毕竟爸他……”  
“我觉得不是的，克拉克。”伯妮丝语气郑重，而且依然是一贯清楚偏低的语调，听起来令人信服，“在我看来，你的想法和愿望，就是最有意义的一件事。你应该先确定自己的愿望，然后我们来思考怎么样去达成。绝大多数愿望只要好好规划都是有成功可能性的，你也不至于有一个‘遇见外星人’或者‘和安吉丽娜·朱莉交往’之类的愿望吧……！就比如说体育课或者橄榄球队，如果你真的想去，那就锻炼到你能够能够做到完全精细控制……”她迅速往四周瞥了瞥，还是采用了委婉的说法继续道：“完全精细控制《悲惨世界》(注2)的程度，再和乔纳森诚恳地谈谈，向他证明这一点。实在不行就偷偷地……很多种方法都能达成。”  
“人一生也就几十年嘛，所以我觉得想做什么是最重要的。只要不伤害到别人，我一定会以我本人的情感为最优先。”伯妮丝理所当然地说，“再说了，《悲惨世界》的事我会帮你的，我可以设计一系列实验判断你能力掌握得怎么样，可能不太精细，但大概会比你一个人摸索要好。”  
“啊，到了。”伯妮丝看着面前校长室的门，突然有些不好意思地笑了起来，“不好意思啊，好像我说得太多了，感觉一路上都是我在说话……总之如果你确定了自己的想法，记得告诉我哦，克拉克。”  
克拉克眨眨眼睛，点了点头。然后他敲响了校长室的门。  
“请进！”  
——————  
不出克拉克的意料，校长的传唤是因为之前他在校报运作推进往校车上装安全锤的事。克拉克自己不仅亲自写了一篇安全锤及其必要性的科普发在了校报上，更集合校报的其他同学展开了一期校园安全专题，包括但不限于校车安全、消防安全、灾害防护、风灾应对（这一条他们堪萨斯人倒是挺熟）的讲解，等等。他们东奔西跑跟着查出了学校里不少还有待改进的安全隐患，一起提交给了校董事会。  
随着校长提到这些事，伯妮丝的眼睛越睁越大，最后轻微地抽了口气。她无视了克拉克的眼色，开口问道：“校长女士，克拉克做的这些的确非常出色，值得鼓励和褒奖。可是您找我是因为什么呢？”  
校长锐利的目光盯住了她，若有所思地开口：“肯特先生的报道里把你列为了和他并列的活动发起人。”  
伯妮丝立刻说：“我的确提出了应当组织向全部校车上添加安全锤，但之后相关的所有行动我都没有参与。这部分的荣誉应当归功于克拉克，以及参与的其他人。”  
“原来是这样。”校长修斯特女士喝了口茶，“之前西尔维向我抱怨，你在还有几个月毕业的时候退出拉拉队，导致她们地区赛很是不方便。我还想，如果你退出是去做这些事，那也很好。”  
这话几近指责，伯妮丝感到旁边的克拉克挪动了一下身体，似乎有点不安。她也提高了一些警惕，唇边却露出一个从容的微笑来。因为伯妮丝这辈子最不怕的就是纯粹言语上的针锋相对。  
“尽管没能参与这次安全校园的活动，但我仍然认为我把退队之后的时间都过得十分有意义。”伯妮丝微笑着说。  
“作为校长，我很高兴听到学生如此笃定的回答。”修斯特校长也微笑了一下，放下了茶杯，“不过我想，哪怕你没有参与后来的这些活动，之前校车组织救援让我校七名师生幸免于难，也足以让你得到这张奖状。”  
她站了起来，拿起书桌上倒扣着的一个方框，双手递给伯妮丝。  
伯妮丝同样双手接过，低头撇了一眼。2002年小镇中学荣誉个人。  
“至于肯特先生和校报的其他同学，将得到这份针对团体的荣誉。哪怕今年橄榄球队或者啦啦队拿了地区赛第一，也至多和你们分享荣誉了。”修斯特校长又拿起另一叠奖状，从中抽出了一张，“团体的那一份我已经交给了校报社长，剩下这一些针对参与个人的奖励就由肯特先生带回去分发吧。不过既然艾伦小姐没有参与，那么这一份是要收回的了。”  
“这部分没有装裱，希望你们体谅一下。”修斯特校长挤了挤眼睛，“毕竟学校的经费都因为你们，拨去提升安全措施了嘛。”  
伯妮丝和克拉克都鞠躬表示感谢。  
“哦对了，鉴于这次安全行动现在看来是肯特先生个人组织的，奖励上似乎欠缺了一点。”校长又拿起了杯子，轻轻用勺在里面搅动了一下，露出一个神秘的微笑，“不过学校将会以别的方式补偿他的。”  
当时的伯妮丝满脑子“待会要教训一下不跟她说强行送功劳的克拉克”，而克拉克在思考怎么告诉伯妮丝他会飞的事，都没有在意校长女士的话。这让之后的克拉克追悔不已，而伯妮丝得到了一个在之后的几十年都可以嘲笑他的宝贵机会。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：摘自X光机百度百科。  
> 注2：《悲惨世界》主角冉阿让，有着能独自抬起翻倒马车的惊人力量，之前被他俩用作梗。
> 
> 1.我搜集资料的时候都震惊了，合着X视线和热视线真的可以被掰扯出一套合乎科学逻辑（大概）的解释……  
> 2\. “绝大多数愿望只要好好规划都是有成功可能性的，你也不至于有一个‘遇见外星人’或者‘和安吉丽娜·朱莉交往’之类的愿望吧……！”说这句话的伯妮丝并不知道，这个宇宙里……前者其实蛮好达成的……你现在就在呢（。  
> 3\. 一开始没有设定校长的人设，当我发现我默认这是校长[先生]的时候一惊。于是刻意设置为了一位女校长。


	9. 第九章 我明白 明白生活值得体验(I know, I know life's worth living)

踏出校长室，伯妮丝就慢下了脚步。克拉克看到她脸上的表情，一瞬间有一种缩起来的冲动。  
“克拉克。”伯妮丝顿了一下，还是没能压住语气里的问责感，“你为什么要在报道里说我和你是并列的发起人？我明明没有参与。”  
“可是希望做到每辆校车都有安全锤这个点子是你想出来的。”克拉克抿着嘴，神情逐渐坚定起来，“而且最开始的方案也主要是你提出来的行动方向。我觉得你才是发起人，应该被人们知道。”  
“……我就说了三五句话，我每天要说上百句话，光是语言的价值能有多少？”伯妮丝还是有些生气，稍微转了转脑子觉得没有敏感话题，她就不再注意周围，只顾着一边跟着克拉克一边说话，“我随口一句话，之后所有事情都是你去推动的，你却要把功劳分给我？你是我的下属吗克拉克？”  
克拉克的眉头也皱了起来，好像也被激出了些火气：“可是伯妮丝，你不提，没有人想到要在校车上加安全锤。联系学校和联系家长的大方针是你提的，查校车是否外包联系公司也是你提的，这叫随口三五句话吗？如果核心贡献甚至不能署名，这就是我窃取了你应得的名誉。”  
“……这是核心贡献吗？”伯妮丝开始烦躁了，“又不是互联网行业创业，一两句话就是核心贡献了？在食堂餐厅随口指点江山，之后完全没有参与，这就是核心贡献吗？那皮特·罗斯听到了，他怎么没有一起去做呢？我知道这些事是好的，但我只顾着口上花花之后完全忘记了，这就像考试之前说我要好好复习结果完全没看一样，完全没有起到作用啊？”  
克拉克一言不发，站到自己的储物柜面前，拿出钥匙打开了柜子。  
伯妮丝站在旁边，深吸了一口气试着冷静下来，又开口说：“对不起，克拉克，我刚才太急躁了，口气不好。事实上我听到你做了这么多事相当感动甚至震撼，乃至于有点自惭形秽，你却还要把功劳分给我，我觉得……”  
“接一下资料。”克拉克从柜子里拿出一个本子递给伯妮丝，也打断了她的话。  
“这是什么？”伯妮丝翻开本子，里面是密密麻麻的工整手写体。  
“我之前查的有关第二人格和多重人格的资料。”克拉克闷声说，“给你参考。”  
伯妮丝打开大致翻了一下，大半本都写满了，可能有四十页。她捏着本子低下头去。  
“……伯妮丝？”大概是看她一直不说话，克拉克有点犹豫地开口，“没跟你说就署上你的名字确实是我不对……”  
“你先别说话……！”伯妮丝恶狠狠地抬头，眼睛红了一圈儿，不过好在说话声音没太受影响。  
克拉克惊得差点没飞起来，老老实实站在那里开始在内心做自我检讨。  
伯妮丝做了几次深呼吸，最终还是没忍住，伸手抹了一把眼眶。  
“唉，克拉克，你怎么这么好啊……”伯妮丝嘟囔了一句，抬起头来，“但我还是得说，克拉克，你这次做得不对。”她抬起手止住想开口的男孩，继续说道：“如果你希望我和你分享成果，那么去做之前就应该告诉我，让我继续参与出谋划策的过程，最好之后也有自己负责的行动。这样我才能算成是团队的一员，无愧于心地和你一起被记录下来。”  
伯妮丝看着面前若有所思的克拉克，满意地继续说：“我是一个作风比较强势的人，正因如此，我会时不时反省自己有没有强加意愿给他人，比如以为别人也愿意和我一起做什么事就拉着对方做了，没有询问到对方的意愿可能是相反的。你之前送我功劳的行为，”伯妮丝开始恐吓，“感觉像强逼着我抢夺他人的成果！这恰恰是我在努力避免的。而且你难道觉得我实力不足，不能真的凭借自己的能力得到类似的成果吗？”  
克拉克立刻摇头。伯妮丝正觉得事情告一段落，却听到他又开口了：“这就是你反应那么大的原因吗？”  
伯妮丝：“反应？”  
克拉克指了指她的眼睛。  
“……”伯妮丝有点无语，忍不住开始传授泡妹小技巧，“克拉克，如果想要获得女孩子，尤其是比较爱面子或者害羞的女孩子的好感，就不要这么直接的询问对方的感情啦！我倒是不介意，问题是这么唐突，很少有人愿意敞开心扉的，恼羞成怒可能性更大！”  
面对克拉克疑惑的眼神她补了一句：“我倒是也想恼羞成怒，但先气笑了！”她缓了缓，挥了挥手里的笔记本，“刚刚情绪本来就有点激动，你当头给我这么一个重量级宝贝……而且我看了下页数，脑子里直接出现了你认认真真一笔一笔地查好写下来的样子，一下没绷住……”  
克拉克是真的在疑惑：“可是你之前也帮我找了……”看到伯妮丝的眼神他会意地改口，“找了物理学的资料啊？”  
“怎么，真的要我完完整整的说呀？”伯妮丝现在完全缓过来了，她本来就不怕袒露自己的情感和观点，现在更是有点期待和盘托出之后克拉克的反应了，兴致勃勃地继续道，“刚才在校长室听到你居然推进了这么多，甚至组织了全校各方面的安全措施更新和科普，我为你的认真和坚定而感动，而且非常佩服；我明明是提出者却忘记了，我觉得愧疚；二者相加就会觉得自惭形秽，我平时自视甚高但是你要比我好多了——”  
“等，等一下……”克拉克试图辩解，脸上又越来越红。  
伯妮丝根本不管，继续说：“然后你给我一个这个本子，这么详实还是手写，你到底用了多久啊？我觉得也比我当时打印的资料用心多了，我只要一想到这个，又觉得，你怎么这么好啊——”  
克拉克尴尬得想立刻跑走。他顿了顿，支支吾吾地说：“其实没花多久……你知道的，我比较快……”  
伯妮丝愣了一下，然后开始疯狂憋笑：“我不管！反正手写就是很用心嘛！”她想着不能用颜色思想荼毒7年级小镇男孩，拼命忍住了，开启了一个新话题，“之前不是说我会反省自己有没有强加意愿给他人嘛，反正就，《悲惨世界》的事你如果愿意多了解可以随时找我，不管想不想上体育课我觉得这都是必要的，不过还是看你的选择啦，克拉克。有什么问题也可以随便问，我们是朋友嘛！”  
克拉克点点头，然后好像想起了什么：“那我现在其实就有两个名词想问……？”  
“Come what may（无论是什么）!”伯妮丝豪迈地说。(注1)  
克拉克头上的问号好像积攒得更多了些，他略略皱起眉头问：“安吉丽娜·朱莉是谁？”  
伯妮丝：“……昂？！”  
面对伯妮丝不可置信的目光，克拉克摸了摸后脑：“你昨天提到个人意愿的时候，说只要我的愿望不是遇到外星人……”提到外星人这个词的时候他顿了一下，“或者和安吉丽娜·朱莉交往，都有办法达成。可她是谁啊，是已经毕业的上一届啦啦队长之类的风云人物吗？”  
“？？！！？”伯妮丝睁大了眼睛，“《霓裳情挑(Gia)》？或者至少，《古墓丽影(Lara Croft: Tomb Raider)》……？”(注2)  
克拉克摇了摇头，很是茫然的样子：“吉雅和劳拉又是谁？为什么和古墓有关，小镇这边没有公墓吧？”  
“……耶稣啊。”伯妮丝嘀咕了一句，随口哼哼了两句歌词表达自己的心情，“Is this the real life (这是真实的人生), Is this just fantasy -(还是梦幻一场？)”(注3)  
她正打算问问克拉克是不是从来不看流行电影，却听到他说：“你刚才唱的两句好好听啊，是哪里的曲子，你自己写的吗？”  
伯妮丝陷入了呆滞。五秒钟之后她慎重地问了：“克拉克，你平时听音乐吗？听得多吗？”  
克拉克点点头：“虽然不能算很多，不过特别有名的乐队也听过一点唱片。”  
伯妮丝沉默了。  
“我觉得这个世界有问题！！！”半分钟之后，伯妮丝发自内心地喊了出来。  
————————  
他们从储物柜旁移动到了操场旁的角落，空旷又安静。  
“所以，”克拉克有些好笑，“宇宙飞船和超级……冉阿让你都不觉得有问题，可是我不知道这首歌就让你开始怀疑世界了？”他忍不住又补充了一句：“够啦伯妮丝你不要瞪我了，这周边又没有人，你怎么警惕心这么高的？”  
“那是一般的歌吗？那可是《波西米亚狂想曲》！”伯妮丝据理力争，“你又说你会听流行音乐，那不知道皇后乐队一定是这个世界有问题！”  
“我确实没有听说过，非常有名吗？”克拉克好奇地问。  
“……唉，我要怎么说呢。一个1971年成立，万众瞩目的主唱1991年在世界瞩目下去世，但多首排行榜歌曲却因为超高超高的质量，在之后的快三十年里一直热度不减，翻唱无数，各种电影都在用作插曲……”  
“三十年？”克拉克敏锐地注意到关键词，神色逐渐震惊起来，“主唱去世是91年，而今年是2002年，也就是说，伯妮丝，你……而且我之前想问的另一个名词，也就是你提过我却不知道意思的‘互联网创业’，难道也是……？”  
伯妮丝点点头，神色平静而郑重：“在我之前的记忆里，我已经25岁了。那个时候是2015年。互联网现在还没有兴起，但在我的记忆里，之后会是全世界的发展趋势。”  
“我查到的资料里说，如果是新的人格产生的记忆一般没有连续性，更不太可能会完整得拥有自己独特的艺术作品甚至未来发展趋势……那么确实你来自别的世界，这个可能性大一些……你让我缓一缓。”克拉克眼睛仍然睁得大大的。现在是多云天气，他的眼睛比云朵中间或露出的天空要蓝多了。  
伯妮丝肃穆地站着，等待克拉克的反应。她想起前两天克拉克对她坦白能力的时候也是这样站立着等，但克拉克，傻乎乎的克拉克就很紧张……伯妮丝自己一点都不怕克拉克会因为这种小事产生什么隔阂，因为今天伯妮丝又确定了一次克拉克就是个无可救药的大好人，很容易被自己这种不那么好的人操控或者影响。如果有什么万一……  
克拉克略显虚弱的声音打断了她的胡思乱想：“所以你比我大……十一岁？”  
“额，这个嘛，年龄在交友过程中不重要啊。”伯妮丝认真地说，“我交朋友主要看的是能不能理解我的观点、产生值得的交流过程，以及性格上的包容程度。能达到这些条件的，不论性别年龄都可以做朋友。而且我一直就是把你看作平等的朋友的嘛！”  
“所以，”伯妮丝继续总结，“只要你不把这个当回事，年龄根本不是问题嘛！而且我现在也可以说只比你大一岁呀！”  
伯妮丝说得有道理，所以回家路上的克拉克并没有想明白，之前感觉到的那股子震悚是因为什么。但他瞥了眼欢欢喜喜抱着那个笔记本——那本抄了第二人格资料，但现在看来根本没有什么作用的笔记本——不撒手的伯妮丝，觉得大概不是什么大事，也笑了起来。  
——————————  
第二天的克拉克有点笑不出来了。他走过的地方经常会激起一阵兴奋的骚乱，还有小声的窃窃私语。  
克拉克以为是错觉，或者再怎么说也不是针对自己的嘛，就没有“特别”关注这些声音。直到皮特满头大汗地找到他，开口就是一句：“听说昨天在储物柜附近，你把伯妮丝·艾伦弄哭了？！”  
克拉克：“？？？”  
“不是吧，是真的吗哥们儿？那母老虎也会哭的？你怎么做到的？”皮特显然有点震惊，“你把她甩了吗？”  
克拉克：“？？？？？”  
“哎，说老实话我觉得有点不值当，”皮特有些唏嘘，但用手肘怼了一下克拉克，“不过嘛，反正我是站你这边儿的。”  
“我和伯妮丝没有在一起过，我们一直是朋友。”克拉克终于找回了语言能力，小声补充了一句，“而且伯妮丝也说会一直站我这边的。”  
皮特嘀咕了两句不太像啊和女孩的承诺怎么能信之类的话，又说：“那也还行，我还担心伯妮丝会失去理智，在拍卖会上报复你呢。”  
克拉克：“什么拍卖？”  
“就是那个啊，篮子男孩那个。”皮特一副理所当然的样子，“今天早晨贴在告示栏的，你被选成今年的十个篮子男孩之一了！”  
克拉克下意识抬起头，视线穿过好几面墙壁、走来走去的人体、定格在了告示栏前面。  
那上面有一张白色的纸，上书：  
【Smallville Annual Boosters Auction(小镇中学年度助力拍卖)  
Basketboys of 2002（2002年篮子男孩名单）】  
克拉克眯了点眼睛，真的看到了自己的名字。他感到眼前一黑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：Come what may这个用法根据我查到的资料来自2001年的电影红磨坊。  
> 注2：都是安吉丽娜朱莉主演的电影。  
> 注3：歌词是皇后乐队《波西米亚狂想曲》的前两句，极其出名，社交网络上多国网友随时都可能接龙歌词的那种地步。  
> 注4：篮子男孩具体是个什么活动下章解释。（知道的朋友：对，就是那个，《怦然心动》里那个，甚至年份都一样哦）


	10. 社畜番外01

（多年后已经交往时间线/涉及到伯妮丝具体工作的部分因为和主线情节有关会马赛克掉）  
伯妮丝回到公寓，关上房门把钥匙扔在了鞋柜上，然后直接一头栽进了沙发里。她挣扎了一下，克服了完全不想动的懒劲，抬手解开了胸罩，抽出来扔到了一边。  
脑袋显得很重，但伯妮丝知道这不是因为任何疾病，仅仅是因为疲倦和压力。她把头放在了沙发靠背上，双眼放空，嘴巴里还喃喃着一些工作数据。伯妮丝又挣扎了一下，思考要不要起来做个饭，但是她想了一下做饭需要站起来、走到厨房、洗菜、洗锅、做饭这一全套流程，腰和背立刻像有了自己意愿一样紧紧黏在沙发背上。伯妮丝苦着脸想，做饭真的好麻烦，居然有人会从中得到乐趣的人，他们可真是天命之子。哪怕！哪怕伯妮丝用做好饭之后，某位可爱小记者脸上可能会出现的惊喜微笑来激励自己，她都还是没有站起来开始行动的动力。  
唉，伯妮丝叹口气，摊在沙发上，对着虚空大叫一声：“克拉克！！！我今天不想做饭啦！你回来的时候带点外卖，或者我给你打下手吧……”她的音量逐渐降低，“唉，你今天什么时候回来呀？”  
她又嘟囔一句好累，拿起手机打算把刚才说的话发成信息发给还没回来的某位肯特先生。  
伯妮丝的手指碰到电话之前，屏幕却自己亮了起来，显出一条新收到的信息：  
“我一会儿就带外卖到家了，再做一个苹果派。——你的，克拉克”  
伯妮丝微微笑起来。嘴角上勾的一瞬间，她才意识到自己脸部的肌肉有多么僵硬。  
她故意板起脸用严肃语气说：“你一直听着我吗？我光是工作就要累瘫了，你要处理自己的工作还有‘那边’的工作，还要听着我，你不累吗？我今天可是看到超人又去世界另一侧救人了。”  
手机屏幕又亮了。  
“我还好:)”  
“哎！”伯妮丝故意重重地叹了口气，“你说你还好，我可不相信。我要好好检查一下【我的】超人和【我的】克拉克。”  
手机没有动静了。伯妮丝有点担心是不是世界上哪里出了问题，打开电视看了看。没有超人出现的突发新闻。她于是缓口气，继续瘫回到沙发上，在心里嘿嘿笑了两声。克拉克是不是脸红了？

(此番外待续)


	11. 第十章 我不停 不停给予(I keep on, I keep on giving)

“哦对了，鉴于这次安全行动现在看来是肯特先生个人组织的，奖励上似乎欠缺了一点。”校长又拿起了杯子，轻轻用勺在里面搅动了一下，露出一个神秘的微笑，“不过学校将会以别的方式补偿他的。”  
克拉克稍稍回忆了一下，想起了校长的这句话。  
如果选成篮子男孩算补偿，那能不能不要啊！我宁愿做义工！克拉克欲哭无泪。  
——————  
伯妮丝也察觉了一点反常。今天生物课的分组项目，希望和伯妮丝一组的人比之前都要多，也更加……热情？  
伯妮丝倒是不怵，经过这么久了她终于差不多摸清了同级生们的姓名，随意和两个比较积极的同学组队了。  
同队的男孩一脸兴奋的红色，而另一位女孩看了他一眼，也笑着过去说了一句恭喜。  
“有什么喜事吗？”伯妮丝问。  
“我被选上今年的篮子男孩啦！”穿着大码运动衫的男孩喜气洋洋地回答，他又看了看伯妮丝，脸上浮现出不好说是八卦还是自吹自擂的笑容，“艾伦，如果你觉得那个谁，肯特是吧，觉得他不好，你也可以拍我哦！我会带我妈妈的独家三明治来！”  
不接队友的话好像不太好，但是伯妮丝完全不知道他们在说啥。她思考了一秒钟要不要伪装成知道的样子，然后再自己偷偷调查——但她想了一圈也没什么大风险，就直接问了：“篮子男孩是什么？”  
拿着碘液的女队友手一抖，滴了整整三滴碘液在标本上。但她完全没管实验进度了，而是凑到了伯妮丝身边：“？你忘啦，去年你不是还和朱莉一起竞拍比尔吗？”  
“……朱莉？比尔？”伯妮丝两人都不知道。竞拍……？难道会有宠物什么的拍卖吗？  
“虽然当时竞拍成功的是朱莉……而且她现在是拉拉队长了，”女队友好像终于想起伯妮丝退了拉拉队，神情一阵尴尬，立刻小声补充说，“但好像一直到比尔去高中了，他俩也还没成。”  
所以比尔是个男孩子咯？等一下，竞拍……活人？？  
“……那，比尔现在……在高中……？”伯妮丝接着她的话试探，以获取想要的信息。  
“也进橄榄球队啦！”女队友果然顺着说了下去，“反正高中人也差不多都是那些，中学当过橄榄球队队长的还能出什么岔子吗？”  
伯妮丝捋了捋时间线。所以……去年，7年级的我自己，和7年级的朱莉aka现在的拉拉队长，在竞拍当时8年级的橄榄球队队长……？虽然好像挺刺激，但是问题是，为什么会有竞拍活人的行为啊？人口买卖不是犯法的吗？还是说这是个比喻什么的？  
“所以朱莉当时竞拍成功之后，她做了什么来着？”伯妮丝继续试探，“我不记得了，可能是当时没怎么关注。”  
……然后那名男队友投来了同情的目光，主动说：“我去年不是篮子男孩，但我听八卦说，他们好像午饭还没结束就亲了起来。”  
……得，女队友也投来了同情的目光。  
伯妮丝倒没有特别在乎，执着于拍卖那个比尔的人又不是自己！伯妮丝都不认识他！不过现在，她终于觉得从对话里能推断出篮子男孩是个什么活动了，于是进行了最后的确认，对女队友问道：“拍卖时长是多久来着，到午餐结束吗？”  
“好像……好像篮子男孩还得送女方回教室。”女队友回想了一下，发现手里的标本基本上没法再观察了，讪讪地把器材都交给伯妮丝，嘴上开始试图安慰她，“反正今年肯特也是，你肯定能拍到他的嘛。”  
男队友迅速拍了拍她：“喂喂，你忘了吗，最好别提那个肯特……”  
“啊？”女队友和伯妮丝都疑惑着看过去。  
男队友一下有些支吾：“就，不是说昨天不少人看到……肯特和艾伦在一起，然后艾伦就哭了！在储物柜那边！”  
他倒是没有添油加醋地胡乱添补，但是这样一说，怎么好像是有点奇怪……  
“和克拉克……”伯妮丝本来想说没有关系，但顿了一下，因为其实确实是有关系的……！她一下有点难以回应，然后说：“我们一直是朋友。”  
……听到这句话，男队友欲言又止，拍了拍伯妮丝的肩膀。  
他犹豫半天，还清了清嗓子，然后才补了一句：“总之，如果你到时候心态还是平复不了，也欢迎来拍我！我妈妈的三明治很好吃的。”  
“就是嘛！没必要在肯特一棵树上吊死。”女队友也凑了过来。  
伯妮丝琢磨了一下队友语言里的逻辑。  
“一直是朋友”……“心态平复”……“一棵树上吊死”……额，他们是不是以为是自己对克拉克告白失败了……？这其实蛮好笑的，但伯妮丝反正也不太在意自己这方面的名声，实验剩余时间也没多久了，就带着室友认真做实验度过了剩下的课堂时间。  
——————  
于是今天在等校车的路牌旁边，伯妮丝向克拉克走去的时候，感到了好几束若有若无的视线。  
伯妮丝愣了愣，再想想原因——“我社会意义上对克拉克告白然后失败了”，实在忍不住爆笑出声。  
哎，当然，被过分关注不是什么好事，但是嘛，伯妮丝脸皮还挺厚的，只是出于好奇的正常关注对她没有影响，而如果真的有人会来打扰她的正常生活……伯妮丝还没有在口头交锋上怕过谁。  
不过，克拉克大概会有点难受，他可没有那么厚的脸皮。想到这里，伯妮丝也收敛了一点脸上的笑意，对着他“嘿”了一声。  
周围的视线似乎更火热了一点。  
伯妮丝啧了一声，等着看看克拉克的反应。如果他对此表露出明显不适，那么就保持一下距离好平息他人的视线和议论，等会儿找一个僻静的地方再聊天。  
克拉克抬起头，不怎么有精神的样子，但看到伯妮丝还是露出了一个微笑。“嗨，伯妮丝。”他说。  
伯妮丝很是高兴。如果朋友精神较为敏感，她并不介意多照顾一下，但是……如果朋友也不惧流言，她显然会更高兴一点。  
于是她好哥们儿似的伸手勾住了克拉克的肩膀：“你今天有空吗？我们是不是该训练一下《悲惨世界》了？”  
克拉克的眼睛闪了闪，又有些迟疑：“但是我得和妈准备篮子男孩的事情……”  
“……？这个活动需要很多时间准备吗？”伯妮丝有些惊讶，“据我了解，不是拍卖十个男孩的一次共进午餐机会吗？你有玛莎的苹果派还担心什么呢？”  
克拉克看了看四周，小声说：“还要穿着正装提着篮子，站在台上看着你们女孩儿竞价……”他有些尴尬地加了一句，“而我没有合身的正装了……”  
克拉克说完这句话停下来，等着伯妮丝露出不含嘲笑意味的笑意。克拉克知道自己家境仅仅是一般，而伯妮丝大部分时候和自己说话都带着笑。  
我知道她的为人，我知道她不是鄙薄，所以没有关系。

但伯妮丝没有笑。她想了一下说：“你是独子……我也没有哥哥弟弟可以借给你……你父亲有型号合适的旧正装吗？或者……”伯妮丝在脑中过了一下克拉克可以借的人员名单，发现这令人惊讶地少，“要不问问皮特？”  
“爸的衣服我现在穿还是大了点。皮特……”克拉克微微皱起眉，“我觉得麻烦他不太好……”  
“克拉克，你觉得皮特是你的朋友了吗？”伯妮丝直截了断地问。  
克拉克顿了顿，郑重地点头，又补充一句：“他也说过会站在我这一边。”随即他想起来这是在什么假设下说的——也就是他和伯妮丝“分手”的话皮特会站在他这一边，也有点好笑，“不过不知为何……”  
不知为何，对皮特的信赖感和对伯妮丝的比较起来，还是弱了一点。这句话好像不太好说出来。  
伯妮丝却像知道了他在想什么一样，接过话去：“但如果问是不是朋友，你肯定还是认为他是朋友啦？”  
得到男孩的点头，她又想到刚刚盘算克拉克的朋友名单，心口涌起一点点怜爱的酸胀来：“克拉克，我个人觉得呢，真正的朋友就是互相麻烦的关系。如果是普通一点的，差不多只算熟人的同事、同学之类的这种朋友，可以一起出去吃吃玩玩，这种‘朋友’确实会因为请求感到麻烦，也最好不要去麻烦他们。但是真正的朋友会因为你愿意麻烦他们而感到开心的！不仅会觉得确确实实成为了互相分担和支撑的关系，也会开心于被你信任到愿意依赖的程度！”伯妮丝又添加了一个补充条件，以示严谨，“啊当然，这针对的是你这样偏向不打扰他人的人啦。”  
伯妮丝眼角正好扫到皮特走过去，想要叫住他又忍住了。她要尊重克拉克的决定，不能摆出一副要替他做选择的姿态，也不能用叫住皮特的方式来逼迫克拉克选择。  
克拉克又想了一下，放松了一点：“好吧，我明天问问皮特。”


	12. 第十一章 付出我拥有的一切(I'm giving it all I got)

所以伯妮丝现在正站在肯特家的谷仓门口，站在屋檐投下的阴影里，等待克拉克和玛莎谈完之后，从屋子那边过来。  
她忽然心有所感似的望过去，克拉克站在那边对她用力挥手，脸上也挂着笑容，顺着小山坡跑下来。  
伯妮丝正想着，克拉克在这里连动作幅度都比学校里大哎，远处的那个人影却突然消失了。  
伯妮丝：？  
不到一秒钟之后，克拉克唰地停在了伯妮丝面前，带起一阵疯狂旋转的风和灰尘拍到伯妮丝的脸上，让伯妮丝咳嗽起来的同时，也撩起了她的头发和衣角。  
“额，”克拉克慌张起来，“对不起！”  
“……水……”伯妮丝咳得眼睛都要睁不开了，随便挥了挥手请克拉克帮忙。  
克拉克于是立刻又消失了，过了两秒钟他小心翼翼地捧着一杯水出现在伯妮丝面前，这次只掀起了一丝小小的风。  
伯妮丝的咳嗽其实已经止住了大半，她看着克拉克的“闪现”就乐了，一边笑一边接过杯子小口抿着。“你真的……好快啊。”喝完水她说，又想到了什么好笑的事一样抿着嘴直乐。  
“我们去外面吧？”克拉克仍然有点窘迫，“下次我提前打扫一下谷仓。”  
“外面太晒了！！”伯妮丝抱怨着，突然凑近了点观察克拉克的脸，“也许你可以免疫阳光的影响吧……但是对我来说真的太热了！”  
伯妮丝拿出一个秒表，直接开启话题，这样就避开了要不要去外面的讨论：“我们要不就从基础一点的开始，看看你的速度吧？”  
——————  
五分钟后伯妮丝放弃了自己按秒表，选择自己当一个捧着秒表的定位器，让克拉克自己按下秒表跑到田野的另一端又跑回来自己按下停止。然后她盯着几乎没有走动的数字陷入了沉思。  
“我们要测测你一分钟最快能跑多远吗……但那样的话我喊停你说不定都听不到了……”伯妮丝站在谷仓屋檐下的阴影里，抬起头看着克拉克，“那我们换成从……最为困扰你的……声音开始？这样之后测其他的也方便。”  
克拉克闭了闭眼睛，点点头。他站在阳光下，闭上眼的时候睫毛都好像被镀上了一层金色。  
伯妮丝顿了顿，嘟囔一句：“不怕晒真好啊……”  
她又问：“你之前说上一次听力失控，是通过把注意力集中到玛莎声音上逐渐恢复的吗？”得到点头回应，伯妮丝上前一步，顿了一下拉起他的手，“也就是说，你目前多半是没有办法把注意力集中在自己的心跳上回复了……”  
克拉克正要回答，却感觉伯妮丝拉着他的手，放在了伯妮丝自己的心口处。锁骨下大概七厘米的位置，有伯妮丝自己的手阻隔，克拉克其实没有触及什么不该摸的地方，但是手掌下能感到一点柔软的弧度，而且手背紧贴着伯妮丝温热的手心，他脸一下爆红了起来，却因为伯妮丝眼神平静且无调笑，没有把手抽出去。  
伯妮丝冷静地站着，心口却不自觉地跳快了一点。这其实是她最后一次的试炼。  
毕竟……伯妮丝已经见过很多人了。有的人平时小偷小摸、眼红、闲话、攀比乃至陷害，但在重大的灾难面前却可能冒着生命危险拯救他人，或是主动捐款捐物。反过来说，一时的英雄行为，并不意味着这样的人日常生活中是一个相处舒服的人。克拉克……应当不是这种类型，伯妮丝也已经将他视作很可以信赖的朋友了。但是……  
在伯妮丝还不是伯妮丝的时候，也有过不少男性朋友，作为同学、同事或者哥们儿，他们非常合格。伯妮丝相信如果自己遇到困难去求助，他们应当会出手相助，甚至愿意借钱——这不是说伯妮丝真的会去向借钱或者求助，而是指作为朋友，他们达到了这个可信程度。但是这部分男性朋友，伯妮丝却不敢说他们一定是发自内心地尊重女性。比如他们对自己的女友会不会真正地尊重、会不会承担自己的那部分家庭责任、会不会一边找站街女郎享受性，一边把她们视作性资源而不是独立的人类个体。对伯妮丝来说，这部分男性朋友作为朋友是很够格的，但是她对他们永远不会毫无保留。  
伯妮丝把克拉克的手放在了自己心口，微微笑了笑说：“你能感到我的心跳吗？”  
如果克拉克不自觉地有什么动作，她想，那么我对他保留目前这种信任程度就可以了。他仍然将是我最好的朋友，这个世界最为信任的人，但是……我将会有一点点保留。比如，就不要探索克拉克的能力边界了，以帮他控制为主……克拉克肯定看不出来的，只有我自己知道。  
克拉克皱着眉，脸颊还是泛着点血色：“心跳很清晰，但是万一我因为声音失控怎么办，我怕伤到你或者……”  
“我允许你。”伯妮丝说，“我给你这么做的授权。”她又笑了笑：“不过如果你真的伤到我，你得负责立刻带我求医。现在克拉克，试着去听远处吧。”  
克拉克摒弃掉其他思维，开始集中注意力。他听到十来米外的风拂过每一片玉米叶子，拨弄每一条丝线似的穗子；他听到厨房里烤箱嗡嗡地响着，妈哼着听过很多次的那首歌，而爸拿着报纸在翻阅；他听见远处、更远处的人在交谈，汽车驶过，有人按了喇叭；桌椅碰撞，有人在大声笑闹了起来；有玻璃制品摔碎了；有人在尖声叫骂……  
他好像一不小心听得太远了，城市里……是城市吗，声音太多太杂，各种声音一下汇聚成了一股，往他脑子里钻去，想要动摇他、击溃他，使他感到疼痛。

“你还好吗，克拉克？”伯妮丝发现他表情不对，握紧了一点他的手，另一只手也扶住了他的手臂，“你可以听我的心跳……或者听我说话，或者把注意力放回你脚下，这里只有风的声音……”  
伯妮丝捏紧克拉克的手，心跳不自觉快了些。但担心没有用，克拉克的状况她完全帮不上忙。尖叫？万一给克拉克更大的负担怎么办。伯妮丝只能用平稳的声调随口说着什么，顺便用力握住他的手臂。稳定的声音也许能帮助他回复注意力？如果捏痛了他的手，也许他也可以回过神来吧？

伯妮丝的声音在如此杂乱、如此多的噪音中显得非常微弱，但克拉克还是分辨出了她的声音，尽管没有办法分辨清楚。他试图抓住这一点点声音，但在那么多不同音频音调音色中抓住这一星半点特别的语音，就像在大海中捕捞游鱼，或是捞起扩散在水中的墨汁。  
但是克拉克的手下有着鲜活而用力的搏动。砰砰，砰砰，克拉克将注意力集中回了这个声音，手被紧紧抓住的触感也终于明晰了起来。伯妮丝的手紧抓着他的，掌心滚烫，甚至渗出了点汗水。  
声音逐渐消去了，伯妮丝的声音重归耳边，克拉克也睁开眼睛。“下……次，你不如唱个歌吧，伯妮丝？”开口的时候发现嗓子有点哑，克拉克迅速地调整了一下，笑着问。  
“是不是一下过头了？”伯妮丝没有理他的岔开话题，心里却舒了一口气，“可以划定一个范围，比如我们先听这片田野，确保能够听见并且没有大影响了，再往外扩散。”  
这、这片田野？克拉克一下有些心虚，不敢提他大概已经听到隔壁城市去了。他哼哧哼哧犹豫了一下，最终还是选择和盘托出。

“……城市？！小镇最近的城市是……”伯妮丝试图在脑中回忆一下最近的城市有多长距离，但她实在没有关注过这方面，连是哪座都不太清楚，只好瞪着克拉克，“居然有那么远？！可是你在想什么，至少先听听小镇，保证不会伤到你自己再说啊！”  
“小镇都是熟悉的人……没有经过他们的同意听他们的声音，我觉得不太好……”克拉克小声解释，虽然越说声音越迟疑，“虽然我知道听其他地方也一样是侵犯隐私，但我想更远处大概听得没有那么清楚，所以……”  
伯妮丝一下失去了语言能力。  
半晌，她松开了克拉克的手，气呼呼地用了全身的力气捏了克拉克手臂一把，而对方仅仅是无辜地看了看她。  
“我给你授权！”伯妮丝生气地叫出声来，“我授予你随时听我和我周围声音的权力！”面对想要说什么的克拉克她补充了一句：“不是永久的，直到之后因为什么原因撤销这个授权为止！”她又想了想说，“不过我的撤销一定会是当面且有充分合理理由的，如果你听到什么刻意的撤销可以不用相信。而且紧急情况除外。”  
逻辑严密，也设置了退出机制，克拉克也不好拒绝了。他只能问：“你确定吗？”  
“我确定啊！”伯妮丝仍然不知道因为什么有点生气，“而且我再不给授权你的能力还要怎么练，等着看你伤到自己吗？”她看到克拉克的表情立刻补充：“停，我不是因为要训练你的能力勉强自己，我本来就是愿意的，我信任你。”  
克拉克的表情柔和下来：“我不会辜负你的信任的。”  
……信任啊。伯妮丝心情有点复杂，做出垂下眼睛发愁的样子说：“可是我和你的距离没有长到足以作为你的练习的程度啊……难道我应该去别的地方读个高中……？”  
“这……虽然我没有立场阻止你，”克拉克急急地说，“但是在哪里上高中是件大事，你不能就这么轻易地决定了！”他犹豫了一下：“伯妮丝，你真的要走吗？”  
克拉克的眼睛好像在发光哎。伯妮丝又笑了，勾住他的肩膀：“你怎么没有立场，你是我的朋友啊？你可以说因为希望能够继续一起玩……”她顿了顿，意识到克拉克也许是考虑到了她的前途才没有这么说，又叹了一口气，“唉……你放心吧，高中不会的。”  
高中不会……那么高中毕业之后也许会了？克拉克想要说什么，但是他对于自己的未来还完全没有规划，只好选择闭口不言了。  
伯妮丝笑完，又想起来刚才克拉克说信任的样子，又叹了一口气：“克拉克……你记不记得之前，我向你要过一个保证？”  
克拉克回忆了一下，好像是在前几天，自己对她坦白了（大部分）能力之后。  
……  
“我向你要求一个保证。”  
“保证不伤害你？这是当然的。”  
“保证不出于自卫和保护以外的目的伤害他人。”  
“我保证。”  
……  
“我记得，怎么了？”克拉克过了一遍自己这段时间的行为，“我应该没有做出打破这个保证的事才对呀？”  
“你那天给我展示了很多……超出我想象的能力。”伯妮丝垂下眼睛，一点点掰碎了给他讲自己当时的心理，“我是信任你的，我信任你不会有意伤害我或者他人……看到了我之前看到的那些之后，还不能信任你我就过于多疑了。但是一下这么多……这么强大的能力，我还是需要一个口头的保证，这样我心里会好受不少。虽然其实保证没有什么用。”伯妮丝自嘲地笑了笑：“因为如果你不可信，那么你的保证也不会可信。而如果你一直高尚，那么不需要保证也是一样的……我明明知道这个道理，也知道你的品德，却还是要求你的保证，其实是因为我当时心态也不稳……或者说，对你的信任还不够。”  
克拉克通过了她最后的测试，那么伯妮丝就毫无保留。  
听到这些，克拉克的眼神一如既往，甚至更加温和了。伯妮丝却不让他说话，继续说下去：“而且，我第一反应当然也是让你不要伤害我！但你这么斩钉截铁的回复，却让我一下不知道说什么好了。而且第一反应过后，再说出这种只关注我自己一个人的话，我会觉得羞愧……尤其在你面前。这才补了后面这句。”  
“所以说！”伯妮丝强调，“所以说我的第一反应是自私的！不要认为我完全是善良的人，我一定会优先我自己。一般也只会想着帮一下眼前的人，做再多的话我会嫌麻烦……我把这些都说出来，是不希望你之后认识到我的本质然后对我失望，克拉克。”……糟糕，似乎说多了一点，伯妮丝立刻语带抱怨转换话题：“而且你太容易轻信别人了！我觉得我已经是很不错的那类人，我都还是很明确的自我优先者，其他人可能还不如我呢！你可不要认为所有人都和你一样好啊，克拉克！要带点警惕心，我都可以很坏的，我只是没有表现出来！”  
克拉克似乎有很多话想说，但张了张嘴又闭上了。唉，伯妮丝……你难道以为这种坦诚和客观是一般人能做得到的吗？  
他最终只是简单地说：“我也信任你，伯妮丝。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：伯妮丝显得气呼呼是因为，又一次被克拉克的品格震撼了，又因为自己的保留而愧疚，但这种事小镇男孩是想不到的。  
> 伯妮丝：我原以为我已经是非常好的人了，没想到人外有人天外有天！他还毫无自知之明！把我比下去了，捏捏出气。  
> 伯妮丝：他还捏不痛，更气了！


	13. 第十二章 竭尽全力(Giving it my best shot)

克拉克在晚饭时间之前把伯妮丝送回了她家里。在自己回家的路上，按照伯妮丝交待的一样，把注意力分了些在她那里，实验他能够听见5~6英里外的声音坚持多久。  
“一旦觉得有点不对就立刻停止，”伯妮丝当时看着他，眉心轻微隆起，“千万不要勉强。我这边会尽量一直说点话……但我不知道你什么时候停下来，所以你自己计时，克拉克。但稍微有点不适就一定停下来，毕竟数值不重要，你已经是……”  
“好了好了伯妮丝，你放心吧！你已经说了三遍了！”克拉克举起双手投降，眼睛里满是笑意，“我不会勉强自己的。”  
“好吧。”伯妮丝勉强答应，仍然用怀疑的眼光看着克拉克，“虽然刚才的某人还完全不知道循序渐进，但既然你这么说了……”  
“那是我的错。”克拉克立刻认输，“但是既然你都指出来了，我当然会更小心了。”  
……  
他们还约定了每周二和周四放学之后肯特家谷仓见，第一目标是训练，也可以凑在一起聊聊天或者看看书。  
这也是为什么老老实实一步步往家走的克拉克现在那么高兴。这个约定让他更深地体会到了，和伯妮丝的友情已经成为了日常生活的一部分，他只需要继续等待它成为习惯、成为惯例，不用再提心吊胆……想会不会有什么阴差阳错的误会，会使得他们逐渐疏远。  
克拉克一边克制着不要走着走着飞起来或者跳起来，一边听着伯妮丝的声音。她和父母还有妹妹打了招呼。  
“最近怎么回来这么晚？”成熟女性的声音，还有碗盘放在桌面产生的敲击声。  
“我去我朋友家玩了。”伯妮丝回应，附带拉开椅子坐下来的声音。  
“上次你没有和家里打招呼就过去吃晚饭的那家吗？”成熟男性的声音。  
“没错，就是送了你、妈妈还有玛丽抢着分的那个苹果派——的那位朋友家里。”伯妮丝的声音，“上次是意外，之后都会打招呼的。”  
“怎么去别人家里吃晚饭还能是‘意外’的……！”小女孩的声音，“我看伯妮丝你是不是谈恋爱了，心思都不在家里了。哇——不要捏嗷偶脸！”  
“玛丽也有这种心思啦？不愧马上要读7年级了。”伯妮丝的声音带着笑。  
……  
“……克拉克？克拉克！”  
克拉克一愣神，发现是玛莎在叫他。“克拉克，你是不是谈恋爱了？”玛莎含笑打趣，“心思都不在家里了。”  
“哎，妈！”克拉克又闹了个大红脸，“怎么你也开这种玩笑，我和伯妮丝是朋友。”  
“哦？果然是在想小伯妮丝的事情。”玛莎笑得更开了一点。  
克拉克一阵语塞。他犹豫了一下，还是说了伯妮丝和自己训练能力的事情。  
“……她要你怎么做？”乔纳森在客厅的另一边问，“她有记录你的身体信息吗？”  
“没有！她只是提了怎么样让我更好地控制我自己的方案，甚至不让我自己有纸质记录！”克拉克有点无奈地说，“爸你放心吧！伯妮丝换了好几个角度警告我，什么被国家视作威胁和研究对象，被研究机构抓过去活体研究折磨，什么被‘朋友’无意识泄露异常、亲近的人被找到威胁甚至杀害、被情感操控用作政治筹码……我一旦放松这方面的戒心在学校里提到我的能力了，她就编一个不同的故事提醒我！有的故事甚至吓人到引人入胜的地步，伯妮丝还挺有这方面天赋的。”  
乔纳森愣了一下，然后说：“那多听听，儿子。我想不会有坏处的。”  
……  
当天晚上，克拉克在房间里读书，耳边是伯妮丝自言自语的声音。她大概已经回了自己的房间，正在研究她不擅长的历史，似乎是在寻找两个世界的差异。  
“克拉克？你在听吗？……唉，如果你已经不在听了那我现在可真是太傻了。……（翻书的声音）……美国独立战争，好像没什么差异……第一届总统，乔治·华盛顿，也没错……克拉克你对南北差异有什么看法？我看到这个文献说废除奴隶制只是冠冕堂皇的借口而已，为了让当时的联邦和邦联工业化开战是必然的……”  
一开始克拉克打算记一下问题，第二天见面了回复。但随着伯妮丝看的资料越来越多，她的问题也越来越深入，往往不是一两句话能解释，甚至并没有标准答案的问题。最后克拉克也跟着思考起来，不得不专门拿出一个笔记本，听到问题的时候就把自己的回复和想要讨论的相关内容写在上面。  
到了伯妮丝去洗漱睡觉的时候，克拉克稍微有点脸红地移开注意力。等他犹豫着再次听回来的时候，发现伯妮丝在数钱。  
数钱？克拉克歪了歪头，然后想起来被他忘得差不多的“篮子男孩”拍卖。明天要去向皮特借正装，他提醒了一下自己。  
————  
这周过去得很快，克拉克觉得仿佛眨眨眼睛就到了周四……第二天“篮子男孩”就要正式开展了。  
伯妮丝靠坐在谷仓的干草堆上（克拉克提前一天收拾了出来），给听力训练计划更新到了V1.3版本——上课的时候同时听大于等于两间教室里的话（备注一：建议在体育课的时候进行，万一实验中断可以不影响自己的课程）（备注二：建议从小范围逐步扩大听力，学校很吵）。她懒洋洋地把这张纸交给克拉克，叮嘱他看完就粉碎掉。噢，伯妮丝想起来什么似的补充一句，如果你觉得能做到，可以试试用那个热视线烧掉，也让我见识一下。她很有兴趣地坐直了一点。  
克拉克深吸了一口气。他并没有尝试有意识地用过眼睛方面的能力……他盯着面前的纸，确保视线范围内没有人或者重要的物品，然后尝试调动眼睛周围的肌肉……  
然后他发现世界变成了黑白色，手里的纸已经看不到了。他惊慌地一松手，尝试恢复世界的颜色，却感到一股能量从眼睛冲出去，把谷仓的天花板烧穿了两个洞。  
“克拉克！”他听见伯妮丝略带惊慌的声音逐渐接近。  
“别过来！！”克拉克大叫道，赶紧用手捂住眼睛，“你别过来，我现在控制不住……”  
“别慌，不要乱动，克拉克。”伯妮丝的声音仍然在移动，“我现在绕到你身后来，你不用着急，你伤不到我。”  
克拉克感到背部和腰侧传来了手掌的温度，他几乎被伯妮丝半环抱住了。而声音从身侧传来：“克拉克，你可以盯着地面睁开眼睛了。不论是哪种视线，你现在都伤不到任何东西……你的手痛不痛啊？”  
克拉克松开了手，眼睛却还紧紧闭着。他感到手被拉过去摊开，掌心传来一点轻微的触感。  
“嘶……”伯妮丝被烫得立刻松了手，看了看自己的指头，过一会儿说不定会起泡，“我还说你的手掌怎么会就发红了……你傻不傻啊，看地上就可以了呀！”  
说老实话伯妮丝现在已经开始担心克拉克的眼皮了，但是她忍住没说，怕让克拉克更紧张。  
“唔……你可以回忆一下平时看东西的感觉，和刚才激发视线的感觉，然后找到区别，再挨个尝试一下。哎，没事嘛，就当做实验。”伯妮丝踮脚抬手就摸上了克拉克的头，使点劲让他低下来，“看着地不会有什么问题的。现在正好多试试，确定好了开关的原理之后就不会胡乱开动了。你紧张的话，我就在你后面看书，不会看你，不会在意你多久搞定，需要帮忙我再过来。”  
伯妮丝又揉了揉他的头发，真的又离开了。克拉克能听到她跑去抱了一小团干草挪到身后坐下的声音。

克拉克的下午就在反复烧地面中过去了。  
最后克拉克报告说已经能够初步掌握热视线的开关，但在伯妮丝拿着那张听力计划纸要求克拉克用眼睛烧掉的时候，克拉克还是不愿意。伯妮丝拗不过他，最后让他自己拿着纸烧掉了。  
“结课任务！”伯妮丝愤愤不平，“这差不多可以算这门课的结课任务了！我拿着到底和你拿着有什么区别，你平时也不是会乱飞眼神那种人呀！”  
克拉克厚着脸皮，学着看过的武打电影一抱拳：“那就不算结课，毕竟我还要跟着‘师父’修行很久呢。”  
伯妮丝一挑眉：“小学徒可都是要给师父端茶倒水、捏肩捶背的。”  
克拉克于是带着伯妮丝的水杯消失了，转瞬又捧着装满水的水杯回来：“我怕我控制不好力度，捏肩捶背就算了。端茶倒水是没有问题的。”  
“……有没有人跟你说过你脸皮变厚了，克拉克？”  
克拉克想了想：“皮特说过，而且他觉得我是跟你学的。”  
伯妮丝：“……”  
“而我同意他的观点。”克拉克认真地补充。  
伯妮丝：“？”  
——————  
第二天，换好正装、头发也抹了点发胶的克拉克提着装着三明治和苹果派的篮子等在礼堂后台。他得知自己是9号，也就是说待会他将在台上看着前八个男孩被女孩子们竞拍，然后轮到自己。  
……在台上，看着台下竞拍自己（的共进午餐机会）！  
光是想一想，克拉克就觉得尴尬。万一没有人有动静，对于台上的人岂不是一次极大的打击？但还好，有伯妮丝在……  
等一下，虽然克拉克曾经听到伯妮丝数钱，但是他们至今还没有聊到竞拍的问题……  
克拉克没忍住，视线穿过墙壁，在观众席扫到了伯妮丝的身影，却发现她皱着眉头。  
她在思考什么呢……伯妮丝会参与这个活动吗？……她会拍我吗？


	14. 第十三章 重整旗鼓(I get up, get up and keep on trying)

“欢迎大家参加今年的小镇中学年度助力拍卖。我们又一次请出我校最优秀的十名小伙子……”  
伯妮丝很烦恼。她钱包里的确有一些钱，也的确打算用来竞拍……但是……  
但是她之前没有料到被拍者们会站在台上，看着台下的动静，也能看见其他人被拍时的动静。  
这是不是没有考虑到他们的心理因素啊……如果没人拍，被拍者会不会被嘲笑？如果仅仅是活动结束之后，大家互相攀比金额什么的，伯妮丝觉得这算比较正常的现象。但是……如果存在那种没有人愿意拍的人，这样的人在学校应该本来就没有什么朋友，让这种人在台上看着其他人的火热竞拍场面，而轮到自己时无人问津，相当于再次直面和强化自己“没有人关心和关注”的事实。这实在是有点残忍，也许都能算一种心理霸凌了吧？  
哎，其实如果只有一个人愿意拍大概也……不算什么成功，但至少比没人拍要好些。伯妮丝琢磨着克拉克大概不会经受这种心理过程了，毕竟他现在已经有（自己这个超棒的）朋友了。但是……除了克拉克之外，是不是也会有类似的人呢？  
伯妮丝烦恼的就是这个。她不算爱管闲事的类型，但她对于暴力行为和摧残自尊的行为是看不过去、发现了就要插手的，不管跟不跟她的朋友有关。  
伯妮丝找了找克拉克的编号，发现他是九号。九号……一共十个人，如果克拉克前面有那种无人问津的男孩，伯妮丝应该怎么办呢？可如果伯妮丝拍了前面的人，克拉克又该怎么办呢？  
伯妮丝看了看两侧坐着的人……拉娜·郎和乔安娜·希尔，再远一点是金发的拉拉队长朱莉和她交好的女队员们。  
如果请求朋友……伯妮丝犹豫了一下，如果自己拍克拉克，却请朋友拍——不认识的、无人问津的男孩，原因是伯妮丝怕伤害到那个男孩，这种事其实有点不太好……怎么说呢，大概就是自己不做慈善，却劝朋友捐钱的感觉，像是在慷他人之慨。  
“现在，大家用热烈的掌声请出我们的，2002年度篮子男孩们！”  
伯妮丝没怎么看台上，跟着鼓完了掌后稍稍侧身：“拉娜，乔安娜，你们有想要拍的对象吗？”伯妮丝下定决心了，拜托朋友——如果伯妮丝提前拍了其他人，请她们俩任意一位帮忙拍一下克拉克。  
乔安娜摇了摇头，而拉娜眨了眨眼睛：“本来是没有的……但是，我说出来你可别生我的气啊，伯妮丝。”  
“？我为什么会生气？没事，你说吧拉娜。”伯妮丝一头雾水。  
“我有点想拍克拉克。”拉娜抿着嘴笑了笑。  
“……？……？！”其实如果这样的话，不仅可以完美地解决伯妮丝之前的忧虑，甚至都不需要伯妮丝再开口请托了。但是伯妮丝不知为何，真的有那么一点不高兴。  
乔安娜也诧异地看向拉娜。  
“为什么呢？”伯妮丝打起精神，一副纯粹好奇的样子。  
“他之前提到过他妈妈的苹果派特别好吃呀！”拉娜很有兴趣的样子，“而且你看，他们出来了，今天的克拉克显得很帅呢。”  
伯妮丝抬眼，台上的确站了一溜儿穿着各色正装的男孩儿们，个个都显得很精神。但克拉克……怎么说呢，的确也算得上十分突出。他没有过于兴奋地左摇右晃或者摆手灿笑，也没有紧张得四处乱飞眼神或者含胸低头。他就提着篮子，平平常常一样站在台上，除了被正装衬托得更加挺拔、头发也被发胶分开固定在两侧以外，似乎和平时没有什么不同。在骚动而热烈的会场氛围中，那双湖水一样的蓝眼睛波澜不惊地看着台下，反而显得气质卓然了。  
伯妮丝眯了眯眼睛，心想如果克拉克把头发全部往后梳，可能会更加的……伯妮丝脑子里蹦出的第一个词其实是“勾人”，她咳嗽了一声把这个词打飞，换成“引人注目”。  
“……确实挺好看的。”她中肯地说。  
拉娜稍微往这边靠了靠，认真地说：“不过如果你介意，伯妮丝，我就不会拍克拉克的。”  
伯妮丝稍稍犹豫了一下，毫不隐瞒地说：“我有一点介意，但我能克制住，因为我没有立场。而且我说不定会提前拍别人……”  
“哎——？”乔安娜和拉娜都凑过来，询问原因。  
——————  
站在台上的克拉克好不容易才摆平了点心态，但随着拍卖正式开始他又开始紧张了。  
“首先，有请杰克·斯坦。他加入了橄榄球队，爱好是橄榄球和跳舞。今天带来的午餐是土豆沙拉和培根~”  
场面十分热烈，至少有四五个女孩儿竞价，最终——“30美元成交给朱莉·森特！”拉拉队长朱莉以30美元的数额拍走了他，得到结果时她还得意地回头看了看伯妮丝。  
“接下来是埃迪·楚洛克。他参与了今年的科学奥林匹克竞赛，获得了州内赛的第五名。爱好是集邮和做飞机模型。”  
他以10美元成交给了一位伯妮丝不认识的女孩。  
……  
……  
“接下来是塞缪尔·伯里，来自辩论队。爱好是钓鱼和阅读。篮子里的是三明治和一大块樱桃派~”  
“以5美元起拍。有人吗？……仅仅只要5美元哦？……有人吗？”  
伯妮丝闭了闭眼，举手说：“7美元。”  
“这才像话嘛！塞缪尔·伯里，7美元成交给伯妮丝·艾伦！”  
伯妮丝强忍着负疚感抬头，克拉克却并没有看向她这边，而是垂下了头看着地面。  
伯妮丝咬住了下唇。她本来打算在克拉克看过来的时候用夸张点的口型小声说一句“我晚点跟你解释”的，但是克拉克没有看过来……伯妮丝负疚感更重了。她还是小声说了这句话，寄希望于克拉克能够听见，或者仅仅是为了让自己更好受一点。  
……  
“克拉克·肯特，10美元成交给拉娜·郎！”  
拉娜兴奋地双手一合。  
伯妮丝在椅子里挪动了一下。她是真的高兴于和克拉克共进午餐呢，还只是因为被拍卖的气氛所感染了呢？但伯妮丝没有太关注拉娜，她盯着台上的克拉克。克拉克好像很惊讶似的睁大了眼睛，对伯妮丝这边——不，应该是对拍下了他、的午餐机会的拉娜——礼貌地微笑了一下，然后就拎着篮子走到了台边的阴影里。伯妮丝看不清楚他的脸了。  
————  
拍卖结束，他们一小撮人一对对排成列，向专门划出用作就餐区的教室走去。伯妮丝拍下的塞缪尔·伯里排名在克拉克之前，所以她俩走在前面一点。伯妮丝有些心神不定，几次想要回头看看都强行忍住了，最终在拐弯的时候不动声色撇回去一眼，看到克拉克侧低着头，好像在听拉娜说话。  
伯妮丝想再看清楚一些，视线已经随着脚步被墙壁挡住了，只好顺势看向旁边的塞缪尔。他比伯妮丝矮一些……可能就和拉娜比克拉克矮的程度差不多一样多。  
可是我为什么会这么在意呢？伯妮丝陷入沉思。按理说我和克拉克已经一起吃过饭了，还是在他家里……我之后想要的话也可以随时约他一起吃午饭，这一顿算不了什么啊？  
是因为我希望克拉克交到其他朋友，为他紧张吗？可是那样的话，就不会不希望他被拉娜拍下来了，毕竟拉娜人应该也挺好的……  
塞缪尔好像在说些什么，伯妮丝强打起精神开始听。  
——————  
伯妮丝“认真听同桌人说话”的礼貌准则遭到了极大考验。因为克拉克就坐在她斜前方，不到20英尺的地方。篮子男孩活动好像是男方统一坐一边，所以伯妮丝可以看到他的脸。  
……然后她看到，克拉克好像是对拉娜羞涩地笑了一下。  
伯妮丝捏紧了手里的叉子，心想这三明治要怎么优雅地用刀叉吃不如直接用手吧：“不好意思塞缪尔，我对钓鱼没有什么兴趣。不过你们辩论队一般是辩论些什么内容呢？”  
问到辩题，伯妮丝直接选择了和塞缪尔观点相反的那边，和他争辩起来。这样至少不会失礼地完全不听他的话，伯妮丝出了口气。  
————  
“哇这个苹果派真的太好吃了！”拉娜惊喜地再次叉了一块，放进嘴里细细品味，“话说克拉克，你还像之前一样喜欢阅读吗？”  
“这是我妈妈的拿手绝活。”克拉克略微不好意思地笑了笑，“是的，我最近在看《悲惨世界》。”还因为伯妮丝的问题翻了好多历史书，克拉克想，但是拉娜应该不感兴趣……  
“《悲惨……世界（Les Misérables）》，听上去是法语，我记得是雨果的小说来着？”拉娜歪了歪头，“我怎么记得你之前好像不太看小说，看哲学比较多……？”  
其实如果放在之前，拉娜的关注——尤其她会关注到自己会读什么种类的书——会让克拉克非常地受宠若惊。但是……克拉克这段时间一直都享有……伯妮丝毫不遮掩、毫不扭捏的正视和关怀。他有时候都错觉伯妮丝的注视能直达自己的灵魂……考虑到自己已经当了伯妮丝一段时间重点关注的“实验对象”，这关怀甚至可以说稍微有点过头。虽然……虽然这关怀大概不止是对于克拉克一个人的。  
克拉克回想起他们一行人从拍卖的礼堂走往餐厅的途中，拉娜问他是不是在意伯妮丝为什么拍了其他人。克拉克想说没有却又说不出口，拉娜看到他的表情，就把伯妮丝之前在座位上提到的动机告诉了克拉克。  
克拉克一时语塞。伯妮丝在她愿意的时候的确是心思细腻，会考虑到很多语言或者行为对心理的影响。她做的也的确是好事，克拉克也是支持的，但……  
但克拉克却不能说自己内心毫无埋怨。尤其当他悄悄往斜前方看去，耳朵也能够捕捉到伯妮丝和她拍下的塞缪尔·伯里的交流。他们似乎在讨论罪恶税（sin tax），你来我往的深入探讨使双方都显得十分有见地。  
哪怕是提前告诉我呢，他想。那样就不会有希望落空的窒息感了。


	15. 第十四章 昨日已逝(Yesterdays are gone)

“我之前的确看哲学方面的书更多些……”克拉克回答着拉娜的问题，一时有些出神。当一个人对于“我是谁”、“我从哪里来”、“我到哪里去”这三大哲学问题中的每一个，都完全不能给出一个哪怕是最浅显的解答的时候，诉诸哲学几乎是不可避免的。更别说克拉克之前……也没有太多事情做。“其实所有种类的书籍我都比较喜欢，”克拉克继续说，“之前看哲学更多是因为我比较迷茫。”  
“哎？那你现在看小说什么的多些，是因为你不再迷茫了吗？”拉娜单手撑着一边下巴问。  
“其实仍然有一些，”克拉克老实承认，“但比之前要好不少了。”  
“我还以为你看小说是因为伯妮丝呢。”拉娜眼睛含笑，“我知道她一直喜欢看小说，这几天翻的书封面好像也是法语，说不定也是《悲惨世界》呢。”  
克拉克双眼微微睁大，不自觉地瞥向斜前方的伯妮丝——她手里并没有拿着书。现在还是“篮子男孩”活动的午餐呢，不可能拿着书的，居然没有想起这个来……克拉克微微自嘲。  
但克拉克重温《悲惨世界》的原因的确是因为伯妮丝。伯妮丝似乎对它很熟的样子，经常使用里面的梗……克拉克可不愿意在她面前表现出不记得了的样子。只是不知为何，这个答案……在拉娜面前的话，克拉克莫名有些尴尬得说不出口。  
拉娜歪了歪头，换了一个话题。克拉克松了一口气。  
————————  
伯妮丝和塞缪尔的午餐居然十分愉快。  
伯妮丝满意地想，塞缪尔看着有点书呆和木讷，但是看来是认真参加了辩论社的。他有关罪恶税（sin tax）的不少思考方式和切入角度让伯妮丝受益颇多。当然，在具体论点方面，伯妮丝在知道了新角度之后，还是可以凭借缜密的思维压过塞缪尔一头的。  
伯妮丝一从这场小型辩论头脑风暴中稍微抽出点注意力，克拉克立刻就重新占据了她视线和思绪的中心。而塞缪尔在脱离辩论后，似乎立刻不知道怎么和女孩子说话了，回答问题都支支吾吾起来。  
伯妮丝心想这顿午饭应该可以差不多结束了，礼貌谢绝了塞缪尔送她回教室的请求，起身走向门口。  
她犹豫了一秒钟要不要在门口等克拉克，和他解释清楚……但要解释什么呢？他们并没有提前约定好，伯妮丝一定会拍下克拉克啊……按理来说伯妮丝没有任何的违约，克拉克也没有因为她的行为而遭遇不太好的结果（无人问津、心灵受创等等），可是为什么伯妮丝还是觉得有必要解释一下呢？  
她在餐厅门口踱来踱去，想得自己都烦了，就决定等克拉克出来，说什么怎么说都到时候再考虑，大不了在克拉克送拉娜回教室的时候远远跟在后面，等他一送完拉娜就截住。  
沟通这种事……尤其是如果涉及负面情绪的沟通，就是应该在冷静下来的第一时间理清楚。如果拖得久了，有的容易钻牛角尖的人会越想越委屈，最后会爆发到一开始难以想象的程度。……虽然伯妮丝不觉得克拉克是这种类型，但是一次性解决完之后就不用再忧心了，简单明快，省得拖拖拉拉留下隐患。  
啊，克拉克替拉娜推开了门，他们出来了。伯妮丝正打算往后躲一躲，就看到拉娜的视线扫过了这边。  
拉娜单手叉着腰，对克拉克说了什么，而克拉克半背对着这边，伯妮丝只能看到他摇了摇头，好像也说了点什么。  
……这种时候如果有克拉克的能力就方便了！伯妮丝还没来得及遗憾，就看着拉娜笑着挥了挥手，把克拉克转了半圈对着伯妮丝的方向，然后自己转身就走了。  
伯妮丝：…………  
她只好硬着头皮向前走了两步。克拉克倒是没有要溜的样子，只是双手也握在了一起……等下，这是不是说他也有点迷之尴尬？可是克拉克为什么要（在和拉娜吃过午饭之后看到我）尴尬？  
一旦发现别人心态也不稳，伯妮丝立刻变得无比自然：“克拉克！唔，虽然我有点事和你说，但你不是应该送拉娜回去吗？”  
克拉克无奈地摊摊手：“她说她看到你在等我，就不用我送先回去了。”他又歪了歪头，盯着伯妮丝笑了笑，仿佛在说：你不也拒绝了被送回去？  
伯妮丝忍不住笑了，笑完又正色回去，郑重地由于没有拍下克拉克对他道歉。  
克拉克顿了顿，眼神温和，嘴角仍然带着一点笑意：“你没有做错什么啊，伯妮丝。你不用对我道歉。”  
伯妮丝摇了摇头，只说：“我的态度没有变过，就是视你为我最为信赖的朋友，有任何需要选择搭档一类的事，你一直是我的第一选择。虽然之前没有明说，但我一直这么想，所以说我必须道歉，不然我没有办法平息我的歉意。”然后她居然当即开始耍赖：“嘿嘿，不过克拉克你也没有必要一定要接受我的道歉呀，反正道过歉我就踏实了。我了解的嘛，你没有一定要接受我道歉的义务——”  
克拉克无语地看着她。伯妮丝笑嘻嘻地耸肩。  
不愧是你，破坏气氛第一人。克拉克想。  
哎，你人这么好怎么可能不接受我的道歉，但是我实在是受不了更多你那双眼睛露出那种感动地看过来的眼神了！今天你还穿成这样！伯妮丝想。  
他们一起走向教室。路上他们随口聊了很多，这几天的课程、小组作业、路边的小花是什么呢、刚才伯妮丝学到的思考角度……快到拐角了，伯妮丝突然又说：“而且你今天打扮得这么帅，不考虑朋友关系我也会想拍你的呀。”  
唉，克拉克无声地叹了口气：“你怎么也拿我开玩笑，伯妮丝。”  
伯妮丝：“？你觉得是开玩笑吗？而且为什么是‘也’，拉娜已经跟你说过啦？我们在礼堂（拍卖会场）看到你刚出来就觉得你很好看了。”  
克拉克的脸慢慢爬上一层红色：“和平时差别也不是很大吧……”  
伯妮丝点点头：“确实。不过你平时本来就很好看呀？”  
克拉克愣住了。  
“……不至于吧？”伯妮丝倒是真的有点震惊，“难道没有别的人夸过你好看吗？我刚认识你就夸过你的眼睛了耶？”  
“额，拉娜今天说了……”克拉克没什么底气的样子。  
“天啦，我之前就说你的眼睛像湖水一样……”伯妮丝说到一半，停了下来，一边盯着克拉克，一边捏了捏自己的下巴，“但现在我觉得……”  
克拉克似乎以为她要说什么批判的话，略微紧张地站在那里。他们走在室内，但是平淡的室内白光照在他眼睛里，好像都是充满生气地，流动着的蓝色……和伯妮丝刚认识他那时候比起来，克拉克的眼睛现在似乎更加灵动，就不那么像湖水了……  
“像天空一样。”伯妮丝脱口而出。  
克拉克微微睁大了眼睛，就像流云在那片天空划过。他略微皱起了眉头，又有些无奈地笑了起来：“……我想起来了，有件事我忘记告诉你了……你可不要生气。”  
伯妮丝疑惑的看回去。  
克拉克——终于——也习惯了谨慎行事，偏了偏头，对她眨了一下眼睛。伯妮丝就知道了，这又会是一个在谷仓里讲述的冉阿让的故事。  
——————  
所以尽管这天是周五下午，并不是此前他俩约定好谷仓见的周二或周四，伯妮丝又一次来到了肯特农场。  
克拉克回去换衣服，而伯妮丝正要熟门熟路走向谷仓的时候，玛莎从屋子里走了出来，看着迎面走来的儿子打趣说：“我听说‘篮子男孩’要送女孩回教室，可怎么是伯妮丝送你回家了呀，克拉克？你付了她多少钱？”  
“啊，妈——！”克拉克有点头疼，扶住玛莎的双肩，试图让她回到房间去。  
伯妮丝装模作样地抚胸鞠躬行礼，煞有介事地接口：“我这是提前预支的服务，克拉克还欠我相应的报酬呢。”  
克拉克忍住翻白眼的冲动：“妈，我回去换衣服了。”  
伯妮丝还不放过他：“辛德瑞拉，哪怕仙女教母……”她想起借克拉克正装的‘仙女教母’是皮特忍不住喷笑了一声，又忍住继续道，“哪怕仙女教母收回了他的衣服，在我眼里你仍然一样美丽。”虽然今天好像真正担任王子位置的应该是拉娜，伯妮丝选择了无视这一点小bug。  
脸红和白眼，克拉克两样都没忍住。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：罪恶税(sin tax)是我自己辨论过的一个辩题。罪恶税指政府对于一些政府认为有害健康的商品额外征收税。比如烟草、酒等，美国作为40%以上肥胖率的国家，许多州对于含糖饮料也有颁布过罪恶税，作为政策引导，希望公民减少对糖类摄入。  
> 可切入思考的点/可辩论的点大致有：政府有没有权利在这方面规范公民行为？政府为什么有权利规定什么是“有害”的？普通人有没有权利自由选择“有害”的生活习惯？罪恶税真的能规范公民行为吗，会不会对心理造成影响产生反作用？等等。   
> 注2：辛德瑞拉：灰姑娘。就是平时被后母当女仆使唤，灰扑扑的，在晚会上穿着仙女教母变的魔法礼服和水晶鞋惊艳了王子的那个。
> 
> 我之前向画手祇言太太约的成年克拉克和伯妮丝的双人稿，出图了！！！！  
> 封面是我自己裁+购买字体+P的……  
> 完整版可查看微博@橘势平稳的蛋-LLAP 搜索  
> 关键词：让他降落  
> P.S. 仔细看小记者领口能看到露出来的一点制服哟~~~我已经陷入看到图就傻乐状态很久了…… 喜欢文或者图都可以评论！（这几天都好忙，为了催你们看图拼命写更新。本来想写到下一个情节但我太困了……）


	16. 第十五章 我已有所需之物(I have what it takes)

“辛德瑞拉，你说你忘记告诉我什么事呢？”伯妮丝在谷仓等来了换回格子衬衫和普通外套的克拉克。伯妮丝非常满意自己的灵光一现，灰姑娘这个梗和克拉克真的很配，而且也可以长时间地作为调戏梗使用——但她暂时按捺住一部分调笑的心情，毕竟克拉克也许要说的是一件涉及他能力的正事。  
“也没有什么大事，就是我好像多了一种能力……”克拉克摸了摸后脑。  
摸着干燥柔软的干草堆正打算坐下来的伯妮丝顿住了，难以置信地提高了声音：“还有？”她扶着自己的腰站直了点：“我的天啊，你出生的时候是有二十八个仙女给你施加过祝福吗？”  
克拉克没忍住笑了：“伯妮丝，你哪儿来那么多乱七八糟的比喻……二十八有什么说法吗？”为什么是这个数？  
“没什么说法，童话里的睡美人不是好像有十三个仙女祝福吗，也只是长得好看了点而已，至多遇难有个王子救。你可这么多能力呢……我就随口说了个大点儿的。”伯妮丝嘟囔，“好吧，能力是什么？希望是个实用点的。”  
克拉克没有说话，直接漂浮了起来。  
伯妮丝抬头看了看克拉克的眼睛，又蹲下来盯着他的脚尖：“所以……你能抵消……或者控制一部分重力？”  
“……我应该是不能操控重力。确切一点来说，我感觉我自己在想要的时候，可以不受重力影响。”克拉克措辞很是慎重，但出口流利，大概是打过腹稿，“我可以飞行。”  
……伯妮丝闭上了眼睛，过了几秒钟又睁开，克拉克还飘在空中。她伸手戳了戳克拉克的手臂，克拉克在空中岿然不动。  
“……你不是可以飞吗！我还以为我戳戳你你就能像气球一样往后飘呢。”伯妮丝失望地放下手。  
……哦！克拉克立刻调整了一下，让自己变得不那么僵硬：“你要再试试看吗？”  
伯妮丝伸手轻轻推了推，克拉克——就好像真空环境的宇航员一样——真的向反方向轻飘飘地飘了出去。而伯妮丝立刻向前追了一步，紧紧地握住了他的手腕。  
克拉克有些摸不着头脑，顺着伯妮丝的力道又轻飘飘地落回地面上。伯妮丝不是想看我飘出去的吗？  
伯妮丝对自己的本能反应也有些惊讶。但……克拉克那副飘远的样子实在是太像伯妮丝曾经看过的那些科幻片了，感觉不紧紧握住，就会飘得越来越远……  
“……手痒。”她只能解释说，“我怕你像氢气球那样，不拉住就会飞到天上去了。”  
“……可是我确实能飞到天上去。”克拉克有点无语，“不然怎么会说飞行呢？不行的话我就该说我会的是漂浮了。”  
“那……你介不介意让我看看？”伯妮丝松开了手，仰起头看着空中的克拉克。  
克拉克向后飘了飘，也有些不知道如何展示似的，干脆在谷仓内加速绕了一圈。  
伯妮丝揉了揉眼睛。谷仓太小，克拉克速度太快，晃得她眼晕。但是哪怕就起步和停下来短短几瞬，那种毫无滞涩的优雅已经足够让人印象深刻了。  
“看上去真的毫不费力……”伯妮丝赞叹说，“你飞行的时候会消耗体力吗？”  
克拉克摇摇头，轻飘飘地落下来，普通的帆布鞋从脚尖处缓缓压实在地面上的过程，就好像从哪里逐渐取回了消失不见的重量。他想了一下，又改口道：“动起来的时候有一些，但飘起来本身的消耗小到可以忽略不计。”  
“唉。”伯妮丝叹了口气，“唉。”她止不住地想一直叹气。  
克拉克落地之后就和伯妮丝差不多高了，伯妮丝不用怎么抬头就能看到他。但是刚才……克拉克飘在空中的时候，伯妮丝要看到他，就必须把头抬得很高。伯妮丝仰着头看克拉克在空中无视着重力却如鱼得水的畅快，就好像那才是他最为自在的归属。而伯妮丝？她和其他所有人一样，都被重力平等地束缚在地面上，就像植物无法离开泥土。  
“你叹什么气呢？”克拉克歪了歪头，面色不解。  
“唉。”伯妮丝又叹了口气，撅了撅嘴，“克拉克，让我摸摸你的头。”  
“噢。”克拉克虽不明所以，但是乖乖地把头低了下来，让伯妮丝揉了揉他的头发。他倒是不会觉得被摸头有辱尊严之类的，还从下方对伯妮丝眨巴着眼睛。  
伯妮丝揉着克拉克软趴趴却有着一股子韧劲的头发，心里舒服了不少。  
“唉。”大概是受伯妮丝影响，克拉克也大大叹了一口气，直起身体来，“之前想让爸妈去体检，妈还好，爸就不太愿意去。”  
伯妮丝对于话题的急速转变适应良好，毕竟他俩最近相处都是想到什么说什么。她想了想，说：“可以和玛莎强调一下严重性，让玛莎去说……或者克拉克，你和乔纳森的相处是什么样的呀？如果你一直显得很倔强，说不定是时候稍微示弱一下了。”  
“示弱……？”克拉克仍然侧着头，眉心微微隆起。  
“如果是一直比较强势或者倔强的人，偶尔表露脆弱会让人忍不住心软想要答应他的要求。”伯妮丝掰着手指，“按我的想象和推断，你对着乔纳森如果一直是我上次看见过那种倔脾气，这回就……老老实实表现一下情绪低落和担忧，甚至快要哭出来那种表情，乔纳森绝对会老实去体检的。或者让玛莎来。”  
“哭就算了……”克拉克揉了揉眉心，“我会考虑一下的。”他又有点好奇，问道：“伯妮丝，你难道有对谁示弱过吗？”  
伯妮丝眨眨眼睛：“没有。”  
你自己都没有实施过，那还给这种建议！克拉克头疼了：“你的建议真的有用吗？”  
“我是看到示弱心软的那个嘛！”伯妮丝理直气壮，“而且这不是纸上谈兵，要学会示弱这可是我从生活里学到的教训！只要对方在乎你，在特殊的亲密关系里是很有用的，尤其两方都比较固执的时候。”  
“好的，我记住了。”克拉克认真地点点头，“也许我最后不会使用这个……技巧，但还是谢谢你，伯妮……额，乔安娜·希尔叫过你波妮了吗？”  
“啊？”伯妮丝一愣，开始努力回忆，“还没有……但我允许过她……”然后她迅速反应过来：“好哇，克拉克，那个时候你偷听！！”  
克拉克尴尬地摊摊手：“那时我还不太能控制……”  
“哼，算了，反正我也不介意你听。”伯妮丝挥挥手。  
“那，波妮，你要不要到天上来看看？”克拉克不知道是因为郑重还是紧张，又从地上飘起来几厘米，微微鞠躬，对伯妮丝伸出一只手。  
伯妮丝盯着眼前的奇景看了好几秒，好像要将这幅画面永远记住似的，然后伸出手戳了戳克拉克的肩膀：“克拉克，你打算怎么带我上天呢？”  
克拉克的姿势僵硬了一下。  
“你知道用多大的接触面积支撑一个人的体重，才会让压力不至于大到让人痛苦吗？”  
克拉克伸出的手垂了下去，显得蔫了吧唧的。  
“你知道普通人最大能承担什么速度的风压而不至于感到疼痛吗？如果不考虑疼痛，最大又能承受什么速度？”  
克拉克落回地面上，头发好像都萎靡地趴了下去。他收回手，抿了抿嘴闭上眼睛：“是我思虑不周……”  
“好啦，其实这些我也不知道。”看到克拉克的表情，伯妮丝忍不住笑了，抬高手戳了戳他的脸，然后像之前那样揽住他一边肩膀，“好啦走吧，实践出真知！”  
她得意地挑挑眉：“怎么，虽然有着这些顾虑，难道你以为我会拒绝这样一个神奇的机会吗？而且带我的人是你耶，你知道了这些顾虑肯定会小心的，这说不定比游乐园的云霄飞车什么的还要安全呢！”  
克拉克侧过头看看伯妮丝搭在他肩膀上的手臂，有点迟疑：“这样的话你要抓好才行……”  
伯妮丝：“……”她逮住克拉克的手，从背后绕到自己的腰上搭好，还拍拍确认稳定性。“刚说你比云霄飞车安全，你就拆我台呀！”她抱怨道，“安全带总是要有的！”  
克拉克小心地确认了一下，带着伯妮丝缓慢地漂浮起来。离地只有一米多，但他已经听到伯妮丝小声吸了口气。是不是还是有点吓到了……？要不……就在谷仓里飘飘算了？克拉克正这么想着，就听到伯妮丝兴奋的声音。  
“还能再高些吗？啊，不过得小心不能被人看到！天啦，我觉得我这辈子都不会有比刚才更像仙女的时候了，轻盈又优雅！”  
……克拉克带着伯妮丝飘出了谷仓，观察了一下四周，抓稳了伯妮丝问她是否准备好了，然后一飞冲天。  
——————  
伯妮丝漂在云里。  
堪萨斯的云从地面看上去总是很高，虽然纯净又洁白，但是过于遥远，很少有人愿意主动抬头辨认云的形状，或者观察云朵有没有丰润可爱的曲线。  
但现在伯妮丝伸手就能摸到它们。看着软乎乎又毛茸茸，在指间流过的时候比丝绸还要柔软。……而且，比伯妮丝以为得要更干燥。“怎么回事，云不是水蒸气组成的吗，我以为会是湿漉漉的，拨一下就会下雨……”伯妮丝想着人工降雨的原理嘟囔。  
“波妮，我们可在堪萨斯。”克拉克一边指出这一点，一边调整他们俩的姿势，让他们从站姿调整成和地面平行，俯视着大地，就像趴在云上。  
“——这个不行！哇啊啊啊不行，”伯妮丝闲置的一只手也转过来抱住克拉克的腰，腿也缠了上去，挂在了克拉克身上，“我理智上是信任你的，但潜意识实在是受不了，感觉只有后腰这一小块支撑，整个人要掉下去了！”  
变得红彤彤的克拉克默默回到了站姿。伯妮丝腿放了下来，但仍然抱着他的腰。  
他们在云间飞了一会儿，维持着舒适的安静。  
克拉克摸到伯妮丝的手臂，觉得有些凉了——高处虽然晒但是比地面冷不少——那，差不多应该降落了，克拉克想。  
伯妮丝这时开口问道：“克拉克……你平时的样子……真的是你最自然的形态吗？”  
克拉克只是歪了歪头。他知道伯妮丝看不到自己的表情，但是能感觉到他在表达不解。  
“就是，你本体会不会是触手怪什么的？”伯妮丝松开手在空中比划，“就像那种……拟态？你放心我不会在意啦，我泛性恋都可以泛到非人型生物去，更别提朋友了！”  
别的能力……还可以想象成因为什么变异的人类，但飞行，尤其是不需要扇动羽翼就可以在空中自如行动，那种优雅，对伯妮丝来说，实在……不像是挣扎求生的地球本土生命体。提到外星人，伯妮丝脑中除了E.T，就是……触手怪。  
克拉克：“……我没法给你确切的回答，但我有意识开始一直是——”他想说“人类的形态”，但这么说就像把自己割裂出这个群体似的，“——一直是这样。”  
“啊，是嘛……”伯妮丝的声音听起来居然很失望，失望？！“我觉得触手怪还挺有意思的呢。”  
触手怪为什么会有意思啊？？克拉克使劲思考，然后脸突然爆红起来。  
伯妮丝：“……？克拉克，你这是什么反应噢？！哇你这方面反应这么快，之前还说你床底下不是《花花公子》！”  
克拉克声嘶力竭：“《花花公子》里面才没有触手怪这种东西！！伯妮丝你在想什么啊！！”  
伯妮丝：“。”  
伯妮丝：“可是如果你没有看过，怎么会知道里面没有这种内容呢～？”  
克拉克绷着脸不说话，默默降低高度，直到伯妮丝踩在了坚实的土地上才松了口气。  
心好累啊！！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：我不记得是哪个宇宙，但是克拉克的确是因为蝙蝠侠叫绿灯童子军（之前蝙一直叫大超这个）别扭过的……所以我感觉他应该是还会有点在意称呼这方面事情的。如果乔安娜叫过波妮，我怀疑他会不会提早十年把B这个称呼拎出来……但是不可以！“B”是属于老爷的！！  
> 注2：附一段我和朋友的聊天记录：  
> 我：Z，我有一个问题，是不是纬度低的地区看云也显得矮啊？  
> 朋友Z（北大文科毕业生）：不是  
> 我：我觉得深圳广州的云显得特别近……然后北京之类的北方就很“天高云淡”……那是因为湿度？  
> Z：因为湿度  
> 我：噢！含水量高的就因为重量低，这样？  
> Z：yep  
> 我：那堪萨斯，美国中部，感觉应该是干燥+云高高的类型吧  
> Z：对  
> 注3：地面热不是因为晒，是因为地面（反射）的热量。所以高空哪怕太阳再大，温度都会低些。（对这个问题也是问的Z）  
> 我，理科毕业生。之前堪萨斯玉米一年几熟也问的Z。写文使我学术。


	17. 第十六章 流泪并不可耻(There is no shame in crying)

快期末考试了，所有人都变得忙乱起来，毕竟哪怕是顽劣而不在意考试成绩的学生，也需要按要求上交不少论文或者课题。  
克拉克再一次在餐厅碰到皮特的时候，皮特在一片因为课业萎靡的学生当中显得同样消沉，毫不出奇。但一看到克拉克，皮特就像案板上的活鱼一样猛然弹了起来，抓住他的手臂：“克拉克，你上次用的是什么发胶？”  
“发胶？什么时候？”克拉克还想着文学课的论文，脑子有点转不过来。  
“就是篮子男孩那时候啊，你不是把头发梳向两边了吗？”皮特很是不屑似的撇了撇嘴，“拉娜好像还挺喜欢这个造型来着……”  
克拉克觉得自己明白了什么。他试图委婉地回复：“其实伯妮丝后来说，她觉得我如果把头发全部向后梳会更精神一点。所以我猜大概不是因为发型……”  
“那，你们篮子男孩的午餐会里面，一般都说些什么啊？”皮特还在通过指向不明的用词掩盖他真正的目的，克拉克有点无语，他敢打赌如果拍下自己的人不是拉娜而是伯妮丝，皮特绝对不会问这个问题。  
克拉克其实忘记得差不多了，但是还能怎么办呢，他只有为了皮特努力回忆：“好像……拉娜提了一下觉得正装很精神很挺拔，然后问了问我最近看什么书……然后夸妈的苹果派好吃。”  
皮特的手指下意识动了动，就像想要找支笔做做笔记似的。  
克拉克扫到他的动作，心中涌上一股子好笑，还有同等分量的不忍来。是不是帮帮皮特……  
但……这个，感情方面，克拉克接触甚少，毕竟中学期间什么分手劈腿复合抢男女友的狗血故事，其八卦网络的中心基本都是橄榄球队队员、拉拉队员之类受欢迎的青少年们。  
不过也许可以问问伯妮丝，克拉克在心里记了一笔，然后他有点发愣：虽然感觉她的确会擅长处理这方面的事，但……恋、恋爱这类事，没有经验真的能处理好吗？还是说……

Speaking of the devil（说曹操，曹操到）...  
“上午好呀，彼得·潘。”伯妮丝不知道从哪里出现，一手端着吃干净的盘子，另一只手懒洋洋地挥了挥，“啊，还有仙女教母。中午好啊。”  
“仙女教母？”皮特四处看了看，“你找错人了吧，这附近没女的。而且你为啥给我改了个姓？”  
“谁给你改姓了，彼得·潘我叫的是克拉克。”伯妮丝敲了敲克拉克的椅背，“仙女教母才是你。”她根本没有费心憋笑，直接咧着嘴挑了挑眉，端着盘子又飘然离开了。  
“……？她在说啥？？”皮特一头雾水，“她怎么这么快又走了？”  
伯妮丝起诡异外号的频率怎么越来越高了……憋笑的克拉克轻咳了一声：“我觉得她放回餐盘之后会回来的。”  
皮特往那边望了望，果然，伯妮丝·艾伦还了餐盘，洗了个手，拿着个苹果走了回来，啃了口苹果坐下：“期末准备得怎么样啊？”  
“就那样吧……”皮特说，然后他反应了过来，“等等，说清楚啊，仙女教母是怎么回事？”  
“前几天的篮子男孩咯，你不是借了克拉克正装吗？他是灰姑娘你就是仙女教母啦。”伯妮丝拿着苹果的手指了指他俩，露出一点点不怀好意的微笑对皮特说，“拉娜都夸你的衣服呢。”  
皮特瞪大了眼睛。  
这……克拉克想，伯妮丝是看出来了吗？她明明没有和皮特有太多接触……  
“那……你们女孩子都喜欢男孩穿正装吗？”皮特粗声粗气地问。  
“我不知道别人怎么样，”伯妮丝摸摸自己的下巴，“我对正装没有什么特别的偏好，只是通常正装比较修身，显得更加挺拔。皮特你嘛，不如先练练身材……游泳学得怎么样了？”  
“那可是相当不错，”皮特嘴硬，“不用过多久克拉克穿我的正装就不会显大了！”  
“那我拭目以待。”伯妮丝点评。

————  
克拉克陷入了恐慌。  
他迫切地希望找人聊聊，妈不行，因为他已经是男子汉了，要作为妈的支撑而不是依赖她。那么当然是伯妮丝……皮特也是他的朋友，可是皮特不善言辞也不会表达，如果和皮特讲自己的烦恼，他多半会锤锤克拉克肩膀、提供“你知道我会支持你的”的情感支撑，邀约克拉克去运动发泄一下，然后就没有然后了。而伯妮丝……她毫不掩饰自己的关怀，却又不过分刺探、保留了对隐私和自由的尊重。在这样的关心面前，表露深层的想法或者情感完全不是难事。不仅如此，好像没有什么困难能够难住她似的，无论有什么问题，伯妮丝好像都可以提出清晰的解决方法和规划。  
可是……可是现在是傍晚。如果伯妮丝能像他一样听见远处的声音就好了！克拉克想，这样他就能问清楚伯妮丝到底有没有时间和他聊聊。他偷偷把注意力投放过去听了听，伯妮丝用过晚饭，上楼在自己的房间里独处。她大概是在翻书，整个房间只有翻动书页以及笔尖纸面摩擦的声音。  
等克拉克回过神来，他已经站在艾伦家的大门口了。从自己家到这里，这段路克拉克走得相当熟练，毕竟每周两次的聚会完毕之后，他都会送伯妮丝回家。克拉克略有些心虚地回头看了看带着灰土的马路。他希望自己只是因为走熟了路，下意识一步一个脚印地走过来，没有使用任何不该用的能力……不然伯妮丝要是知道……  
……其实也不会怎么样，伯妮丝也不会骂他。但是伯妮丝会皱着眉抿着嘴，抱着手臂看着克拉克。克拉克就知道自己不够谨慎、让她担心了。乔纳森之前也对他使用能力有着类似的担忧，但神奇的是，面对伯妮丝的担忧，克拉克从来就没有感到过那种，面对爸的担忧时会产生的憋闷和束缚感。  
克拉克凑近艾伦家的门，伸出手悬在上方，深呼吸了一口气——然后摸到房子背面悄悄飞了起来，在伯妮丝的窗口敲了敲。唉，他也知道傍晚来拜访女孩子不是很得体，但伯妮丝大概不会介意的。  
笃，笃。  
克拉克没有开X视线。隔着玻璃和厚厚的窗帘，他听见里面传来一阵窸窸窣窣，甚至还传来疑似金属和木质的乒乓碰撞声。伯妮丝在干什么啊？克拉克一阵疑惑。  
终于，有熟悉的声音靠近了：“彼得·潘？”  
克拉克小声回答：“是我。”  
唰地一声窗帘被拉开，露出一个穿着T恤短裤散着头发的伯妮丝，她一手拉着窗帘，另一只手拿着一把剪刀对着窗边。她把剪刀放到一边，打开窗户：“怎么，来接我去永无岛吗？”  
克拉克为了不发出声音，只用手在窗沿上撑了一撑，悄无声息地飞进来落地。伯妮丝的房间比他以为的要乱，尤其书桌的抽屉全部敞开着，露出里面的杂物来。  
伯妮丝看了看他视线的方向，耸耸肩解释：“我刚刚在找有没有锤子之类的武器来着，最后拿了个剪刀，聊胜于无。不过听到是你就无所谓啦。”  
克拉克转过身来，迟疑着不知道怎么开口。  
“……克拉克，你还好吗？发生什么事了？”伯妮丝凑近了一点，开始努力回忆最近有什么事能让克拉克露出这样的表情。期末压力？可能有，但是不至于让克拉克傍晚特地跑过来找她。难道是能力失控了…？  
“是爸……上周的体检结果出来了。”克拉克低着头说。  
上周四克拉克和伯妮丝并没有例行碰头，因为克拉克终于说服了乔纳森和玛莎去城里做一个全面体检。  
我放学也会过去，克拉克当时这么对伯妮丝说。伯妮丝想起当时克拉克那微妙的重音，当即就知道了这“过去”的方式多半……不是坐车。克拉克有点不好意思地摸摸后脑说，我们打算趁这个机会，一家人在城里吃顿饭。  
……从回忆里脱身的伯妮丝微微咬了咬牙齿，开口问道：“结果……怎么样？”  
结果很不好。医生给乔纳森下了最后通牒，以他的心脏和血压状况，绝对不能再继续在暴晒里做农活，还要避开频繁的起坐或者弯腰，不然会有生命危险。  
“妈很担心，但爸并不情愿，他说家里的农场谁来照顾呢？家里不久前才办了贷款。”克拉克站得直直的，声音和他的身体一样紧绷。  
“但是……但是肯定是身体更重要，你知道，克拉克，我们总能想出办法的。”伯妮丝说。  
克拉克露出一个小小的微笑：“我知道的，伯妮丝。所以我和爸说暑假马上到了，我来负责农场。”  
“噢……克拉克。”伯妮丝站着不动，对克拉克张开双手，“提前检查出来也是好事……我也会帮你的。”  
克拉克向前走进伯妮丝的手臂里。这双手并不强壮，但是稳定而有力，能让人感觉到决心和意志。  
伯妮丝感觉肩头传来一点压力，是克拉克把头靠在了她肩膀上。她一下哽住了，因为克拉克这样固执的人，如此坦白地表露了自己的脆弱……这件事对他的打击比伯妮丝以为的还要大。  
伯妮丝抚了抚他的脊背，半晌才出声：“没事的……虽然我不能保证我会拼尽全力帮你，但我会尽量。”  
肩头传来一点点闷闷的声音，带着笑意：“哪有安慰别人的时候这么说的？”  
“我从不作不知道能不能履行的承诺。”伯妮丝这么说着，手臂却一点也没有放松。  
“好吧好吧，知道你不喜欢太阳。”克拉克直起身体来，伯妮丝随之放开手，“而且你马上要去高中了。”  
“……对哦。”伯妮丝瞪大眼睛。马上暑假——而再开学她就要去高中读9年级，而8年级的克拉克还在中学，他们将不再在同一学校里……自己居然忘记了这件事。“我比你大一岁呢。”她喃喃。  
“明明是十一岁。”克拉克提醒。  
伯妮丝白了他一眼：“人一生几十年呢，别在意这么一点点啦！”  
“……医生说爸没有几十年了。哪怕……一切顺利的话也不会超过十年。”克拉克用掌心撑着眼睛，“妈也知道，但我不能在她面前商量这个……”  
“……我很抱歉，克拉克，我没有注意语言。”  
克拉克仍然捂着眼睛，只伸出空闲的手挥了挥。别介意，他不在乎。  
伯妮丝拍了拍他的肩膀：“你得肩负起更多东西啦。不过我会和你一起的……如果有在玛莎那里不能表现的脆弱，我很乐意接受。”  
克拉克哭笑不得：“有的时候你也可以不用说那么直白的，伯妮丝。”  
“我已经定型啦，就这样了。”伯妮丝耸耸肩，“我们中唯一有可塑性的是你。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：Speak of the devil, and he appears/ he is sure to appear，英语俗语。说曹操，曹操到的意思。不过本文里devil is a girl（皮特视角）。  
> 注2：的确过不多久克拉克穿皮特的正装就不会显大了，但原因和你想的会完全不一样呢皮特同志。  
> 注3：美国中学2年（7/8年级），高中4年（9/10/11/12）。
> 
> 上个月有一次我又累又热的时候要查路线，我：点开电脑浏览器输入高谭地图，回车。并没有意识到哪里不对。


	18. 第十七章 我能够坚持(I have what it takes to hold on)

伯妮丝带着隐怒，把抱着的几本书凶狠地往桌上一砸，面色漠然地坐下，拿起其中一本翻开阅读。发觉纸页被自己拉得有些紧绷了，她这才闭了闭眼，深呼吸了一口调节情绪。

就在伯妮丝把书拍在桌上的同时，远在教学楼另一边的克拉克浑身突然一震，像听到了什么巨响一样。他稍微捏了捏自己的眉心。对面皮特茫然地问了他一句：“怎么了？”

————

“怎么了？”伯妮丝打着哈欠刚刚走出房门，就看到乔治·艾伦扛着铁条和工具箱上楼，往她自己的房间走去，“你要做什么……爸爸？”

“你告诉我我要做什么，”乔治瞪着眼睛，拉平的嘴角和愤怒时的伯妮丝如出一辙，“如果不是玛丽刚才在饭桌上提起，我还不知道你已经迫不及待要去做罗密欧与朱丽叶了！”

“啊？”伯妮丝一头雾水，看着面色惊惶的妹妹跟在乔治身后跑上楼梯。她面有愧色，对伯妮丝不停做着“对不起”的口型。

“啥玩意儿？”伯妮丝是真没懂，但很明显她的话被乔治当成了死不承认，因为乔治生气地举了一下手里的铁条说：“我这就去给你的窗子外面加个栏杆！”

……噢，合着是这档子事。昨天克拉克翻窗进来又聊了挺久，大概是被小玛丽看到，又告诉了乔治。

伯妮丝很想翻白眼，但是忍住了：“昨天和我聊天的是一个朋友。”

“朋友会晚上翻窗进你房间聊天吗？”乔治并不相信。

“他是因为——”伯妮丝差点就烦得说秃噜嘴，幸好临门一脚想起来这是克拉克的隐私，刹住了车，“他是因为一些私人的问题需要找我咨询，朋友不就是在需要的时候互相帮助支撑的？而且爸爸，世界上确实存在有男孩女孩交朋友，而且同时也并不想睡了对方的情况！”

“玛丽都看到你们拥抱了！”

伯妮丝诧异地回头看了看玛丽。这妹妹……有够眼尖的啊，这都能看到？

玛丽·艾伦满心愧疚，憋得满脸通红，拼命给伯妮丝摆手，其实她是去花园倒垃圾的时候看到了伯妮丝房间的光影，吃早餐的时候随便提了一嘴……没想到爸爸反应这么大……唉，希望伯妮丝不要怪她。

“总之，昨晚的朋友不是我男朋友，过来也是事出有因。”伯妮丝淡定地直接下楼，“而且就算我找男朋友，上床也一定会避孕的。”

“你才几岁大，怎么就满口上床避孕了？！”

“噢，我以为你反应这么大是因为怕我自我保护意识不够未婚先孕呢。”伯妮丝回头看了看楼梯上的父亲，“难道你觉得我什么都不知道才是最好的？”

乔治噎了一下：“会在晚上翻女孩子窗户的男孩都不是什么好人！而且这种环境下万一他强迫呢？”

“我的朋友不是那样的人，而且他进屋征求过我的同意。”伯妮丝叹了口气。如果乔治语气特别强硬，或者直接要替她做什么决定，这会直接戳爆伯妮丝的雷点导致她爆发，但如果对方只是担心，伯妮丝还做不到无视这种善意直接强硬怼回去。“你放心吧爸爸，我不会随便放人进屋的，昨晚上知道是这个我信任的朋友之前我手里拿着剪刀呢。如果有锤子我会就拿锤子的。”

————

“就……”克拉克犹豫了半天，最终还是开口问道，“如果……我是说如果，有朋友因为你的失误和家人吵架了，应该怎么劝解？”

皮特瞪大了眼睛。“你和伯妮丝又咋了？”他问。

克拉克：。

克拉克：“……你怎么知道是伯妮丝呢？”

皮特：“不然还能是谁？”

————

“不然还能是谁？”玛丽把伯妮丝拉下来一点咬耳朵，“我早就猜到了是那个送苹果派的朋友！我猜妈妈也猜到了！你们真的没有在一起吗？”

“真的没有。”伯妮丝有点无语，“不过你不要学我噢。如果是恋人，也许我反而不会让恋人进我房间的。”

“为什么啊？”玛丽皱起眉头，很是疑惑。比伯妮丝小两岁的她大概是对爱情最为憧憬的时候。

“因为……因为爱情是排他的。”伯妮丝轻声说，摸了摸妹妹的头，“如果是朋友或者家人，一般情况下只会希望对方更好。但恋人，比起‘希望对方更好’之外，可能会更加‘希望对方完全属于我’。这两样情感需求，有时候是互相矛盾的。亲密关系往往会暴露一个人最核心的黑暗面，所以我大概比起信任恋人会更加信任我的朋友。”

————

“她向你抱怨了？那就道个歉嘛。”现在的皮特显然已经不再觉得道歉是件丢脸的事了。

“额，”克拉克突然反应过来，他没法和皮特解释，为什么伯妮丝并没有和他提过这事，而自己现在却已经知道了。他本来就不太擅长说谎，而且这段时间同伯妮丝毫不需要遮掩的相处让克拉克连怎么找借口都快忘干净了，他只好接着皮特的话头说：“那……我去找找她。”

皮特挥了挥手：“别忘了期末考试，老兄。”

克拉克朝伯妮丝那边走去。他一早就听见伯妮丝的呼吸逐渐平缓，大概已经不再生气，而是认真做起自己的事来了。  
听到脚步声抬头的伯妮丝看到是克拉克，露出一个小小的微笑，抬抬下巴示意他坐到对面来。  
克拉克听从了，然后凑拢一点，小声说了一句：“我很抱歉。”  
“啊？因为什……”伯妮丝顿了顿，反应了过来，“所以早上的你听到了？”  
克拉克有点窘迫地点了点头。  
“没有必要道歉，这又不是你的问题。”伯妮丝耸了耸肩，捻了捻手里的书页，“至于听到那正好，我都不用给你再讲一遍始末了。”  
“可是……可是你和……你父亲的争吵，是因为我之前没有好好想清楚……”克拉克十分愧疚，“我应该想到后果，再谨慎一点……”  
“停，打住。”伯妮丝举起一只手，撅了撅嘴，“事实上我很高兴那天你来找我。我很高兴你没有管什么‘男女相处默认潜规则100条’之类的陈腐规则，也信任我不会大惊小怪，而选择直接寻求我——你的朋友的帮助。我非常高兴。”  
克拉克眨眨眼睛：“我猜到你大概不会介意，却没想到你对这种……社会惯例，居然是如此……嗤之以鼻的态度吗？”  
“人情世故又不像法律，一般所谓‘默认的惯例’仅仅是为了方便大多数人罢了。”伯妮丝单手撑着下巴，又翻过一页纸，抬眼看着克拉克，“如果不会识人，或者不了解应该怎么处事，绝大多数情况下，女孩子不要夜晚和男性朋友独处是有道理的。强奸案有80%都是熟人作案，也就是认识的男性朋友或者认识的人。”  
“什……这么多吗？怎么会……！”克拉克显然大为震惊，蓝眼睛瞪大了不少。  
伯妮丝咧了咧嘴角：“就是有这么多。但我对我的识人能力还挺有信心的。”她仍然单手撑着下巴，伸出一只空闲的手来，并着双指对克拉克一挥，行了个简易的礼：“我信任你，也信任我们之间已经建立的友谊链接。而既然这样，挚友关系怎么能被肤浅的、仅仅只针对暧昧或者恋爱异性的这些所谓‘礼仪’束缚呢？”  
她又嘿嘿两声：“当然，如果你有了喜欢的女孩子，这个情况另算啊。”  
克拉克无奈地叹了一口气，说：“但是最终结果造成了你的不愉快，我还是很抱歉。”  
“这并不是你造成的呀，这明明是我爸造成的，”伯妮丝撅了撅嘴，“而且选择让你进房间的人是我自己呀，要怪也只能怪最终决定的我，和你没有关系。我才不会让别人为我的决定受过呢。”  
“对了，彼得潘，”她想起来补充说，“农场怎么样了？需要我帮忙吗？”  
“最近只需要例行除虫，不过暑假快结束那会儿要收玉米，可能比较忙。”克拉克忍不住勾起嘴角来：“不过，我是彼得潘的话，你是小叮当吗？”  
伯妮丝皱起了脸，陷入了苦苦的追忆：“小叮当？……是那种装扮春天的小精灵吗？”  
“我记得小叮当是修理仙子，但最后也帮忙装扮了春天，改变了世界的色彩。”克拉克看着苦苦思考的伯妮丝，笑意扩大了一些。  
“得，那哪里像啦？”伯妮丝愤愤不平，“我又不会飞……而且我对机械手工类并不在行哎！”  
“但你可以改变世界的色彩。”克拉克轻声说，“你改变了我的。”

注1：小叮当/奇妙仙子，英文名tinker bell，最早出现在《小飞侠》中，后来有了自己的电影动画等。她最好的朋友特伦斯暗恋小叮当。


	19. 第十八章 狂风吹在脸上(The wind is in my face)

期末考试结束了，但伯妮丝和克拉克还是定期在肯特家的谷仓见面。

“对了伯妮丝，”克拉克环绕四周，压低声音问，“我发现我好像随便学学就能稳稳及格，这个……算超能力吗？”

“我不知道这算不算超能力，”伯妮丝木着脸说，“但是我觉得这句话十分欠打。”

“额，”克拉克说，“我是不是该躲躲？”

伯妮丝本来瘫在干草堆上什么也没做，闻言抄起旁边的一小捆干草就扔了过去。“克拉克！”

克拉克向后迈了一步，整个人飘离了地面接住那一捧干草。非常好看，非常优雅。

下一秒至少一半干草都折断了，在他手里弯折了下去，像是不满一样耷拉着头。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”伯妮丝一手撑地，大笑得眼睛都眯了起来。

克拉克没见过她做这种幼稚的恶作剧，也没见过她笑得这么纯粹，忍不住也跟着咧开嘴：“干草本来就容易折断……我猜哪怕是你也不能好好接住一捆，伯妮丝。”

伯妮丝挑起一边眉毛：“试试看？”

一小时之后他们俩浑身沾满了干草碎屑，伯妮丝还全身是汗，嘴角都因为笑太多而僵硬了。至于克拉克，别说嘴角发酸……他身上连一点汗都没有！

“呜哇你这也太犯规了，”伯妮丝两根手指夹着一根干草，愤愤不平地对准克拉克，“连汗都没出……不说别的，光这体能，你去参加体育项目就能碾压大部分人。”

“其实可能不是体能……”克拉克拍拍自己的衣服，又从伯妮丝头发里摘出两根小而碎的草茎，“可能单纯是体质的问题。”

伯妮丝：“克拉克——”

“好好好，不是‘问题’，我的错。”克拉克举起双手示意投降，又微笑起来，“单纯是‘因为’我的体质，这下行了吧。”

“说起来，这都暑假了，体育课的事怎么样了？”伯妮丝终于休息够了，站起来拍了拍双手，试着整理自己乱糟糟的衣服，“你说通乔纳森了吗？”

克拉克点点头说：“嗯。爸同意我下学期开始上体育课了。”

————

乔纳森看着面前的儿子叹了口气。

“好吧，”他最终说，“只要你小心不要暴露你自己、也不要伤害到你的同学们，我没有什么可反对的。”

“你回家来还要帮农场的忙，要小心不要累着了，克拉克。”玛莎担忧地说。

————

“其实橄榄球队他也松口了，同意我去申请试训看看……”

“那不是挺好吗？”伯妮丝实在清不干净衣服，直接放弃，抬起眼睛看着克拉克。

“但我想了很久，我觉得你说的是对的，伯妮丝。”克拉克认真地说，“我并不真正特别喜欢橄榄球本身，我只是想和朋友一起做点什么事。”

“……”伯妮丝沉默了一下， 指了指自己的衣服，又摊开手示意了一下满是干草的地面，“克拉克，你有什么能力能够快速清理这些……吗？”

“啊！！”克拉克惨叫一声，化身成一道残影卷过。从伯妮丝的角度看过去，就像一道专司清扫的龙卷风，经过之后，所有一切干净整齐地各归各位。

伯妮丝哇了一声：“如果我会吹口哨，我现在就该吹一声的。”

“别吹了。我没有这方面的能力，”回来的克拉克凄惨地说，“这些都是我手动打扫的……”

“哈哈哈辛苦了！其实按理来说我应该打扫一半，毕竟搞成这样我有一半的责任嘛。”伯妮丝喜滋滋地踮脚摸摸他的头，“但是你直接打扫完了！谢了啊！”

克拉克努力板起脸瞪过去一眼，又笑出了声。

“说起来克拉克，谷仓里为什么会有这么多干草？我记得我前几次来也差不多是这样，并没有消耗啊？”

“之前我家养过一匹马。”克拉克露出了怀念的神色，“不过后来卖掉了。这些干草本来是储存给她吃的，但也没有扔。”

“‘她’？是匹小母马吗？”

克拉克点点头：“叫玛丽。……等下，你妹妹是不是也叫……？”看到伯妮丝点头，克拉克有点尴尬地继续，“咳，因为是母马性格比较温顺，所以在我比较小的时候爸就让我骑过她，我那时候非常喜欢骑马。”

“……真好啊，真好啊！我还没骑过马呢！”伯妮丝闭上了眼睛，伸手在空中比划着一匹马的身躯，“之前看小说里的角色骑马，总觉得他们能在马匹上感受生灵的搏动和自然的风，让人很清晰地感到自己活着。”

克拉克喃喃：“的确，在马上感觉你的身体和心灵都跟着一起轻松起来了。”

“恕我直言，克拉克，我能想象我自己骑马的感觉，”伯妮丝说，“但我不是很能想象你说骑马会令你轻松。我觉得你在空气里几乎都感觉不到空气阻力哎……骑马真的会让你轻松吗？”

“那个时候我还小，没有这些能力。”克拉克歪了歪头，“可能现在我去骑马，也没有办法重温当时的心情了。”

“随着心智成长和环境变动，本来绝大部分人都很难重温旧梦啦。包括我在内，其他人也一样。”伯妮丝安慰道，“……不过能力居然是随着年龄增长而出现的吗……”

她转而用一种探究的眼神把克拉克从上到下打量了一遍。不过当然，并不是打量异常或是什么非人之物的眼神。

“这不太符合常理啊……一般应该是已经存在的能力逐渐成长，而不是不存在的能力逐渐出现。难道你属于变态生命体吗？”伯妮丝思忖着，揉了揉自己的头发。（注：此处变态指生物学名词metamorphosis。在有些生物的个体发育中，由自身基因与外环境控制，其形态和构造上经历阶段性剧烈变化，这种现象统称为变态。典型例子是蝌蚪-青蛙，或者蚕-蛹-蚕蛾/蝶。）

……克拉克很是无语。经过一段时间，他已经发现了伯妮丝有一套奇怪的逻辑。她会小心避开用任何贬义词形容克拉克的特殊之处，也不会采用任何将克拉克和其他人归为不同分类的说法。比如刚才，伯妮丝说所有人都旧梦难温，就并没有说克拉克你和“我们”都是一样的。如果这样说，哪怕本意是安慰，实际上还是把伯妮丝自己和其他人划成了“我们”，而克拉克在这个群体之外。这些方面伯妮丝十分敏感，甚至会要求克拉克自己形容自己，尤其是形容那些“独特之处”时不能用任何贬义词，甚至中性词——刚才克拉克说这是“体质问题”就被她瞪了，改成“体质原因”才好。

但是呢，她又毫不避讳提到克拉克事实上的不同。……变态生物，伯妮丝真敢想啊。

“……我有一个问题，波妮，”克拉克终于是忍不住问了，“你为什么一边在用词上尽量避免让我感到……孤独，但一边说我是变态生命体？你对我的……特殊，到底是怎么看的呢？”

“哎，你注意到啦？”伯妮丝十分惊喜。这种语言上细微的体贴之处很容易被当作理所当然，但是如果朋友能认知到，当然会让她很是高兴。

“‘变态生命体’是一个生理名词嘛，我觉得这个只是对事实的表述或者假设，不存在褒贬。就和我可以称呼自己为‘银河系第三旋臂边缘的一颗蓝色行星上的碳基智慧生物’一样。我希望你没有因此感到冒犯，不过有的话我可以之后注意……”伯妮丝看到了克拉克的摇头，满意地继续说，“说起来我之前看到一个笑话，就是说庆祝新年，就是‘银河系第三旋臂边缘的一颗蓝色行星上的碳基生命正在庆祝他们所在的行星又在该恒星系里完成了一次公转’。”

克拉克忍俊不禁。

“让我们坦诚地说……”

伯妮丝刚说完这句话，克拉克小声地吐了个槽：“你有什么时候不坦诚的吗？”

“嗯？我记得某人刚认识的时候指责我很会说谎来着？”伯妮丝乘胜追击。

克拉克无奈地学着电视剧里的情节，鞠了一躬以示道歉。

“所以，其实很明显啦，第一，你的能力太多太厉害了，并不像是人类或者智人亚种能够一次性变异进化出来的。”伯妮丝掰着手指数，“第二，以我了解到的地球上所有可以飞行的生物来看，绝大多数都需要持久地扇动翅膀。哪怕大雁什么的可以利用排头雁产生的气流滑翔省力，还有的生物可以在空中滑翔。但是这些都是滑翔，要飞行，就必须用力，甚至天鹅起飞之前要在湖里跑好多圈才能攒够速度。但是……但是克拉克，你的起飞让我感觉你毫不费力。”

克拉克盯着自己脚尖，闻言轻轻飘了起来。

“真的太轻盈，太优雅了，给我感觉并不像是挣扎求生的地球生命体。有时候我甚至觉得你在空中其实更自在一些……”伯妮丝说，“考虑到还有个飞船，那你来自地球外可能性就更大了。不过我并不介意这个，我又不是地球人类至上主义者。哪怕你之后真的‘完全变态’成了触手怪什么的，只要你的精神还是你，那么我对你的态度、交付的信任也不会改变。”

克拉克眨了眨眼睛，在空中对伯妮丝伸出双手。

伯妮丝把手按了上去，感觉自己被气流托起，缓缓升空：“躯体的形式、种类对我来说意义不大。我其实还蛮憧憬那种和自己完全不同形态的友好外星生命交流的科幻作品呢。”

“谢谢你，伯妮丝。”在堪萨斯高空的风中，克拉克轻声说。

“不客气。”伯妮丝理直气壮地接受了。

方才因为干草打闹出的汗还没有完全干，高空的低温和烈风让伯妮丝抱住了自己的胳膊。她随即感到肩膀上一阵温暖——克拉克把他的棕色格子外套披了上来。

他有点愧疚：“要先下去吗？”

“不用。”伯妮丝摇摇头，伸手拉紧了一点外套，“我很喜欢高处的风和景色。”

“……等一下，”伯妮丝反应过来，“你刚才两只手抓着我，那你是怎么脱掉自己外套又给我披上的？？你在这——么高的地方趁我没注意松手了？！”

“额，我就松了一只——而且动作够快的话应该是不会有危险的……吧……”克拉克没什么底气地回答。

“克拉克·约瑟夫·肯特！”伯妮丝大叫起来，“我现在收回我的信任还来得及吗？！”

“也许来不及了？”克拉克厚着脸皮回答。

“生灵的、搏动，”伯妮丝恨恨地箍紧了一些克拉克的身体，“和自然的风，确实，让人很清晰地感到自己活着。身体和心灵都在风中一起感到轻松。”

克拉克：“……？你在拿现下的情形和‘骑马’作比吗，伯妮丝？”

“哈哈哈哈哪里，我只是在描述骑马呀？”伯妮丝终于扳回一城，洋洋得意地笑起来。笑声很大，但在这个高度，只有他们俩能够听见。

————  
知道我为什么简介说这不是DCEU了吗（。虽然之前用了好多钢铁之躯的情节，但是这个克拉克学会飞行的时间很早，而且，他是轻飘飘起飞的类型呢。（是的，亨超，我在内涵你）  
伯妮丝的分析全部建立在我们宇宙的基础上……她不了解超英。但我觉得她大部分说得都有道理，只是不知道除了外星力量可以让人飞，地球上墨丘利的速度什么的也可以（指路沙赞）XD


	20. 第十九章 而我感到格格不入(And I'm feeling out of place)

暑假里克拉克和朋友们的见面不再规律。

皮特时不时约他出去打球，克拉克小心控制着力量尝试了，能做到连赢皮特三盘而不引起他的怀疑的程度。哎，当然了，克拉克其实也可以控制着输球，但是那多没劲！控制着让自己的力气和皮特差不多，然后赢得皮特哇哇大叫，这难道不有趣吗？

伯妮丝和家人出门旅行了一趟，去的美国西海岸。去之前她特地来了一趟肯特家谷仓，让克拉克试试他的听力最远能跟着她延展到哪里，然后强调了一百遍千万不要勉强。克拉克哭笑不得地应了。

伯妮丝不在的时候，暑假的时间就显得特别慢。  
克拉克每天去田里转一圈，例行除虫、除草、听听伯妮丝在做什么、浇水，把跑出来试图下地的乔纳森推回去。一天就没了一大半。  
帮玛莎处理一些屋里的杂事，听听伯妮丝在做什么，看看图书馆借来的书，听听伯妮丝在做什么，再看看漫画，一天剩下的时间也没有了。

在克拉克做农活的间隙，伯妮丝的旅程一直持续着。她去了洛杉矶的马利布沙滩，她买了一个冰激凌，她去了洛杉矶县立艺术博物馆和洛杉矶当代艺术博物馆，她买了三个钥匙扣和一个笔记本（克拉克听到她嘟囔“这几个给乔安娜皮特拉娜，这个给克拉克”），她去湾区转了一圈，她去了大峡谷……

在最开始，伯妮丝到了每一个地方都会描述她看到的景色。天空是什么颜色，建筑是什么样子，空气是带着干燥的风沙还是湿润的水汽。家人问起来她为什么一直自言自语，伯妮丝就说在写游记。为了不使得她付出的沟通努力白费，克拉克不得不随时随地听着那边的动静（当然他其实挺愿意的）。但随着伯妮丝踏足之地越来越远，她似乎觉得克拉克不一定能听见自己了，每天这种（乍看之下漫无目的但实际上应该是在和克拉克交流的）自言自语渐渐地、以一个很难注意到的频率减少了。

克拉克的生活又逐渐安静了下来。

太安静了，就像回到了遇见伯妮丝之前，他还没有一个朋友的时候。克拉克的手悬在自己的书架上，在哲学书上犹豫了一下，换到小说们的那一边，抽出一本《罗密欧与朱丽叶》。

…还是有所不同的。

————

还是有所不同的。

伯妮丝站在科罗拉多大峡谷中。她面前红色的沙土和现代绘画一般的岩石层理荒芜又干燥，既有一种粗犷而自然的大气，又有一种仿佛雕琢过布局的宏伟之美。这里荒芜到感觉没有什么生灵，被称为“半沙漠”，但自有一种野性的活力从奔腾的河流中、从狂风里、从千百年间形成的不同岩层灰土里漫溢出来，仿佛某种冬眠的巨大野兽，身躯安静到仿佛没有呼吸，但身处其间的人会下意识为之震慑。

伯妮丝一直不喜欢为了什么景点出游，她觉得景区出行很累又不够舒适，精美的景观看着当然很好，但是往往她看一小会就会失去兴趣。出游一般是同家人一起，这当然也不是坏事，只是家人并不意味着能够聊得来。没有可以分享或者讨论的人的话，只是看看、拍点照片就作罢的话，在她看来根本不值得这一路旅行的辛劳。

在她身边，她的家人正竖起脚手架，招呼她一起拍家人合影。伯妮丝回了一句“就来！”之后回头看向峡谷两壁及谷底的大河，叹了一口气。

“这里很美，”她喃喃，“我希望你和我一起看到，克拉克。”

这样也许他们就可以聊到这景色让他们想到什么书里的什么段落，或者向对方互扔各种描绘景色的生僻高级词汇、进行一场小小的看谁说得多的比赛……伯妮丝又叹了口气，回到家人身边，加入“一会儿吃什么”的谈话中去。

————

听到这句话的时候，克拉克正在田里除草。尽管他并不怕堪萨斯的阳光，出于对“仪式感”的尊重，他还是戴着乔纳森的草帽。草帽有点大了，他弯腰的时候总是会往下滑。克拉克有悄悄飘起来不易察觉的一点点高度，用这样奢侈的手法改变草帽的重心，让它乖乖待在头上。

“……这里很美……我希望你和我一起看到，克拉克。”

克拉克手里的动作不自觉停了一下。

他直起身子，重新踩在了地面上。克拉克能感觉到鞋底松软的泥土被自己增加的每一分重量逐渐压平压实。

就好像……听到这句话的一瞬间，他内心不知道哪里来的不安突然消弭了，重新变得平和又笃定坚实。

这种不安消散之前，克拉克甚至没有意识到它的存在。毕竟之前的克拉克，有那么多那么深厚的焦虑不安，对于自己身份的，对于自我认知、自己到底是谁的，能力越来越强、他会不会最终不能自控，等等等等。如此多如此深重的迷茫和孤独，在伯妮丝特意或不经意的帮助下消解到了几乎不存在的程度。而现在这种不知从何而起、仅存在细微之处的焦虑不安，和那些迷茫孤独对比之下显得实在轻微，完全没有被克拉克有意识地察觉到。直到此刻，有了完全笃定平静的心态能够与之对比为止。

但这是什么焦虑呢？克拉克一边思考着，一边品味着此刻的平和，向前踏出一步继续除草。

啪地一声，帽檐又滑到了他的眼睛上。

他皱了下脸，终于忍不住了，取下帽子挂在了除草机上。在他的视线里，能看清楚方才踩过的土粒之间原本的空气在外力作用下被挤了出去，让这些细小的颗粒紧密地贴合在了一起，几乎不再有空隙了。但只是几乎。

————

“喏，旅游纪念品。”旅游回来的伯妮丝递过来一个小盒子，封皮印着博物馆的漂亮馆藏。

克拉克盯着她欲言又止。

“？怎么了克拉克？”伯妮丝疑惑地歪了歪头。

“旅游的时候你是不是戴了墨镜？”克拉克委婉地说。

“是啊，怎么了？”

“就是……所以……你脸上有很明显的眼镜晒痕了。”克拉克心一横，直接说出了口。

伯妮丝眨了眨眼睛，然后对着克拉克伸出了手：“你有什么能变出镜子的魔法吗？”

“别说笑了伯妮丝，我怎么可能会魔法？”克拉克一阵好笑。

“……你那些能力不是魔法才比较可怕呢，要理清原理得用多久啊……”伯妮丝收回手撇了撇嘴，“那就不看了，反正我大概也猜到是什么样了。”

“……你不介意吗？你那么不喜欢晒太阳，我以为你会很在意呢。”克拉克好奇地问。

“魔镜魔镜告诉我，谁是克拉克·肯特无话不谈又可以暴露所有秘密的好朋友？”

克拉克看着伯妮丝作势伸到自己面前的空气话筒，只好捧场：“是你。”克拉克有点好笑地接着抱怨了一句，“……你都加了那么多定语，那就只有你了啊。”

“那不就得了！”伯妮丝叉着腰，“你难道会因为我晒出蠢蠢的眼镜印子就不当我朋友了吗？”

克拉克乖乖摇头。

“那它对我的生活就产生不了什么影响嘛。我不喜欢晒太阳只是因为热而已！”伯妮丝振振有词。

克拉克露出“原来如此”的表情，低下头开始拆伯妮丝送的礼物盒：“我打开了哦？是笔记本吧？”

“？你怎么知道？”伯妮丝大为震惊，“都到那个时候你还能听见我的声音吗？”

“我一直可以。”克拉克轻声说。他看了看笔记本上印的文物，打开封面让内页纸张流水一样从指尖滑过。

然后他愣了一下。笔记本的前三分之一写满了有些潦草但饱满流畅的字迹，就克拉克能捕捉到的段落来看，真的是伯妮丝的游记。和她之前嘴里念叨的那些内容一样，详尽地描述了她看到的景色。天空、建筑、空气、展品、景观……

“什么啊！早知道你能听见我就不写了！”伯妮丝痛心疾首，“写字比说话慢好多，我又是个话痨，写得手酸死了！”

克拉克翻回开头。……这“游记”根本没有正常开头，就是伯妮丝一如既往的观察而已，第一人称突兀地就开始诉说。但是她笔触精准，对景色描写之外还夹杂着她各种想法，十分细碎，但自有他现在已经十分熟悉的、属于伯妮丝的逻辑和情感在之中。

写下来毕竟还是不一样的，克拉克隐约捕捉到了一些比日常聊天更加深刻的体悟和思路，他又翻了两页，然后被伯妮丝推了推打断了。

“总……总之，这些就是我旅游的时候想和你说的话。”伯妮丝撅了撅嘴，“天啊，一个人对着虚空说话，又不知道你能不能听见，甚至比我一个人还要孤独。我后来觉得不如写下来，至少这样你一定能够看见。”

“你说的话，我会听见。”克拉克这么回答，好似一个承诺。


	21. 第二十章 仿佛我在对抗全人类(It's me against the entire human race)

“能不能就说我治好了？”克拉克扶了一下眼镜。

在不到十分钟的对话里他至少扶了三十次眼镜，伯妮丝实在是看不下去，伸出两只手帮他把眼镜鼻托卡在鼻梁上：“这不合理啊，你明明有个这么挺的鼻子怎么会架不住眼镜呢？我看这是上天也不希望这双蓝眼睛被镜片挡住。”

克拉克无语了：“伯妮丝……”

“好好好我知道了。”伯妮丝嘟囔，“虽然其实这次我觉得乔纳森说得挺有道理，既然你都要回去上体育课，多一点伪装也好。”

克拉克试图把对话拉回正轨：“我之前查了资料，青少年型骨质疏松症属于原发性里的特发性，病因尚不明。骨质疏松也似乎不能根治，但我想我可以说……我已经治愈到可以进行不太剧烈的正常体育运动的程度？（1）”

“噫，你查了真是太好了，骨质疏松这个我正好忘记查了……”伯妮丝想了想，“如果不能根治，不如直接说当初诊断的时候诊断有点问题？你还能找到当时开证明的医生吗？”

“爸大概是可以的，毕竟之前开证明也就是请托他……怎么了？”克拉克疑惑地问。

“最好找到他串个供，就说当年其实是有一点症状，但是应该不至于到骨质疏松症的地步。剩下的就都能顺着说通了——虽然身体仅是有些小问题，但乔纳森太担心你了，就请托他开了这个证明让你不上体育课。现在治得差不多了就想要试着融入集体和正常学校生活，所以才想着重上体育——”

如果不是克拉克就是当事人，他自己听着都信了。“所以我就这么和校长说吗？”

“额，我的建议是不。就说骨质疏松症治好了。如果校长追问或者怀疑，再迟疑地提一下，当年实际上是由于过度担心夸大了一点症状。”伯妮丝耸耸肩，“不用说太齐全，太面面俱到反而像假话。剩下的部分听的人可以自己脑补出来。大部分人在挖到第一层内幕的时候就满意停步了，不会再深入探寻会不会有第二层隐情的。”

“……伯妮丝，你应该去做FBI，或者警察。”克拉克赞叹地说，“我觉得没有人能在你面前说谎。”

“恰恰相反，我觉得我很不适合。如果做警察之类的审问者，要随时保持怀疑，想着对方说的每一个字都可能是假的，我觉得这样很累。”伯妮丝抬头看了看天，“说谎也很累，所以我不说谎。”

“……”克拉克提醒道，“你刚刚才教我怎么忽悠……迷惑……引导校长。”

“所以说是引导嘛！”伯妮丝理直气壮，“‘当年开的证明不完全属实’‘对于症状有所夸大’都是真的呀！‘现在身体好转所以想上体育课了’这一点虽然是假的，但是我们可以不说，让大家自己脑补到这一层……等等，‘身体好转’也可以理解为‘你更好地掌握了身体包括能力’，那这句话也是真的了。”

“但是只要我们说的不是真相，或者不是完整的真相，本质就还是欺骗别人。”克拉克隔着新戴上的金边眼镜镜片说。他神色平静，言语也不含责备，但话语一丝犹豫也无，就像说出口的是他笃信的真理。

“这……但……其实……”伯妮丝皱起了眉，她有很多种方式解说这行为的正当性，但最后还是爽快承认了，“好吧，你说的可以算是对的，克拉克。我们就是在骗人。”

克拉克露出了一点失望的神色。怎么回事，他希望我能够反驳他吗？

伯妮丝于是继续说：“如果按这个标准，99%以上的亲密关系里和可能50%以上的谈话就全是欺骗了。因为能够完整、详尽地表达清楚自己的情感和观点的人本来就凤毛麟角，甚至大部分人根本就没有理清自己的情感和观点。甚至哪怕一方说得非常清楚明白了，对面的人也会按照自己的方式理解。所以按我来看，能保证自己说的全是真话，哪怕不完全，都已经是项了不起的成就啦，克拉克。”

“但是伯妮丝，你刚才说的是情感和观点，这些都是比较主观的东西，没有办法清晰量化地描述。我的身体状况，这并不涉及主观的情感或者看法，只涉及一些客观事实。那隐瞒了客观事实，难道不应该算欺骗吗？”

……好吧，克拉克的问题还真是尖锐，而且直指核心。伯妮丝想了想，拍拍克拉克肩膀说：“那我举个例子。在某个情境下，一个男人在女儿面前杀死了妻子。”面对要说什么的克拉克，伯妮丝伸手止住了他，继续道：“我知道，听上去很糟。但如果我再加一些细节，比如这个妻子其实是一种非人的魔物……对于不少人来说，这已经足够成为杀死她的理由。虽然我知道对你来说绝对不是这样的，克拉克。我继续加一些细节——这个妻子是非人的魔物，但是这种魔物不会吃人，或者直接对人类造成伤害。丈夫的行为是否又变得罪无可恕？——继续加细节，魔物以人类的生命为生，她吃掉了生命，人类就会减寿，最严重的情况下可能死亡——但魔物这么多年也没有彻底吃掉丈夫和女儿。从这个事实里是否能推断她是个好魔物呢？——丈夫杀死她，是因为她袭击了丈夫，露出想要吃掉他的样子。”

伯妮丝停了停，眯细了眼睛：“这句话也是无可辩驳的客观事实。但实际上，妻子袭击丈夫是伪装的，就是为了让丈夫杀死自己的身体，然后让女儿看到。为什么呢？因为女儿继承了妻子的血，也是同一种魔物。而妻子要得到足够多的能量，就要从觉醒的魔物后代里抽取。觉醒……需要大量的愤恨，这就是为什么她设计了自己这具身体被丈夫杀死，而且最关键的是被女儿看到。（2）”

克拉克无言地站在那里，似乎被这个例子里的鲜血和无情震住了。

“虽然这个例子有些极端……但包括动机在内的全部真相几乎不可能全部被探访出来。所有转述这个事件的人，仅仅描述了他们认知里的‘事实’而已，听众对于当事人的观感却天差地别。”

“我不明白你的意思，伯妮丝。”克拉克有些困惑，“你说‘全部真相几乎不可能全部被探访出来’，但是如果是涉及旁人的生命，这样严重的事件，我们应该做的正是去努力探访全部真相才对啊。”他眨了眨眼睛，仿佛天经地义一样说着：“你的故事让我很是震动，所以要时刻对自己知道的事情保持谦虚，不认为自己所知的就是真实。但是正因为如此，对他人有意图地省略信息，本质上就还是欺骗，对吧？”

伯妮丝盯着他看了半天。

然后她大声地叹了口气：“我觉得你的朋友必须得是内心十分强大的人，克拉克。不然时时刻刻在道德上相形见绌的感觉真的不太好，容易扭曲。”知道克拉克一定会反驳或者道歉，伯妮丝没看那边就挥了挥手示意不用，她又叹了口气，“我本来是想说，反正基本没有人可以做到‘确保说出口的就是所有的真相’，那大可不必过分要求自己。结果你来一句‘那就往这个方向努力’……那克拉克，至少你知道，很多时候‘欺骗’之类看上去的坏事其实是有其必要的吧？”

克拉克点了点头。

伯妮丝看着他松了一口气：“有时候你正直到我心发慌……等一下克拉克，你是不是长高了？”伯妮丝踮起脚来，试着比量从自己头顶到对方的距离，感到有点迷茫，“我旅行的时候误入什么时间流速不一样的空间了吗？你怎么窜高这么多？”

克拉克无辜地耸耸肩：“可能因为我比你晒了更多的太阳？”

伯妮丝指着自己眼周的晒痕：“你再说一遍？”

————

新学期里，升到9年级的伯妮丝去小镇另一侧念高中了，而8年级的克拉克还在熟悉的中学校园。

……看来并不止克拉克一个人有点难以适应，因为今天的英语小组讨论，乔安娜·希尔特地找他一组。

正常地讨论了一会课题之后，她左右看了看，稍微压低了一点声音：“你和波妮还有联系吗，肯特同学？”

……波妮？克拉克点点头：“你可以叫我克拉克。有什么事吗？”

“我之前和她约好了通信，所以想问问看你们什么时候会再碰头，方便的话能不能把我的信带给她。”乔安娜从书包里拿出一个米白色的精致信封，抬眼看了看克拉克，“不过如果时间比较久……我就还是贴邮票寄给波妮好啦。”

克拉克摇了摇头：“不算久，我们周末就会碰头。”

“是吗……”不知为何，乔安娜看上去有点失望。她捏了捏手里的信封，递给克拉克：“那请你好好保管，务必交给她。有回信也可以帮忙转给我，谢谢~”

克拉克应下了，把乔安娜的信封装进自己的书包里。期间他盯着信封上的“亲爱的波妮收”，想了想家里的半本没有称呼也没有落款的游记，下了一个决心。

注1：骨质疏松相关摘自百度百科，不保证正确。  
注2：这个丈夫在女儿面前杀死了妻子的案例取自一篇我非常喜爱的西幻耽美《迷途》，作者：年终。我完整地看了3遍，每遍都会哭崩（其实不是因为男主们，每次必哭崩的地方是因为两位戏份很小的女配友谊）。写出来的部分基本不涉及剧透。原文就在晋江，安利。


	22. 第二十一章 我拥有勇气和强大(I am brave and strong)

【放在某个米白色的信封上的信纸，字迹小巧秀丽】  
亲爱的波妮[字尾有点拉长，墨迹晕染略重，可能是写信人犹豫了一下是要写伯妮丝还是波妮]：  
谢谢你的钥匙扣，我非常喜欢。你之前说我有什么问题都可以找你商量，有困惑或者迷茫也好， 烦恼或者感情问题也好，我知道这兴许是客气话，但是你那时的表情那么真诚……而且我也真的想和你通信。所以我就冒昧地写了这个。我还用了新买来的绿色印泥用在信封的蜡封上，是不是很好看呢？  
上次校车落水连累你需要带我这个累赘之后，我现在已经学会了游泳，至少下次如果遇到类似的事就不会再需要你照看我了。那之后我有注意到，肯特同学和你迅速地建立了友谊（如果有那之上的感情请原谅我的用词不准确），我真的非常羡慕。你坚定而富有决断力，好像总是知道自己想要什么，想做什么。我非常憧憬这样的特质，希望我能拥有哪怕一点点类似的品质，也盼望能和你成为朋友。  
之前我有问过你，你觉得友谊中最重要的特质是什么，当时你回答说是信任和坦诚。我……我曾经和小学时期的朋友说过我的烦恼，她转头就告诉了别人，甚至以此来取笑我。事实上我从未在现实里见过真诚的人被真诚以报……我感觉坦诚很困难，但我在尝试了。这样的我是否有幸获得你的友谊呢？  
我非常希望能和你一起活动，但你比我大一级，我们很少有一起的课程，现在你又升去高中了……我知道你多半很忙，但我衷心希望你能抽出一点空看看并回复我的信件。  
感激的，乔安娜·希尔  
2002年9月21日

【因为找不到合适的信封，只能被折叠起来的白色信纸】  
亲爱的乔安娜：  
我之前说的不是客气话，我很乐意成为你的朋友，或者和你探讨问题、倾听你的烦恼等等。这其中有一部分原因是我曾经也有过很多迷茫，甚至是和外貌有关的自卑等等。所以面对和当时的我较为相似的女孩子，我会非常希望我的经验或者说走出来的方法能够帮到你。  
坦诚……在我看来是双刃剑，因为其本质就是暴露自己，而暴露自己之后，他人的恶意就可能会更加精准地打击过来，甚至相关信息可能会被利用来针对自己。所以如果对于所有人都很坦诚，要么需要足够地没脸没皮（比如我），要么需要对自己有着无可动摇的信心，别人怎么批判我都不管。但后者换句话说，又可能发展成有失偏颇的自负。再来，如果对于所有人都不加辨识地坦诚，那如果说出口地相关信息被利用，可能造成相当麻烦又不好处理的后果。比如说如果我很讨厌某位老师，但是我对所有人都这么说了，就可能有不喜欢我人品又不行的同学悄悄报告老师，让老师给我的科目打低分、在课堂上针对我，等等。  
所以我觉得坦诚之前，应该有一个大致的识人-信任过程。我个人的观点是，并不是认识的时间长就意味着此人值得信任，而是在这么长时间里观察到的这个人的言行举止让你觉得可以信任。比如说，会顺手帮助别人的人、会对服务人员说谢谢的人、会不太愿意伤害别人的人，如果观察到这个人做了这些事，那么我会更加信任TA一点。与之相反，强词夺理的人、欺侮他人的人、不愿意尝试理解不同的人，我不会考虑增进了解。  
其实不坦诚完全不是什么问题，只是我觉得友谊里互相坦诚有利于建立更深刻的链接。你也不用强行改变自己，乔安娜，如果你觉得我值得信任，那么之后可以尝试和我说说你的心情之类的。想知道我的事也可以直接问。在我心里我们已经是朋友了~不用客气。  
隔空摸摸你的头的，伯妮丝·艾伦  
2002年9月24日

【摊开在桌上的一封笔迹还带点湿润的信纸】  
亲爱的冉阿让……不过其实在写完给乔安娜的信之后我觉得我更像冉阿让，你像卞福汝主教：  
所以说你到底为什么也要写信啦？还特意要求回信而不是见面的时候口头回答。你还不够清楚我的高中生活吗，嗯？  
这段时间各大社团招新，我也去瞅了瞅。拉拉队当然pass，我目前有点兴趣的是电影社、文学社和辩论队。但我看了看电影社招新时拿来举的例子，这边有名的电影什么的我一部都没有听说过，我觉得我进去会被嘲笑吧！我倒是不介意被嘲笑，但是要跟上电影爱好者的讨论估计会很困难，我懒得去费这个劲。你之前有什么看过的好电影吗？给我推荐一下，或者找机会一起看碟片怎么样？文学社理由也类似，而且听说他们的活动是每月写影评……我觉得好麻烦啊！我对辩论队有点兴趣，毕竟之前听伯里（1）提过，他们辩论的题目无所不包，时事政治、少数权益、法律、哲学甚至科幻问题、经济，等等。我还挺感兴趣的！去长长见识也行。  
你怎么样呀？体育课适应得还好吗？我想知道现在的你参加体育课是什么水准哈哈哈。校报有什么新活动吗？哎，这些话题都在信里讲了那我们周末见面聊什么天啊，不如直接看书算了……以及，下次可别在信里聊你身体的事了，毕竟为了不上体育课瞒报 骨 质 疏 松 不是什么应该在信里提的事，你写了的话我是应该为了保密烧掉嘛？根本下不去手呀，但是留着又是风险。  
唉，平时聊太多我都不知道说什么了，但这里停住又觉得意犹未尽。  
我这几天重看《悲惨世界》，终于知道为什么之前我老是对着你生出无名火了。冉阿让从19年苦役里出狱，走投无路被卞福汝主教收留以怨报德却偷了卞福汝主教的银器，知情的主教却再后来的审判里宽恕了他。此时的冉阿让“感到无名火起，却又不知道冲谁发，难说他究竟是受了感动还是受了侮辱。”面对超过自己想象的善意，普通人往往只能感受自己的渺小，而这非常接近于对人格的否定和侮辱。很多人会由此恼羞成怒，进一步作恶，甚至是专门向行善的人作恶。冉阿让被主教宽恕之后，我觉得他并没有受到感召，反而是在极善和极恶的两条路之间徘徊。  
雨果在这里又安排了一个细节：冉阿让正在失魂落魄的时候，有个孩子玩耍时滚落了一个银币到他脚下。冉阿让完全是下意识地踩住，然后突然回过神来——靠（这个字是我加的）我到底在干嘛？然后，十九年苦役没有落泪的他，突然嚎啕大哭。我觉得这里才是冉阿让决定成为好人的起点。真正的悔改，不是“相形见绌”，而是“自我觉醒”。也就是说，你得自己厌恶自己，才有可能洗心革面做个好人。如果是被别人比下去的，你的直觉反而不是让自己成为好人，而是证明别人其实也是坏人。榜样的力量，是通过这种曲折的方式实现的，不然就只能制造极恶与伪善。（2）  
但想明白这个也没有什么用，因为总不至于因为别人可能会因为自己做好事心灵受创而不去做呀，我想你应该是这种人。但是我实际上会担忧你，如果你做了好事却没有得到好的回报——不是物质上的回报，是精神上的——会不会因此而痛苦。我嘛，一直对自己有着清醒的认识，知道我自己不是什么好人，所以不会觉得自己相形见绌是什么问题。但我并不敢为其他人打包票……不过好在我虽然是个talker，但是我也很乐于倾听。如果有问题不和我说，那不是白交了我这个朋友啦？再不济还有皮特呢。  
不写了，我还有文献要读。  
[一个晕开的墨点，似乎是犹豫了一会儿]  
拥抱，  
希望成为你长久朋友的，伯妮丝  
2002年9月24日

【在接下来十一个月中，和上面这封信一起被装好放在肯特家二楼卧室床头柜中的其他信节选】  
…………  
我加入辩论队了！我很喜欢里面那种纯粹的“只看观点”的讨论，可以大声批判别人的看法而对方也不会觉得是在针对个人，而是针对你的反驳补充论据或者指出反驳的漏洞，或者直接指出批评有道理但是仅仅是细枝末节……我最欣赏的一点就是，这种演讲式辩论往往不会全盘否定对方的观点，而是承认一个政策或者提议都是有好有坏的，最终应不应该实施应该看正负面影响哪个更大、影响更广、或者对特定群体影响更深……  
…………  
谢谢你的生日礼物，克拉克。我把它放在了床对面的书架上。嘿嘿，没想到你会做木工作为礼物，我非常非常高兴。不过为什么是一只鸟？这又是什么品种的鸟呢？翅膀张开喙也很尖利，像是老鹰一样的猛禽，但是又比老鹰可爱多了，单看头部像是山雀……  
…………  
居然真是你自己创造的品种，还象征着我在你心中的印象？我觉得它很不错，又帅又好看，就是底座有点点不稳，确实随我，平衡性不好。  
…………  
说过了我很喜欢，不用拿给你修改啦！底座也仅仅是有点点不稳，放在书柜里没问题的！  
…………  
校内选拔赛在决赛输掉了，我和搭档四个队里排第二，但是前来裁比赛的外校评委认为我可以代表学校参加地区赛。结果学校负责选拔的盖伦老师说新生经验不足换了个人，气死我了。  
…………  
嘿嘿，怎么样，喜欢我的生日礼物吗？我自己都觉得是一个天才的创意哎！  
你之前说“我并不真正特别喜欢橄榄球本身，我只是想和朋友一起做点什么事”，我就集合了我自己、皮特拉娜，还专门去问了皮特你这大半年有没有其他熟悉一些的同学，又请他和拉娜各叫了一点人，举办了一场专门为你生日举办的腰旗橄榄球赛！  
反正今年不是闰年没法在当天庆祝，就在周末（3）。而且腰旗赛制不需要冲撞，我也不用担心你因为 骨 质 疏 松造成受伤什么的。四分卫啊边锋啊中锋啊都让你参加了一遍！寿星嘛，我看大家也没什么意见~ 你觉得怎么样呀？我对橄榄球不是很熟，结果这次参与我不知不觉就开始冲起来了……竞技体育果然能反映一个人骨子里的性格。你怎么想呢？如果你还是希望参与橄榄球队，我们可以从现在开始规划，争取你9年级或者10年级实现。  
你得意洋洋的朋友，伯妮丝  
2003年3月2日  
…………  
…………  
一年好快，今年的暑假也要结束了。马上你也要来小镇高中啦！还有拉娜皮特乔安娜！开学可以叫我，我带你逛逛校园——虽然学校挺小的。  
期待和你在校园相见！   
你翘首以待的朋友，伯妮丝  
2003年8月16日

注1：塞缪尔·伯里，之前伯妮丝在篮子男孩拍下的同学，是辩论队的。我不太了解美国接受程度最高的辩论形式，查了一下可能是NSDA的公共论坛式辩论，但我对此不是很了解，这里会魔改成我习惯的BP（British Parliamentary英国议会制）辩论，反正这种也是哈佛耶鲁等名校普遍接受的辩论形式。  
注2：这一段观点大段引用自微博@周玄毅 。本来想换句话转述，但是发现写得不如他精准。反正是免费文，我就标注来源引用了。  
他的微博全文如下：  
【说到《悲惨世界》，冉阿让从罪犯到圣徒的转变过程，有个关键细节，惊心动魄，却常被忽略。  
通常的版本是：卞福汝主教在冉阿让走投无路的时候收留了他，并在他背信弃义的时候宽恕了他，冉阿让深受感动改恶从善。这个讲法，大致不错，但是在描述完这段“农夫与蛇+耶稣爱世人+浪子回头”的老套故事之后，雨果突然加了一句闪电般的文字：“（面对自己的无耻和主教的宽宏大量，冉阿让）感到无名火起，却又不知道冲谁发，难说他究竟是受了感动还是受了侮辱。”文豪不文豪，不是看情节，而是看细节。对这种微妙感受的把握，奇妙地结合了温柔细腻和凶残老辣——的确，善意是会伤害人的，甚至比恶意更能伤害灵魂。因为面对恶，你还可以以恶相抗，并且由此感到自己的强大；可是面对善，你却只能感受自己的渺小，而这非常接近于对人格的否定和侮辱。很多人会由此恼羞成怒，进一步作恶，甚至是专门向行善的人作恶。最典型的例子是蝙蝠侠里的小丑，把自己定义成真相的揭示者，立志于证明所有的人本质上都是恶的。虽然大多数人没有这么极端，但是逻辑是一样的。所以说，善行的感召，并不足以使人悔改，反倒有可能适得其反。（顺便说一句，沙威很可能隐隐的意识到这一点，但他没有能力说清楚，只能朴素的相信“坏人没救”）  
具体到冉阿让这个例子，他从主教那里出来，并没有走上正道，而恰恰是在极善和极恶的两条路之间徘徊，这是一个特别凶险的时刻。雨果在这里又安排了一个细节：冉阿让正在失魂落魄的时候，有个孩子玩耍时滚落了一个银币到他脚下。冉阿让完全是下意识地踩住，然后突然回过神来——靠（这个字是我加的）我到底在干嘛？然后，十九年苦役没有落泪的他，突然嚎啕大哭。你看，这就是高明之处。真正的悔改，不是“相形见绌”，而是“自我觉醒”。也就是说，你得自己厌恶自己，才有可能洗心革面做个好人。如果是被别人比下去的，你的直觉反而不是让自己成为好人，而是证明别人其实也是坏人。榜样的力量，是通过这种曲折的方式实现的，不然就只能制造极恶与伪善。】   
注3：本文超的生日采取的2.29设定，也是比较普遍的设定，但具体来源于氪星生日还是肯特夫妇捡到克拉克的生日我不记得了……我记得之前有个大超生日日期及其变更科普来着，看看读者们需不需要，需要的话我去找找放下章有话说。


	23. 第二十二章  我是每一首歌(I am every song)

伯妮丝站在小镇高中的大门口，低头看了看表。  
今天是新学期开学日，形形色色的人潮水一样经过她身边，涌进大门里。其间不断有形形色色的同学冲她打招呼，击掌或者挥手示意，问她要不要一起进去。伯妮丝开始还笑着打招呼、摇头、说自己在等人，最后不胜其烦地挪偏了一点，拿出一本书假装在看，专心地做流水中一块安静的顽石。  
“嗨。”  
顽石一听就露出一个微笑。她放下书，抬头看过去：“嗨。”  
克拉克拉了拉自己衬衫的袖口，略微低头有点不好意思地笑了：“你在等我吗？”

“不是。”  
克拉克：“？！”  
“我恰好在你来的时候想走了……”伯妮丝没憋住笑出来了，“你以为是这样吗？克拉克你在想什么啊，当然是在等你啊？说了带你逛逛的，新生~”  
她熟练地伸手想把胳膊甩到克拉克肩膀上，然后发现如果她不以一个极度扭曲的姿势踮够脚，这就成了一个不可能完成的任务。  
伯妮丝：“……？克拉克，这一年你到底窜了多少个头？”  
克拉克无辜地避开了问题：“我和上次见你的时候差不多高啊？”  
“上次见面我们在图书馆！是坐着的！！”伯妮丝警惕地说，“你不要岔开话题，你现在多高了？”  
克拉克摸摸后脑勺：“也就长了差不多十公分？”  
伯妮丝掐指一算，克拉克都长10cm到差不多185了，她自己这一年半才长3cm到173，这真是令人悲伤……不过算了，别人不知道她还能不知道吗，和克拉克比身体数据这纯粹是自找麻烦。  
只是这么一来……伯妮丝上上下下打量了半天克拉克身上熟悉的T恤和格子外套。揽不了肩膀的话，她就不太好下手了啊！作为朋友，她总不能去挽克拉克的手臂吧……  
她只好走在侧前方领路，尽管姿势稍微有点别扭。

他们转悠了基本的教学区，约好放学后伯妮丝带克拉克看看主流的社团。到了要告别的时候，克拉克终于忍不住了。  
“伯妮丝……”他说，“稍等一下。”  
“？”伯妮丝转回身来，只看到克拉克在面前蹲下身去。留在伯妮丝眼前的只有一头甚至看不到发旋的茂密黑色卷发，令她微妙地手痒。  
“我刚刚看到你走路姿势不太对，就‘看了看’。你昨晚上是不是抽筋了，而且现在还在痛？”克拉克蹲着，伸手放在伯妮丝小腿肚旁边，抬头用眼神询问一个许可。  
伯妮丝完全不知道克拉克要做什么，但还是点了点头：“是啊？”  
克拉克于是伸手，捏上了痉挛后堆积了乳酸的肌肉。  
“嗷！”伯妮丝被酸痛一激差点没跳起来，一手撑上了身后的墙壁。  
克拉克安安静静蹲着，捏着他看到的痉挛过的腓肠肌。虽然毫无技巧，但极其精准。事实上，由于他能“看”到，世界上可能没有第二个手法如此精准的按摩大师了。  
“好了。”他最终说道，同时站了起来，“我想现在你走路不会那么难受了。”  
伯妮丝把重心移回来，让抽筋后的小腿落了地。“真的哎！”她惊喜地说，“没想到你还会按摩啊，克拉克？”  
“额，其实我不会。”克拉克有一点点心虚，“但我想按按总比不按好嘛……而且我有‘关注’着状况，一旦不对就停下来。”  
伯妮丝：“。”  
“克拉克，以后别这么干了。”她对着要说什么的克拉克摇了摇头，“主要是我站着你蹲着，我总觉得有种不平等的心理暗示……”  
“WHA----T？居然是你们俩？！”黑了一圈儿的、同样升高中的皮特·罗斯走了过来，满脸诧异，“我在走廊那边看到，还以为是哪对高年级要毕业的小情侣在求婚呢。”  
克拉克：“？”  
伯妮丝比他还要惊讶：“皮特？！这一年你都做了什么？你那20磅重的肚子呢？”  
皮特低头瞅了瞅自己的肚子，志得意满地抬头：“我说过要学游泳就学游泳，运动多了自然就减掉了。甚至现在能看到一点腹肌轮廓线！说不定过一阵就有四块儿了！喂，你要不要看啊？”  
他兴致勃勃地伸手拉着T恤下摆对伯妮丝说，伯妮丝当即饶有兴致地答了：“好啊，为什么不看？”  
额。  
下一秒皮特想起什么似的扭头去看克拉克。但在他看到克拉克对此的态度之前，伯妮丝已经在催促了。皮特只好不情不愿地撩起衣服。这个时候他终于想起伯妮丝是女孩子了……！皮特的心和腹肌一起被小风吹得凉凉的，脑中飘过一个念头：“连……都没看过呢。”  
“还真是‘一点儿’轮廓线啊。”伯妮丝啧啧两声，用手背拍了拍皮特的肚子，重新站直身体，“不过看在进步卓著的份上，还是非常令人印象深刻的。”  
皮特立刻放掉T恤，大声说：“有一点儿轮廓也比你好吧！我听克拉克说你连太阳都不想晒，你的腹肌肯定只有一块平的！”  
伯妮丝：“……”  
克拉克清了清嗓子：“事实上，只要是人类，都只有一块腹直肌。腹部能练出来轮廓是因为这块肌肉被3-4个肌腱分离了……”  
皮特：“？你读那么些书到头来都是为了伯妮丝怼我的吗？叛徒！”  
——————  
课业上，除了选修难一点的课程、换了水准不知道怎么样的新老师之外，高中倒也和之前差不多。  
所以唯一让克拉克比较期待的就是放学后和伯妮丝一起去探访各大社团，高中的社团比中学可是要丰富多啦！  
只不过……有三个人一听说伯妮丝要带克拉克参观高中大部分社团，闹哄哄地跟在了后面。克拉克没办法，只好带上了他们。但不知为何，他心里有点莫名的沉重感。  
“你想参加什么社团啊？”皮特凑到了拉娜身边。  
“当然是拉拉队！”拉娜毫不犹豫。  
“哦，哦……”皮特正要接话，瞄到了旁边的乔安娜，连忙补充，“那你呢希尔？”  
乔安娜抿着嘴唇摇了摇头：“我想先看看，尤其是伯妮丝好像很喜欢的辩论队……”  
伯妮丝看到比预计多了三倍的人数，挑挑眉敲了克拉克肩膀一下，就尽职尽责地做起导游来。

他们先去了户外——就这么点时间在户外而已，伯妮丝居然特地戴了顶帽子，被皮特无情嘲笑了三分钟——看了橄榄球队、拉拉队、棒球队等等。  
拉娜对拉拉队更大的训练场地和更丰富的器材非常满意，而克拉克——  
“事实上我之前考虑过要不要当橄榄球队的球队经理。（1）”他说，但是他看着操场上那个穿红色运动服、抱着一大筐臭烘烘的护具和球鞋艰难走动去清洗的身影迟疑了。  
“我由衷建议你慎重考虑，”伯妮丝也看着那个人影，“因为这种活计我是绝对、绝对不会帮你的。”  
“额，哥们儿，”皮特也说，“我觉得那不是什么好差事。我之前打完球脱衣服的时候，满脑子只有一个念头——我要烧掉我自己的袜子。”  
克拉克也点了点头：“半年之前打过那场腰旗橄榄球之后，我觉得我对橄榄球场就没有什么执念了。”他扭过头去，对伯妮丝露出一个笑容。  
“说起来我一直很奇怪，怎么在2月底打橄榄球？”皮特挠挠头，“那时候多冷啊！4、5月多好。”  
“那是我送给克拉克的生日礼物！”伯妮丝忍不住反驳，“他之前一直因为身体没法打球来着。”  
“……？有这么送礼的吗，就只是一场球！又不能吃又不能穿！”皮特难以置信地看过来，“甚至不能摆出来看着！”  
“……皮特·罗斯。”伯妮丝转了转自己的手腕，又捏了捏手指，微笑着一字一顿开口，“这叫、满足、心愿，只有守护天使和超·好的朋友才会这么做，没错吧？”  
皮特迅速点头：“是的！”  
拉娜捂着嘴偷笑。

接下来他们参观了一些文艺类社团，文学社、电影社、绘画社、摄影社、校报……校报伯妮丝不是很熟悉，反而是克拉克问了不少问题，让负责招人的社长眼睛闪闪发亮，说着新生你真不错一定要来我们这啊。  
然后是常驻音乐教室和礼堂的歌舞合唱团（Show Choir）。  
伯妮丝皱着眉说：“虽然我挺喜欢他们的演出，但是他们老是……”  
“老是抢我们的礼堂，是不是？”一个低沉含笑的男声接过了伯妮丝的话头。  
“噢，布莱恩！”伯妮丝高兴地转过身，很是随意自然地和迎上来的高挑男孩击了一掌。  
克拉克皱了皱眉。  
“这是布莱恩·加莱，我们辩论队的中流砥柱、明日之星。”伯妮丝笑嘻嘻地，转过身对穿着马甲和衬衫的布莱恩介绍道，“布莱恩，这是我的朋友们，克拉克·肯特，拉娜·郎，乔安娜·希尔，皮特·罗斯，都是今年的新生。”  
“我可不敢在你面前当什么明日之星，伯妮丝，除了你还有谁在新生阶段就差点被挑去打地区赛？”布莱恩先是和伯妮丝打趣了两句，然后对着克拉克他们张开双手，“欢迎！关于辩论队有什么问题吗？既然是伯妮丝的朋友，我一定知无不言，言无不尽。”  
伯妮丝翻了个白眼：“我还杵在这呢！你要是说得不好我立刻质询（2）。”  
乔安娜于是走上前去，询问起了赛制、社团相关问题。而布莱恩·加莱在回答的间隙，还捂着嘴侧过头和伯妮丝说着什么，在场的除了他俩，大概只有克拉克能听清楚他的话。  
布莱恩在伯妮丝耳边悄悄说：“你朋友构成里怎么这么多新生？你还真的挺好为人师啊伯妮丝，他们真的是你朋友吗？”  
克拉克眉头越皱越紧。  
身后拉娜悄悄在说：“这个加莱长得还挺帅嘛？”  
而克拉克的心声和皮特大声说出口的话一模一样：“什么啊，哪有？我完全不觉得。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：里夫超就当过橄榄球队球队经理，要收拾清洗一排穿过的球鞋和护具，好惨的（。  
> 注2：质询，英国议会制辩论中发言的人演讲时，台下相反立场的上下院辩手都可以起立/举手提出质询。但发言辩手可以选择不接受提问，继续演讲。


	24. 无责任恶搞七夕番外（和正文无关）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 真的很雷，如果看不下去请务必退出，不用勉强，我们正文见。

版本一：

【传说，古代天帝的孙女织女擅长织布，每天给天空织彩霞……】  
“克拉克！”穿着奇怪长袍、戴着某种古朴高帽的乔纳森严肃地开口，“我把肯特家的这片天空交给你了。每天清晨，你负责把太阳拖到天空中，傍晚再把它拽下去。”  
克拉克四处看了看，发现他俩都站在某种雾气缭绕的白色云朵上。  
“这，我倒是可以飞，但是拖动太阳……？我真的做得到吗……”克拉克感到迷茫。再说，乔纳森穿的是什么啊？他们现在又在哪？  
“哦对了，你还要负责拼接朝霞和晚霞。”乔纳森没有回答克拉克的问题，面色和蔼下来，“记得拼得好看一点，你妈妈喜欢鲜艳的颜色。”  
“等……”不等克拉克开口，乔纳森的身影就消失了。  
克拉克一惊，冲上前去，却找不到任何人影。他飞到这宽广的雪白云彩边缘四处张望，只看到一座仓库、一座小木屋，还有一片种上了玉米的田野，全都带着某种莫名的熟悉感。  
？现在怎么办啊！

【织女讨厌这枯燥的生活，就偷偷下到凡间……】  
克拉克从云端飞下来，小心翼翼地接近熟悉的木屋。“有人吗？”他喊着，“这里有人吗？”  
一道人影走了出来，但不是从木屋，而是从仓库那边。  
“克拉克？”也穿着怪模怪样长袍的伯妮丝抬头看着他。  
“伯妮丝！你发现了吗，世界变得很奇怪……”克拉克一下安心了大半，落到地面上，把方才发生的事情给伯妮丝完整地讲了一遍。  
伯妮丝沉吟了一下，让克拉克回到刚才那片云彩上去搜寻。  
克拉克说：“我带你一起上去看吧！这地方太诡异，我很担心万一我回来的时候你不在这里了。”  
于是他们俩一同回到了刚才的云彩上。  
两人合力搜寻，发现了一个很大很亮的光球，上面还缠着红色的布条。  
“这大概就是所谓的‘太阳’？”伯妮丝说，“那你的任务是不是就是把它放到天上去？”  
克拉克抓紧红色布条，提着这个光球重新飞到了空中。“我就在这里直接松手吗？”克拉克有点紧张地问，“要是松手它就掉了怎么办？”  
“那就接住。”伯妮丝说，手里拉着红布条的另一端，“虽然我不一定能派得上用场，但我可以和你一起接。”  
克拉克于是松开了手。  
光球悬挂在了天空，开始发出光和热，照着下方的小农场。  
“我们下去吧？”他对伯妮丝伸出手。

【织女私自嫁给河西的牛郎，过上了男耕女织的生活……】  
“等等克拉克，你别忘了你还得拼彩霞呢。”伯妮丝说，“在职场上听漏上级要求可是很致命的。”  
于是克拉克先把伯妮丝送回了地面，然后在她的指示下搜寻来各种颜色的云彩，铺在空中。  
“朝霞嘛，感觉我见过最漂亮的是橙色和粉色间隔的……克拉克，多找点橙色的云来！”  
“对对，这边加点紫色的。”  
“怎么样克拉克？好看吧！”  
伯妮丝在地面上大力挥着手。克拉克在云端也笑起来，大声喊了回去：“好看！”

【此事惹怒了天帝，把织女捉回天宫……】  
“克拉克·约瑟夫·肯特！你给我回来，”戴着古朴高帽的乔纳森从不知道哪里又出现了，“你拼的都是些什么彩霞！”  
伯妮丝上前一步：“先生，彩霞有什么问题吗？这是我设计的。”  
乔纳森说：“我告诉过他他母亲要鲜艳点的！合格的彩霞就应该是蓝色和红色！”  
伯妮丝：？  
克拉克：？  
乔纳森：“至多加一点点金色！不能再多了！”

【天帝责令他们分离，只允许他们每年的农历七月七日相会一次……】  
问题是你没有办法关住一个会飞的人，尤其他其实比所有人都要强。  
“克拉克，你给我回来。”乔纳森说，“你又要离开肯特家，下去找那女孩了吗？”  
“……是啊！”克拉克挠了挠后脑，“而且我不算离开家吧，下面也是我们家的农场啊！一定要说的话是伯妮丝在陌生的地方哎。”

【他们坚贞的爱情感动了喜鹊，无数喜鹊飞来，用身体搭成一道跨越天河的喜鹊桥，让牛郎织女在天河上相会……】  
不，用不着喜鹊。  
“什么？”克拉克问。  
“我说，我受够了天蓝色加大红色的晚霞了！”伯妮丝大声叫着，“虽然看久了也觉得这个色彩搭配还可以，但是饱和度太高，我眼睛疼！我想上来在云朵上睡觉。”  
“你稍等一下。”克拉克一手缠着长长的红丝带，拖着太阳下山去，“我得把它送回去再来接你。……等一下。”  
克拉克灵机一动，伸手甩出这根又长又宽的红丝带，然后对着它吹出冰冻吐息来。布条被冻得坚实，一路延伸到地面。  
“你可以踩着这个上来！”克拉克兴高采烈。  
伯妮丝踩上冰做的扶梯说：“原来这个番外里，你不止是织女，你还是艾莎公主。”  
克拉克：“？什么公主？”  
伯妮丝：“哦，忘了你不知道。没事，随它去(Let it go)。”

克拉克在床上睁开眼睛。他揉揉眉心坐起来，把滑到床上的《东方传说集》放回书桌上。他已经忘记了昨晚做了什么梦，只记得有十分鲜艳的颜色，还有伯妮丝。  
不过谁管梦里发生了什么呢，今天是高中第一天，隔了一年，他们又能在学校见面了！  
他跳下床，开始换衣服。

版本二：  
【传说，织女是天神，而牛郎是凡人。一次，织女在人间游玩后在湖中嬉水，被一旁路过的牛郎捡走了衣服。两人因此结缘，一见钟情结为夫妇。】  
伯妮丝：“结什么缘，这是敲诈！利用人们对裸//体的羞耻感敲诈！是我的话，被看就被看，我一定要从水池子里爬出来把敲诈的人头打破！”  
克拉克几乎要把头缩进水池里：“我认为你的观点很有见地，女士，但是你介不介意先把我的衣服还给我？放到池边就行。”  
“有的小孩真是没教养，竟然偷泡温泉的人的衣服……”伯妮丝抱着抢来的男士大西装，低头看了一眼放在最上面的记者证，“额……肯特先生，我就把衣服放在这……里……了……”  
虽然日式温泉都是裸//泡，但男人总不至于连上半身都怕走光吧……她一边腹诽着温泉里只露了个头的这名男记者，一边把衣服放了下来。  
抱在她怀里的衬衫随着重力滑了滑，露出一小块光滑而熟悉的蓝色布料。  
……？伯妮丝并不想窥探他人隐私，也无意探查这块布料是不是真的和她想的一样——是超人cos服。  
但是方才和熊孩子打架让她身上的浴巾有点松了，弯腰放衣服成了最后一根稻草——伯妮丝的浴巾散掉了。  
虽然，伯妮丝绝对不怕走光被勒索什么的，她会说看就看老娘不怕而且还要起诉你，但是，毕竟，能不走光还是不走光的好。所以她下意识用手里的衣服遮了遮身体。  
然后那过于光滑的蓝色布料就滑出了一大半，被伯妮丝抓在了手里。她看着面前红色的S，下意识捻了捻手中的布料。  
这光滑而奇特的手感……不像是地球上的布料。也就是说，这不是超人粉丝的cos服，难道……  
池里克拉克因为紧张已经站了起来，抓着超人制服的伯妮丝还蹲在岸边。两个都没穿衣服的人隔着温泉池子面面相觑。

——此番外已完。  
注：传说部分全部摘自百度百科。

七夕快乐！乞巧节，不仅是祈求恋情美满的情人节，更是祈求业务大神点播自己工作顺利技能进步的节日呢XD  
祝大家都顺利！


	25. 第二十三章  我来绽放异彩(I am here to shine)

布莱恩·加莱在伯妮丝耳边悄悄说：“你朋友构成里怎么这么多新生？你还真的挺好为人师啊伯妮丝，他们真的是你朋友吗？”  
伯妮丝伸出胳膊在脸边一竖，挡开了布莱恩的手，方才的笑容也放了下来：“我不知道你在暗示什么，他们就是我的朋友，最好的那一批。”  
她瞥了一眼布莱恩，心里把对他的信任评级又下调了一点。他说这话，是怀疑克拉克他们是伯妮丝带的小弟吗？会这样忖度他人动机的人，要么是聪明到洞察大部分世情，要么自身就是类似的人，才会以己之心度人之腹。布莱恩·加莱是哪一种呢？  
之前一直在问布莱恩辩论队情况的乔安娜就站在旁边。布莱恩的悄悄话乔安娜听不见，但她听到了伯妮丝的回答。尽管未知全貌，她也皱了皱眉，后退一步礼貌地对布莱恩说：“谢谢你告知这些情况，剩下的我问伯妮丝就好了。”  
布莱恩挑了挑眉，灰绿色的眼睛因兴味略微睁大了一点。他对这边摊了摊手：“那么，明天社团讲座见，伯妮丝。如果对辩论和我们社团感兴趣也欢迎来听听看，新生们。”

告别布莱恩之后，直到大家走到了下一个拐角，乔安娜和克拉克才同时对伯妮丝开口：  
“刚才怎么了？”  
“什么讲座？”  
他们诧异地互看了一眼。乔安娜：“……你不关心刚才发生了什么吗，肯特同学？伯妮丝可都有点不高兴了呀。”  
……这，就是因为我已经知道了啊，我听到了他们之前的对话！克拉克抿了抿嘴，老老实实地答：“我也想知道。”  
伯妮丝强压下嘴角的笑意：“没什么，就是加莱问……问我为什么那么多新生朋友。”  
这个问题其实和伯妮丝的回答对不上，但是大家都大致心里有数了，出于礼貌没有再继续追问。  
……除了皮特。皮特说：“咋的，他觉得新生不配当你朋友啊？”  
既然皮特直接问了，伯妮丝倒也不介意照实回答：“他说我是不是好为人师，然后问你们真的是我的朋友吗？”  
“好为人师，是指你喜欢说教吗？”皮特问。  
克拉克歪了歪头说：“如果是说乐意引导和开解别人的方面，那这个词也不算错。”  
皮特的内心：……在伯妮丝已经有点生气的时候赞同她对面的观点？你完了，兄弟。  
乔安娜睁大眼睛看了一眼伯妮丝，小心翼翼地说：“引导和开解方面的话，我同意肯特同学。伯妮丝真的帮了我很多。”  
“……确实，”伯妮丝说，“‘好为人师’我也没生气。我生气的是他在暗示我只是在从引导你们上找成就感，不真正当你们是朋友。”  
皮特的内心：怎么又不生气了……好奇怪啊兄弟，你们好奇怪啊。  
“不用生气，”乔安娜微微笑了起来，“我们不会误会的。”

至于讲座，其实就是辩论社社长介绍一下社团和赛制，然后社员们举行一个小小的表演赛。  
鉴于表演赛的辩手名单里有伯妮丝，本来没什么兴趣的拉娜和皮特最终也还是和乔安娜克拉克一起来听了。  
社长的讲话涉及好多听不懂的名词，英国议会制辩论……两人一组，以组计算排名和胜负。一场比赛四个组即八个人参与，每组按立场分别是正方上议院，反方上议院，正方下议院，反方下议院。  
乔安娜记笔记记得满脸茫然，拉娜玩起了手指，皮特更是直接在座椅上点起了头。  
正上 | 反上  
A B  
C D  
——————  
正下 | 反下  
E F  
G H  
辩论方式是演讲式辩论，（如上图按照字母顺序）每人上去讲7分钟。直到反方下院最后一人讲完，辩论即结束，没有自由辩论等其他环节。所有的反驳和阐述自己观点部分都要放在自己的七分钟里，时间怎么分配自己决定。在别人演讲的时候可以提问，但是提问时间不能超过15s，而台上的人也可以选择不让对方开口提问，继续讲下去。  
最刺激的是，辩题仅仅提前十五分钟公布，而且准备时间内不允许上网或者翻书查资料，也不允许和唯一队友以外的人讨论。  
十五分钟，要商量两个人共14分钟的内容，包括己方观点、对方可能的观点、如何在自己讲的部分防患于未然、如何把自己的观点延展到足够深足够有说服力，不然可能撑不到4分钟就没话讲了……

然后终于到了表演赛。克拉克在椅子上坐直了点身体，看着伯妮丝和布莱恩·加莱从两侧上台。  
社长：“出于时间的考虑，今天我们仅仅请出两名社员，布莱恩·加莱和伯妮丝·艾伦。他们将一人代表一队，并且在上院辩论后，他们会交换立场，原本作为正方上院的艾伦将变为反方下院，原本作为反方上院的加莱将变为正方下院，向大家展示我社培养出来的灵活思路。”  
皮特从半睡半醒中回过神来：“所以他俩要辩完一轮，再换立场来一轮？”  
拉娜点了点头。  
正上 | 反上  
伯妮丝 布莱恩  
——————  
正下 | 反下  
布莱恩 伯妮丝  
率先站上讲台的伯妮丝把手里几张白纸放在了桌面上，扫了一眼上面的梗概。  
她穿了一条白色V领无袖的裙子，很是飘逸好看，至少克拉克就听到了不少男生赞叹的低语。但在她对着麦克风开始发言之后，这种声音就消失了。无他，伯妮丝在台上交抱双手侃侃而谈的时候气场非常强势，她语言里包含的意志非常鲜明、姿态非常坚定，哪怕并没有什么针对对手的攻击性，气势本身就让人将注意力从她外貌上转移开了，甚至有种难撄其锋的错觉。  
至少克拉克脑子里转的话已经从“伯妮丝穿这条裙子真的好好看”变成了她观点中层层递进的逻辑。  
真的十分有说服力……克拉克几乎就要站住正方的立场了……如果不是下一个上来的布莱恩听上去一样有说服力，甚至更甚，因为他用了一段时间说明伯妮丝的正方观点为什么不够重要，而他说的负面影响比正面影响要严重。  
这个7分钟结束之后，布莱恩走下讲台，和伯妮丝交换了一下位置，又轮流换了立场上去阐述，这一次不仅说了对方观点为何有所欠缺、己方观点为什么更有道理，还加了“为什么我的上院说得没有我好”的部分。  
最过分的是，他俩不论在哪个立场，不论反驳的是对方的观点还是自己之前提出的（听上去十分有道理的）论点，反驳的时候听上去也……十分有说服力  
直接导致伯妮丝下台和他们坐在一起的时候，拉娜茫然地问：“伯妮丝，你到底站在哪一边呢？”  
“什么，辩题吗？”伯妮丝看到拉娜点了点头，于是回答，“这个嘛，我大部分时候是中立的。有时候不巧也会被分配到自己观点的相反面，但也没办法，只能尽力无视已经有了的观点，往深了想，我不赞同的这一侧可能有什么支持的原因。”  
“你真厉害，”克拉克真心实意地说，“为不赞同的观点中肯辩护是很难的。”  
“还不够。”伯妮丝耸了耸肩，“盖伦老师——我们社团的顾问老师，在我自告奋勇的情况下，仍然让布莱恩·加莱去当那个‘马上反驳自己’的角色，我觉得他是还不够信任我可以做到。”  
“哪怕从新手算起，你满打满算也只辩论了不到一年。”克拉克拍拍伯妮丝的肩膀，“你还有很多时间可以证明自己。”  
“你不要问我，”皮特后退了一步，“反正我是觉得你到哪里都有变成大魔王的潜力。过两年你说不定就能把那个加莱碾压了。”  
“这可说不好，”伯妮丝失笑，“加莱可是去年地区赛的最佳辩手。”  
“我相信你！”乔安娜的眼睛亮晶晶地。  
而拉娜笑着和伯妮丝击了一掌。  
“好啦，”伯妮丝假装生气地说，“今年我本来还想努力一下试着和加莱搭档的，你们这么一说，他成了我最大的对手啦。”  
“努力搭档……？”克拉克问道。  
“刚才的表演赛虽然我们一人当一队用，但是正式比赛是两人一队嘛。”伯妮丝摊摊手，“加莱目前看来是我们社团最好的一个，我和他搭档出线的可能最大。”  
“噢……”克拉克微微低下头，似乎在思考着什么。  
“那总之，社团方面有什么问题或者想咨询的可以直接找我，其他方面也行。”伯妮丝对乔安娜眨了眨眼睛，“我一般都在社团教室或者礼堂这里，实在找不到的话……可以问克拉克。”她微微侧过头对克拉克露出一个微笑。乍看起来很普通，但只有他俩明白，这是共有秘密的人之间的隐秘暗示，一个小小的、只属于两个人的玩笑。

过了几天，克拉克在放学后来到礼堂。他之前听伯妮丝讲过，按排期，今天礼堂的使用权就该轮到辩论社了。  
他刚要拉开大门，就听到身后传来跌跌撞撞、但是气势惊人的跑动声！  
这……克拉克迅速透视了一下，如果自己侧身让过去，身后的这位一定会一头撞在门上，这门……是铁的，还有不规则的雕花。而如果克拉克拉开门，那更惨，门后是向下的楼梯，跑过来的这位看速度一定会止不住直接滚下去，甚至可能出人命。  
克拉克当即做了决断，假装没有打开门的样子，调软了皮肤让身后跑过来的人一头撞在了自己身上。  
“嗷——”那个男生大叫一声。  
“哎哟……”克拉克也叫了一声。  
“啊，你是辩论队的吧？”男生一下抓住了克拉克的手腕，“求你了，帮帮我！我需要演员！多一个也好，求你了！辩论队的话应该也不会太怯场，当我的演员吧！不会占用太多时间的！”  
“什么……演员？你是要排演什么剧缺演员吗？”克拉克把还瘫在地上的小个子男生扶了起来，“可是我从来没有任何演出经验，要不……”  
小个子男生看上去要哭了，“没经验没关系，只要愿意参与……呜呜呜，给我一次机会也行，虽然我知道多半还是会失败……”  
克拉克迟疑了。“那……是什么剧？你自己写的剧本吗？”  
“《罗密欧与朱丽叶》，很出名吧！剧本也不复杂，很容易的！”小个子男生拉着克拉克的手臂不放，“那我就当你同意了？你又高长得也好看，就罗密欧吧！你有愿意参加这种活动的朋友吗？现在什么角色都缺……”  
“额，我倒是有一些朋友……”克拉克看着眼前小个子男生闪闪发亮的眼睛，艰难地补完了后半句，“但我不确定他们愿不愿意参与。”  
“问问看嘛！尝试了就不亏的！你看我鼓起勇气问了你，就有了我的罗密欧了！”小个子男生举起手臂欢呼了一声。  
……好吧，好吧。反正克拉克并不排斥……不过，罗密欧与朱丽叶，这可是个爱情故事。他真的能演好吗……？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 草这篇文竟然有盗文了！还有两个网站！这明明是个免费文！算了，盗文网不知道。
> 
> 分享上章的部分晋江读者优秀评论：   
> 网友：超级杂交水稻   
> 章节：24（七夕番外）  
> 哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我的头呢哈哈哈哈哈我头怎么没了哈哈哈哈哈 乔艾尔：“别忘了把云彩拗成S型哦～：D”  
> （看到中间有一段忽然感到带感）  
> 卡尔艾尔攥紧了披风的一角，中心城少见的雨水自天际倾泄而下，白色的氪星织物在他指尖咯吱作响。  
> “我们真的走在正确的路上吗？”卡尔艾尔的声音在大雨中飘渺的如同亿万光年外燃尽的恒星。“如果我们坚持的正义是错误的怎么办？”  
> “那就改正它。”伯妮丝说，微微倾斜了手中的雨伞，“没有人会永远是正确的，虽然在这征程中我的作用有限，但我会和你一起尝试所有的路。”  
> 卡尔艾尔于是走向她，神明之子抬起了那双可以轻易撼动星球的手。  
> 克拉克拥抱了伯妮丝。   
> 作者的话：↑这！超带感啊！我还写什么领主番外！（没有）


	26. 第二十四章 我并不恐惧飞翔(I'm not afraid to fly)

“所以，事情就是这样。”克拉克看着四双看向他的眼睛，有点点退缩。但是威廉比他缩得更快，克拉克不得不把他拉出来了一点，向大家介绍他：“这是找到我的威廉·里德，他打算排一出《罗密欧与朱丽叶》，因为现在演员基本都空缺，所以让我来问问你们的意思。”  
“你是为什么要排演这出剧目呢？到时候会在哪里演出？”伯妮丝直指核心地问道。只有知道了这两个问题，才能知道应该以什么样的态度面对这出剧，在此基础上才好选择加不加入。  
额……克拉克看了一眼威廉·里德：“我来说吧，我之前也问过他相似的问题。”  
这才像话嘛，看来克拉克虽然任由他人把自己拖进什么麻烦事里，但至少掌握了大概状况，伯妮丝腹诽道。  
“里德是话剧社的成员，指导他们社团的老师地区赛时期要休产假，所以要选择一位负责人负责指导之后的工作。选拔方式就是报名人各自排演一出简单戏剧，由老师看过之后决断。”克拉克说。  
“话剧社原本的成员的基本都被——我的竞争对手邀请走了。”威廉·里德耷拉着头，“我其实已经知道我大概没有什么指望了，但是总要试试。而且能导演一次剧目，这就已经够好了！”说到最后一句，他的眼睛突然亮了起来，整个人直起身体，显得挺拔了不少。  
然后他转过来看着大家，重新露出了可怜巴巴的恳求眼神。  
伯妮丝有点受不了：“所以只是在话剧社老师面前表演一次？有剧本吗？”  
“应该也是在礼堂的公开演出。”威廉·里德说，“不过除了话剧社，大概不会有什么人来看。毕竟话剧社……额，不是什么受欢迎的社团。”

高中可是种姓制，学生们掉进固定的阶层（High school is a caste system, kids fall into certain slots）。橄榄球队和那些受欢迎的孩子在顶层，而那些默默无闻的、表演什么真人德鲁伊和地精的……底层。伯妮丝想起辩论队的指导老师盖伦说过的话[注1]，歌唱、戏剧类在美国高中似乎会被群嘲，伯妮丝一直不能理解。在她看来，选择这类用心做会袒露灵魂的艺术、暴露自己直面自己，这所需要的勇气明明和拼搏的橄榄球一样多。

“剧本在这里。”里德递出一份边缘打着卷儿的白纸，继续可怜巴巴地看着这边。他似乎都没报什么能招募到演员的希望，剧本都只打印了他自己的一份。  
伯妮丝接过翻了翻，和她所看过的罗朱原著没有什么大差别：“所以？罗密欧已经定下来是克拉克了吗？”  
她看着剧本，没注意到有许多道视线听到她的话都转了过来。  
里德郑重地点了点头：“肯特同学帮了我很大的忙，男主角的位置是我唯一能够回报的。”  
“我没有帮你什么……”克拉克捂了捂眼睛，其实对于他来讲，男主角真说不好是回报还是负担。但是，出于一点小小的希冀，他也没有开口推拒这个位置。  
伯妮丝合上剧本，把它交给边上的拉娜，愉快地开口说：“那我选茂丘西奥！这个角色应该还没有人吧？”

……  
沉默。  
“……为什么？”在众多茫然的人里面，乔安娜第一个开口问道。  
“因为我觉得他是最有趣的一个角色。”伯妮丝理所当然地说，“而且他是罗密欧的两个挚友之一。”说完她看了看担当罗密欧的克拉克，对方不知道因为什么低下了头。  
“可是……他是男性角色哎？”拉娜眨了眨眼睛。  
“我觉得比起性别，演员能不能表现出角色特质、能不能支撑起剧情才更重要，尤其我们现在很缺人，如果按照性别来卡就更不容易凑齐了，是吧，里德导演？”伯妮丝看着导演偏了偏头。  
里德导演……光是听到这几个字里德的眼睛里都几乎盈起了水光，他点点头赞同了伯妮丝的说法。  
“那我就是茂丘西奥啦？”伯妮丝再次确认了一下。  
里德用力点了点头，又补充说：“茂丘西奥有一种戏谑而清醒的疯劲，你的确是最符合的一个。”  
伯妮丝喜滋滋地说：“如果是茂丘西奥，这个时候多半会吹口哨……我得学一下怎么吹……”她对着唯一的剧本伸出手，像是要好好研究一下，然后反应了过来缩了回去：“哦对，其他的大家想演什么角色？”  
拉娜瞥了眼伯妮丝，抿了抿嘴但还是举起手来：“我……我想演朱丽叶。”  
里德愣愣地点头：“形象上很好，没有问题。”  
拉娜感到了克拉克的目光。她低着头，觉得似乎需要解释一下又不知道说什么，只好说：“我对其他角色也不熟悉，至少朱丽叶是听过的……”而且总是向往做女主角的嘛！  
皮特不知为何也气鼓鼓地，一把抓起剧本翻着：“还有什么角色？”  
…………  
“不不不不，”皮特头摇得像拨浪鼓，“我不想当朱丽叶她爸！”  
里德疑惑地说：“可是你刚才不是问我……唔唔唔！”  
皮特跳起来一把捂住了他的嘴。“这个不能说！！”他急慌慌地在里德耳边叫着。  
不过就是问了一下“除了罗密欧还有什么角色和朱丽叶对手戏多”，有什么不能说的？里德虽然茫然，还是点了点头，然后问：“那朱丽叶妈妈……？”  
“这个当然更不行！”皮特坚持，指着一个角色说，“这个帕里斯伯爵呢，不是和朱丽叶订婚了……咳咳，还是伯爵，位高权重吧？”  
“是，但是他主要戏份都是在和凯普莱伯爵（朱丽叶爸爸）说话，最后发现自己未婚妻不知为何死去，去她坟墓那里和罗密欧决斗了一场被他杀死了，和朱丽叶好像只说过一两句话。”身为导演和剧本改编者的里德流畅地说。  
“那，”皮特把里德压低一点小声问，“还有没有什么和朱丽叶关系亲近、交流比较多的角色？”  
“有一个表哥，但是和朱丽叶没有直接交流……”里德看到皮特摇头，于是继续，“那就只剩下一个了，非常亲密，但……”他正要说明，被皮特打断了。  
“那就这个了！”皮特当机立断。  
里德点点头，拿出一张白纸，刨去已经选好演员的角色，写下剩下的角色，问他们是否还有人选可以拉入伙。  
“我们几个除了伯妮丝都不是辩论队的，”乔安娜说，“里德之前的策略就挺好，再去问问辩论队的大家愿不愿意参与？”  
————  
布莱恩·加莱问过都有人参与之后，立刻说：“我可以参与，我要当帕里斯。”  
乔安娜歪了歪头，状似无意地说：“那你就要像饰演朱丽叶的……拉娜·郎提亲啦。”  
布莱恩看了过来，高高地挑起眉毛：“伯妮丝不是也参与了吗？她演什么？”……居然不是朱丽叶？  
“茂丘西奥。”  
布莱恩明显非常惊讶，随即忍不住大笑了几声，然后说：“好吧，那我不当帕里斯了，……班伏里奥（注：罗密欧除茂丘西奥外另一个朋友）……”他顿了顿，确认罗密欧由克拉克·肯特扮演之后又摇了摇头，“算了，那我提拔尔特吧，朱丽叶的表哥。”  
————  
加莱之外的辩论队成员大都答应了邀请，角色表终于被填满了。  
所有人都很满意，除了……  
“你是在耍我玩儿吗？！”皮特大叫起来，“奶妈？？朱丽叶的奶妈？？”  
里德迷惑地看着他：“这就是除了罗密欧以外，和朱丽叶关系最亲近、交流最多的角色？甚至比她爸妈都多。其他角色你都不要，提这个的时候你也点头了……”  
“这，这这这，这是个女角色啊？！”皮特不知道怎么反驳，只好抓出这个点来。  
伯妮丝一挑眉。还不等她开口，辩论队的成员，同样女扮男装饰演帕里斯伯爵的加温就已经忍着笑接过话去：“剧组里反串的不止你一个嘛，我觉得这么安排非常，咳，有趣。我觉得对朱丽叶来说也差不多，是不是啊，喂！拉娜？”  
坐得有点远正在看剧本的拉娜听到声音抬起头来。  
“皮特演朱丽叶的奶妈，这是不是一个天才的主意？”加温口齿清晰，大声地问。  
拉娜一下子也捂着嘴笑出了声，用力点了点头。她看了看皮特的方向，又笑了起来。  
皮特看着拉娜那边，恨恨地咬了咬牙倒没说什么。他扭回头来对着笑倒的伯妮丝和克拉克，阴森森地说：“你们给我等着……”  
布莱恩·加莱在旁边听到了全程，他排了排皮特的肩膀，刻意地挑起眉毛说：“你看，他们蒙太古家的就是不行。”  
扮演茂丘西奥的伯妮丝有样学样，一手搭在克拉克（罗密欧·蒙太古）的肩膀上流里流气地说：“你看，他们卡普莱家的就是假正经。”  
克拉克（罗密欧）对加莱（提拔尔特·卡普莱）露出一个有点尴尬的笑容。  
威廉·里德眼睛都亮了起来：“太棒了！这个选角完美！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 克拉克：伯妮丝，你还说我“任由他人把自己拖进什么麻烦事里”，你最后还不是参与了同样的麻烦事……  
> 伯妮丝：那当然有区别，是主动权的区别！我是主动跳进去的！ 你那是身不由己！  
> 克拉克：……
> 
> 注1：【高中可是种姓制，学生们掉进固定的阶层（High school is a caste system, kids fall into certain slots）。橄榄球队和那些受欢迎的孩子在顶层，而那些默默无闻的、表演什么真人德鲁伊和地精的……底层。】这句话来自欢乐合唱团（GLEE），作者没读过美高，氛围里对于歌唱/戏剧类社团的态度来源于这部剧（还有一些其他剧集表现出来也差不多）
> 
> 这周好忙，心态很丧。太忙了所以第一更也很晚，但是周末应该会尽量补第二更的。


	27. 第二十五章 我值得被爱(I am loveable)

“人物关系理清楚了吗？”威廉·里德抓着一卷剧本大声问着。显然，不论是因为被演员们烦成现在这样，还是因为排练历练了出来，他现在的嗓门和胆子一起，变得大多了。  
“没有，”辩论队的加温有气无力地回答，“不少人我真名都还没记住，还要记一套角色名……”  
“角色名还这么长！我的天哪！”皮特苦着脸，“又长又拗口的一堆陌生名字，这哪里记得住！”  
额，陌生名字……伯妮丝捏了捏眉心：“皮特你演的奶妈，只要记得维护朱丽叶，和凯普莱伯爵和夫人一起聊天，为朱丽叶表哥提拔尔特悲哀，然后跟着骂蒙太古就是了。”  
“蒙太古……额，是罗密欧的家族，然后为提拔尔特悲哀……”皮特扳着手指，抬头茫然，“为啥要为提拔尔特悲哀？”  
“因为他被罗密欧捅死了！”伯妮丝无语地捂住脸，“他要砍罗密欧，我保护罗密欧和他打起来，然后他不小心杀死了我。然后罗密欧为我报仇又杀了他……提拔尔特是卡普莱家的，朱丽叶的表兄，奶妈看大的孩子，所以你要悲痛！”  
皮特用心换算：“加莱要砍克拉克，伯妮丝为了保护克拉克和加莱打起来，加莱杀死了伯妮丝，克拉克为伯妮丝报仇杀死了加莱……操，这情节好刺激。”  
伯妮丝：？  
克拉克：“？皮特，求你了，不要用我们的名字代替角色名……”  
乔安娜：“我们要不要用个什么方式区分一下蒙太古和卡普莱？”  
威廉·里德默默爬上了桌子，站起来说：“由于经费问题，我们没有戏服……今天我们就过一下剧本，但下次排练的时候，我希望卡普莱家——至少几位主演，朱丽叶，提拔尔特，奶妈能穿红色的衣服；蒙太古家穿蓝色，罗密欧、班伏里奥……最好还有代表各自家族的伯爵和夫人。没有纯色衣服的话，就穿这种颜色占得较多的，能够被看出来。”  
——————  
这次对戏结束，愁眉苦脸的威廉·里德不停叹着气，最后建议所有对剧本还不是很熟的人都找机会看看罗密欧与朱丽叶的电影，虽然有在原著基础上改动添加的部分，但是至少能熟悉人物和故事。  
于是第二天皮特就邀请了克拉克。  
“怎么样？来我家呗。”皮特挤眉弄眼，“不过我们两个看爱情电影，想想都无聊到能睡着……不过看完这个我们还可以看点其他刺激的！”

……皮特对他自己的评估真是非常精准。  
克拉克每十分钟摇晃一次昏昏欲睡的皮特时这么想到。  
屏幕里英俊的罗密欧看着打斗留下的痕迹，忧愁地开口：“[这些都是怨恨造成的后果，可是爱情的力量比它还要大过许多。啊，吵吵闹闹的相爱，亲亲热热的怨恨！啊，无中生有的一切！啊，沉重的轻浮，严肃的狂妄，整齐的混乱，铅铸的羽毛，光明的烟雾，寒冷的火焰，憔悴的健康，永远觉醒的睡眠，否定的存在！我感觉到的爱情正是这么一种东西，可是我并不喜爱这一种爱情。你不会笑我吗？]”  
班伏里奥拍拍他的肩膀：“[不，兄弟，我倒是有点儿想哭。因为瞧着你善良的心受到这样的痛苦。]”  
罗密欧又叹了一口气：“[唉！这就是爱情的错误，我自己已经有太多的忧愁重压在我的心头，你对我表示的同情，徒然使我在太多的忧愁之上再加上一重忧愁。爱情是叹息吹起的一阵烟；恋人的眼中有它净化了的火星；恋人的眼泪是它激起的波涛。它又是最智慧的疯狂，哽喉的苦味，吃不到嘴的蜜糖。]”

克拉克琢磨着这几句话。爱情是这么苦涩的东西吗？还是因为罗密欧现在是对罗瑟琳求而不得的状态才会这样想呢？  
然后屏幕里的罗密欧用各种言辞夸赞起了罗瑟琳的美貌，言语真挚而包含感情，但是克拉克就是觉得……这些词语显得轻飘飘的。  
光凭对美貌的喜爱怎么能撑得起……这么华丽的言辞？叹息吹起的一阵烟……如果恋爱是如此飘渺又难以捉摸的东西，那似乎也没有太大意思。

电视里帕里斯向凯普莱特伯爵告知了他对朱丽叶的求婚。凯普莱特以女儿才14岁为由，没有给他正面答复，而让帕里斯在晚上即将举办的舞会上去试着赢取她的芳心。  
班伏里奥和罗密欧阴差阳错知道了舞会的消息。  
班伏里奥说：“[你所热恋的美人罗瑟琳也要跟着维罗纳城里所有的绝色名媛一同去赴宴。你也到那儿去吧，用不带成见的眼光，把她的容貌跟别人比较比较，你就可以知道你的天鹅不过是一只乌鸦罢了。]”  
罗密欧大声说：“[要是我虔敬的眼睛会相信这种谬误的幻象，那么让眼泪变成火焰，把这一双罪状昭著的异教邪徒烧成灰烬吧！比我的爱人还美！烛照万物的太阳，自有天地以来也不曾看见过一个可以和她媲美的人。]”  
克拉克打了一个寒噤。  
我真的能演好罗密欧吗……？这些文字很美，但是他总觉得，要大声说出口……需要很厚的脸皮。而且这些话是在夸奖罗瑟琳的！之后和朱丽叶相恋还要说另一大堆更热情更肉麻的话！！  
克拉克木着脸看完了这部电影。虽然心里有着乱七八糟的心事，到最后的结局时他仍然看得投入起来，并感到难过。开头鲜活的年轻人们，因为一些阴差阳错和恋人死去的绝望，几乎全部死了个干净。  
为什么呢？除了在斗殴中死亡的茂丘西奥，其他人明明可以不用死的。罗密欧为朋友报仇一定要杀掉凶手吗？最后为什么又会殉情呢？  
爱情是一旦失去就会让人丧失求生意志的东西吗？  
他一边考虑着这些，一边摇醒了皮特。  
皮特揉着眼睛跳起来，拿出一张新的碟片：“终于完啦？我们来看这个吧！新出的恐怖电影，我想看好久了，好像和外星人有关呢！”  
克拉克的注意力终于被拉了回来：“外星人？”  
“我忍着没有看剧透，但是据说很恐怖！”皮特把碟片推进机器里。

屏幕里穿套裙的美丽女性跌坐在地，惊慌失措地叫着：“你……你！别过来！”  
对着她的男人阴恻恻地笑了一下，脸部融化一样变成了非人类的样子。  
“噫，外星人好坏。”皮特不知道是不是吓到了，坐着坐着就抱起膝盖来。  
克拉克想，这还好。  
女人发出一声惊恐的尖叫，电视屏幕染上了血色。  
“哇哦，太恶心了，外星人。”皮特难以忍受地拂了拂自己的手臂，就像要把应激的鸡皮疙瘩全部拂下去一样。  
克拉克下意识站了起来。  
“怎么了？害怕了吗？”皮特迷茫地抬起头，伸手拍了拍身后的靠枕，“靠着会好受一点。”  
克拉克吐了口气，缓缓坐了回去。他平复着心情，努力分了一些注意力去看情节。  
但他现在非常想见伯妮丝。

好容易看完这部会变化形体的邪恶外星人在地球上兴风作浪的恐怖电影，克拉克无精打采地对皮特告别，离开他家上了乔纳森的车。  
“怎么啦儿子？”乔纳森从驾驶座伸出一只手锤了锤他的肩膀，“明明好久没有坐老爸的车了，怎么这副表情？”  
克拉克打起一点精神：“我明明可以自己回去的，医生让你不要剧烈运动……”  
“开车接儿子回家算什么剧烈运动！我又不是瘫痪了！”乔纳森瞪起眼睛来，“而且……额，你妈妈都同意了！”  
克拉克哪怕正在低落，也因为想到对乔纳森生气的玛莎而笑了起来。  
“所以发生什么事了？”乔纳森这次轻柔地拍了拍他。  
克拉克回头看了看皮特的家。明亮、宽敞，主人礼貌而热情，而且里面还有着自己的朋友。  
“有时候……我会感到窒息。”他最后说，“被迫……活在谎言里。我们今天看了外星人相关的恐怖电影，皮特说外星人很……恶心。”  
开着车的乔纳森沉默了一下，伸出手抚着克拉克的脊背。  
克拉克感受着这份热度和沉默的关心，过了一分钟，默默把乔纳森的胳膊放回了方向盘上。  
“我猜测也许如果皮特知道我是谁，他就不会这么说了。”克拉克仍然低着头，“但我也不能完全确定，也许他反而会大叫着疏远我。”  
父亲的手臂又抓了过来。这次用了很大的力道，如果是……如果是人类的话，也许会因此感到疼痛吧。  
“我知道……我不会告诉他的。”克拉克伸手捏了捏眉心，“这不只是保护我，也是保护他。”  
乔纳森沉默了一下。“我很抱歉，我很抱歉你有着这样的感觉，孩子。”他最后说，“但你有我和玛莎，你还有那个叫艾伦的朋友，在我们面前你可以做你自己。我知道这也许不太够，但……”  
克拉克抓住了他，摇了摇头。  
他想着和乔纳森每一次的谈心，自己被教导的除了如何锄草收获，还有如何做一个好人；他想着玛莎带着苹果香的拥抱，睡前印在脸颊或者额头的晚安吻，还有带着爱意的“我爱你星星”；他想着伯妮丝把自己看成是一个独特的、人类以外的生命的同时，也视自己为朋友，在自己面前毫不掩饰她的情感和思想，甚至连和旁人说的话，也给予自己随时倾听的权利。  
这三名普通的人类并不惧怕自己随时可能造成他们重伤的怪物一样的能力，把他视作平凡而普通的……额，可能并不普通，但是感情和普通人一样纯粹的，儿子和朋友。  
甚至，不是克拉克自满，克拉克觉得，他得到的这些感情应该就是人类能获得的最为纯粹、最为宝贵的那一类了。

克拉克抓住乔纳森，摇了摇头。  
“怎么会不够呢，我是世界上最幸运的一个。”他说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：本文直接引用的罗密欧与朱丽叶台词会用[]框起来，都是朱生豪译本的原著。  
> 注2：和皮特看外星人电影其实是《超人：明日之子》的情节XD 不过我们的皮特要比这部动画里的块头大好大一圈呢（。克拉克的反应也有很大差别，嘿嘿，我归功于伯妮丝。明日之子的克拉克直接抱膝埋头……然后跑走了，皮特只好大叫妈妈（联系肯特家），然后乔纳森开车接他回去。  
> ————————  
> 力求让没看过罗朱的读者们也能无障碍看懂！用各种方式梳理情节ing……所以有问题欢迎评论告诉我。
> 
> 每次更新完或者有乐于评论的新读者来，我就会跟个老农民数收成麦子一样乐呵呵地刷新新评论，过节了！！！（求评论呀）


	28. 罗密欧与朱丽叶AU番外-上

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning：本番外中的罗朱原著角色在莎翁剧本的基础上有所添补，但作者尽量保证了印象一致。

维罗纳，地处意大利北部。城中除了地位最高的亲王以外，最有权势的就是两家门第相当的巨族。不过呢，这两个家族里有一家子全是败类，剩下一家子才都是好人……  
“哪一家子全是败类啊，奶妈？”伯妮丝问道。  
“那当然是蒙太古家全是败类啊！”奶妈气得拍了一把床，“小姐，你看看我，看看你母凯普莱特伯爵和夫人，我们凯普莱特的人，像是败类的样子吗？”  
哦，所以我也是个凯普莱特。伯妮丝在心里盘点获得的信息，父亲是伯爵，那我是家族大小姐朱丽叶吗？我就说，应该不会每个人都有奶妈的。  
“那为什么说蒙太古都是败类？他们做了什么罪大恶极的事情吗？”伯妮丝不依不饶。  
奶妈一时语塞：“总之我们两家是有着长久的深仇大恨的！蒙太古家都是一群胆小鬼和坏种，见面了我要冲着他们挨个呸过去，只怕我的唾沫不够哩！”  
这两个家族有着累世的宿怨，哪怕街道上相互碰见都可能造成一场流血的械斗。但是身为宿怨的其中一方，奶妈却说不清楚仇恨的来源？  
“啊哟，提拔尔特来拜访了。”奶妈自窗口望了出去，“看看他的袖子，又沾上了血！朱丽叶，你不下去看看你的表哥吗？”  
伯妮丝提着裙子匆匆跑下楼：“我正是这么打算的！”  
提拔尔特是一个眉目有些阴郁冷肃，却相当端正的青年。他一见从楼梯上下来的伯妮丝，神色自然地放松了些，开口道：“表妹。”  
伯妮丝又走近了些。现在她基本可以确定，提拔尔特袖子上的痕迹就是血迹了。为什么能确定？和平年代非特殊职业的话，比起男性来说，那肯定是女性对血渍熟悉多了，每个月一不小心就要洗呢！  
“提拔尔特，”伯妮丝指着他的袖子，没好意思叫出表哥来，“你袖子怎么回事啊？又在街上打起来了吗？”  
提拔尔特冷哼一声：“是蒙太古的班伏里奥先拔的剑。”  
“班伏里奥？”伯妮丝有点惊讶，“可是班伏里奥给我印象……应该是一个挺柔和的人啊？”  
提拔尔特眯细了眼睛：“表妹，有蒙太古家的狗来接触你了吗？你是怎么知道这些的？”  
……那是因为我读过《罗密欧与朱丽叶》。但伯妮丝总不能这么说，她面不改色地瞎扯：“我听下人们说的。”  
“噢？”提拔尔特居高临下地看着表妹。他知道自己审视的目光曾让不少说谎的下人颤抖着吐露实情。  
但是不巧，伯妮丝相当地吃软不吃硬。面对强势的目光，她也挑起一边眉毛来：“提拔尔特，你还没说班伏里奥怎么先出剑的呢。”  
自己娇滴滴的表妹没必要知道这些肮脏的流血，提拔尔特一直是这么觉得的。  
但提拔尔特也没法拒绝表妹的恳求，虽然今天的朱丽叶给人感觉似乎有所变化，但正因她似乎有所疏远……她毕竟是他一直……所关注、珍惜的表妹。  
“班伏里奥声称他是在维持和平。……和平！”提拔尔特嗤笑了一声，好像说出这两个字都是侮辱一般，“拔出了剑，还谈什么和平！我痛恨这两个字。”  
“……为什么？”伯妮丝并不知道问出口合不合适，毕竟她之前并不认识提拔尔特……他是朱丽叶的表兄，又不是自己的表兄。但她实在好奇，就开口了。  
为什么？为什么痛恨和平？  
提拔尔特几乎就是在耻辱和痛恨中出生的，只有在为“凯普莱特”这份家族之名战斗的时候，他才感到有所归属、有所联系。  
他没有朋友，也不屑去交。但是提拔尔特自己也说不好，看到蒙太古家那个罗密欧天天和两个好基友招猫逗狗招摇过市、一副软弱又快乐的样子的时候，自己内心有没有过一点动摇。有时候他也会想，班伏里奥也就罢了，他是罗密欧·蒙太古的堂兄弟，也是个蒙太古，但是茂丘西奥……茂丘西奥明明是亲王的亲属，蒙太古和凯普莱特家族之间难得的中立立场，却偏偏要去和那个罗密欧同进同出！  
独来独往并没有什么。被厌憎也没有什么。至少在打斗的时候，我提拔尔特还算个人物。  
所以他为什么痛恨和平？提拔尔特想要嘲笑这份天真，但是看着表妹的眼睛，又憋了回去。他转而换了个话题：“我方才看到好像有人从亲王那里过来。如果是茂丘西奥，你不要理他，他是个疯疯癫癫的怪人，怕是会带坏你。”  
伯妮丝心里倒是生出了些兴味和好奇，但她没有表现出来，点了点头。

“奶妈，我的女儿呢？叫她出来见我。”凯普莱特夫人走进朱丽叶的卧室。她姿态高贵，面貌也年轻艳丽。  
“凭我十二岁时候的童贞发誓，我早就叫过她了。只是这孩子刚下楼去见了她的表兄。”奶妈回答道，“喂，小绵羊！喂，小鸟儿！上帝保佑！这孩子又到什么地方去啦？喂，朱丽叶！”  
伯妮丝正要三步并作两步跑上来，突然想起点什么似的止住步子，咳了咳，姿态平稳端方地走进自己房间：“什么事？谁叫我？”  
“你的母亲。”  
伯妮丝于是问道：“母亲，我来了。您有什么吩咐？”  
凯普莱特夫人的眼神扫过奶妈：“奶妈，你出去一会儿，我们要谈些秘密的话。——算了，你回来吧；我想起来了，你也应当听听我们的谈话。你还不到十四岁吧，朱丽叶？”  
奶妈说：“她是在我手里抚养长大的最可爱的小宝贝，到收获节她才满十四呢。”  
凯普莱特夫人继续说：“朱丽叶，我的孩子，告诉我，如果现在要你步入婚姻，你觉得怎么样？”  
……啥？刚刚才说朱丽叶还不到十四，就要结婚了？  
伯妮丝虽然看过莎士比亚的剧作，但是她实在记不清那结构复杂用词精巧的原文，她只好说：“我还没有考虑过这件事。关于我的婚姻，父亲是已经有什么想法了吗？”  
……这都什么事儿，凯普莱特伯爵可以直接决定自己的婚姻。作为女儿，自己是没有话语权、不能为自己的未来做任何决定的……伯妮丝在心里呸了几声，尽量平常地抬头，不泄露她现在的愤怒情绪来。  
凯普莱特夫人说：“那现在你考虑考虑婚姻问题吧。在这维罗纳城里，比你再年轻点儿的千金小姐们，都已经做了母亲啦。就拿我来说吧，我在你现在这样的年纪，也已经生下了你。废话用不着多说，英勇的帕里斯已经来向你求婚。”  
“真是一位好官人，小姐！像这样的一个男人，小姐，真是天下少有。哎哟！他才是一位十全十美的好郎君。”奶妈一惊一乍的，语调的变化十分有趣。  
凯普莱特夫人：“维罗纳的夏天找不到这样一朵好花。”  
“是啊，他是一朵花，真是一朵好花。”奶妈捧哏道。  
噗……伯妮丝没有忍住，从喉头喷出一点气音来，她清了清嗓子：“被说成花，想必是一位十分英俊的绅士咯？”  
她只觉得好笑，并没有羞涩之类的情绪。毕竟伯妮丝对婚姻就没什么憧憬，一个没见过面的男人的求婚，也没什么好期待的。  
“不仅英俊，还富有高贵。”凯普莱特夫人被伯妮丝的问题惊了惊，但还是照样回答着，“你怎么说，你能不能喜欢这个绅士？今晚上在我们家里的宴会中间，你就可以看见他。”  
伯妮丝直接摇了摇头：“没有见过面、没有经历过交换思想的长谈，我是说不好的。”其实见了面谈过也多半不会喜欢，这年头的男人，谁还能真欣赏她一脑门惊世骇俗的思想不成？  
一名面生的仆人敲了敲门：“夫人，客人都来了，餐席已经摆好了，请您跟小姐快些出去。”  
凯普莱特夫人说：“我们就来了。朱丽叶，那帕里斯伯爵在等着呢。”  
奶妈也冲她挥了挥手：“去吧孩子，快去找天天欢乐，夜夜良宵。”  
伯妮丝的脸色并不好看。如果是在现代，哪怕是父母强行安排相亲宴，一般也总会至少提前一两天告知儿女。现在刚说完“有人向你求婚哦”立刻就是安排见面的晚宴，显然并没有给自己留有什么选择的余地。  
而自己手头有什么反抗的筹码吗？对家族从事的生意一无所知、没有能够战斗的剑术或者武力、对于家族以外的生活毫无概念。伯妮丝在心里盘算，自己拥有的，只有一个说不上话、随时可能被父亲为了地位或者财富交换直接嫁出去的“大小姐”身份，以及自己的生命而已。  
……伯妮丝一直觉得为了爱情寻死觅活是非常愚蠢的事，因为爱情本身也不一定是什么好东西。但现在，她似乎有些理解了故事里的朱丽叶为何最后会寻死。那是她仅剩的筹码，是自己掌握自己身体和生活的唯一方式。  
……但我绝不会寻死！伯妮丝昂起头来。我不相信那是唯一的选择，也不承认父辈做主的婚姻。哪怕只是困兽的挣扎，她也要证明自己是猛兽，是要践行自己意志而活着的！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ——————  
> 呜啊啊啊我会尽快写下一更的！我也想克拉克出场！怎么越写越长啊我的天，番外居然分了章节！  
> 本来只是看到有读者没读过原著有点晕，作者试图以这种方式介绍原著角色……如果看了这个番外还是有点晕可以评论告诉我！虽然我也没有别的办法再写得更清楚了，只能知道之后引以为戒（。
> 
> 这次番外角色性别一致呢，夸我！（但是在脑补伯妮丝的罗密欧和克拉克的朱丽叶过程中我也获得了极大的快乐，被伯妮丝爬窗私会的克拉克，我也觉得挺好，想看……）


	29. 罗密欧与朱丽叶番外-中

“我们真的要这么进去吗？”克拉克在街道上停住了脚步。他打定主意要一动不动的时候，茂丘西奥和班伏里奥两个人合力也没法推得他挪动一步。  
茂丘西奥不禁叫嚷起来：“哎哟！兄弟，难不成你的忧伤真的如此沉重，把你的灵魂变成了铅铸铁造，才把你的身体紧紧地钉在地上？你可是一个恋人，你就借着丘比特的翅膀，高高地飞起来吧。”  
克拉克忍不住微笑了一下。他的确是一个恋爱中的人，也恰巧可以高飞。按茂丘西奥的说法，他就是乘着丘比特的翅膀呢。额，不过按照罗朱的设定……他这两个朋友大概指的是“罗密欧”现在单恋着一位叫罗瑟琳的姑娘。  
“你之前可是答应了我们的，”班伏里奥也抱怨起来，“管他们以为我们是凯普莱特的哪门子亲戚，我们只要隐藏蒙太古的身份，进去跳一回舞就走！”  
克拉克哪能进去啊，他的超级大脑记得清清楚楚，这次舞会就是罗密欧与朱丽叶相遇并陷入热恋的地方。现在还不知道为什么自己会出现在这里，这个种种迹象看上去都好像真的是罗密欧与朱丽叶的维罗纳。这要是真的遇上了朱丽叶，他这个“罗密欧”又该怎么办呢？  
“我刚才还说宴会里你看到了足够美的美人，就会忘记之前那位让你陷入苦恋的罗瑟琳呢！”班伏里奥说，“怎么，又怕被我说中了？”  
克拉克无言以对。因为罗密欧的确就是这样的……其实超人大可以直接飞到空中去，观察这个被迫陷入的世界是否有何异状，但克拉克并不是很情愿这样打破世界的平静，至少，和他一起的罗密欧的两位朋友看上去和常人无异。（而且，万一这世界和魔法有关呢，飞到空中去就是靶子了。）他忧愁地看了一眼舞厅，又看回茂丘西奥和班伏里奥。  
“……行啦我们温柔的罗密欧，别这样看着我。”茂丘西奥用胳膊戳了戳班伏里奥，“兄弟，我刚才说的是‘我们一定要你陪着我们跳舞’吧？是跳舞吧，不是卖身吧？怎么这副表情？”  
克拉克啼笑皆非。他顿了顿，按照罗密欧的原台词一字不差地接话：“丘比特的羽镞已经穿透我的胸膛，我不能借着他的羽翼高翔；他束缚住了我整个的灵魂，爱的重担压得我向下坠沉。”  
茂丘西奥看着克拉克说：“爱是一件温柔的东西，要是你拖着它一起沉下去，那未免太难为它了。”  
“爱是温柔的吗？它是太粗暴、太专横、太野蛮了；它像荆棘一样刺人。”克拉克继续念着熟悉的台词，脑子里却转着其他的事。他一瞬间有些感慨，在高中时他念诵过一模一样的台词质疑或者赞颂爱情，但那个时候他尚不知道恋人的爱是什么。不过相同的是，之前的克拉克和现在的克拉克，都不是很赞同这一段对爱的描写。  
“要是爱情虐待了你，你也可以虐待爱情；它刺痛了你，你也可以刺痛它；这样你就可以战胜了爱情。”茂丘西奥昂着头说，“我只觉得你方才的话并不真心，我的朋友。你这样温柔的人，也许爱情也愿意温柔地对你。”  
班伏里奥已经走到了门边：“来，我们敲门进去，进去就专心跳舞吧！”  
克拉克迟疑了一下，也向前迈起了步子。之前他追着那个自称音乐大师的人……或者生物，然后被一束白光击中醒来就到了这里。音乐大师到底要做什么？克拉克倒是很自信他绝不会因为朱丽叶的美貌就移情别恋，他只担心这个世界会不会有什么魔法，让扮演罗密欧的自己按照原剧情，一看到本人就开始疯狂地迷恋朱丽叶……克拉克想过直接离开，但是直接腰斩主线剧情并不明智，顺着剧情线寻找离开的方法比较安全。  
茂丘西奥不知道从哪里拿出来两个面具，在指头上转了转，统统扣在了脸上：“让我把我的尊容藏起来。再戴一层吧！倘若有眼睛好奇这畸形，就让这鬼脸的眉毛替我遮羞。”  
克拉克于是也拿上一副面具，不熟练地戴在了头上。  
“怎么！”茂丘西奥又说，“我们之中最英俊的一个为何要遮盖住他的容颜呢？”  
……对魔法毫无办法的克拉克，只能希望如果朱丽叶和罗密欧真的有什么互相吸引的倾向，这简单的面具能够阻隔一点朱丽叶的魅力。他只好说：“我怕我的愁容影响了晚宴的宾客，只好遮一遮。”  
“啧啧！”茂丘西奥用手指刮了刮自己的面具，扯着克拉克的手臂，“看来你是已经彻底深陷在恋爱的泥沼里，那么我们一定要拉你出来。来来来，让我们去浪费光阴！”  
班伏里奥往门内瞅了瞅，无奈地说：“你们俩耽搁太久，人家晚饭都用完了，我们进去怕要太晚啦。”

如果是真正的罗密欧，此时便会有一种叩响命运门扉的预感，“仿佛觉得有一种不可知的命运，将要从今天晚上开始它恐怖的统治。我这可憎恨的生命，也将要遭遇残酷的夭折而告一结束”。  
罗密欧的确选择让上帝继续指引他的命运，他跟着朋友们走进了这个舞会。对罗密欧和朱丽叶来说，命运的拐点确实遽然而至，卷入了他们和他们的朋友亲人，所有人从这场舞会开始一路滑向既定的结局。  
克拉克在门口站定了脚步。他平稳地问着两位朋友：“你们相信命运吗？”  
班伏里奥思考了一下说：“我相信。”  
茂丘西奥则一副无所谓的样子：“相信又怎样，不相信又怎样？如果说命运就是通过每个人的性格导向特定的结局，那疯疯癫癫的好茂丘西奥一定要把命运女神吓得跳起来一次才好呢！”  
……哎，所以说，高中时期的伯妮丝的确没说错，茂丘西奥的确是最有趣的一个，某种意义上来说也最适合她来扮演。但是……  
“那你呢，罗密欧？”班伏里奥问道，“你相信命运吗？”  
克拉克回答：“我不打算相信。”他不打算爱上门后晚宴上的朱丽叶，不打算按照剧情爬上她的窗台互诉衷肠然后秘密结婚，也不打算在和提拔尔特的决斗中让他误杀茂丘西奥，再以血还血杀死提拔尔特而被放逐出城，最终害得朱丽叶只能假死避开父亲安排的另一桩婚姻。朱丽叶的假死又变成了另外三条性命的丧钟，去为未婚妻扫墓的帕里斯在墓地撞见了悲痛欲绝的罗密欧，视之为杀害妻兄还要来盗墓的凶手与之决斗，决斗中罗密欧杀死了帕里斯，最后遵从他的遗愿将帕里斯的尸体放入了朱丽叶的坟墓里。他自己也喝下毒药殉情在了爱人身旁……假死的期限过去，醒来的朱丽叶看到爱人的尸体，也用他的刀结束了自己的生命。  
如果说罗密欧与朱丽叶的相恋是解决两大家族宿怨的钥匙，为何却要以带走五条性命的方式实现？  
克拉克沉思着，多年之前和伯妮丝一起讨论剧情和罗密欧这个角色的时候，他们曾经讨论过许多个也许可以改变剧情走向的节点。他伸手推开凯普莱家宴会厅的大门，比如第一个，就是不要这么急着在舞会里勾搭朱丽叶……

等等……！“搀着那位骑士手的小姐是谁？”克拉克睁大了眼睛，说出了和罗密欧一样的话。  
一旁的仆人闻声看去：“我不知道，先生。”  
那是一位以银色面具覆眼、身着白裙的女孩，她侧对着这边，克拉克没有用任何能力，但他不需要看穿面具就知道这是谁，不论是她的面部轮廓、还是身形动作，对克拉克来说都无比熟悉。只有一个问题，她是真实的，还是这个世界根据克拉克的记忆幻化而成的？  
“怎么样，和她相比，你之前恋慕的罗瑟琳可有自惭形秽？我可先下场跳舞去啦，一会儿这里见。”班伏里奥笑着拍拍克拉克，就消失在了舞池里。  
“哦？你看上的美人儿冲你这里来了。”茂丘西奥耸耸肩，也想跟着溜进舞池，但他还没走两步，就因为身后的窃窃私语停住了，转过头来饶有兴致看着。  
那白裙子女孩对身侧骑士说了两句什么，就提着裙子径自冲克拉克这边小跑过来。克拉克能看出她已经在克制自己的速度，尽量不要显得横冲直撞，但是她那种毫不绕弯直直冲着目标前行的气势，在这个时代、这个舞场，依然显得十分引人注目。  
克拉克不自觉地迎了上去，而靠近的伯妮丝放下裙子，笑嘻嘻地开口：“Bellezza!（美人，意大利语）”  
克拉克扶了一下额头：“这个词是对女性用的……”  
伯妮丝眨了眨眼睛，毫不愧疚：“这样吗？那是我道听途说搞错啦，毕竟我可不像你学语言那么轻松。”  
“这位是？”茂丘西奥也凑了过来，扫过克拉克的眼神有些不怀好意，“她就是罗瑟琳（重音）吗？怎么不像你说的一般是个冷美人，反而这样热情洋溢？”  
伯妮丝语调上挑地嗯了一声，看了看茂丘西奥，又转回来对着克拉克伸出手：“我是……朱丽叶·凯普莱特。你们这两位英俊的绅士是谁，缘何来到我的舞会？”  
“我是……”克拉克正要开口，就被茂丘西奥打断了。茂丘西奥笑嘻嘻地伸手执起伯妮丝的手，没有管只能虚吻的惯例，直接亲在了她手背上：“既然带着面具，你不觉得保持神秘更有刺激感吗？”  
“你说得也有道理。‘当人以自己的身份说话时，他最不像他自己。给他一个面具，他就会告诉你真实。(1)’”伯妮丝在面具下挑了挑眉，“可是现在你们知道我的身份了，我却不知道你们的，这可并不公平，不如分别陪我跳一回舞作为赔偿。”  
茂丘西奥大笑了一声：“可是之后你多半就没法在舞池里找到我了，哲学家一样的小姐。”他把克拉克推到面前来，“不如这样，我把我的朋友输给你，可不要嫌弃他舞姿笨拙啊。”  
茂丘西奥拍拍克拉克的背，忍俊不禁地滑进舞池。

现在终于只剩他们俩人了。  
伯妮丝把克拉克从上到下仔仔细细地打量了一遍：“还是罗密欧？”  
克拉克默默点头。  
“刚才你纠正了我的蹩脚意大利语，这凭我自己可做不到。”伯妮丝没管繁重累赘的裙子，对克拉克微微弯腰伸手——那是一个男士邀舞的姿势，“那么你不太像是这个世界根据我记忆制造的了，你是我的克拉克？”  
克拉克露出一点无奈的笑意，弯下腰伸出手：“我想我是的。”  
伯妮丝直起腰来，顺从地换成女式的礼节，把手放进他的掌中去：“你还记得罗密欧的台词吗？给我念念吧。”  
“火炬远不及她的明亮；”克拉克揽着伯妮丝的腰融入跳舞的人群中去，“她皎然悬在暮天的颊上，像黑奴耳边璀璨的珠环；她是天上明珠降落人间！瞧她随着女伴进退周旋，像鸦群中一只白鸽蹁跹。我要等舞阑后追随左右，握一握她那纤纤的素手……”  
伯妮丝捏了克拉克的手一把。克拉克隐约觉得自己又被调戏了，继续背诵着：“我从前的恋爱……额，”他突然迟疑起来，看了一眼伯妮丝，“我从前的恋爱是假非真，今晚才遇见绝世的佳人！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ——————  
> 注1：当人以自己的身份说话时，他最不像他自己。给他一个面具，他就会告诉你真实。Man is least himself when he talks in his own person. Give him a mask, and he will tell you the truth. ——奥斯卡·王尔德。虽然但是，这里面全是男他，我想，理解成“给男人一个面具，他就会告诉你真实”也是没问题的。  
> 注2：  
> 虽然是个临时番外！我还是，想到了一个，合情合理的，缘由！拜托我们的电视剧宇宙音乐大师了！  
> 这个梗来自电视剧超女和闪电侠联动集，Darren Criss演的音乐大师就是不知道为何把他俩扔进了他俩自己脑子里的音乐剧世界里（还嘲讽说如果是别人说不定是科幻宇宙末日宇宙，你俩一天到晚在想啥），啥活也没整，让他们顺着处理完类似罗朱的对立家族小情人故事，解决完家族矛盾就让他们出去了……（P.S. Darren Criss在明日之子里为大超配音了！）  
> 注3：我也没想到番外这么长，还卡文了……翻出之前写的一篇二代WF无差《恋爱系统》写完一章发了，换换脑子……


	30. 罗密欧与朱丽叶番外-下

“……今晚才遇见绝世的佳人！”  
“听这个人的声音，好像是一个蒙太古家里的人。”独坐在舞池周边的提伯尔特抬起头来，循声望去，却看到随之裙裾翻飞的是自家表妹，脸色很是难看，“拿我的剑来。这不知死活的奴才，竟敢套着一个鬼脸，到这儿来嘲笑我们的盛会？为了保持凯普莱特家族的光荣，我把他杀死了也不算罪过。”  
举着一杯酒液的凯普莱特伯爵缓步走过来：“哎哟，怎么，侄儿！你怎么动起怒来啦？”  
“舅舅，这是我们的仇家，一个蒙太古。这贼子今天晚上到这儿来，一定不怀好意，存心来捣乱我们的盛会。”  
“是年轻的罗密欧吗？”  
“是的，正是罗密欧那恶徒！”提拔尔特握紧了自己双刃剑的剑柄，试图借着金属的冷意保持冷静，但怒火却越冲越高。  
“别生气，好侄儿，让他去吧，他看上去倒也称得上一表人才的绅士。说句老实话，在维罗纳城里，他也算得一个品行端正的青年。我无论如何不愿意在我自己的家里跟他闹事，你要是听我的话，就赶快收起怒容，不要打断了大家的兴致。”  
“这样一个贼子也来做我们的宾客，我怎么不生气？”提拔尔特冷漠地看着舞池里交颈的两人，目光里像是有火冒出来，“我不能容他在这儿放肆。”  
凯普莱特伯爵缓慢地把酒杯放在桌面上，磕出小小的一声砰：“不容也得容，我说了，他应该。谁是这里的主人？是你还是我？”  
提伯尔特强忍着：“舅舅，咱们不能忍受这样的耻辱。”  
“得啦，得啦，你真是一点规矩都不懂。鲁莽的孩子，你就是要一定要跟我对着干。”凯普莱特伯爵说着长辈慈爱的话，眼神却是冷的。提拔尔特受不住这种轻视的态度，拂袖而去。  
“哎唷，提拔尔特怎么走了。他一走，这舞会可就少了一半儿乐趣。”茂丘西奥从舞池中走出来，举起一杯饮料一口气喝掉，“啊，你们可知道提拔尔特？‘他可不是个平常的阿猫阿狗。啊！他是个顶懂得礼节的人。他跟人打起架来，就像照着乐谱唱歌一样，一板一眼都不放松，一秒钟的停顿，然后一、二、三，刺进人家的胸膛；他全然是个穿礼服的屠夫，一个决斗专家、名门贵胄、击剑能手。啊！那了不得的侧击！那反击！那直中要害的一剑！’”茂丘西奥说完这一大串，摇摇晃晃东倒西歪地追着提拔尔特出去了。他似乎是喝醉了，眼神却又很是清醒，只是嘴角的笑意仿佛并不是去见一位勇士，而是被他戏称为“猫王子”的青年。  
周边的仆人们：刚才那个怪人在说什么？我们怎么可能不知道这些，提拔尔特可是我们凯普莱特家顶有名的！

克拉克收回担忧朋友的视线，决意如果茂丘西奥遇到什么危险就赶过去帮助他。  
然后他就听到伯妮丝意有所指地重复了一遍他方才念诵的台词：“‘我从前的恋爱是假非真，今晚才遇见绝世的佳人’！”  
“唉，你知道不是这样的，波妮。”克拉克无奈地说。  
“确实，这句话由我来说比较妥当。”伯妮丝眼睛带着笑意，然后又把笑意收了回去，板起脸来，“我记得在舞会里是不是还有一段罗密欧与朱丽叶的，什么关于‘神明’和‘信徒’的台词？还有一个，唔，世纪之吻？”  
“……是的。”克拉克说，“你居然记得这么清楚吗？”  
“……你当时演不好恋爱戏，吻戏改成借位都排练了无数遍，我不觉得任何参与了演出的人会忘掉。”伯妮丝撇开眼睛，皱了皱鼻子。  
克拉克福至心灵，开口问道：“你是不是……吃醋了？”  
伯妮丝嗤之以鼻：“怎么会？这么多年了。”她顿了顿，“但当时确实有一点点……不甘心？茂丘西奥的角色是我自己选的，我并不后悔。我看着你对拉娜说那些台词，我却并不高兴。”  
她恶狠狠地踮起脚，伸手箍住了克拉克的脖子，念出罗密欧对朱丽叶的台词：“‘要是我这俗手上的尘污，亵渎了你神圣的庙宇，这两片嘴唇，含羞的信徒，愿意用一吻乞求你宥恕。’”  
克拉克轻轻握住伯妮丝的手，带着她转了一个圈，裙摆划出一个弧度来，嘴里却接过话来，并不介意这是朱丽叶的台词：“‘朝圣者，莫把你的手儿侮辱，这样才是最虔诚的礼敬。圣徒的手本许信徒接触，掌心的密合远胜如亲吻。’”  
伯妮丝（罗密欧）：“‘信徒的嘴唇有什么用处？’”  
克拉克（朱丽叶）：“‘朝圣者的嘴唇要念诵祷告。’”  
伯妮丝（罗密欧）：“‘那么我要祷求你的允许，让手的工作交给了嘴唇。’”  
克拉克（朱丽叶）：“‘你的祷告已蒙神明允准。’”  
伯妮丝顿了顿，伸手压下克拉克的后颈亲吻了上去：“‘请不要动，容我把殊恩受领。’”良久她才松开克拉克，拇指擦了擦他饱满的下唇，“‘这一吻涤清了我的罪孽。’”  
克拉克神情放松，温柔地抵住伯妮丝的额头：“‘你的罪却沾上我的唇间。’”

伯妮丝喃喃两声：“我当年有读这么多遍吗，居然记得这么清楚？下一句应该是罗密欧说‘让我收回我的罪恶’，但我不愿意说这句话。”她又作出一个凶恶的表情来，“我要用我的罪恶玷污你！”  
克拉克摇摇头：“你没有罪恶。”  
“……我知道。”伯妮丝昂着头，“而你也不是神明。”  
“……我知道。”克拉克回答，“我想你比我更清楚。”

“但如果说我是你的朝圣者，我也是承认的。”伯妮丝坦诚地说，“至少没有你的话，我绝不会选择经受一些我所忍耐过的苦痛。”  
“……你不用勉强自己的，伯妮丝。”克拉克皱起眉来，有些担忧，“我一直以为你不会因为什么外界因素而动摇……是因为我的……名声给你造成了负担吗，因为卡尔·艾尔被视作世人的灯塔？”  
“不是勉强。‘我们叫作玫瑰的这种花，要是换了个名字，它的香味还是同样的芬芳；罗密欧要是换了别的名字，他那可爱的完美也决不会有丝毫改变。’”伯妮丝终于老实地说了一回性别相同的主角台词，她群摆下的双脚踩上了克拉克的足尖，不知道是示威还是表达亲昵，“你即使不叫卡尔·艾尔或者克拉克·肯特，仍然是这样的一个你。我有所改变并不是勉强自己，也不因为你是什么人的灯塔，只是无法容忍让你失望而已。”  
“……但我并不会对你失望。”这个姿势并不适合跳舞，克拉克托着伯妮丝来到了舞池边。  
“我不相信。正因为你有一颗会失望的人类的心，你才会和其他人一样柔软。而且，作为朋友我要分享你的生命，作为爱人我要拥有你的灵魂。”伯妮丝说，“如果我在你面前会感到自身的卑劣，我又怎么理直气壮地要求这世界上最为宝贵的东西？”  
“你一向公平，你给了我你的那一份作为交换，不是吗？”  
“……那不一样，总之你就理解为你让我变成了更好的人就可以了。”  
——————  
伯妮丝和克拉克在舞会结束之前交换了一下双方获得的信息。但并没有得出什么有关这个世界的结论。  
当晚的蒙太古家，克拉克送走班伏里奥之后，回到自己的阳台探出半个身体，伯妮丝果然已经在外面等着了。  
伯妮丝没穿束腰，换了方便行动的薄裙。她拿着带子在腿旁比划了半天，最终还是没能成功把裙子像样地绑在腿上。她愤愤地把丝带塞回兜里，对阳台上的克拉克小声说了一句：“不许嘲笑我！”然后蹲下做了点拉伸，就开始爬起阳台来。  
欧式古建筑可以借力的地方很多，阳台也并不高。伯妮丝像是知道自己很少参与这类极限运动，爬得非常慢，每一步都走得很稳。但克拉克仍然提心吊胆着，随时准备飞出去接人。直到伯妮丝终于有惊无险地够到地面，克拉克马上抓住她的手拉她上来。中途用的力量可能稍微超出了人类限度，但是管他呢。  
“你下午是怎么说服我的来着？让你做这么危险的事。”克拉克扶着兴奋张望的伯妮丝，感到一阵心累。  
“我说，虽然我们还不确定应不应该跟随原剧情行动，但是反正我绝对不愿意因为任何原因自我了断，所以至少在结尾，罗朱互相殉情的情节必须被打破。那横竖都要打破情节，我们可以先轻微扭曲情节，来看看不按剧情发展是否会有什么问题。”伯妮丝拍拍他的手，无辜地笑了笑，“然后舞会之后的情节正好就是罗密欧爬朱丽叶的阳台互诉衷肠嘛。换成我爬你的阳台就正好呀？我这还只是爬个阳台，你也随时可以来救我，而你在拯救世界的时候我多半想帮也帮不上，想来也来不了。”  
克拉克欲言又止，整个人都蔫了。他最终只说：“我会用尽全力保证我自己活着。”  
“那就够了。”伯妮丝说。

————————  
（我用大纲文迅速理一下番外后续，一方面写不动这个番外了另一方面赶在今天更因为明天有个重要面试攒人品）

cw版音乐大师出现说自己一直在看戏，你们继续玩啊，只要完成这个故事，不管剧情和原来一不一致都可以回到原来世界。  
他俩问这是哪里，以及音乐大师为啥要拉他们两个过来。  
音乐大师回答说这是你们的脑内世界，具体是什么样是潜意识决定的，曾经有人（cw版闪闪和超女）因为喜欢音乐剧脑内就是音乐剧世界，他一开始看到是罗密欧与朱丽叶世界觉得俗爆了大失所望，没想到剧情还有点意思，你们再接再厉。  
伯妮丝问人物角色也是他俩潜意识决定的吗？  
音乐大师点点头就消失了。  
伯妮丝就开始思考，她知道克拉克最喜欢的小说不是罗朱，她自己也不是，但是为什么是这个环境？而且她自己的性格真的和朱丽叶不像……除非，除非她潜意识一直很在意高中的时候那次演戏里，和克拉克最为亲密的一个角色不是自己。  
这种事不能让克拉克知道！所以伯妮丝什么都没说。

爬完阳台，本来接下来的情节应该就是小情侣在劳伦斯神父主持下秘密结婚，然后提拔尔特（应该是知道了这件事）直冲着罗密欧去找他麻烦，但是被茂丘西奥言语相激，他俩决斗了起来。然后茂丘西奥被误杀了，血色自此笼罩了这个故事，造就了一系列的死亡。  
伯妮丝说，我用年龄借口拖延朱丽叶的婚姻试试，我还想去向凯普莱特伯爵询问能不能涉足一些家族生意。这么大的家族，总有营生吧。嫁女儿是为了权力金钱，我可以向他证明独女继承生意也十分有利可图。  
克拉克：……可我不擅长做生意。  
伯妮丝：那罗密欧和朱丽叶结婚的话我们两家生意岂不是要合并，不再有贸易摩擦了，而你不擅长的话凯普莱特家绝对能在合并占更大便宜。妥了，如果朱丽叶爹看重利益，我想这个能说服他。如果朱丽叶爹在意女儿，那女儿的幸福还有施展才能的空间也许能说服他……虽然看情节我不觉得他在意女儿。  
克拉克：我会关注提拔尔特的，尽量不要让他知道我们的交往。而且我觉得茂丘西奥和提拔尔特虽然总是互挠，但是在我印象中关系还可以。要不要让他多和我们玩玩？  
伯妮丝：有需要的话叫上我，我想提拔尔特应该不至于在朱丽叶面前杀人。唉，表哥啊。  
伯妮丝：你看我干什么，提拔尔特的确是个帅哥，但不是我喜欢的类型。我就喜欢蓝眼睛、小卷毛、会脸红、笑容治愈的。……但万一假如因为什么魔法你换了个形态什么的，只要是你，这些都没有也可以。

于是朱丽叶·凯普莱特逐渐接管了凯普莱特家族的生意，而由于她和罗密欧·蒙太古的联姻，双方家族捏着鼻子合作起来，却因为规模效应获得了比之前更大的收益。维罗纳城因为这一对恋人的恋情终于恢复了和平，这一次却没有什么青年人因此死去，可喜可贺。  
除了被茂丘西奥拖着玩耍每天都很想杀人的提拔尔特，大家都很开心。

音乐大师把她俩送回原来的世界时，单独出现在伯妮丝面前对她眨了眨眼睛，小声说：有的遗憾可不只是一个人的，对吧？  
伯妮丝：！

[此番外结束]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ————  
> 注1：  
> 朱丽叶 罗密欧啊，罗密欧！为什么你偏偏是罗密欧呢？否认你的父亲，抛弃你的姓名吧；也许你不愿意这样做，那么只要你宣誓做我的爱人，我也不愿再姓凯普莱特了。  
> 罗密欧 (旁白)我是继续听下去呢，还是现在就对她说话？  
> 朱丽叶 只有你的名字才是我的仇敌；你即使不姓蒙太古，仍然是这样的一个你。姓不姓蒙太古又有什么关系呢？它又不是手，又不是脚，又不是手臂，又不是脸，又不是身体上任何其他的部分。啊！换一个姓名吧！姓名本来是没有意义的；我们叫作玫瑰的这种花，要是换了个名字，它的香味还是同样的芬芳；罗密欧要是换了别的名字，他的可爱的完美也决不会有丝毫改变。罗密欧，抛弃了你的名字吧；我愿意用我整个的心灵，赔偿你这一个身外的空名。
> 
> 注2：我觉得这不是我的问题，真的，是伯妮丝喜欢做更有主动权的角色，所以她每次都要说男方的台词。  
> CW版音乐大师，文手最爱反派。  
> 终于结束这个番外了！我要回归正文！再晚点文风都变了！
> 
> 提醒大家这个番外的时间线也是多年后，已经交往。而正文还没有哦！


	31. 第二十六章 我不会被打败(I am invincible)

“我不是在推卸责任，但也许是不是可以再考虑考虑？”克拉克诚恳地说，“罗密欧的台词对我来说有点过于……华丽，我不确定我能不能正常地说出来，更别提表演了。”  
威廉·里德盯着克拉克看了几秒，低头想了起来。这个小个子男生平时显得有点畏缩，但是一到排演剧目的时候，倒是非常认真，也压得住场。  
“只是台词吗？”他最后抬起头问，“台词我们可以进行一些修改，改得更像你会说的话。你对罗密欧要表达的感情有没有什么疑虑呢？”  
“……有，我不太理解他和朱丽叶的爱。”克拉克说，“最开头罗密欧不是喜欢一位叫罗瑟琳的女士吗？怎么在舞会和朱丽叶一见面就又爱上她了呢？”  
“一见钟情，那肯定就是因为气质和外貌了。”威廉翻开剧本，指着罗密欧半夜翻墙去阳台找朱丽叶互诉衷肠的经典段落，“这里他们彼此夸赞的基本都是对方的容貌。”  
“那罗密欧的移情别恋就是因为朱丽叶比罗瑟琳美丽吗？”克拉克茫然地应答着，“可是这样的感情怎么会让人愿意为之去死呢？”  
“——嗯？导演好，还有……我们的罗密欧？你是叫肯特对吧。”饰演提拔尔特的布莱恩·加莱穿着卡奇色长风衣，肩头为了标明凯普莱特的身份系着一条红色的丝带，在一群穿着卫衣T恤的高中生中显得分外不同，“你们在讨论角色吗？”  
布莱恩·加莱看上去并不是一个讨厌的人。只是偶尔，在他觉得克拉克没有注意的时候，打量克拉克的眼神显得有些居高临下。再加上之前布莱恩·加莱最开始明明要的是帕里斯——那个向朱丽叶求婚的角色，一听到伯妮丝演茂丘西奥又改口演提拔尔特……虽然不知道为什么要警惕，但总之克拉克对他保持着警惕之心。

但还没等他考虑好要不要转移话题，威廉就开口了：“是的，主演对于罗密欧与朱丽叶之间的感情有所疑虑。”  
布莱恩·加莱看着克拉克，微微笑了一下。那笑容带一点傲慢，却不是克拉克之前所看到过的那些霸凌者身上的那种空洞无知的傲慢，而是恰恰相反，这是一种我认为我懂得比你多的优越。但他没做什么，反而是靠近了一点，面对威廉态度谦逊地询问着：“我认为我对此有一些了解，里德导演，你觉得我先说说我的看法，再和你们一起讨论讨论怎么样？”  
威廉·里德露出了高兴的神色，点了点头。  
“第二幕的开场诗直接提到了，‘忘却了曾为谁魂思梦想，罗密欧爱着她媚人容貌’、‘朱丽叶恋着他风流才调，甘愿被香饵钓上了金钩’，还有一句是‘激情总会战胜辛艰’。很明显，他们相恋是出于对外表的迷恋和激情。”布莱恩随口提了几句台词，看了一眼克拉克，说：“心理学上有一种效应，就叫‘罗密欧与朱丽叶效应’(1)，指的是一对恋人越是被压迫、被环境要求分开，他们的感情就会越发坚定。”  
“看台词朱丽叶比罗密欧成熟不少，罗密欧总是沉溺于现实和命运的悲哀，而朱丽叶想得更加现实深远。如果没有家族的逼迫，这一对由激情和迷恋而生的情侣只要还是没有思想上的共鸣，”布莱恩一边说一边又撇了一眼克拉克，“避开了命运的捉弄，长久地在一起，反而说不定就会因为现实的摩擦而分手了。”  
“对对，加莱说罗密欧‘沉溺于命运的悲哀’，这很精准。”威廉·里德似乎没听出什么问题，只认真地看着克拉克说着角色，“罗密欧自始至终一直惶恐于命运，演的时候你就……从开头到结尾都带着忧愁，只除了和朱丽叶在一起的时候，这样就差不多可以了。”  
“怎么样，你能理解吗？”布莱恩·加莱有些好奇地看着克拉克，目光不带什么恶意，“如果觉得困难的话我可以再简单地解释解释。或者……”  
……啊，可惜。威廉看着克拉克，目光放空地摇了摇头。

————  
“布莱恩这么说？”伯妮丝戴着草帽，打开车门跳了下来。她刚跟着克拉克开着拖拉机撒着农药绕了一圈，现在屁股还因为颠簸有点痛。她在原地跳了跳，又扭了扭腰。  
克拉克把拖拉机停回仓库，踩着台阶下来，关上另一边的车门：“是……所以你怎么想的呢？你也觉得罗密欧与朱丽叶的感情是原本就长久不了的迷恋吗？”  
伯妮丝摘下草帽，一边思考着一边捋了捋略微汗湿的头发，然后说：“我记得有个理论(2)是，爱情有三个组成要素，分别是激情、亲密和承诺。‘激情’是情绪与生理的着迷、‘亲密’是内心的依赖与抚慰、‘承诺’是至死不渝的决心。好像叫‘爱情三角理论’吧？不管怎么说，三种元素都具备的爱情被叫做完美的爱情，那肯定挺稀少的。至少罗密欧与朱丽叶感知到的‘激情’是双向的，而且十分剧烈。”  
“我认为他们之间应该还有‘承诺’？”克拉克说，“毕竟缔结了婚姻，这算展示了他们背负对方未来的决心吧？”  
“其实只有‘激情’和‘承诺’的情况，是被标注为愚昧的爱情的。他们俩相处时间太短了，我看不出来他们是否会依赖和抚慰对方。我也暂时看不出来他们之间存在‘承诺’……也许他俩都各自拥有至死不渝的决心和相伴白头的期望，但是他们都没有对对方提到过。没有过沟通他们怎么确认对方和自己一样呢？难道是出于对爱情的盲目憧憬吗？”伯妮丝把自己的草帽扣到了克拉克头上，“还是单纯自我牺牲、不需要对方回应同等的感情也可以？至少我没看出来他俩缔结婚姻时背负了多么郑重的承诺。”  
“但是这并不意味着罗朱的感情不可能发展成那种……所谓三种元素皆有的完美爱情，对吧？”克拉克扶了扶帽子，“拥有‘激情’，彼此有着‘承诺’的决心，而‘亲密’应该可以在相处里磨合。毕竟我看他们彼此交流的台词还挺默契的，一方改变话题另一方能立刻接上，就像……”  
就像我们。克拉克琢磨着下意识出现的这句话，停了下来。  
“……就像？”伯妮丝三两步跑进谷仓的阴影里，大舒一口气，回头看着话说到一半的克拉克。  
克拉克嘴唇动了动，好像犹豫了一下：“就像我们。”  
伯妮丝抹了把汗，大声笑了起来：“我觉得我们的默契可能比她们要好哎，克拉克，不要过分低估自己啦？”  
“……你这么想吗？”克拉克轻快地出了口气，同时又感到一点微妙的遗憾。伯妮丝……是不是没有意识到，他拿来对比的是一对著名的……恋人？  
伯妮丝看着克拉克向自己走来。并不优雅的草帽在他脸上投下阴影，但他扬起的嘴角和眼睛里的笑意好像在发光一样，在阴影中闪闪发亮。就好像有什么比阳光更温暖的东西，和露出的洁白牙齿还有蓝汪汪的眼睛一起，向伯妮丝温柔地涌来。

—————  
饰演凯普莱特夫人的同学：“我现在就是要谈起她的亲事。朱丽叶，我的孩子，告诉我，要是现在把你嫁了出去，你觉得怎么样？”  
拉娜一手握着卷起来的剧本，微低着头：“这是我做梦也没有想到过的一件荣誉。”  
……  
还没到伯妮丝出场的时间，她坐在一旁的课桌上，一条腿点着地，漫无目的地看着场中。作为主演之一，克拉克一直站在导演威廉·里德旁边，和他一起看着场中朱丽叶……拉娜的表演。威廉时不时和他说着什么，克拉克吞咽了一下，点点头或者低头在自己的剧本上做着笔记。  
“在看你的朋友？”布莱恩·加莱走了过来。为了配合提拔尔特的形象，他宽袖的衬衫扎进了长裤里，腰侧配着一把假剑，气质显得凌厉了不少。  
伯妮丝不知道他问的是茂丘西奥的挚友罗密欧，还是伯妮丝的挚友克拉克。这两天在威廉的要求下，所有参与的演员在排练室都以角色相称。  
“是你啊，‘猫王子’(3)。”伯妮丝歪了歪头，“什么事？”  
布莱恩听见这话，露出一点微不可察的笑意，然后回复了平静的表情：“茂丘西奥。你是亲王的亲戚，却成天和蒙太古的混账鬼混，小心误事。”  
伯妮丝莫名其妙，但总觉得布莱恩意有所指：“我能误什么事？”  
布莱恩微微弯腰，凑到伯妮丝耳边。伯妮丝有些惊讶，但也不想在某种莫名的争斗中露怯，昂着下巴说：“怎么？”  
“我们的辩论赛啊。”布莱恩轻声说，“你难道不想和我组队吗？你和我，我想不会有比我们更有冲出地区赛机会的队伍了。”  
“……噢！确实。”他说的确实没错，伯妮丝在心里算算，校内选拔赛就快开始了，“校内赛报名开始了吗？”  
“都快结束了。”比起之前，布莱恩的语气里多了一点抱怨，像是某种微妙的示弱与亲昵。  
你看，我一直等着和你搭档报名比赛，都等到报名窗口快结束了……  
……看到对方示弱，伯妮丝下意识缓和了一点，就要说“那我们一起搭档吧”。  
但她顿了一下。可是如果布莱恩这么希望和自己搭挡，怎么不直接说呢？如果不像自己这样忘记了报名时间，布莱恩这些天有无数次机会提一提搭档报名的事。还是说……他一直在等伯妮丝主动去请求他吗？

“——伯妮丝！”克拉克从教室中心大步走过来，“我们快出场了。”他看了看布莱恩，同样微微弯腰，凑到伯妮丝脸颊边——却不像布莱恩之前那样几乎紧贴着伯妮丝的耳朵。克拉克小声说：“而且我还有点事和你说。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：不用迷信罗密欧与朱丽叶效应，个人观点是很多心理学观点可以用来分析某个情景，但不一定适用于所有人。  
> 注2：爱情三角理论由爱情心理学家斯坦伯格提出。激情是情绪与生理的着迷、亲密是内心的依赖与抚慰、承诺是至死不渝的决心。  
> +激情：迷恋  
> +承诺：空洞  
> +亲密：喜爱/友情  
> 激情+亲密（-承诺）：浪漫  
> （-激情）亲密+承诺：伴侣  
> 激情（-亲密）+承诺：愚昧  
> 激情 +亲密+承诺：完美  
> 注3：猫王子，茂丘西奥这么称呼过提拔尔特。
> 
> 番外：  
> 克拉克：伯妮丝，你看那部罗朱电影了吗？  
> 伯妮丝：看了呀，怎么啦？  
> 克拉克：你有什么感想啊……  
> 伯妮丝：男主罗密欧长得一般。  
> 克拉克：？可是我觉得他很好看了啊！  
> 伯妮丝：哎，其实也是，但是，我们那边也有一版电影，男主角是年轻貌美的小李子……这一对比嘛，就，啊，是吧。


	32. 第二十七章 我足够坚强(I am tough enough)

克拉克显然有些焦急，但他并没有拖拽或者拉扯伯妮丝，只用目光恳求着。伯妮丝立马加快了脚步，小跑着匆匆到了教室之外。  
“怎么了？”她面色一厉，“发生什么事了吗？”  
克拉克反而卡了壳，语带支吾地开口说：“你别生气，伯妮丝……”  
好吧，看来不是什么严重的大事，毕竟在伯妮丝看来，面对重大危机的时候，克拉克反而不会这么犹豫。  
“你先说说看？”伯妮丝放了一半的心，抱起手臂作出一副打算看戏的姿态来。  
“事实上，我想问，你愿不愿意做我的搭档，参加辩论校级选拔赛。”克拉克鼓起气势站直了一点，忍住不要摸后脑勺，“其实之前我来辩论社找你就是为了这个，结果中途被威廉打断，卷进了戏剧的事，我差点忘了。直到刚才听，额，听到……”  
听到布莱恩·加莱说的话。  
伯妮丝马上明白了他的意思。她叹了口气：“小威廉会很伤心的。”  
克拉克：？  
伯妮丝：“如果他知道了他今天一直带在身边，希望能够专心观摩的男主角却一直在分心——”  
克拉克只是无奈地看着她，皱起的眉头仿佛在控诉，眼中的温柔却像天空一样疏阔。  
伯妮丝被看得有点不好意思，轻咳一声又笑起来：“好吧好吧，我知道你可以一心多用……我没有在批判你嘛！看在你分心是分在我这里，我就不说什么了。”  
借着笑闹平复了心情，她终于能平静地思考克拉克方才的请求了。她停顿了一下问：“你应该清楚我想去打地区赛的，这样就需要和搭档在校内赛打出成绩，才能被盖伦老师选去代表学校打地区赛，对吧，克拉克？”  
克拉克平静地点了点头：“我知道。”他动了动嘴唇，好像要说点什么，又停下了，安静地等待伯妮丝的决定。  
“而你也清楚你之前并没有真正上台辨论过，而辩论是需要经验磨练技巧的？”伯妮丝说。  
“我清楚。”克拉克没有迟疑，只是抿了抿嘴。  
伯妮丝双手一合，发出清脆的啪的一声：“既然你清楚这些，那就好办了。”  
克拉克的神色黯淡下来。  
“你这什么表情啊，我答应了。”伯妮丝笑着凑了过去，“如果之前两个问题你不清楚，我可能还会犹豫……但既然你知道你有这些劣势，也知道我并不是完全不在意比赛成绩，但还是希望和我搭档，那你应该有所准备吧？”  
“……我有准备，但我也不能完全确定。”克拉克轻声说，“所以我没有想到你会……这么容易就答应了。”  
“也就是你了，”伯妮丝耸耸肩，“本质上是我相信你——不会轻易给别人添麻烦，你就不是那种可以拖累别人而毫不愧疚的类型。而且你好难得任性一回，作为朋友我当然愿意包容一次。”  
“我不会寄希望于你的包容，伯妮丝。”克拉克认真地说，“既然我们会一起比赛，请你严厉地训练我，搭档。”  
“没问题。”伯妮丝挑了挑眉，“不过现在……我得去跟布莱恩说一声。”  
“哦哦，你需要我和你一起去吗？”克拉克问。  
“？你去难道不会激化矛盾吗？他刚刚暗示了也想和我搭档哎！”伯妮丝推了推他，“罗密欧快回去演戏。好茂丘西奥一会儿就来。”

刚回到场中的克拉克迎面撞上了一堆问题，全部来自导演模式下变得严肃认真、毫不退缩的威廉·里德：“你去哪儿了？茂丘西奥呢？快到你们的戏份了。”  
“她马上过来。”克拉克一边回答，一边凝神听了听。在教室另一侧的角落——  
伯妮丝说：“布莱恩，校内赛怎么报名来着，把报名表给盖伦老师就行了？”  
布莱恩语气里有一点微妙的得意：“没错，我包里就有一张，一会儿这边结束一起去交吧。”  
伯妮丝：“啊，可倒是可以，不过你有确定的搭档了吗？”  
布莱恩：“……什么？”  
伯妮丝：“你有多余的报名表吗，正好我没拿，要填一张。”  
布莱恩加快了点语速：“可是你不是还没有搭档吗？你可不要怄气，伯妮丝，除了你和我，我们学校还能有什么组合更能冲出地区赛？”  
“我承认我刚才是有一点不爽，毕竟我又不是看不出来你之前是希望我来请你做搭档，但不愿意自己提出来。我搞不太懂是因为面子还是什么，不过算了，反正我也不在意。”伯妮丝说，“但是我拒绝你——哦，技术上说你没有邀请过，我也不算拒绝你——我找好了别的搭档完全不是因为和你怄气，而是恰恰相反……”

分心听着的克拉克忍不住抬头看了过去。

“哪怕我之前答应了和你搭档，我现在也只能打破我的承诺。”伯妮丝就好像没有在说什么重要的事一样，面色平静、普普通通地说，“毕竟我挺早之前就曾经允诺过，如果我的朋友有要求，那么这就会是我的第一选择。”（1）  
“……你居然是这么舍己为人的类型吗？”布莱恩惊讶地抬起一边眉毛，“那我只能衷心祈祷你不会死于过劳了，毕竟你有那么多——朋友。”  
“我不是舍己为人的类型。我只是相信我的……这么说吧，相信我的‘挚友’。”伯妮丝耸了耸肩，“或者说本质上，我是信任我自己的眼光。我相信经过我筛选认可的友人。”  
“那这就不稀奇了，我也相信我自己的眼光，所以有点可惜……”布莱恩把手插进了风衣口袋里，露出一点挑衅的笑容，“你既然要和别人一组，那就进不了地区赛了。”  
伯妮丝跟着扬起眉毛：“口气不小嘛，布莱恩？行，我们校内决赛见，到时候让你见识见识。”

——————  
克拉克没有拿剧本，毕竟背台词对他而言并不困难。但他背了两句就被威廉打断了：“停一下，罗密欧现在刚被罗瑟琳拒绝，是什么活动都不想参加的颓废状态。台词最好不要这么精神。”  
旁边的伯妮丝（茂丘西奥）在憋笑。  
克拉克郁闷地应了两声。但这不怪他啊，才听过伯妮丝那一番发言，什么“永远的最优先”，他怎么可能迅速装出失恋的痛苦来呢？  
威廉说：“失恋的痛苦不好表现的话，就想象其他的痛苦。你有什么痛苦的事吗？比如某门课挂科了，运动赛失利……什么都行。”明明之前看好克拉克·肯特演罗密欧，就是因为他身上一直有种莫名的忧郁气质来着……怎么在表演的时候反而没有了呢？威廉很沮丧。  
伯妮丝好像想到了什么，凑过去搭着克拉克的肩膀踮起脚，小声在他耳边说：“你可以……回忆之前，你感到孤独的时候。”  
伯妮丝直接用了过去式。她好像笃定克拉克过去一定感到过孤独——这倒不奇怪，她已经那么了解自己了。但她那种理所当然的“你现在一定已经不再孤独了”的态度，让克拉克特别想笑，因为他能猜到她的潜台词——你现在一定已经不再孤独了，因为有我这样一个超好的朋友！  
伯妮丝疑惑地看了一眼忍笑的克拉克，用手肘戳了戳他：“你再笑，威廉就要气哭了。”  
克拉克于是地阖上眼睛，开始回忆。  
他想起在走廊人群中穿行，没有人和他并行，没有人带着笑意招呼他的名字，偶尔有人走过的时候故意撞他的肩膀，但更多人只是无视他；他想起缠绕在心脏上无休无止的恐惧和压抑，对于自己、对于能力、对于无从发掘的过去、对于怯于迎接的未来；父亲一面教他向善，一面严厉地禁止他超过常人，他感到迷茫和痛苦，却无人理解、无人信任、无人倾诉。  
认识伯妮丝明明才两年左右，那之前的心态却显得恍若隔世了。  
克拉克睁开眼睛，他看着地面，又缓缓抬头看着他的朋友，似乎想要勾起嘴角却失败了，从脑中的另一个角落里拽出罗密欧的台词来：“‘他束缚住了我整个的灵魂，爱的重担压得我向下坠沉。’”  
伯妮丝内心一顿，把手放上了他的后背。  
威廉·里德看着当时自告奋勇担任茂丘西奥一角的女孩轻轻拍着‘罗密欧’的脊背。不像对着可以依偎的恋人，但非常温柔；不像对着需要保护的孩童，但确实有所宠溺。  
她看着‘罗密欧’，语气轻缓地说：“‘爱是一件温柔的东西，要是你拖着它一起沉下去，那未免太难为它了。’”  
威廉·里德想，他之前分析角色的时候，一直拿不准后来面对提拔尔特对罗密欧的挑衅，茂丘西奥为什么会代替罗密欧拔刀决斗。也许是看不惯提拔尔特，也许是为了保护他的朋友罗密欧，也许是觉得罗密欧的退缩显得丢脸，想洗去这种屈辱。但我们这个剧组的这位茂丘西奥，威廉想，她的动机一定是为了保护罗密欧吧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：伯妮丝摇了摇头，只说：“我的态度没有变过，就是视你为我最为信赖的朋友，有任何需要选择搭档一类的事，你一直是我的第一选择。虽然之前没有明说，但我一直这么想，所以说我必须道歉，不然我没有办法平息我的歉意。”  
>  ——第十四章 小镇女孩和辛德瑞拉（昨日已逝）
> 
> 小剧场：  
> 提拔尔特-布莱恩：我觉得我之后对罗密欧的杀意可能会比较逼真。  
> 奶妈皮特：我瓜子掉了。


	33. 第二十八章 我已准备好接住那坠落的天际(And I'm ready to catch the falling sky)

伯妮丝在整理去年一年她参加的各类讲座和辩论赛材料。她固然没有克拉克一样能听到最微末声音的听力，但她人在排练的教室里，拉娜和克拉克清晰的声音总是会传入她的耳朵。  
又听了几句互诉的爱语，伯妮丝终于按捺不住内心的烦躁，把手里的笔记本一推，抬头看了过去。  
这烦躁应该不是因为拉娜，伯妮丝琢磨着，当拉娜带着天生的热情说出那些热烈的台词，就像一个真实陷入爱河的可爱小姑娘。伯妮丝并不讨厌美丽真挚的女孩子，自然不会因此烦躁。  
可那是因为什么呢？如果罗密欧由其他人扮演，伯妮丝搞不好还会入戏地担心年轻又没恋爱过的朱丽叶被渣男欺骗，但是那可是克拉克，这种事绝不可能发生。那……难道是因为克拉克的演技跟不上，自己才会烦躁的吗？这怎么可能，自己对演戏本身乃至这出剧目都没有什么特殊感情。

伯妮丝熟练地分析自己的内心，但这一次却殊无头绪。她一直有个习惯，当某种感情强烈到可能会影响自己的心态乃至行为，她就会在思绪的大网里搜索探寻，确定这情感是什么。然后再抽出这几根感情丝线，循着脉络分析这情感的成因。  
毕竟伯妮丝一直相信，只有彻底厘清自己各种情感的根由，才能称得上了解自己；而当你足够了解自己，才能把自己的各种喜好和意愿理性地称量清楚，作出绝不会后悔的决定和选择。这倒不是说未来的伯妮丝重来一次就一定会做出一样的选择，而是哪怕未来的伯妮丝感到遗憾，也仍然不会后悔，因为她知道过去的自己已经做出了她所能做的最好的决定。  
人总是要经受家庭或者社会的毒打，但是如果能完全掌握自己的情绪，就能及时对症下药、不会轻易崩溃，伯妮丝这样认为。  
……伯妮丝望向教室中央。她一定得弄清楚自己为什么不高兴。  
是因为太吵了看不下去资料吗？不会吧……旁人可能会以为伯妮丝是一丝不苟的好学生，但她自己清楚得很，这是因为现在这个时代能玩的太少了。……反正每次她去克拉克家玩的时候就从来不会管作业，现在有演戏的热闹瞧，伯妮丝才不会专心致志搞学术呢。

克拉克一眨不眨地注视着拉娜，把手放在了她手臂上，就像一个轻柔的半搂抱。伯妮丝从来不知道，从旁观的角度看过去，克拉克这种认真的凝视显得……特别温柔。伯妮丝开始使劲回忆，之前克拉克看着自己的时候有这么温柔吗？  
克拉克（罗密欧）看着拉娜：“‘生下了嘴唇有什么用处？’”  
拉娜（朱丽叶）抬着下巴，少女的娇俏显露无疑：“‘信徒的嘴唇要祷告神明。’”

……谁是信徒，谁是神明！虽然知道这是原台词，伯妮丝还是感到一阵憋屈：谁有资格做克拉克的神明！如果一场恋爱会让任何一方感到神明和信徒这样的地位差异，那这显然不是健康正常的爱情关系！

克拉克（罗密欧）：“‘那么我要祷求你的允许，让手的工作交给了嘴唇。’”  
拉娜（朱丽叶）：“‘你的祷告已蒙神明允准。’”  
“神……神明，”克拉克磕巴了起来，略微瞥了瞥导演威廉，“‘请容我把殊恩受领。’”

台本上写明了下一个动作是亲吻朱丽叶。克拉克紧张得要死，生怕一个不小心捏痛或者捏……了拉娜的双肩。克拉克又看向拉娜。她的眼神没有躲闪，也没有任何暗示，只带着好奇看着他，等待着克拉克的动作。  
克拉克又去看威廉，只得到了一个疑惑的眼神，像是在问你还在拖延什么？  
……克拉克不敢去看伯妮丝。他怕看到伯妮丝有什么异样，更怕看到她无动于衷……毕竟最开始没有选择朱丽叶这个角色的，正是她本人。  
克拉克轻轻抓住拉娜的双肩，将嘴唇在那红苹果似的脸颊上贴了一贴。

……伯妮丝看到威廉·里德对克拉克点了点头，大概是赞同了他的动作。……考虑到这是一出爱情戏剧，仅仅只是亲脸颊，可能已经是导演对于克拉克的纯情有所妥协的结果了。  
这不对，她严肃地想，之前的轻拥还好，（因为他也对我这样做过，）但是亲脸颊……？（克拉克最亲密的人是我，连我都……）  
……连我都？  
伯妮丝迅速思考着。  
假如某种表示亲密的动作克拉克对自己做过，他再对其他人这么做，我会反感吗？……好像还好。  
但如果是克拉克没对我做过的事，对其他人这么做了……危机感就出现了！  
好吧，这应该是占有欲。占有欲并不罕见，伯妮丝想，有时候朋友之间也会有。但我对克拉克的独占欲是哪一种呢？我并不介意克拉克拥有其他的朋友，比如皮特和拉娜啊……  
当时选茂丘西奥而不是朱丽叶的时候，自己在想什么呢？除了茂丘西奥非常有趣以外，是不是还因为他是罗密欧最信赖、最亲密的人？这方面，也许朱丽叶都比不过他。罗密欧同朱丽叶秘密结婚后，罗密欧曾试图对提拔尔特忍让示好，避免和朱丽叶的表哥发生争端。但在提拔尔特杀死茂丘西奥之后，罗密欧也没有迟疑地杀死了提拔尔特为他报仇。所以伯妮丝之前才毫无顾忌地把朱丽叶的角色让了出去？不管朱丽叶是谁，她始终都是克拉克最亲密最信赖的对象？

在伯妮丝思考的时候，舞会的情节已经结束了，接下来就是“罗密欧”和“朱丽叶”著名的夜晚阳台相会。由于之后基本都是两位主角的戏份，威廉特意对其他人说如果有事可以先走，于是教室迅速在嘈杂里空了大半。  
饰演帕里斯伯爵的加温走过来，一手勾在伯妮丝肩膀上，在女孩子当中她也算高的，所以饰演男角色并不违和：“你不走吗？”  
伯妮丝看了看肩上的手臂，挑了挑眉：“反正接下来我没什么其他事，在这看看戏也挺好的。”  
“这话倒也没错，可是我可受不了一直看着我的‘未婚妻’同别的男人卿卿我我。”加温一副愁眉苦脸的样子，“刚才的舞会也是，那明明是为帕里斯和朱丽叶安排的相亲舞会噢！到底是什么吸引了帕里斯的注意，才会让他在舞会上无视了朱丽叶和另一个男人亲来亲去？”  
伯妮丝说：“你问过导演了吗？”  
加温冲那边努了努嘴：“他专心地在调教两位主演呢。我还是等等吧。”  
“我记得帕里斯似乎是亲王的亲戚，”伯妮丝想了想，“茂丘西奥也是亲王的亲戚。这说明我们俩的角色应该有亲属关系。”  
“啊哈！那我舞会可以来找你玩！”加温高兴地拍了拍手，“问题解决了！那我先走啦，你慢慢等你朋友吧~”

“‘没有受过伤的才会讥笑别人身上的创痕。’”从中央传来克拉克的声音。现在教室里人少了不少，他的声音更加清晰了。  
在威廉的手势下，拉娜从讲台一侧走了出来。威廉又对着克拉克招手。克拉克连忙接着说：“‘轻声！那边窗子里亮起来的是什么光？那就是东方，朱丽叶就是太阳！’”  
接下来是一大段罗密欧赞美朱丽叶美貌的精妙词句。克拉克在背诵上倒是毫无问题，但威廉反复让他重复了三遍，因为……  
“要更真诚一点！”威廉大声说，“难道我们的朱丽叶不好看吗？”  
拉娜当然是十分美丽的。克拉克表达了对这一点的认同，然后说：“可是这些台词是不是有点超过限度……？”  
这句话让方才还高兴于被夸赞了容貌的拉娜无语地捂住了额头。  
“也许这些话显得有些夸张，问题是这是罗密欧的主观感受。”威廉说，“我们所爱着的人在我们眼里就是比星星还要耀眼。”  
克拉克迟疑着点点头，决定想着玛莎念这些台词。  
……只能说幸好威廉不知道男主演心里的想法，只觉得既然比之前要稍微好一点，那就这样吧。

“‘罗密欧啊，罗密欧！为什么你偏偏是罗密欧呢？’”“朱丽叶”双手撑着下巴，并不知道“罗密欧”在她的阳台下听她说话。  
这几句实在太有名了，伯妮丝下意识接了几句：“‘否认你的父亲，抛弃你的姓名吧。也许你不愿意这样做，那么只要……你宣誓做我的爱人，我也不愿再姓凯普莱特了。’”她的语调节奏和拉娜略有不同，但声音非常小，近似呢喃。  
场中央半跪在教室平坦地面的——条件所限，他们只有这样表现阳台的高度差——克拉克迅速瞥过来一眼。他看到伯妮丝仍然看着手里的本子，很是专心的样子，就收回了视线，继续看着拉娜，回到演绎状态。  
拉娜仍然撑着下巴，哀叹道：“‘只有你的名字才是我的仇敌，…(略)…，罗密欧，抛弃了你的名字吧；我愿意用我整个的心灵，赔偿你这一个身外的空名。’”  
“‘那么我就听你的话，你只要叫我恋人，我就有了一个新的名字；从今以后，永远不再叫罗密欧了。’”这句台词可不能想着玛莎表演，克拉克于是说得很是勉强。但奇特的是，他本人那种笨拙的真诚感在此时发挥了作用，让这句话听上去竟然很是可信。  
……这怎么行呢？为了爱情抛弃姓名实在太恋爱脑了，伯妮丝想。克拉克人这么好，一旦恋爱脑，很容易被对方利用得干干净净，这和莫名奇妙的占有欲没有关系，作为朋友，一定要让克拉克知道恋爱脑的坏处才行。  
……但是，以克拉克的性格，他怎么可能对自己的恋人有什么保留呢？而且我是克拉克的朋友，伯妮丝想，朋友没有权利要求朋友和其他人保持距离。更别说，作为朋友，应该希望克拉克能够拥有一个足以坦露秘密、相互信赖的恋人才对。  
这肯定不是嫉妒，伯妮丝琢磨着，我对于任何可能成为克拉克恋人的女性（也许男性？）没什么恶感，只要我仍然是克拉克最信赖的人的话。  
……但如果克拉克有恋人了，我会变成“之一”吗？  
不过不管再怎么说，克拉克之后的恋人绝对、绝对不会有我这么了解现在的他。伯妮丝想着，终于把心放下大半。

在伯妮丝死命剖析自己的时候，排练已经告一段落了。克拉克感觉自己的精神惨遭了一场连续几个小时的凌辱，他虚弱地叹了口气，转头寻找他的朋友。  
伯妮丝带着和往常没什么区别的笑容——也就是说，有点戏谑，又有点关心——迎上来：“主演的感觉怎么样？”  
克拉克顿了顿，又仔细看了看伯妮丝，最终也露出一个和往常没什么分别的笑容：“我希望辩论比演戏要简单些。”


	34. 第二十九章 I am alive

隔天，在那间如今已变得相当熟悉的教室里，伯妮丝保持着呼吸平稳，用力向前劈出一剑。  
“手肘再高一点。”布莱恩·加莱在一旁踱着步，伸手把伯妮丝的手肘挪了挪。  
伯妮丝点点头，然后挑眉看着他。  
布莱恩举起双手笑了：“你为什么又这么警惕地看着我，伯妮丝？这次我可没有‘贴得太近’。”  
伯妮丝小小地翻了一个白眼。是啊，当然不会了，因为上次你布莱恩·加莱贴到我身后指导的时候我直接用肘部叩击了你的胃部，要不是你闪得快……

“差不多可以双人对练了。”布莱恩又规范了一下克拉克和加温的动作，抬起手腕看了看时间，“我教你们的是佩剑，不像花剑重剑都是刺击才能得分，佩剑是既劈又刺的武器，正好和真实比剑比较接近。你们想怎么练？按照剧情里的对战双方来设计几个套路，记住之后直接演？”  
伯妮丝、克拉克和加温互相看了看。  
伯妮丝于是最先开口：“剧情里，我-茂丘西奥和布莱恩-提拔尔特打了一场，我-茂丘西奥受伤死去；然后克拉克-罗密欧和提拔尔特打了一场，提拔尔特失败死去；最后是罗密欧和加温-帕里斯打了一场，帕里斯失败死去，没错吧？”

——————

几天之前，布莱恩·加莱找到导演。  
“我学过一点击剑，自认为水平还不错。”布莱恩的语调温和，但如果了解他、或者足够敏锐的话，兴许能感知到谦逊语气下其实是暗藏骄傲的矜持，“如果打斗戏沿用原著设定采用比剑的方式，需要我帮忙吗？距离正式演出不到一周了，至少能让主演们台上的姿势看上去更像样些。”  
威廉·里德睁大了一点眼睛：“如果你愿意的话，当然需要！我真不知道该如何感谢和报答你，加莱同学……”  
“啊，叫我布莱恩吧。”布莱恩挑了挑眉，“其实我并不求什么报答。不过威廉，我的确有一个问题要请教你……”

——————

“我们下周一就演出了吧？”饰演帕里斯——和朱丽叶订婚那位伯爵的加温说：“那直接按照情节对练套路怎么样？布莱恩可以帮我们分别想几个出彩的套路。”  
“我同意，时间不够的话，直接练套路更有效率。”伯妮丝说。但她擦了擦手里的剑柄，还是没有按捺住心里那点跃跃欲试，双眼发亮地补充了一句：“但是我也想认真试试进攻。”  
“那我……”克拉克正要上前，被布莱恩拦住了。  
“还是我来打吧。演练套路还好，真打的话不穿护具还是很危险的，尤其新手之间。”布莱恩说着叹了口气，“我带护具明明只是为了以防万一……没想到有人真的想打。”

这说明你还不够了解伯妮丝，克拉克想。去年克拉克生日那回，在她组织的那场作为生日礼物的腰旗橄榄球赛上，本来连橄榄球规则都不太清楚、不愿意晒太阳、在谷仓经常瘫着的伯妮丝学会规则之后，在场上冲得比谁都猛。毕竟橄榄球队的队员正因为现在的娱乐腰旗赛制不允许直接冲撞而懈怠着，正好被干劲十足的伯妮丝冲破了阵线……怪不得说竞技运动会暴露性格本质呢。  
不过虽然本质趋向进攻，伯妮丝却并不是特别擅长运动。对面防守的球队队员跑得比她更快，追上她抓下她的腰旗阻止了这次进攻，还因为同时不小心抓到了她的衣服让伯妮丝失去平衡摔了一跤，好在完全没有受伤。作为四分卫的克拉克有点吓到，怕伯妮丝拿球会被围攻，之后都没有把球给她，但伯妮丝每次还是冲得很快，主动跑到人高马大的对方队员面前，试图阻挡对方接近拿球的己方队友。  
所以现在有机会学击剑，克拉克不觉得她会放过对垒的机会。

“那这样的话，其实我也想试试。”本来一个劲摇头的加温看到伯妮丝要比试，也改口了，但还是有点迟疑的样子，“……要不伯妮丝你先来？”  
看到伯妮丝点头，布莱恩伸出手：“那我们可以换护具了。这套是我的，旁边的那套是我新买的女士护具，伯妮丝和加温体型差别不大，应该都可以用。”  
“……等等，这是你买的？”伯妮丝已经抓住了防护背心打算往身上套，动作停了下来，“我不觉得威廉能申请到经费，我们的戏服都得自备呢，我还以为是借来的一类……”  
“并不是很贵。如果我们学校有击剑社我可以捐给社团，不过既然没有，送给你……或者加温也可以。”布莱恩摊了摊手，毫不在意地套上自己的护具，他穿护具的姿势相当利落，很明显并不像声称的那样只是学过一点儿，“不过如果你会因为这件衣服畏手畏脚，那不如现在就放弃，我们直接练套路好了。”  
伯妮丝把头发从刚罩上的护具上衣里拉出来系好，闻言抬起一边眉毛看过去：“你多虑了。”说完就戴上了自己的面罩。

戴上面罩之前，布莱恩说：“我和伯妮丝模拟一场比赛，我会以防守为主。你们可以看看有什么旁观起来比较好的进攻方法。比赛击中有效部位是上身、头盔及手臂，但演出时最好不要攻击头部。”  
“击剑比赛的规定是一名运动员击中15剑或者9分钟规定时间全部用完，击中剑数多的运动员获胜。”布莱恩沉吟一下，“现在的新手模拟的话……结束时间不如定成伯妮丝第一次击中我为止吧？”  
伯妮丝戴着面罩不想说话，于是比了一个中指。

待双方准备好，加温吹哨示意开始。  
伯妮丝小步试探，紧接着快步向前。但她持剑手压低得太明显了，布莱恩游刃有余地格挡开来，又做了一个规规矩矩的进攻，和教格挡的时候喂的招一样。  
被攻击者须先做出有效抵挡动作后再进攻击中才有效，布莱恩等着看看伯妮丝的防守套路学得怎么样。  
但伯妮丝没有格挡，直接避开剑尖弓步向前，把自己的剑尖劈了过去，击中了布莱恩穿着护具的胸口。  
“有效！”加温一挥手，随即看向布莱恩，“额，是有效吧？”  
布莱恩表情复杂地取下头盔：“……实际上你得先格挡才能进攻，伯妮丝。”  
伯妮丝摘下头盔，呼吸急促地耸了耸肩：“你之前……可没提这条规则。”  
“好吧，那算我的问题，你得一分。”布莱恩摊了摊手，“接下来就练套路了，还是你还想再打打？”  
伯妮丝面色发白，提着面罩往教室边上被提前移开的桌椅挪着。克拉克觉得有点不对，迅速走过去，在她撑住桌子之前一手扶住了她，另一只手接过了她的头盔。“怎么了，哪里不舒服？”克拉克问道，感觉抓着他的伯妮丝的手臂又凉又没有什么力气，于是紧张地反握了回去。  
“……头晕……”伯妮丝觉得眼前发白，浑身发冷还在不停冒着虚汗，但她顾不上在意这个，晕得只想蹲下来甚至躺下来。问题是克拉克抓得太紧了，不仅蹲不下去，伯妮丝感觉自己要被抬起来了。  
哪怕晕得厉害，她也忍不住呼呼地笑了两声，有气无力地拍了拍克拉克：“让我蹲下来……”  
“我送你去医务室？”克拉克紧张地问，准备一旦看到点头就抱起伯妮丝以人类最快速度冲刺。  
伯妮丝想要摇头又实在不敢劳烦自己现在特别重的脑袋，嘟囔了句“不……现在移动会很难受”，慢慢蹲下身去。  
布莱恩拧开一瓶运动饮料递了过来：“是不是中暑了？早上吃早餐了吗？”  
伯妮丝太难受了，灌了几口运动饮料，闭上眼睛一句话都不想说。加温凑过来说：“我帮你脱掉护具吧？看着都热。”伯妮丝在她的帮助下脱掉上衣和防护背心，感到被虚汗浸透的T恤越来越冷。克拉克——永远贴心的克拉克把她搂紧了一点，就像个熊熊燃烧的小火炉。伯妮丝本来想靠着墙坐下来，但水泥显然没有克拉克舒服，她抓着克拉克的手臂略带犹豫，但人在头晕的时候真的很不想管三七二十一，就直接把头靠上了克拉克的前胸。  
“怎么回事呀，不舒服就不要练那么拼嘛？”加温把伯妮丝脱下来的护具放到一边，也蹲下来撩开伯妮丝的头发试了试额头温度，“好像没有发烧。”  
“的确没有发热。”克拉克说，小心挪了挪身体让伯妮丝靠得更舒适一点，“你确定不用我送你去见校医吗？站起来晕的话，我可以抱你去。”  
伯妮丝闭着眼睛：“……我怕颠簸会更晕。”  
布莱恩从包里拿出自己的手帕来 ，却看到伯妮丝正撩起克拉克的袖子擦汗。他愣了愣，把手帕放回了口袋里。“……采用这样的方式在击剑上永远赢过我，可有点胜之不武啊伯妮丝。”布莱恩说。  
“你是说……我刚刚拿下了一分，如果我再也不跟你打，你就永远没有了赢回来的机会？”伯妮丝有气无力地回嘴，“听上去挺有趣的，就是想得太多。”  
“你好像没有再出汗了，”克拉克说，没有管自己沾湿的袖子，“你是运动过度中暑了吗？”  
“可能是昨晚上熬了点夜……早饭也没太吃，再运动就导致低血糖了。”伯妮丝按了按额头。  
“你没有吃早饭就来练击剑？”克拉克难以置信地问，但仍然一动不动地让她靠着。  
伯妮丝感到点隐约的羞愧，她又灌了几口运动饮料，感到缓过来一点就连忙坐起来了点，也就是说，不再靠着克拉克了：“……我好些了，你们继续练吧，我坐一会儿应该就好了。”

克拉克深深地看了她一眼，站了起来：“那开始吧。”  
加温为此措手不及，她低头看了看伯妮丝：“什么？这就……真的……？我们就开始自己练了吗？”  
布莱恩叹了口气：“好吧，那我们先过过招。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ——————  
> 作者有话说：这周又有面试，准备中，更新稍慢不好意思。  
> 我之前一般是按某事件结束分章，之前自己重读的时候发现这样好像章与章之间显得不太连贯，现在考虑换种分章方式，也就是说练击剑-低血糖事件还没有完，下章继续。
> 
> 作为读者的我：我受不了了！他们怎么还没有在一起！
> 
> 作为作者的我：修改大纲ing


	35. 第三十章 我知道我追寻的梦想(I know the dreams I chase)

低血糖的伯妮丝坐在墙边，围观布莱恩、克拉克和加温练习演出时的打斗套路。

随着伯妮丝慢慢恢复，她的坐姿也逐渐大爷起来。她屈起一条腿靠坐着墙壁，搭在膝盖上的手捏着还剩一点的饮料瓶子。这个姿势配合伯妮丝面无表情的脸和苍白的嘴唇，其实是相当酷的，但伯妮丝的头发因为之前的练习和晕眩乱得四处横飞，又有点像是一个失意颓丧的人了。  
伯妮丝盯着教室中间，乍看上去是在围观击剑练习，但其实双眼是放空的。毕竟布莱恩一个老手带两个新手研究动作，又不像两个老手还能打得漂亮又好看。伯妮丝是在想克拉克刚才的眼神。  
刚才伯妮丝说自己身体好点了，让他们先去练习。克拉克深深地看了她一眼，在三个围过来的人中，第一个从她身边站起来到教室正中去了。  
他像是生气了，那个眼神里好像燃烧着什么，伯妮丝从来没有见过。  
怎么说呢，有点辣。

但克拉克是第一个起身离开的，这确实出乎伯妮丝的意料。刚出过大量虚汗的伯妮丝下意识摸了摸手臂，热源离开的时候，自然会感到有点冷，令她立时感到了些说不清道不明的留恋。  
留恋什么啊，克拉克基本已经可以说是做到了朋友能做的极限了，他甚至对伯妮丝拿他袖子擦汗也没什么意见。伯妮丝在内心瞪着自己：你难道对克拉克有什么多余的期待吗？  
这很不行。克拉克这么好、相互信任的感觉这么好，伯妮丝当然是希望和他的友情能够长长久久、不因为年龄的增长而渐生隔阂。尽管他们认识才两年出头，但伯妮丝对于这友谊是很有信心的——他们已经互相交付了足量的信任、建立了足够的了解，就像两棵树木的根系已经缠绕着逐渐长成，哪怕树干最终向不同方向生长、树冠在不同处投下阴影，共生的根系仍然能成为对方的支撑和锚点。她相信自己和克拉克在未来数十年中也不会被生活打磨得太过不同，那么这友情将会一直成为两人的力量，历久弥新。  
但是要成为几十年都不生分的朋友并不是一劳永逸的事，要保持关怀、时刻反省，双方都不能对对方有什么过界的要求才行。在自己身体不适的时候克拉克明明已经提供了足够多的支撑，自己却暗自有点希望他仍然保留更多——更多不必要又无意义的陪伴，这就是已经过界的要求。  
如果说他俩任何一个人真的被生活折磨得不再像此刻的自己了，那大概是经历过漫长时光之后，某株植物的根系枯萎，从共生的根系上自动脱落，这也没有办法。但是伯妮丝决不允许生活以外的原因磨损他们已经建立的信任，坦诚的能力、交流的意愿、关怀的表达她都不缺，她本来以为自己这侧应该不会出现什么问题……  
但是现在伯妮丝有了占有欲。伯妮丝对自己的欲望一向坦诚，要解释她自己的心境只能从对克拉克的占有欲对拉娜的嫉妒心中择一，那当然是占有欲啦。  
占有欲再加上超过朋友界限的期待，这个征兆不是很好啊，伯妮丝叹了口气。

爱本身当然是好东西，伯妮丝深知这一点。但朋友尚能尊重互相的边界，只留下最多的善意和保护给对方；但一旦友人之爱变为恋人之爱，就好像将对方纳入了自己和世界之间的界限，更加亲密的同时，也暴露更多的自我，尤其是更加黑暗的部分。  
伯妮丝既没有天真到无视爱情的龃龉，又没有冷漠到踏着其中的伤痛前进，但她清醒到足以自我压制这种冲动。  
爱情并不是抱有善意就能得到善果的感情。哪怕双方都不抱恶意也堪称善良，哪怕付出极大的心力去爱，结果却常常不尽人意，甚至会至少给其中一方带来剧烈的创痛，伯妮丝自己付出过惨烈的代价才学到这一课。以现在的伯妮丝的脾气，根本做不到尽量压抑自己、凡事以克拉克为先好避免爱情中的磨合和痛苦。作为朋友她希望能保护克拉克免遭心灵上的创伤，但一旦……如果……万一……成为恋人，难道要彻底自私自利、成为带给克拉克痛苦的一方吗？  
更别说，朋友是不会分离的，恋人却会因为各种原因分手。伯妮丝不愿意想象也无法想象，要是自行强行长在一起的根系剥离、拔出，会是怎样的一种空虚和痛楚。  
那么决定很明显了，伯妮丝想着，任何多于友情的部分都梳理出来然后消弭掉就好啦，这应该不难。

她喝掉最后一口运动饮料，拍拍膝盖站起来向同伴们走去。除了些微的虚弱，之前的低血糖症状几乎已经彻底消退了。  
“你们练得如何啦？”伯妮丝神色如常，拍了拍布莱恩的肩膀，“练差不多了的话，该练我怎么样帅气地败给你的套路了吧？”

——————

一周之后，礼堂下面坐着不太多、但也绝不算少的观众。威廉·里德的‘剧团’按抽签结果第一个上去表演，他站在台后，时不时就神色紧张地瞥第一排的那位面貌柔和、挺着大肚子的女老师。但随着表演过半，威廉的注意力早又重新集中到了他的演员们身上。  
布莱恩穿着戏服，深吸了一口气，将神色调整为压抑的愤怒，起步从舞台的一侧走到中央。他神色冷硬，交抱的双手轻触着腰间紧绷的皮革，好像随时要拔出提拔尔特的佩剑一般。“‘晚安，先生们。我要跟你们任一位说句话。’”  
伯妮丝正靠着舞台中央的墙，吊儿郎当地抖着腿，闻言直了直身子：“和我们任一个说句话？再来点儿别的呗，一句话加上干一架，怎么样？”  
“我也希望获得这个机会，先生。”布莱恩仍然保持着礼仪，但声音下好像有即将爆发的炸弹，只需一点火星……  
但‘茂丘西奥’当然是不惧这个的，他巴不得瞧热闹。伯妮丝耸了耸肩：“喔，你要机会？何不自己创造呢，还要依赖于我？”  
‘提拔尔特’终于忍耐不住，深深地皱起眉毛：“茂丘西奥，你陪着罗密欧到处鬼混乱闯——”  
“到处拉唱！你觉得我们是游方艺人吗？”伯妮丝觉得很有趣似的摊了摊手，语气却带着点嘲笑，伸手弹了弹自己的佩剑，“你要是当我们是游方艺人，那你只能听到刺耳的音色了：这是我的琴弓，这就来让你起舞！哈！到处拉唱！”  
饰演班伏里奥的同学扶了扶额头，说道：“我们正在来人往客中谈话，要么找个隐秘的地方，冷静地谈谈你的抱怨，要么就各走各的路吧，这么多人的眼睛正瞧着我们。”  
“人生着眼睛就是用来看的，就让他们瞧呗；我才不会为着别人高兴挪动一步呢。”伯妮丝昂首四顾，一派泰然地挑着嘴角，让看着她的群演反而转开眼去。  
克拉克从舞台另一侧缓步上前。年轻的‘罗密欧’看到他的两位朋友先是一笑，看到‘提拔尔特’时略略迟疑，但还是坚定地迈着步子走过来。  
布莱恩眼神一定，强自忍耐着怒火，冲伯妮丝点点头：“好，你享有你的和平吧，先生，我的人来了。”  
一直半靠着墙的伯妮丝此时横插一步，挡住布莱恩：“他又不吃你的饭、不穿你的衣，怎么就是你的人了？”  
布莱恩理都不理，只冲着克拉克说：“罗密欧，我对你的仇恨让我只能这么叫你——你是一个恶贼！”  
已经和朱丽叶悄悄结婚的罗密欧面对妻兄的愤怒，第一反应是调和。克拉克顿了顿，微微蹙起眉头，又无奈地笑了一下：“提拔尔特，我有必须爱你的理由，而这理由已经消弭了因这问候而生的愤怒。我不是恶贼，再见吧，我看你也不知道我的为人。”他拍了拍自己朋友的肩膀，想和他们一同离开。  
“小子，这可不能作为你给予我伤害的借口，”布莱恩神色阴沉，手腕贴着自己的剑柄，“转回来拔出你的剑。”  
“容我拒绝，我从未伤害你，而是以你设想不到的程度爱着你。”克拉克面色诚恳，面不改色地说着让伯妮丝内心剧烈发笑的台词，可能这就是直男吧，“所以，好凯普莱特——我珍爱这一个姓氏，就像珍爱我自己的姓氏一样——咱们还是讲和了吧。”  
伯妮丝作出难以置信的情态：“噢，我的朋友为何会流露出这可耻的屈服！”她对着观众席拔出剑来，让观众能清晰看到剑刃的反光，“前进才可以洗去这种耻辱。提拔尔特，你会逃走吗？”  
布莱恩的注意力终于从克拉克（罗密欧）身上拉回，看着伯妮丝说：“你想和我做什么？”  
“噢猫王子，听说你有九条性命，我只要取你一条命，留下那另外八条，等以后再跟你算账。”伯妮丝握着剑发出决斗的邀约，“你会拔出你的剑来么？快一点，否则我的剑就要到你的耳边了。”  
布莱恩看着她，缓慢地拔出剑来：好，我愿意奉陪。”  
“茂丘西奥，我的朋友、我的兄弟，收起你的剑吧。”想要阻止争斗的克拉克惊慌地瞪大眼睛。他的慌乱有点用力过猛，但舞台上稍微夸张点也无伤大雅。  
伯妮丝充耳不闻，举着剑对着布莱恩刺去：“来，来，我倒要领教领教你的剑法。”  
他们敏捷地互相格挡，布莱恩的动作迅速而危险，而伯妮丝在间隙挽了一个练习许久的漂亮剑花。  
克拉克没有拔剑，接近二人到一个十分危险的距离，伸出双手试图阻止他们：“两位，这算什么，行行好吧！提伯尔特，茂丘西奥！亲王都已经明令禁止在维罗纳的街道上斗殴了！”  
提拔尔特（布莱恩）没有理会他，进攻得越发凌厉；而茂丘西奥（伯妮丝）顾虑着不能误伤到罗密欧（克拉克），越发显得动作束手束脚。  
双方仍然打斗着。‘罗密欧’情急之下站到了中间，伸出双手试图隔开两边：“住手吧，提伯尔特，好茂丘西奥！”  
伯妮丝伸手推着克拉克……没推动。克拉克在干嘛，他忘记这个时候应该被推开一点了吗？伯妮丝急了，几乎钻到了他手臂之下将他往旁边挤去。克拉克似乎终于想起了情节，侧过了身体——  
让‘提拔尔特’手里的剑从‘罗密欧’的手臂下穿过，刺中了‘茂丘西奥’。  
让布莱恩手里的剑穿过克拉克自己的手臂，刺到了伯妮丝身上。  
伯妮丝顺着布莱恩的力气向后一仰，布莱恩哼了一声，退下舞台。  
“我受伤了。”伯妮丝捂住侧腹，喃喃说，“你们这两家受诅咒的人家！我不行啦。”  
‘班伏里奥’连忙扶住她的手臂：“啊！你受伤了吗？”  
“嗯，嗯，擦伤了一点儿，不过也够受的了。”伯妮丝回忆着当时头晕的样子，踉跄地在‘班伏里奥’身上借了点力。  
克拉克艰涩地说：“放心吧，老兄……这伤口应该不会很厉害。”按照情节，‘罗密欧’并没有看出来这伤口的严重性，‘茂丘西奥’言行向来夸张，‘罗密欧’大概以为又是一次耍宝。排练的时候导演要求克拉克这个时候对他伤重的朋友笑一笑，但克拉克完全笑不出来，他连这句台词都说得有些勉强。  
伯妮丝回忆晕眩感回忆得太过头，苍白着脸说：“是的，它没有一口井那么深，也没有一扇门那么阔，可是这一点伤也就够要命了。要是你明天找我，就到坟墓里来看我吧。我要死了……你们这两个倒霉的家族！妈的！狗、耗子、猫，都能咬死人！这个混账东西，打起架来也要按照数学公式！”伯妮丝带着一丝怒意和一丝笑意骂着，扭头看着克拉克的眼神却很是悲伤，“喔罗密欧，可你为什么要过来我们中间？那一剑……是从你手臂下刺来的。”  
克拉克几乎忘记了这是在舞台上，面对伯妮丝的这指责，嗫嚅着说：“我是……出于好意。”  
伯妮丝低着头不看克拉克，让‘班伏里奥’搀着她：“班伏里奥，快扶我进什么屋里去，不然我就要晕倒了。你们这两个受诅咒的家族，我死在你们手里！——这两个家族！”  
说完这句台词，伯妮丝就应该和‘班伏里奥’一起下台。但伯妮丝瞥过去一眼之后，总觉得克拉克状态不太好。她鬼使神差地又伸出手去，碰了碰克拉克僵硬的脸颊：“噢罗密欧，我的兄弟，我的挚友……没有我你该怎么办呢？”  
克拉克眼眶通红，紧紧地抓住了她的手臂。伯妮丝有力地回捏一下示意自己没事，继续临场发挥：“‘茂丘西奥’就要死了，”伯妮丝在名字上加了点重音，又大声笑了一下，就像在嘲笑死亡本身：“哈，但我至少死得像个国王！罗密欧，唉罗密欧，你这么温柔……可别失去理智……”  
克拉克对上了伯妮丝的眼神，那种让伯妮丝心惊的痛苦终于消退了，变成了克拉克的正常演技水平。伯妮丝终于松了一口气，和‘班伏里奥’一同下台，让‘茂丘西奥’迎接他的死亡。


	36. 第三十一章 不会被时间抹去(They will not be erased)

“我觉得，”克拉克垂头丧气地说，“我们之前有些太想当然了。”  
“什么，哪方面想当然？”看着低垂的卷毛在面前微微颤动，伯妮丝不由得捻了捻自己的手心。好想摸啊，但她现在也有点拿不准，下定了“维护朋友边界”的决心之后，再摸别人头发会不会不合适，就只拍了拍他。  
“我们之前讨论说，要怎么做才能避开最后基本死光的坏结局。比如提拔尔特误杀茂丘西奥这太偶然了，很难阻止，但之后罗密欧可以不去和提拔尔特决斗。”克拉克看着自己摊开的手，又看了看伯妮丝，“可是……”  
可是如果你重要的朋友因你而死，你怎么能忍住不去报仇呢？时间无法回溯，重要的人也无法归来，哪怕杀死凶手，也不能弥补你过失的十分之一。真的有人能克制住面对死亡的悲伤和激愤，连这十分之一也不去弥补吗？克拉克有点难以想象。  
那只手终究还是落在了克拉克头上。  
伯妮丝揉了揉这些乍看很柔软，实则却很有自己意志的发丝，问道：“你觉得罗密欧最后后悔了吗？他因为一时的意气杀掉提拔尔特，就不得不离开他的爱人了。要是多等等，亲王也许会直接判提拔尔特死刑呢？”  
————  
茂丘西奥的死讯传来，罗密欧激愤之下和提拔尔特决斗并杀死了后者。械斗还杀人的罗密欧本应当被判处死刑，但因为提拔尔特先杀了人，死者茂丘西奥还是亲王的亲属，考虑到这些原因，罗密欧最终被判处流放。  
罗密欧和朱丽叶温存了一夜，最终也不得不离开维罗纳这座城市，离开他的爱人。  
————  
“他不会后悔的。”克拉克笃定地说，“他只有亲手为茂丘西奥报仇，才能稍微减轻茂丘西奥因自己而死的愧疚感。这和……不得不和爱人分别的痛苦是两个维度，但是都很深刻。”  
他抬眼看了看伯妮丝，也有点犹豫：“你觉得茂丘西奥会责怪罗密欧吗？茂丘西奥并不是两个家族的人，却因罗密欧的连带，为这两家的宿怨失去了自己的生命？”  
“很少有人面临死亡会毫无怨怼吧，”伯妮丝耸耸肩，“但我觉得……罗密欧让人很不忍心责怪。他固然情感丰沛得让人头疼，还时常冲动处事，但他确实温柔善良。”  
————  
罗密欧被流放了，朱丽叶却被家族逼着第二天就要和帕里斯结婚，她无计可施，只能找到神父要了假死药，在婚礼当天被当做尸体送往墓地。  
神父写下了一封写清了前因后果的信给罗密欧送去。这封本应告知他故事全貌的信件却因故没能到他手上，罗密欧得知爱人去世伤心欲绝，冒着被抓的风险赶了回来，和来吊唁未婚妻的帕里斯伯爵撞见。帕里斯认为罗密欧是盗墓的恶人，于是两人争斗起来。帕里斯在争斗中死去，遗言中希望罗密欧将自己的尸体放在朱丽叶的身边。  
按理说，对方不仅是情敌，还误解自己是贼人，甚至就在刚才还是生死搏斗的对手。虽然是遗愿，但是要将对方的尸体放入自己爱人的坟墓里……  
演这一段的时候，克拉克每次答应得都不假思索。这兴许是克拉克演得最像罗密欧的一段情节了，他杀死对方也不显得痛快，埋葬对方的时候却十分悲伤。不过罗密欧的悲痛大概是误以为恋人去世，而克拉克大概……纯粹在为逝去的生命而难过。  
————  
“尽管很难想象……但假如我有一位愿意追随而去的恋人，我估计是不愿意让别人和他……或者她合葬的。罗密欧真的很温柔……而作为他最好的朋友，茂丘西奥大概也不会忍心责怪太多，反而会担心他。”伯妮丝沉思着说。她抬眼，愣了愣：“怎么了，这是什么表情？”  
“咳……咳，没什么。”伯妮丝确实提到过她是泛性恋的，是克拉克自己忘记了。他清了清嗓子，略带好奇地问：“所以你正式演出的时候那么演了？因为你觉得茂丘西奥会心疼罗密欧？”  
“当然不是啊！”伯妮丝皱着脸，“那当然是因为我在担心你啊！你之前在台上可没有过那种两眼通红的样子。”  
……那你之前也没有死得那么逼真过啊！克拉克有点不好意思地摸了摸后脑，不吭声了。

————

威廉·里德找到克拉克的时候，他正在练习即兴演讲。  
“……狭义上，无神论是指对相信任何神明存在的一种抵制、排斥、打击……啊，威廉，你找我吗？”  
克拉克把手里的草稿纸夹进一边的手写版《辩题集锦(Motion Bank)》里，站起来迎接威廉·里德。他们不同年级，之前的罗密欧与朱丽叶演出结束后，他们好几天都没有碰上面。  
威廉拼命点头，有点语无伦次地说：“莫里森老师让马修负责导演了，但是她也夸了我，让我做副导演！”  
“哇哦！恭喜你！”克拉克在脑子里转了半天，终于想起来前因后果，“我记得你之前说……你们指导老师不能参加地区赛，所以才让想代指导的学生各自组织一次表演，靠表演来决定之后谁指导社团是吗？”  
“是的，她说马修那组整体更好，但是我们这组角色闪光点也很多，就让我协助马修管理。”威廉的眼泪都要下来了，“马修居然也同意了……他之前老骂我，说我这种人居然还想当导演什么的……”  
“恭喜你，这确实是难得的机会。”克拉克由衷地为他高兴，“但是来找我做什么呢？……只要别是什么新演出就好，我可不是演戏的材料，没拖你后腿我就很高兴了……”  
威廉一下子咧开嘴，他像是腼腆惯了，明明是大笑的样子也笑得无声无息：“没有，我来感谢你。”他又低了点头，但认真地看着克拉克说：“当时演出结束之后我太激动了，大家散得也很快，忘记好好谢谢你们所有人，只能这几天抽空挨个找你们。”  
————  
罗密欧埋好帕里斯的身体，来到自己恋人的坟墓边，没有迟疑地喝下迅速发作的毒药殉情了。而朱丽叶为了逃婚、服下的假死药药效终于过去，她醒来，却发现身边是爱人和帕里斯染上鲜血的尸体。（演到这里的时候拉娜惨嚎了一声，这爆发让舞台后的伯妮丝都为之一震。）她决意用死亡作为最后的反抗手段，听到有人靠近，就抽出罗密欧的刀子自戕了。  
————  
“……我觉得可能是拉娜太入戏，大家结束之后都去安慰她了。”下台之后拉娜还在哭，而且基本半趴在了克拉克身上，其他人都聚拢过来安慰她了，这就导致当时的克拉克几乎一动都不能动。克拉克回忆着当时的盛况，一边连连摆手：“威廉你没有必要谢我，演出本来就很开心……”  
“要谢的。”威廉认真地说，“一开始连我自己都觉得是异想天开，谢谢你没有犹豫就答应当我的主角，还帮我找了其他人。”  
对于郑重的谢意，就不能再客气了，也应该郑重地回应。克拉克说：“不用谢，我也很开心。”  
“那就好……对了，肯……克拉克，”威廉肉眼可见地高兴起来，此时又有点犹豫，“我没有什么能感谢你的——”  
“其实你说谢谢——”  
“——你要不要也问我问题？”威廉眨巴着眼睛，“我会用心解答的。”  
“——就够了……什么？”克拉克一头雾水，“问问题？”  
“布莱恩同学之前帮我训练你们击剑的时候，他说觉得我很会看人，就说问我问题，我好好回答就算谢礼了。”威廉眨巴着眼睛，“虽然不觉得我会看人，但布莱恩同学这么说，也许……”  
“他问了什么？”克拉克冲口而出，随即意识到不妥，“……不行，这样不对，当我没问过。”  
“他问，我觉得你——克拉克·肯特和罗密欧的角色接近吗，为什么。”威廉好像没有意识到透露私人谈话有什么问题，或者他觉得这样并没有问题，直接说了。  
“……昂？他问的是我？”克拉克微微张开了嘴。他还以为加莱会问伯妮丝有关的问题呢……  
“嗯。”威廉点点头，“我说我觉得你们很像。”  
“……为什么呢？”克拉克大吃一惊，急急地说，“我完全读不懂他，他的情绪太饱满、变动又太猛烈了，我都不知道他有没有冷静下来的时候。我现在想起来罗密欧要自杀得那么快，我都遗憾得要命……朱丽叶醒来的时候，罗密欧的嘴唇都还是温热的，如果他没有那么快地……而且我也完全不理解他的感情，你怎么会觉得我们相像呢？”   
“一定要说的话，其实是直觉。”威廉犹疑着，斟酌着措辞，“我觉得你也是一个感情丰沛的人，克拉克。罗密欧只是从来不克制他的情绪，总是随波逐流跟着情感走。比如他杀死提巴尔特之后，一听说朱丽叶为此难过，就立刻拔剑宣称要自刎谢罪。他完全不尖锐、自尊但不自傲、性情柔和、敬畏命运……对自己感到迷茫。”威廉停住了，看向克拉克。他的眼神很明白：我觉得你很像。  
而克拉克……克拉克在回忆之前和伯妮丝讨论罗密欧和茂丘西奥的时候，她流露出的对罗密欧这个角色的保护欲……  
“对啦，你知道艾伦同学在哪里吗？我还没谢谢她。”威廉就像完成了一件普普通通的事一样自然地问，“我本来以为她和你在一起呢。”  
……布莱恩说威廉很会看人。克拉克犹豫了一下，要不要问问他关于伯妮丝的问题……？他随即甩甩头，抛弃了这个念头。为什么要问别人呢？伯妮丝对自己几乎毫无隐瞒，比起问别人对她的看法，更应该相信自己对她的了解才对。所以，这几天的伯妮丝显得有点疏远，应该只是单纯太忙了。  
克拉克露出一点笑容——他提到伯妮丝的时候自然会露出的那种，只是这次有点勉强，说：“她在教室呢。……应该。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 仔细一想，剧里伯妮丝因为克拉克的介入而死，这不是不义的情节嘛。


	37. 第三十二章 他们是我的救赎之光(They are my saving grace)

伯妮丝做了一个梦。  
梦的逻辑总是破碎的。梦中，她回到了曾经任职的公司，又遇到了曾经那些一门心思推卸责任的上司和同事们。领导只想敷衍了事，寻找商业口径应付交差而不是尽力解决客户的问题，伯妮丝委婉地劝过但毫无效力，气得想打人，但是她刚开始工作，没有经验也毫无话语权，也不敢冲冠一怒直接顶撞领导，坐在工位看着客户询问进展的消息，被憋屈感和焦灼感烧得难受。  
下一刻梦里的场景变成了伯妮丝曾经的公寓，她待的公司没有良心，但是发的工资不错（可能正因为没有良心才发薪不错），所以租住的公寓面积大、楼层高，位置也不坏。但她四肢张开瘫坐在客厅沙发上，无心看窗外璀璨的城市夜景，也懒得拿起电视遥控器或者什么休闲读物来。  
一天的工作已经抽干了她的精力，她连娱乐的动力都没了。伯妮丝沉默地感受着自己的一呼一吸，脑子里还能跑动的念头只剩下：人为什么要工作？我为什么要活着？  
工作的一天天显得单调又重复，在她所在的团队也学不到什么有用的知识，唯一会翻新的只有工作中遇到的各种不尽如人意。原本能带来快乐的爱好在无尽的疲惫中也翻不出什么花样，就像烟花，闪出一点亮光来，又很快地熄灭下去了。伯妮丝不知道为什么要活着，不过她也不是很想死。  
她有时也会想起学生时代——不用为钱发愁、能够彻底按照自己的心意生活的日子。她会为了一时兴起立刻动身远游、为了喜欢的演出高价买票乃至前往另一个城市，她聪明又不在意成绩，期末临时抱佛脚也能得到算得过去的成绩，所以平时自由得令人心惊。  
但伯妮丝并不特别怀念这样的日子，曾经的自由是因为别人帮她承担了金钱上的责任，她可以按照自己的决意做一个混吃等死的废物，却不能允许自己做一个在别人身上吸血的混吃等死的废物。怀念这样的生活，难道指望重新把应该自己担负的东西交给他人？伯妮丝愿意担负别人，却不愿意被人所担负。  
伯妮丝也不稀罕爱情——她被伤害过，也伤害过别人，她知道爱情本质就是不公平，也会暴露人所有的黑暗面。她自己就能支撑自己——  
但是在这种时刻，孤身一人在一座城市，在公寓的沙发上吹着晚风，却不知道己身为何而存，也不清楚应去何处，伯妮丝仍然感到孤独。  
工作无法掌控、人生无法预料，一个人的伯妮丝根本没有底气去做自己真正想做的事。她想当老师、做义工、去慈善组织做没什么报酬的公益，但自立之后微薄的储蓄让她权衡之下仍然为了薪水留在现在这个垃圾公司。也许之后会跳槽……但伯妮丝知道，必须自己为自己兜底的时候，她永远都不会有足够的底气去做那些真正无私而让自己高兴的事情。  
也许再厉害一点，就能够自信到不怕风险了……但对于伯妮丝这么骄傲的人来说，承认自己无能，比承认自己自私要难得多。

——————  
伯妮丝早早来到教室，后仰靠坐在低矮的椅子靠背上。  
她周围是嘈杂的人声，手边是下节课的还有其他课内课外的阅读材料。这是难能可贵、重新得到的少年时光，她再一次不用背负任何责任，连自己都不用再背负。  
她可以抓紧这些碎片时间学习，充实自己，让自己变得更强，这样之后也许她就不会再担忧风险，敢于去选择曾经不敢做的事，但她暂时无心学习；她也可以拿出小说来看，娱乐娱乐自己的大脑，但说实话，习惯了过几年光怪陆离的电子娱乐和五花八门的小说，现在的小说对伯妮丝来说显得过于沉闷了，也就是和克拉克一起玩还比较有趣。  
现在伯妮丝满脑子只想瘫在肯特家谷仓里的干草堆上，让带着田野和阳光味道的风吹过自己鼻尖。  
其实干草堆硬得很，并不算舒服，每次躺完还会在衣服和皮肤上印出痕迹来。但伯妮丝这几天刻意地让自己忙起来，就有点想克拉克了……况且人都有这种时候吧，不想努力了，只想当一条躺平的咸鱼……  
等一下。等一下。现在一忙起来，我第一反应是想克拉克吗？  
伯妮丝被自己吓到了，震惊地睁开眼睛。  
我想见克拉克吗？当然想。  
我见到克拉克会怎么样呢？会高兴，而且心情终于能平静下来，不再那么烦躁了。  
那如果见到的是其他朋友……伯妮丝想象了一个和乔安娜一起喝咖啡的场景，乔安娜也会很认真倾听自己的烦恼，情绪也能舒缓不少。  
那……尽管程度有差异，这两者的性质，是一样的吗？

“艾伦！有人找。”  
伯妮丝抬起头，发现是威廉·里德，她们之前戏剧表演的总负责人和导演，有些羞涩的内向小男生。说实话，让她想起刚刚认识时的克拉克。不过相处一多就能知道，克拉克实际上是一个相当有主见的人，威廉……之前可能有点怯懦，但现在好像已经好多了。  
他站在教室前门边上，伯妮丝起身走过去：“什么事呀威廉？”  
威廉·里德脱口而出：“你也能背下来克拉克的课表吗？”  
伯妮丝：“昂？”  
这是什么，记忆力大赛吗！

威廉从克拉克那里离开，在下节课的课间找到了伯妮丝的教室。伯妮丝的课表是从克拉克那里打听到的，克拉克对她的课表一清二楚。说实话，威廉早知道她们两人关系十分亲密，但能背下整张课表和相应教室（伯妮丝的课表还特别满）……  
路上威廉一直在暗自纠结这到底算是心细如发还是有点可怕，直接导致他在教室门口叫出来伯妮丝的时候，脱口而出的第一句话是：“你也能背下来克拉克的课表吗？”  
伯妮丝明显呆了呆：“……昂？不能……是不能，但是我基本上知道他每周做了些什么。”伯妮丝暗自有点愧疚。克拉克能记住自己的课表而自己不行，怎么显得朋友之间的关心并不对等的样子……是不是也应该去记一下克拉克的课表？……等一下，不对啊，记课表有什么意义，朋友之间关心日常生活完全不用到这种程度嘛！

她顿了顿，重新琢磨了下这段无厘头的话，“你从克拉克那里过来？有什么事吗威廉？”  
“其实我是来感谢你的。”威廉熟练地重复了一遍，认真地对着伯妮丝鞠了一躬。他抬起头一看，伯妮丝在忍笑。  
“威廉，这段台词你是不是背过很多遍？”伯妮丝带着笑意问。  
威廉愣着点了点头，然后脸渐渐红起来：“我不是……虽然话是一样的，但我是真心地感谢你们所有人……！”  
“我知道，我知道。作为演员我认真表演了，就不客气地接受你的感谢。”伯妮丝拍拍他的肩膀，“我也要谢谢你对我们的指导。”  
威廉想了想：“既然你这么说……我也认真指导了你，那我也接受你的感谢。”  
听见这回答，伯妮丝笑容扩大了点，又说：“也恭喜你啊威廉，你是真的喜欢导演是不是？而且我感觉你现在整个人都……更沉稳了，说话的态度也比之前坚定了不少，作为朋友，我很为你高兴。”  
“你觉得我们是朋友了吗？”威廉认真地疑惑着，然后露出了小小的笑容，“也许吧……能做我喜欢的事情，我就很开心了。”  
伯妮丝点点头，一瞬间很是羡慕。在这个年纪就能找到自己热爱的东西，之后不论作为深造学习的内容，还是作为平衡生活的爱好，只要头脑清醒，基本就能保证内心的安宁了。  
“……你选了那么多课，都是你喜欢的吗？”威廉问。  
“什么？”伯妮丝回神，耸了耸肩“哦，你说我的课表啊。还好吧，就只是多选了两门AP？”  
美国大学预修课程（Advanced Placement），是高中阶段开设、颇具难度的大学水平的课程，通过AP考试能增加GPA，AP课程的通过门数、选择课程是否满足专业需求等，都是美国名校录取时会注重的因素之一。但是伯妮丝才刚刚10年级……  
“10年级就可以上AP了吗？”威廉惊愕地问。全美公立高中里总是有不少混日子的学生，他们可能直到12年级或者毕业了都不会和预修课程扯上任何关系。显然威廉不是其中一个，他至少对这方面有一定关注。  
“反正我提出来的时候没什么问题，只来了一位老师和我说了一下课程难度，再次确认了一下我的意见。”伯妮丝耸了耸肩。  
“估计我明年还不太行，我老实等11年级好了。”威廉摸了摸自己的后脑说。  
“……我想多选几门课，一方面是觉得有些无聊，另一方面，我不知道我自己喜欢什么。”伯妮丝平静地笑一笑，她不大愿意重复曾经的人生，去个看上去象样的公司做毫无意义的工作。也许人生本来就毫无意义，但是——总不能在学生时代，在她可以自由选择的时候就直接放弃探寻意义了吧。  
“就像我选英国文学与写作这门AP之前，也不会试着开始创作我自己的故事。”伯妮丝嘿嘿笑了，“大导演，下次要不要试试自己写剧本啊？”


	38. 第三十二章 他们是我的救赎之光(They are my saving grace)

伯妮丝做了一个梦。  
梦的逻辑总是破碎的。梦中，她回到了曾经任职的公司，又遇到了曾经那些一门心思推卸责任的上司和同事们。领导只想敷衍了事，寻找商业口径应付交差而不是尽力解决客户的问题，伯妮丝委婉地劝过但毫无效力，气得想打人，但是她刚开始工作，没有经验也毫无话语权，也不敢冲冠一怒直接顶撞领导，坐在工位看着客户询问进展的消息，被憋屈感和焦灼感烧得难受。  
下一刻梦里的场景变成了伯妮丝曾经的公寓，她待的公司没有良心，但是发的工资不错（可能正因为没有良心才发薪不错），所以租住的公寓面积大、楼层高，位置也不坏。但她四肢张开瘫坐在客厅沙发上，无心看窗外璀璨的城市夜景，也懒得拿起电视遥控器或者什么休闲读物来。  
一天的工作已经抽干了她的精力，她连娱乐的动力都没了。伯妮丝沉默地感受着自己的一呼一吸，脑子里还能跑动的念头只剩下：人为什么要工作？我为什么要活着？  
工作的一天天显得单调又重复，在她所在的团队也学不到什么有用的知识，唯一会翻新的只有工作中遇到的各种不尽如人意。原本能带来快乐的爱好在无尽的疲惫中也翻不出什么花样，就像烟花，闪出一点亮光来，又很快地熄灭下去了。伯妮丝不知道为什么要活着，不过她也不是很想死。  
她有时也会想起学生时代——不用为钱发愁、能够彻底按照自己的心意生活的日子。她会为了一时兴起立刻动身远游、为了喜欢的演出高价买票乃至前往另一个城市，她聪明又不在意成绩，期末临时抱佛脚也能得到算得过去的成绩，所以平时自由得令人心惊。  
但伯妮丝并不特别怀念这样的日子，曾经的自由是因为别人帮她承担了金钱上的责任，她可以按照自己的决意做一个混吃等死的废物，却不能允许自己做一个在别人身上吸血的混吃等死的废物。怀念这样的生活，难道指望重新把应该自己担负的东西交给他人？伯妮丝愿意担负别人，却不愿意被人所担负。  
伯妮丝也不稀罕爱情——她被伤害过，也伤害过别人，她知道爱情本质就是不公平，也会暴露人所有的黑暗面。她自己就能支撑自己——  
但是在这种时刻，孤身一人在一座城市，在公寓的沙发上吹着晚风，却不知道己身为何而存，也不清楚应去何处，伯妮丝仍然感到孤独。  
工作无法掌控、人生无法预料，一个人的伯妮丝根本没有底气去做自己真正想做的事。她想当老师、做义工、去慈善组织做没什么报酬的公益，但自立之后微薄的储蓄让她权衡之下仍然为了薪水留在现在这个垃圾公司。也许之后会跳槽……但伯妮丝知道，必须自己为自己兜底的时候，她永远都不会有足够的底气去做那些真正无私而让自己高兴的事情。  
也许再厉害一点，就能够自信到不怕风险了……但对于伯妮丝这么骄傲的人来说，承认自己无能，比承认自己自私要难得多。

——————  
伯妮丝早早来到教室，后仰靠坐在低矮的椅子靠背上。  
她周围是嘈杂的人声，手边是下节课的还有其他课内课外的阅读材料。这是难能可贵、重新得到的少年时光，她再一次不用背负任何责任，连自己都不用再背负。  
她可以抓紧这些碎片时间学习，充实自己，让自己变得更强，这样之后也许她就不会再担忧风险，敢于去选择曾经不敢做的事，但她暂时无心学习；她也可以拿出小说来看，娱乐娱乐自己的大脑，但说实话，习惯了过几年光怪陆离的电子娱乐和五花八门的小说，现在的小说对伯妮丝来说显得过于沉闷了，也就是和克拉克一起玩还比较有趣。  
现在伯妮丝满脑子只想瘫在肯特家谷仓里的干草堆上，让带着田野和阳光味道的风吹过自己鼻尖。  
其实干草堆硬得很，并不算舒服，每次躺完还会在衣服和皮肤上印出痕迹来。但伯妮丝这几天刻意地让自己忙起来，就有点想克拉克了……况且人都有这种时候吧，不想努力了，只想当一条躺平的咸鱼……  
等一下。等一下。现在一忙起来，我第一反应是想克拉克吗？  
伯妮丝被自己吓到了，震惊地睁开眼睛。  
我想见克拉克吗？当然想。  
我见到克拉克会怎么样呢？会高兴，而且心情终于能平静下来，不再那么烦躁了。  
那如果见到的是其他朋友……伯妮丝想象了一个和乔安娜一起喝咖啡的场景，乔安娜也会很认真倾听自己的烦恼，情绪也能舒缓不少。  
那……尽管程度有差异，这两者的性质，是一样的吗？

“艾伦！有人找。”  
伯妮丝抬起头，发现是威廉·里德，她们之前戏剧表演的总负责人和导演，有些羞涩的内向小男生。说实话，让她想起刚刚认识时的克拉克。不过相处一多就能知道，克拉克实际上是一个相当有主见的人，威廉……之前可能有点怯懦，但现在好像已经好多了。  
他站在教室前门边上，伯妮丝起身走过去：“什么事呀威廉？”  
威廉·里德脱口而出：“你也能背下来克拉克的课表吗？”  
伯妮丝：“昂？”  
这是什么，记忆力大赛吗！

威廉从克拉克那里离开，在下节课的课间找到了伯妮丝的教室。伯妮丝的课表是从克拉克那里打听到的，克拉克对她的课表一清二楚。说实话，威廉早知道她们两人关系十分亲密，但能背下整张课表和相应教室（伯妮丝的课表还特别满）……  
路上威廉一直在暗自纠结这到底算是心细如发还是有点可怕，直接导致他在教室门口叫出来伯妮丝的时候，脱口而出的第一句话是：“你也能背下来克拉克的课表吗？”  
伯妮丝明显呆了呆：“……昂？不能……是不能，但是我基本上知道他每周做了些什么。”伯妮丝暗自有点愧疚。克拉克能记住自己的课表而自己不行，怎么显得朋友之间的关心并不对等的样子……是不是也应该去记一下克拉克的课表？……等一下，不对啊，记课表有什么意义，朋友之间关心日常生活完全不用到这种程度嘛！

她顿了顿，重新琢磨了下这段无厘头的话，“你从克拉克那里过来？有什么事吗威廉？”  
“其实我是来感谢你的。”威廉熟练地重复了一遍，认真地对着伯妮丝鞠了一躬。他抬起头一看，伯妮丝在忍笑。  
“威廉，这段台词你是不是背过很多遍？”伯妮丝带着笑意问。  
威廉愣着点了点头，然后脸渐渐红起来：“我不是……虽然话是一样的，但我是真心地感谢你们所有人……！”  
“我知道，我知道。作为演员我认真表演了，就不客气地接受你的感谢。”伯妮丝拍拍他的肩膀，“我也要谢谢你对我们的指导。”  
威廉想了想：“既然你这么说……我也认真指导了你，那我也接受你的感谢。”  
听见这回答，伯妮丝笑容扩大了点，又说：“也恭喜你啊威廉，你是真的喜欢导演是不是？而且我感觉你现在整个人都……更沉稳了，说话的态度也比之前坚定了不少，作为朋友，我很为你高兴。”  
“你觉得我们是朋友了吗？”威廉认真地疑惑着，然后露出了小小的笑容，“也许吧……能做我喜欢的事情，我就很开心了。”  
伯妮丝点点头，一瞬间很是羡慕。在这个年纪就能找到自己热爱的东西，之后不论作为深造学习的内容，还是作为平衡生活的爱好，只要头脑清醒，基本就能保证内心的安宁了。  
“……你选了那么多课，都是你喜欢的吗？”威廉问。  
“什么？”伯妮丝回神，耸了耸肩“哦，你说我的课表啊。还好吧，就只是多选了两门AP？”  
美国大学预修课程（Advanced Placement），是高中阶段开设、颇具难度的大学水平的课程，通过AP考试能增加GPA，AP课程的通过门数、选择课程是否满足专业需求等，都是美国名校录取时会注重的因素之一。但是伯妮丝才刚刚10年级……  
“10年级就可以上AP了吗？”威廉惊愕地问。全美公立高中里总是有不少混日子的学生，他们可能直到12年级或者毕业了都不会和预修课程扯上任何关系。显然威廉不是其中一个，他至少对这方面有一定关注。  
“反正我提出来的时候没什么问题，只来了一位老师和我说了一下课程难度，再次确认了一下我的意见。”伯妮丝耸了耸肩。  
“估计我明年还不太行，我老实等11年级好了。”威廉摸了摸自己的后脑说。  
“……我想多选几门课，一方面是觉得有些无聊，另一方面，我不知道我自己喜欢什么。”伯妮丝平静地笑一笑，她不大愿意重复曾经的人生，去个看上去象样的公司做毫无意义的工作。也许人生本来就毫无意义，但是——总不能在学生时代，在她可以自由选择的时候就直接放弃探寻意义了吧。  
“就像我选英国文学与写作这门AP之前，也不会试着开始创作我自己的故事。”伯妮丝嘿嘿笑了，“大导演，下次要不要试试自己写剧本啊？”


	39. 第三十二章 他们是我的救赎之光(They are my saving grace)

伯妮丝做了一个梦。  
梦的逻辑总是破碎的。梦中，她回到了曾经任职的公司，又遇到了曾经那些一门心思推卸责任的上司和同事们。领导只想敷衍了事，寻找商业口径应付交差而不是尽力解决客户的问题，伯妮丝委婉地劝过但毫无效力，气得想打人，但是她刚开始工作，没有经验也毫无话语权，也不敢冲冠一怒直接顶撞领导，坐在工位看着客户询问进展的消息，被憋屈感和焦灼感烧得难受。  
下一刻梦里的场景变成了伯妮丝曾经的公寓，她待的公司没有良心，但是发的工资不错（可能正因为没有良心才发薪不错），所以租住的公寓面积大、楼层高，位置也不坏。但她四肢张开瘫坐在客厅沙发上，无心看窗外璀璨的城市夜景，也懒得拿起电视遥控器或者什么休闲读物来。  
一天的工作已经抽干了她的精力，她连娱乐的动力都没了。伯妮丝沉默地感受着自己的一呼一吸，脑子里还能跑动的念头只剩下：人为什么要工作？我为什么要活着？  
工作的一天天显得单调又重复，在她所在的团队也学不到什么有用的知识，唯一会翻新的只有工作中遇到的各种不尽如人意。原本能带来快乐的爱好在无尽的疲惫中也翻不出什么花样，就像烟花，闪出一点亮光来，又很快地熄灭下去了。伯妮丝不知道为什么要活着，不过她也不是很想死。  
她有时也会想起学生时代——不用为钱发愁、能够彻底按照自己的心意生活的日子。她会为了一时兴起立刻动身远游、为了喜欢的演出高价买票乃至前往另一个城市，她聪明又不在意成绩，期末临时抱佛脚也能得到算得过去的成绩，所以平时自由得令人心惊。  
但伯妮丝并不特别怀念这样的日子，曾经的自由是因为别人帮她承担了金钱上的责任，她可以按照自己的决意做一个混吃等死的废物，却不能允许自己做一个在别人身上吸血的混吃等死的废物。怀念这样的生活，难道指望重新把应该自己担负的东西交给他人？伯妮丝愿意担负别人，却不愿意被人所担负。  
伯妮丝也不稀罕爱情——她被伤害过，也伤害过别人，她知道爱情本质就是不公平，也会暴露人所有的黑暗面。她自己就能支撑自己——  
但是在这种时刻，孤身一人在一座城市，在公寓的沙发上吹着晚风，却不知道己身为何而存，也不清楚应去何处，伯妮丝仍然感到孤独。  
工作无法掌控、人生无法预料，一个人的伯妮丝根本没有底气去做自己真正想做的事。她想当老师、做义工、去慈善组织做没什么报酬的公益，但自立之后微薄的储蓄让她权衡之下仍然为了薪水留在现在这个垃圾公司。也许之后会跳槽……但伯妮丝知道，必须自己为自己兜底的时候，她永远都不会有足够的底气去做那些真正无私而让自己高兴的事情。  
也许再厉害一点，就能够自信到不怕风险了……但对于伯妮丝这么骄傲的人来说，承认自己无能，比承认自己自私要难得多。

——————  
伯妮丝早早来到教室，后仰靠坐在低矮的椅子靠背上。  
她周围是嘈杂的人声，手边是下节课的还有其他课内课外的阅读材料。这是难能可贵、重新得到的少年时光，她再一次不用背负任何责任，连自己都不用再背负。  
她可以抓紧这些碎片时间学习，充实自己，让自己变得更强，这样之后也许她就不会再担忧风险，敢于去选择曾经不敢做的事，但她暂时无心学习；她也可以拿出小说来看，娱乐娱乐自己的大脑，但说实话，习惯了过几年光怪陆离的电子娱乐和五花八门的小说，现在的小说对伯妮丝来说显得过于沉闷了，也就是和克拉克一起玩还比较有趣。  
现在伯妮丝满脑子只想瘫在肯特家谷仓里的干草堆上，让带着田野和阳光味道的风吹过自己鼻尖。  
其实干草堆硬得很，并不算舒服，每次躺完还会在衣服和皮肤上印出痕迹来。但伯妮丝这几天刻意地让自己忙起来，就有点想克拉克了……况且人都有这种时候吧，不想努力了，只想当一条躺平的咸鱼……  
等一下。等一下。现在一忙起来，我第一反应是想克拉克吗？  
伯妮丝被自己吓到了，震惊地睁开眼睛。  
我想见克拉克吗？当然想。  
我见到克拉克会怎么样呢？会高兴，而且心情终于能平静下来，不再那么烦躁了。  
那如果见到的是其他朋友……伯妮丝想象了一个和乔安娜一起喝咖啡的场景，乔安娜也会很认真倾听自己的烦恼，情绪也能舒缓不少。  
那……尽管程度有差异，这两者的性质，是一样的吗？

“艾伦！有人找。”  
伯妮丝抬起头，发现是威廉·里德，她们之前戏剧表演的总负责人和导演，有些羞涩的内向小男生。说实话，让她想起刚刚认识时的克拉克。不过相处一多就能知道，克拉克实际上是一个相当有主见的人，威廉……之前可能有点怯懦，但现在好像已经好多了。  
他站在教室前门边上，伯妮丝起身走过去：“什么事呀威廉？”  
威廉·里德脱口而出：“你也能背下来克拉克的课表吗？”  
伯妮丝：“昂？”  
这是什么，记忆力大赛吗！

威廉从克拉克那里离开，在下节课的课间找到了伯妮丝的教室。伯妮丝的课表是从克拉克那里打听到的，克拉克对她的课表一清二楚。说实话，威廉早知道她们两人关系十分亲密，但能背下整张课表和相应教室（伯妮丝的课表还特别满）……  
路上威廉一直在暗自纠结这到底算是心细如发还是有点可怕，直接导致他在教室门口叫出来伯妮丝的时候，脱口而出的第一句话是：“你也能背下来克拉克的课表吗？”  
伯妮丝明显呆了呆：“……昂？不能……是不能，但是我基本上知道他每周做了些什么。”伯妮丝暗自有点愧疚。克拉克能记住自己的课表而自己不行，怎么显得朋友之间的关心并不对等的样子……是不是也应该去记一下克拉克的课表？……等一下，不对啊，记课表有什么意义，朋友之间关心日常生活完全不用到这种程度嘛！

她顿了顿，重新琢磨了下这段无厘头的话，“你从克拉克那里过来？有什么事吗威廉？”  
“其实我是来感谢你的。”威廉熟练地重复了一遍，认真地对着伯妮丝鞠了一躬。他抬起头一看，伯妮丝在忍笑。  
“威廉，这段台词你是不是背过很多遍？”伯妮丝带着笑意问。  
威廉愣着点了点头，然后脸渐渐红起来：“我不是……虽然话是一样的，但我是真心地感谢你们所有人……！”  
“我知道，我知道。作为演员我认真表演了，就不客气地接受你的感谢。”伯妮丝拍拍他的肩膀，“我也要谢谢你对我们的指导。”  
威廉想了想：“既然你这么说……我也认真指导了你，那我也接受你的感谢。”  
听见这回答，伯妮丝笑容扩大了点，又说：“也恭喜你啊威廉，你是真的喜欢导演是不是？而且我感觉你现在整个人都……更沉稳了，说话的态度也比之前坚定了不少，作为朋友，我很为你高兴。”  
“你觉得我们是朋友了吗？”威廉认真地疑惑着，然后露出了小小的笑容，“也许吧……能做我喜欢的事情，我就很开心了。”  
伯妮丝点点头，一瞬间很是羡慕。在这个年纪就能找到自己热爱的东西，之后不论作为深造学习的内容，还是作为平衡生活的爱好，只要头脑清醒，基本就能保证内心的安宁了。  
“……你选了那么多课，都是你喜欢的吗？”威廉问。  
“什么？”伯妮丝回神，耸了耸肩“哦，你说我的课表啊。还好吧，就只是多选了两门AP？”  
美国大学预修课程（Advanced Placement），是高中阶段开设、颇具难度的大学水平的课程，通过AP考试能增加GPA，AP课程的通过门数、选择课程是否满足专业需求等，都是美国名校录取时会注重的因素之一。但是伯妮丝才刚刚10年级……  
“10年级就可以上AP了吗？”威廉惊愕地问。全美公立高中里总是有不少混日子的学生，他们可能直到12年级或者毕业了都不会和预修课程扯上任何关系。显然威廉不是其中一个，他至少对这方面有一定关注。  
“反正我提出来的时候没什么问题，只来了一位老师和我说了一下课程难度，再次确认了一下我的意见。”伯妮丝耸了耸肩。  
“估计我明年还不太行，我老实等11年级好了。”威廉摸了摸自己的后脑说。  
“……我想多选几门课，一方面是觉得有些无聊，另一方面，我不知道我自己喜欢什么。”伯妮丝平静地笑一笑，她不大愿意重复曾经的人生，去个看上去象样的公司做毫无意义的工作。也许人生本来就毫无意义，但是——总不能在学生时代，在她可以自由选择的时候就直接放弃探寻意义了吧。  
“就像我选英国文学与写作这门AP之前，也不会试着开始创作我自己的故事。”伯妮丝嘿嘿笑了，“大导演，下次要不要试试自己写剧本啊？”


	40. 第三十三章 我会做到(I'm gonna make it)

威廉当然愿意拍拍原创剧本试试看。他说，伯妮丝上英国文学与写作课时，如果有什么成型的作品，可以拿给他看看方不方便改编成剧本。  
这……当然是好事，但伯妮丝对自己没什么信心。威廉好像对她的写作能力有什么误解，一副信心十足的样子期待地看着她。伯妮丝只好说，如果写出来的作品能让她自己满意，那自然没问题。不过她之前没有正经写作过，可能性并不高。  
……等一下。  
伯妮丝灵光一现，开口说：“那如果克拉克写了什么作品，我也拿给你看可以吧，威廉？”  
“当然可以。”威廉说。  
朋友是什么，当然是在为之两肋插刀的同时，也要积极拖人下水啦！况且，她自己基本没创作过，而克拉克好歹为校报供稿很多次了！

这就是为什么，克拉克在礼堂等到他的搭档的时候，伯妮丝解下围巾露出了不怀好意的笑容。  
“这才多久，你怎么就戴围巾了？”尽管还没有正式开始辩论校选赛的小组签到，克拉克仍然降低了音量，小声问。  
“最近不是风很大嘛，吹风的时候有点凉，但多穿又会冷。围巾就很方便啊，而且我只要脖子暖和，身上一般也不会冷了。”明明大厅里所有人都在聊天，但伯妮丝也配合克拉克降低了声音。  
“你现在冷吗？”克拉克担忧地看过去，又低头看了看自己的格子衬衫外套。他倒是不惧寒暑……  
“我围巾都取了，当然不冷！”伯妮丝笑嘻嘻地说，“放心吧克拉克，我绝对不会勉强自己，真要冷的话一定抢你的衣服。”她龇了龇牙做出一副凶恶的样子，又眨眨眼睛，示意自己知道他的体质。  
克拉克带着笑意点了点头。  
“带纸笔了吗？”伯妮丝从包里拿出准备好的草稿纸。她们参加的赛制是提前十五分钟公布辩题，在这十五分钟的准备时间内，选手只能和搭档讨论，允许使用之前准备的（不一定和辩题有关系的）纸质材料，但是不允许临时去图书馆或者因特网上查资料。十五分钟一结束，裁判宣布比赛开始，正方上院首相位的第一位选手就要上台做7分钟的演讲式辩论了。  
“当然。”克拉克拉开书包拉链给伯妮丝看，“我还按照你的嘱咐，带了不同颜色的笔，方便在草稿上画出重点来。”  
15分钟准备两个人各7分钟的演讲，自然不可能非常详细。一般来说，两位搭档各花3分钟左右自己思考，然后在10分钟内迅速互换观点、讨论并删去想得不完善的部分、互相补充深入剖析可能的角度，确定己方主要的论点。如果是下院，为了防止论点被上院的全部说完，往往要苦思冥想出1-2个特殊的切入点。如果能剩下几分钟，双方就回归沉默，按照之前的逻辑各自在面目全非的草稿上勾划出自己的演讲逻辑，补全并整理思路。  
“就知道你靠谱。”伯妮丝嘿嘿乐了。她自己带了两根水笔，一根蓝色一根黑色，也可以划出不同重点来。但是克拉克除了普通的笔之外，还带了两根红笔和荧光笔！“克拉克，你带两根是直接帮我带了一根吗？”  
“是我怕一根红笔不够用，给自己带的后备。”克拉克小小地翻了个白眼，“当然是给你拿的。如果你自己带了，那就是我们俩的后备。”  
“不愧是克拉克，你真是万能的！”伯妮丝喜滋滋地拿了一根红笔，和自己的另一根笔交叉着敲出鼓掌的声音，“无以为报，只有辩论赛带你飞了。”  
克拉克明显地愣了愣：“带我……飞？”  
“就是带你躺赢？怎么说呢，‘放松，不管发挥得怎么样，有我在一定能……’”伯妮丝咳嗽了一下，“不一定能赢，但是积分赛嘛，至少能带你进决赛。”  
“……谢谢。”克拉克认真地说，“我也认真准备了，希望不会拖你后腿。”  
“别这么说，拖也没事。”伯妮丝眼睛转了转，凑得离克拉克耳边更近了，再压低了一点声音说，“难道你‘带我飞’的时候会嫌我重吗？这是礼尚往来。”  
伯妮丝正要抽回身去，却看到克拉克的耳朵迅速充上了血，染上了生机勃勃的粉色。  
伯妮丝的脑子缓缓停止了转动，只留下一排高亮加粗的弹幕：  
草。  
草。  
草。  
……可爱。  
好想继续贴着他耳边说话。  
伯妮丝艰难地挪开身体。不能无故骚扰别人！这是在利用对你毫无戒心的朋友！  
“……但是你放心啦克拉克，我知道你的意思。”伯妮丝努力让大脑重新转起来，但总有点词不达意，好像喝醉了酒的舞者试图重新找回节奏，只好想到什么说什么，“但是毕竟真的上台讲还是不一样……我只是希望你不用背负太多成绩上的压力。”  
克拉克没有作声，点了点头。有时候过分的关怀会显得像某种对能力的质疑。他有点想问伯妮丝，难道你真的觉得我不能承担上台演讲的压力——明明知道我之前经历了那些有关能力的破事之后？还是说，你其实并不相信一个新人，能真正和你做互补的搭档吗？  
但克拉克当然没有开口。他不像伯妮丝——伯妮丝遣词造句非常严谨，但有时候心直口快得令人心惊——克拉克知道这些是仅从负面出发的揣测，不会这样反驳关心自己的朋友。  
他明明了解伯妮丝，也信任她……但是这些轻飘飘的思绪像随风飘来的柳絮，时不时地冒头，不知源头、无法根除，还留下难以忍受的瘙痒。  
真讽刺啊，克拉克想，伯妮丝之前给他讲了那么多精妙的故事，试图让他相信人性中有难以控制、难以抵御的劣根性，最终他却是因为自己而确认了这一点。但这些是可以克制的。必须可以。  
一个声音从讲台上传来：“Roll call。”盖伦老师敲了敲桌子，让嗡嗡的礼堂安静下来。该为每一支参赛的双人队伍点名了。  
“Alkaid！(队名，摇光，北斗七星之一)”“Here！（到）”  
“哇，这个名字好酷。”伯妮丝戳了戳克拉克的手臂，低声说：“我之前让你决定来着，你给我们队起了什么名字？”  
“额……”克拉克欲言又止，“你应该马上就能听到了。”  
“Burnice and Clark!”  
伯妮丝沉默了。克拉克举起手来：“He……Here！”  
……  
……  
“我从来没有像现在这样明确地认识到，你真的是土生土长的小镇男孩。”伯妮丝说。  
“我本来以为就是个代号！”克拉克努力辩解，“我没想到会要当众叫出来！而且你也是我们小镇的！”  
“但这个名字也真的太朴素了！”伯妮丝声音都不自觉地大了起来，被克拉克戳了一下又小声了，“太朴素了！盖伦老师的声音都凝固了！”  
“……Call me baby。”“Yes！哦不，Here！”远处传来了兴高采烈的应答声，礼堂传来了一片哄笑。  
“你看，现在盖伦老师的声音才是真正的凝固。”克拉克说，“难道你更愿意我们队叫call me baby吗！”  
“说不定呢，baby。”伯妮丝说。  
克拉克顿了顿，难以置信地看了过去。  
“好吧，噗，对不起，”伯妮丝忍着笑，“其实我真的说不好对我来说哪个更糟……但既然我放弃了参与命名，这权利就是你的。你有权让我们队叫这个名字。”她顿了顿，还是没有忍住：“但是真的……这也太朴实了……”  
克拉克以沉默抗议。

辩论社人并不算多，加上一些不在社团内部的感兴趣的人，校选赛才终于凑够了流程。四轮循环赛，每轮第一名的队伍积4分，第二名3分，第三名2分，第四名1分，四轮之后按积分排名，大型的比赛会取前32队进入八分之一决赛（一场比赛四队），每场进二再打下去，不过校选赛这么小的规模，循环赛之后排名前四直接就进入校选赛决赛了。  
而每局比赛，裁判裁定四支队伍胜负顺序的基准并不是被哪一方说服（毕竟同一方的上下院也是竞争关系），而是哪支队伍“为比赛做出的贡献更多”。阐述了自己的观点，是贡献；削弱了对方的观点，也是贡献；分析了双方观点哪些更重要，是贡献；提供了新的思路、把比赛的深度推进了一层也是贡献。  
伯妮丝之前并不担心的原因也在这里。积分赛制，也就是说，哪怕循环赛阶段一局第一都没有拿过，但是积分仍然可能排列靠前进入决赛。而哪怕搭档的演讲里内容并不是很充分，伯妮丝也有自信一人为全组作出足够的贡献，至少不会在面对新手的时候失足。

不长的名单迅速点完，所有队伍都到了。  
盖伦老师打开投影，公布了第一轮分组和辩论场地。伯妮丝在草稿纸一角写上自己这组的房间号码和分配到的位置（正方下院），等待着辩题的公布。盖伦老师看着表，开始了十五分钟准备时间计时，同时切换到了下一页PPT，上面显示着第一轮的辩题。  
“本方，作为一个哥谭的警察，为了自己抓捕的罪犯提起公诉，会选择行贿检察官。”  
(This House, as a police officer in Gotham, in order to prosecute arrested criminal, would choose to bribe the prosecutors.)  
伯妮丝又读了一遍，陷入了茫然。她把辩题抄在了稿纸最上方，收拾好东西和克拉克一起赶往他们待会辩论的教室。  
“我知道我地理很差，但没有想到会这么差……”她一边走路一边说，“哥谭是哪里？怎么没有给背景介绍啊，辩题涉及大家不熟的区域应该给背景信息啊！克拉克，靠你了，不然我们只能逮着程序正义和形式正义瞎讲，唉，幸好我们是下院，上院辩着可以给我们提供信息……”  
克拉克眨了眨眼睛：“你不知道吗？哥谭就在美国啊。东海岸那边，是有名的大城市呢。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1: 之前提过，作者出于方便写作的考虑，本文中的辩论赛制均为英国议会制（British Parliamentary），可能和真实美国参加人最多的赛制不符。  
> 注2：这个辩题完全是我编的。
> 
> 说到“辩到不了解背景信息的时政辩题”，我曾经有一次遇到的辩题是，“本方，作为昂山素季的政党，应该允许缅甸若开邦驱逐罗兴亚人（Rohingya people）的行为。”我看到都傻了，因为我真的什·么·都·不·知·道……当时的我甚至不认识昂山素季。不能上网查任何资料，是违规的。  
> 这个辩题就和缅甸的宗教历史、昂山素季成立党派的初衷都有关系。辩题提供了一整页的背景资料，是我见过最多的，但是也相对很简洁。我和搭档就靠背景信息提供的那么点内容拼命往深了解析，最后结果当然就不太好>_< （感兴趣的小伙伴可通过关键词：缅甸、罗兴亚、佛教徒、穆斯林、昂山素季等进行搜索相关信息，我这里不赘述了）


	41. 第三十四章 我生气勃勃(I am alive)

伯妮丝紧紧皱起眉头。如果是东海岸的大城市，出于常识她都不可能不记得啊。  
“算了，比赛重要。”她晃晃脑袋，和克拉克一起跟着人流走向各自教室，一边迅速小声交谈着，“那克拉克，哥谭有什么和司法体系相关的出名特点吗？从辩题看，是不是出了名的腐败？”  
克拉克点点头：“是的。我对司法体系了解不深，但也知道哥谭的司法名声确实不太好。连续好多年犯罪率一直是全美第一。我记得好像还有著名黑帮盘踞……”  
“司法腐败、犯罪率、黑帮……”伯妮丝立刻咬开笔盖，顺嘴盖回了另一端，一边走一边草草在纸上记下几个关键词，“和我猜的差不多。哥谭在哪个州？”  
克拉克回忆了一下：“新泽西州。”  
“会不会和新泽西州的法律出了名的宽松有关系？不过我不确定这里的新泽西和我知道的是不是一样……”伯妮丝皱着眉，无意识地用笔头敲着嘴唇，抬头看了看克拉克，像在求助。  
克拉克迅速回忆着之前读过的资料：“我没有读到过对整体法律松紧下定论的报道，但新泽西州对大麻的使用的确是最宽松的州之一，而且废除了……”  
“死刑！”伯妮丝迅速接口道，“新泽西州废除了死刑，是第一个这么做的州。”她看了看克拉克的表情，嘟囔着：“原来这个也是一样的，可是为什么会多出完全没听过的大城市来……算了。”  
伯妮丝用力摇了摇头，把心思拉回到辩题上。在他们小声交谈的同时，克拉克和伯妮丝已经随着人流一起来到礼堂旁边的教学楼。克拉克对教学楼的构造了然于心，直接拉着伯妮丝走到了他们随机到的比赛教室旁边。

克拉克看了一眼手表，离公布辩题过去了两分十秒，还有不到十三分钟的准备时间。伯妮丝抬头确认了一眼教室编号，找了个离教室不远、又不会被其他队听到讨论的位置，熟练地靠着墙壁滑坐了下去，将稿纸放在膝盖上一边涂写一边思考了起来。克拉克看了看地板，抓着纸笔蹲在了旁边。  
伯妮丝看着辩题，(本方作为一个哥谭的警察，为了自己抓捕的罪犯提起公诉，会选择行贿检察官)，在“为了自己抓捕的罪犯提起公诉”上面标了个“目的”，“会选择行贿检察官”上方标了个“行为”。  
她们分到正方，辩题的最本质应当是支持这种行为（行贿检察官）。而要支持这种行为，可以说这样做有利于辩题给的目的（为了把自己抓捕的罪犯提起公诉），也可以给出其他的理由。  
很明显，行贿是既不符合法律也不符合道德的，而要说明这种行为的必要性……  
司法的目的包括惩罚(punishment)和改造(rehabilitation)，伯妮丝想，而一个彻底腐烂的司法系统显然两者都做不到。  
惩罚的意义，伯妮丝立刻能想到的大概有三条，一，犯罪者为自己的罪行付出代价；二，受害者或者家属得到物质和情感的补偿慰藉；三，震慑其他人不要犯罪。但如果没有办法将罪犯绳之以法……伯妮丝在纸上画了一个考虑是否能够绳之以法罪犯情形下的对比表格，为自己罪行付出代价vs逍遥法外，受害者或家属得到物质情感补偿vs仇恨难以平复，其他人或多或少震慑不要犯罪vs对法律毫无尊重。  
伯妮丝的笔尖停了停。抓住一个罪犯真的能震慑其他人吗？她不知道哥谭具体是什么样的，但哪怕不是罪恶之城，被生活所迫又没有其他手段的人依然会顶着重刑犯罪，自扫门前雪不因别人刑法动容的麻木冷漠的人也不会少。她想了想，在纸上标上小注：犯罪率高-居民更易冷漠-犯罪前倾向于权衡利弊-真实的、身边被抓捕的案例才有震慑作用。  
她又圈起了“对法律毫无尊重”几个字。反方，也就是不同意警察行贿检察官的一方肯定也会从这个角度下手。如果作为正义维护者的警察……  
“如果作为正义方的警察都不尊重法律，怎么能指望民众开始尊重法律呢？”克拉克轻声说，转过头来，“我想差不多了，我们开始讨论吧？”

克拉克的观点和伯妮丝差不多，都是从罪犯本人的角度、从受害者的角度、从民众的角度分析。但他说完之后，欲言又止地看着伯妮丝。  
伯妮丝说：“你真实的想法是不是站在反方的？就是觉得不应该行贿法官，哪怕代价是无法起诉逮捕的罪犯。”  
克拉克犹豫了一下：“也许会有其他的办法，也能让罪犯伏法？不一定要行贿，也许可以尝试去说服法官，或者找到足够优秀的律师 ……”  
哎呀，真是典型的克拉克。伯妮丝忍不住微笑了一下，低下头在稿纸中间画了条竖线，在右侧写下“反方论点：行为的必要性不足”，开口说：“所以我们就得证明，为什么有必须行贿的必要性，或者，不行贿带来的风险和危害远远大过了行贿的危害。”

——————

克拉克站上了讲台。  
此时上院正反方共四人已经发言完毕，他作为正方下院，是下院第一个上台的人。他深吸了一口气，看到台下伯妮丝停下笔，向台上看来。  
她冲克拉克轻微地点了点头，但是——竟没有露出什么鼓励的微笑。伯妮丝面容严肃，冷静专注地看过来，笔尖垂在纸上，等着克拉克开口就继续记录下他提到的要点，据此提纳自己的思路。这不是一个老手对待一个“不确定能不能做好、第一次辩论的新手朋友”的态度，这是同队的搭档对待“互相支持的平等队友”的态度。  
克拉克的心情奇异地安稳了不少。伯妮丝做了那么多事来支持他的精神，终于有一次她不再是无条件的包容支持，而是对他有所期待和要求。克拉克不知道这意味着什么，只觉得内心有股隐秘又安稳的喜悦。  
克拉克看着写满字的稿纸又整理了一下思路，抬起头说：“女士们先生们，我们的上院已经提供了许多原因，证明为什么需要‘行贿检察官’才能将犯了罪的人绳之以法。我们将补充几个新的角度。”他看着方才和伯妮丝讨论出的论点，几个单词上画着亮黄色的圈。  
…………  
“但这几个角度太常见了，”伯妮丝用笔抵着脸，松开的时候压出一个小小的圆点来，她似乎没有注意到这个，“如果上院没有提还好，提了就最好别说，我们得想几个新颖的角度。”  
“我们想了犯罪者、受害者、社会大众方面的影响，”克拉克说，“能不能往更大的方面想？比如，额，对哥谭这座城市，乃至其他城市对它的印象？”  
“这个好，”伯妮丝埋头记下关键词，“还可以有大众里的特殊个体。比如，除了大众对司法系统的看法，还可以有司法系统内部人员的角度。也许，一个不择手段一点、但是执着于打击罪恶的形象，比起纯粹光明正义的化身，更能在哥谭司法激起点水花。后者他们也许只会嘲笑呢。”  
“为什么？”克拉克问。  
“被现实打磨掉理想的理想主义者，比普通人更容易嘲讽光明和正义，因为他们同时在讥讽过去的自己的愚蠢。”伯妮丝看了看表：“准备时间只有七分钟了，如果你觉得不太好说，可以先记着提一下这个观点，到我的时候我来展开。”她嘿嘿笑了两声，说：“‘My partner will elaborate(我搭档之后会展开)’‘My partner told you(我搭档之前提过)’可是辩论里提醒裁判我们做了什么贡献的重要工具。”  
…………  
“不过在此之前，对于反方上院的观点我有几点反驳。”克拉克在讲台后面站得笔挺，面色郑重，声音稳定，竟令人感到了点威严，“诚然，的确有行贿了也不能提起公诉的可能性，但是，这可能性总比不去行贿要大。我接下来，也会说明，为什么冒着这样的风险，我们也应当这样做。”克拉克暗自舒了口气，想起伯妮丝的话。  
…………  
“我就猜到你其实观点是反方，”伯妮丝笑了，“但是辩论就是这样，经常要为你不赞同的辩题辩护，有的甚至是反直觉的。不过任何事任何政策都肯定有正面和负面的效应，我们努力想出它的优点、详细地解释就可以了。对比双方可以让我来。”  
…………  
裁判停下记录的手拍了两下，不再做记录，示意克拉克的七分钟已经用完。克拉克说了句“我搭档会更深地展开对比”就迅速结束，收拾好稿纸下台。  
伯妮丝悄悄对他竖了个大拇指，然后他俩继续拿起笔，等待反方下院第一位辩手上台。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：我们世界里新泽西州废除死刑的时间是2012年，DC世界我不确定哥谭是否从最始就是这样，若有不同就当私设了。
> 
> 作者有料说：说一个好笑的，有次忘记什么辩题，裁判说（英翻中大意）：你们可以说就有人天生是邪恶的要做坏事啊，然后举一些例子，比如蝙蝠侠里的反派小丑，blablabla  
> 我：呆滞


	42. 第三十五章 我将继续(Yes I am)

反方下院，很遗憾，并没有什么新的切入角度，大概他们准备过的点全部被自己的上院提前打出去了。为了证明自己的组还是有新东西，反下这第一位辩手又重复了一遍这些论点，试图把每一点讲得更深入。但是在伯妮丝看来，逻辑差不多，并没有什么大区别。

等他讲完，就轮到伯妮丝。她是正方党鞭，也就是正方的最后一位辩手。  
她分开反驳了反方上院和下院的观点，把四支队伍的观点简要概括了一番，从不同角度对比论证了为什么她队友提及的影响才最为深刻，为什么克拉克新提出的利害关系人才是最应该考虑的。而正因如此，她们正方下院提出的观点才是这场比赛最核心最为重要的观点。  
伯妮丝讲得很投入，显得比平时激动一点，但情绪并不会掩盖她说话的重点，反而是将其衬托了出来。克拉克甚至看到己方上院的两位辩手跟着她的话不住点头，而对面反下即将上台的最后一位辩手面色凝重，和自己队友凑堆说了些什么，然后举手质询。

伯妮丝没有选择接受他的提问。  
反下没有什么新论点，不足为惧，伯妮丝想，唯一一次接质询提问的机会（可以接更多个，但是时间宝贵，一般辩手除非没有可说的了，都只接一个提问），还是挑反上好一点，这样也算是和他们发生了直接交锋，方便裁判最后对比评判四个组的表现。于是她点了反方上院的一个男生，接受他的提问。这个男生似乎很激动，在质询的十五秒内语速飞快地说了一大串，却还没有提到重心就被裁判拍手示意时间到了。  
伯妮丝耸了耸肩，从他的话里挑了一个点很轻松地回应了，顺便从另一个角度又反驳了一遍他们的观点。

……

等下院第二个也就是最后一个辩手——也就是反方的党鞭讲完，比赛也就结束了。伯妮丝低头检视了一下记录全场观点的稿纸，从专心致志的坐正姿态瘫回了靠背上。克拉克睁大了点眼睛，然后开始忍笑，因为这姿势和她瘫在肯特农场干草堆上的时候一模一样。裁判提示所有人在门口等一会，直到他决定好结果再叫所有人进来。  
双方八个人都站起身来，准备离开教室。克拉克和伯妮丝作为正方下院， 在门外等待裁判做出评判。  
大多数情况下，四支队伍会趁着起身往外走的机会互相握握手，这一场也不例外。双方八个人都站起身来，伯妮丝刚把手搭到克拉克身上向外轻轻推了推，另外三支队伍都围到了这边。  
伯妮丝和克拉克带着官方笑容，挨个握了过去。反方下院有个小男生顺手拍了克拉克一下，笑嘻嘻地说：“有个好搭档真好啊？”  
克拉克抬了抬单边眉毛，干脆地笑了：“是啊。”  
伯妮丝却有点不满，挑着眉看过去：“怎么没有人羡慕我？我的搭档也很好啊。”  
那个男生还是笑嘻嘻的样子：“哈哈，是艾伦学姐吧？我今年才加入辩论社，你果然很厉害啊！”  
所有人走到了门外，同一个房间的自然凑作堆一起闲聊着。小男生好像挺活泼，他还是看着伯妮丝，继续问着：“艾伦，你觉不觉得这个辩题反方比较难辨啊？”  
伯妮丝说：“会吗？我其实立场偏反方……呃，”她顿了顿，“那的确可能反方更难辩。” “等等，”克拉克问，“你居然立场是反方吗？”  
（正方：本方作为一个哥谭的警察，为了自己抓捕的罪犯提起公诉，会选择行贿检察官。）  
（反方：本方作为……，…………，不会选择行贿检察官。）  
“是我表现得太好了吗，你居然这么吃惊？”伯妮丝嘿嘿笑了，又若有所思地看着克拉克，“你是怎么看我的性格的啊克拉克，你觉得我会行贿吗？”周围还有其他人，伯妮丝咽下了后一句话，她本来还想问“觉得我会行贿不会影响你对我的看法吗？”唉。  
克拉克支吾两声，想起之前伯妮丝被校长叫去谈话时的第一反应：“毕竟我觉得你是那种，有必要就会打破规则的人。”  
“这倒是没错，”伯妮丝承认了，“但是，怎么说呢……看着这个辩题我并没有感到那种‘必要性’。可能是我并没有那么想要拯救哥谭吧……毕竟一般人要开始犯罪也还是要跨过心理负担，我还没那么大的决心。”毕竟我都不知道那里，她自嘲地笑了笑，对克拉克做了个口型。  
克拉克没有回答。可能因为辩题只是冰冷的假设，他想，但是假如伯妮丝遇到了真实受到伤害的人，遇到了真实的眼泪和痛苦，她肯定是有那种决心的。克拉克自己就见过，从她向被一群橄榄球队队员围着的自己跑过来的那一刻就知道了。  
  
“但是你不觉得反方也傻兮兮的吗？”小个子男生也不尴尬，自然地接过话去，“就像艾伦你辩论的时候说的，我确实觉得坚守原则的人很傻。主要是普通人这样基本是办不成事的……也许只有灰幽灵那么强大的人才能做到吧。”  
“你也看灰幽灵吗？”克拉克眼睛亮了起来，“‘沉默的十字军’！”  
“‘手持着正义的火炬！’(1)”小个子男生哇了一声，和克拉克空中击了一掌，“我前几年超迷他的！艾伦你肯定不知道吧，你们女孩子都不看超级英雄漫画……”  
“喂喂，谁说女孩都不看的，”伯妮丝的眉头皱了起来，“虽然我的确不看不了解，但是我不少女性朋友都很喜欢超级英雄的，很多还收藏了一堆……”  
……噢，等等，等等。  
超级英雄。  
伯妮丝使劲地回忆。好像有一个叫超人，还有有两个英雄好像和昆虫之类的有关？蜘蛛侠和什么，蝙蝠侠吗？蝙蝠好像是和吸血鬼那边相关，那是老鹰侠什么的吗？不过这个不重要，重要的是，那个叫超人的英雄，好像最出名的就是能举起一辆车，还能飞……是不是还能从眼睛里发激光？  
克拉克说：“伯妮丝说得有道理，我们不知道有没有其他喜欢灰幽灵的女生，最好不要这么说。”他停了一下，露出期待的表情，“而且也许她看一看漫画就也喜欢上了呢，灰幽灵多帅啊！”  
  
伯妮丝看着他。  
飞行。力量。激光。  
超级英雄。  
……超人。  
操。  
  
——————  
正文里很可能不会直接出现的番外：  
数年之后，超人去到哥谭，想要见一下哥谭的义警。  
他迟疑地飘在哥谭上方，想着蝙蝠侠显得较为偏激、黑暗的行事方式。  
蝙蝠侠……应当是一个高尚的人，但他的行事方式是不是稍微有点过头了？我应该规劝他吗？我有权规劝他吗？他会来见我吗，会是什么态度……  
“滚出我的哥谭，外星人。”突然出现的声音像粗粝的砂纸在木板上摩擦，超人打了一个激灵。蝙蝠侠在不知道哪里的楼宇阴影里蛰伏着，只露出被风吹起的披风一角。不用能力的话，超人要很用力才能看到他——看到一个不似人形的粗略轮廓。  
超人看着这片阴影，感觉这声音、这影子，和周遭带有潮湿感的空气、带有古旧感的建筑、带有污浊感的空气一起，仿佛构筑了一个什么大型的结界，或者像是什么巨大的野兽正对着他张开嘴来。蝙蝠侠是这巨大结界的一部分，是这生物牙齿里的毒液。……蝙蝠侠从阴影里直起身体，露出两片惨白的“眼睛”。尽管搜集并阅读过不少描述蝙蝠侠“非人”、“恐怖”特质的报道和口述，超人仍然下意识感到一阵冷意。这也许不全是心理因素，超人抬头看了看哥谭阴郁的天气，能照到他身上的只有一点聊胜于无的阳光。  
超人皱了皱眉，说：“你好，蝙蝠侠。我来是想询问，有没有什么可以帮你的，关于这座城市……”  
“你那副外星人居高临下从天而降救救小猫的态度可帮不了我什么，”那非人之物说，“更帮不到哥谭。人类不是小猫。”  
  
情景A：没有遇到过伯妮丝、自然也没有参加相关辩论的超——  
超人抱起了手臂（有点困惑，但更感到被冒犯）：“你觉得你的方式是正确的吗，蝙蝠侠？你有没有听到哥谭人民的心声？他们遇到你的时候甚至会向我呼救！”  
蝙（嘲讽）：“哥谭人的心声？我是不是要在你那一串惊人的能力表上加一条心灵感应？”  
超：“这不需要心灵感应，你只是……你需要走到他们之中去。”  
蝙（火大）：“所以，嗯？高高在上的神灵让我更加平易近人一点？你对哥谭的了解又有多少？”  
超：“我只知道他们过得并不好，因为恐惧无法征服人性。”  
蝙：“那你呢，大都会有多感谢你，卢瑟有多感谢你？人类感谢你吗，超人？”  
超：“至少我帮助并鼓舞了其中一部分！”  
蝙（怒气反笑）：“哈，所以你觉得哥谭需要你的帮助，氪星救难犬？”  
蝙（逼近）：“永远不要去评价你未曾为此付出过努力的事业，离开这里！”  
超：“你在拒绝其他人的帮助。我明白孤身一人的感受，但这不是唯一的解法。”  
蝙（转身）：“这就是我的最后答案。”  
二人不欢而散。（2）  
  
情景B：  
本文的超（脱口而出）：“你觉得你的方式能够更好地帮助这座城市？”说完他方觉得这话有一点挑衅，想要改过，“我是说，因为哥谭的特殊性……”  
“‘哥谭的特殊性’？”蝙蝠侠的嘴唇嘲讽地动了一下，“你对这里了解多少，外星人？你认识这里的人吗？读了几篇报道、几份文献，就觉得了解了哥谭，自诩能救这里的民众于水火的正义天使了？”  
“……我确实不认识来自哥谭的人，”超人说，“所以我希望认识你。而且我不止读了几篇报道和文献，我阅读了04年以前所有有关哥谭司法系统的报道和论文，其他方面也有关注。”  
蝙蝠侠：……？  
外星人的傲慢。不过为什么是04年？蝙蝠侠决定回去仔细查一下这个年份：“所以你对地球城市很感兴趣吗，外星人？还是仅仅只是对我的城市？”  
“……都有。”超人降低了一点，试着运用他最诚恳的语调，也就是他刻意对伯妮丝示弱的时候的那一种，“我很喜爱人类……”蝙蝠侠竟然没有打断他的话，超人于是继续说：“也许你会说这是伪善，但我确实想要了解人类，也想要尽我的力量帮助人类。”  
蝙蝠侠嘲了一声：“‘尽你所能’？嘴上说着倒是容易。”  
超人没有生气，认真解释说：“我说的不是‘尽我所能’，而是指‘在我能力范围内’。”他现在是真怕被蝙蝠侠抓到什么话柄，下意识学着伯妮丝采用了“抢先占领道德低谷”的手段，“我不敢保证我会无时无刻竭尽全力帮助人类，但我确实希望这么做，也会去尝试。而我想你……”  
他福至心灵地领悟了当年伯妮丝说的“示弱艺术”，咽下那句我想你需要我的帮助，开口说：“我在这方面需要你的帮助，蝙蝠侠。”  
蝙蝠侠沉默了一下，漆黑的披风一转，留下一句“我考虑一下”就消失了。  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：“When crime haunts the night, a silent crusader carries the torch of justice.Those with evil hearts beware for out of the darkness comes the Gray Ghost!”——gray ghost  
> ”当夜里有罪恶发生，沉默的十字军手持正义的火炬。拥有邪恶之心的人，要小心黑夜之中会出现灰幽灵！（作者自译）“——灰幽灵台词。灰幽灵是我们布鲁斯·韦恩一直崇拜的虚拟英雄XD  
> 注2：情景A即没有遇到过伯妮丝的超和蝙吵架场景部分来源于我不愿透露姓名的友人A。已授权。
> 
> ——————  
> 就不详细写辩论时提到的具体观点了，感觉会很折损阅读的快乐_(:3  
> 我不是故意番外凑字数的！实在是，我自己也很想赶快写到后面呜呜呜！而且一直写学生时代克拉克，我有一点怕写少了属于联盟主席的强大而固执地一面，赶紧拉老爷来吵个架（？？）。


End file.
